La batalla de los dioses
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: En el futuro la tierra se encuentra destruida por culpa de un ser divino, los guardianes ya no existen y los pocos que sobrevivieron buscan la ayuda de los guardianes del pasado, viajando entre diferentes tiempos van en busca de ayuda pero lo único que puede derrotar a un ser celestial es otro ser celestial
1. Chapter 1

_**Batalla de los dioses**_

 _ _Los guerreros elementales, existen desde que los animales vieron la luz por primera vez, estos poderes fueron un regalo de de los dioses originales de Japón, se dice que la naturaleza fue creada por el poder de los dioses y sus guardianes, los guardianes eran Seiryu, Phoenix, Genbu y Byakko-__

Se podía ver un océano y encima el cielo nublado donde se noto un brillo dorado, de ahí aparecieron un lobo de pelo plateado con tonos azules, usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de color azul rey con bordes dorados, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una lanza de mango rojo y largo, la guardia era de color dorada donde tenía seis gemas de color rojo, verde esmeralda, azul, verde, azul oscuro con forma de luna y una con forma de sol de color naranja brillante, al lado del lobo estaba un loba de pelo blanco de todo el cuerpo con ojos morados, tenía el pelo de la cabeza de color rojo sangre, su pelo estaba peinado de lado y tenía tres mechones al lado derecho de su cara, usaba un vestido blanco antiguo con detalles violetas en el cuerpo con una cinta del mismo color en la cintura, los dos sujetaron la lanza, lo levantaron y luego la lanzaron al océano haciendo que el mismo océano brillara de color dorado-

 _ _El macho era conocido como Izanagi y su esposa era Izanami, los dos dieron vida a la tierra creando la primera isla del mundo__ -del océano se creó la primera isla, una isla de gran tamaño como un continente, apenas la tierra emergio del mar esta comenzó a cubrirse se hierva y vida, los dos lobos bajaron y comenzaron a hacer su castillo, un castillo japonés algo grande- __durante años ellos vivieron en paz y armonía teniendo hijos los cuales fueron convirtiéndose en parte de la tierra__ -se pudo ver a Izanagi y a Izanami cargando unos cuantos cachorros en sus brazos y parecían felices- __pero esa felicidad no duró para siempre, Izanami murió al dar a luz a su último hijo y por ira Izanagi termino matando al cachorro__ -se puso ver cómo el pequeño cachorro desaparecía en manos de Izanagi formando pequeñas luces-

 _ _Izanagi pensó en traer a Izanami a la vida así que bajó al inframundo a intentar sacarla, los dos estaban por salir pero Izanagi vio a su espalda antes de salir del inframundo y por culpa de eso Izanami se transformó de una manera horrible__ _-_ se vio como Izanagi se dio la vuelta para ver a Izanami y esta comenzó a gritar mientras se cubría de un poder oscuro y negro- __después de eso Izanagi emergio solo al mundo donde llevo al agua de la tierra__ -se podía ver cómo Izanagi avanzó al agua quitándose la armadura- __se lavó la cara y el cuerpo para purificarse pero cuando hizo eso dio vida a tres dioses más__ -Izanagi se estaba lavando la cara en el mar cuando de su ojos ojos y nariz a comenzaron salir pequeño chorros de agua los cuales al tocar el suelo se levantaron formando tres figuras, la primera era una loba de pelo rojo en la cabeza, espalda y brazos, el centro de su cuerpo así como su cara tenía el pelo blanco, abrió sus ojos mostrando unos ojos color miel, la segunda figura resultó ser una loba del mismo patrón del pelo de la primera solo que su pelo era azul oscuro en lugar de rojo y tenía ojos azules y un tatuaje de una luna en cuarto menguante en la frente, el ultimo resultó ser un lobo macho con el mismo patrón de color de pelo pero solo que este era negro con ojos color rojo, cada uno de ellos estaba sin ropa frente a Izanagi- __estos dioses fueron llamados Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo__

 _ _Izanagi se retiró a otro mundo fuera del tiempo y el espacio para preservar el equilibrio del universo y observar que rumbo tomaba la humanidad que había creado, con el paso de los siglos Amaterasu fue nombrada la diosa del sol y ella al ser la mayor de los tres era tenía que ser la más responsable, así que se ella decidió cuidar a las humanidad desde el sol, Tsukuyomi fue nombrada la diosa de la luna ella observaba a la humanidad durante la noche y la protegía, pero Susanoo era el más fuerte y terco de los tres, él deseaba las batallas así como regir el mundo entero, las diosas vieron esto como un acto en contra de su deb__ _er-_ se vio como Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi usaban vestidos grandes de color blanco con rojo y azul, ambas estaban frente a Susanoo el cual usaba una armadura negra con detalles plateados y otros dorados en el pecho- __Susanoo encontró la lanza celestial de sus padres y cuando la obtuvo saco las gemas del tigre y la tortuga para juntarlas en una Corona para sí mismo__ _-_ Susanoo usaba una Corona de oro con las dos temas en el centro- __pero no le bastó quería todas las gemas y con ellas destruirla todo__

En un lugar antiguo, más antiguo que el mundo, ese podía ver cómo ese lugar estaba lleno de edificios estilo tanto chinos como japoneses, esos edificios estaban sobre el cielo bañados por la luz del sol, eran tres Castillos en total, se escucho un estruendo en el lugar seguido de una explosión, se podía ver a Susanoo volando hacia su objetivo el cual era Susanoo-

Ríndete hermana y dame la gema del sol y la gema del fénix -dijo Susanoo molesto, usaba una armadura de pecho y estomago completo de bordes dorados con un brillo morado, en los hombros tenía hombreras ovaladas cortas y ajustadas al cuerpo, tenía guantes cubriendo sus manos hasta el codo, las botas cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas, Roda su armadura era negra con detalles plateados en el centro del pecho y estomago, por último usaba un pantalón plateado y tenía el cuello levantado con borde plateado-

No hermano lo siento pero no permitiré que destruyas este mundo -dijo Amaterasu sería, ella se quitó el vestido primero revelando su cuerpo desnudo, aulló un momento y su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego rojo y dorado, Susanoo termino impactando el lugar en donde estaba, era una roca con un pequeño edificio, Susanoo se levanto y busco a Amaterasu- estoy aquí -Susanoo se dio la vuelta y recibió un golpe de una flecha roja justo en el pecho, Susanoo termino atravesando la roca donde estaba el edificio, estaba cayendo en el cielo, se dio la vuelta y quedo a pie en el aire, gruñó y vio como Amaterasu salía de las rocas usando una armadura idéntica a la de él solo que en ves de ser negra esta era roja escarlata con bordes dorados y el centro plateado, usaba un pantalón negro debajo mientras en su espalda y cuello aparecían las gemas del Sol y la del Fénix-

Bien hermana si así lo quieres -dijo Susanoo sonriendo con burla, grito concentrando energía en su mano, se creó una aura de rayos negros en su mano derecha y creó una espada de hoja negra de doble filo y mango rojo- empecemos

Los dioses no deberían pelear entre ellos y menos los hermanos -dijo Amaterasu sería, en su mano izquierda concentro fuego formando un escudo dorado de forma redonda, en su mano derecha se concentró una energía dorada formando una espada de estilo Japonesa, la energía se deshizo convirtiéndola en una espada de verdad- la hoja de la lanza celestial, Shibari Mangetsu

-Los dos dioses avanzaron hacia el otro y terminaron chocando sus armas creando una onda de choque en el lugar, los dos estaban forcejeando sus armas soltando fuego y rayos de su choque, Susanoo grito y lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha concentrando energía negra, Amaterasu salto hacia atrás y colocó su escudo frente a ella, Susanoo termino golpeando el escudo con fuerza creando una onda de impacto, los dos se alejaron dejando una onda de sonido, Susanoo desapareció y apareció encima de Amaterasu, lanzó un golpe y soltó una descarga de rayos negros, Amaterasu levanto su escudo y los bloqueo pero Susanoo bajo muy rápido y la sujeto del cuerpo con los brazos, siguieron bajando y Susanoo levanto su espada, Amaterasu grito soltando fuego de su cuerpo, Susanoo se quejó y la solto, Amaterasu giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con su escudo, colocó su escudo frente a ella y disparo una bola de fuego roja y dorada, Susanoo solo se quedó flotando y cuando se dio cuenta recibió el golpe en el cuerpo cuasando una fuerte explosión en el aire, Susanoo salió del humo volando y giró lanzando un corte horizontal disparando una descarga de energía, Amaterasu lanzó un corte vertical soltando una onda de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron cuasando una gran explosión, en la tierra se veía como el cielo se había abierto con esa fuerte explosión, se escucho otros impacto mientras una especie de esfera de luz y fuego bajaba hacia la tierra, la bola de luz chocó en la tierra cuasando que todo el continente temblara hasta, Susanoo y Amaterasu estaban forcejeando con sus espadas en el campo, Susanoo grito y le dio un golpe a Amaterasu en la cara, Amaterasu se alejó un poco y Susanoo avanzó solo para darle un golpe en el estomago, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándola contra una roca dejando una onda de sonido-

Solo hay una forma de terminar con esto Diosa del sol -dijo Susanoo serio, deshizo su espada y concentro energía en sus manos- una pelea a muerte, uno de los dos debe morir

Siempre hay otra opción hermano mío -dijo Amaterasu tranquila, deshizo sus armas y quedo en guardia, extendió la pierna derecha, retrajo la pierna izquierda doblándola un poco, extendió el brazo derecho mientras retraía el izquierdo e inclinó su cuerpo- eso es que te voy a salva de tu propia oscuridad

-Susanoo avanzó corriendo y Amaterasu lo espero, Susanoo lanzó un golpe y Amaterasu alzó los brazos cruzándolos para bloquear el ataque, se feo una onda de sonido por el impacto y los dos se alejaron quedando de pie frente al otro, Susanoo golpeó el suelo y levanto una roca de gran tamaño avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con ella, Amaterasu le dio un golpe a la roca y la destruyo pero Susanoo giró y le dio una patada de talon en la cara, se produjo una onda de impacto y Amaterasu e lanzada a otro extremo, Amaterasu se giró y quedo a cuatro patas en el suelo, Susanoo avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego negra, Amaterasu desapareció y apareció frente a Susanoo y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejando que la onda de impacto se produjera y el suelo se agrietó, Susanoo se quejó y le dio un golpe a Amaterasu en la cara para alejarla, Susanoo avanzó y los dos se sentaron de las manos dejando una onda de impacto, los dos gritaron dejando que sus poderes salieran de sus cuerpos, se podrido una onda de energía que estaba destruyendo del suelo quizás el continente entero, un rayo cayó del suelo y le dio a ambos, Susanoo se soltó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Amaterasu lanzándola al cielo, salgo para seguirla, Amaterasu se dio la vuelta cubriéndose de fuego, extendió los brazos creando la silueta de un fénix hecho de llamas y avanzó hacia Susanoo, Susanoo se cubrió de energía negra y los dos terminaron chocando en el aire creando una onda expansiva y otra de onda de energía de parte de ambos.

Susanoo lanzó un golpe y Amaterasu se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque cuasando una onda de impacto, Amaterasu extendió los brazos y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el pecho, Susanoo termino siendo lanzado a otro extremo y Amaterasu lo siguió envuelta en llamas, apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe con ambas manos juntas justo en el pecho, Susanoo termino siendo lanzado y chocó con el suelo, la tierra entera tembló con fuerza y se creó una onda de impacto, Amaterasu avanzó hacia él y lanzó un golpe soltando él fuego de todo su cuerpo, Susanoo grito recibiendo el golpe directamente, Amaterasu se detuvo viendo el fuego y de ahí salió Susanoo para envestirla con un golpe directo en el estomago, Amaterasu se quejó de dolor y luego grito creando una esfera de fuego en todo su cuerpo, los dos dioses quedaron el cielo viéndose a los ojos-

Mejor pelea con todo tu poder porque esto me aburre -dijo Susanoo serio, Amaterasu grito cubriéndose de fuego, su pelo se volvió blanco, sus ojos seguían igual, en un momento en su cara aparecieron unas marcas rojas, un círculo rojo en su frente con una línea afilada en el centro de extremo a extremo, en su nariz apareció una marca ja que se extendió por toda su nariz hasta que termino separándose en sus mejillas formando dos líneas horizontales en forma triangular y afilada, sus colmillos crecieron y en su espalda aparecieron las las de un fénix he has de fuego- si de eso hablo -Susanoo grito dejando que un rayo le cayera en el cuerpo, su pelo se volvió blanco plateado, el pelo de su cabeza creció en puntas hasta dejar que llegara a su cintura, en sus brazos y piernas aparecieron puntas afiladas de metal-

¡Ese poder debería ser usado para la creación no para la destrucción! -Amaterasu grito molesta y se envolvió en energía formando una esfera de fuego-

¡Ahora es mi poder! -Susanoo grito molesto, los dos avanzaron envolviéndose en poder, los dos chocaron en el aire dejando una onda de energía negra en el campo, Amaterasu le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el pecho pero Susanoo le dio una rodillazo en el estomago, Susanoo se giró y le dio una patada a Amaterasu en la cara, Susanoo había alejado a Amaterasu de él y la siguió, avanzó rápido y apareció frente a ella solo para darle una patada en el esto o y la elevó, Amaterasu grito de dolor y termino siendo lanzada al aire, se dio la vuelta y disparo una bola de fuego de su cuerpo, Susanoo extendió los brazos y atravesó la esfera como si nada, termino impactando a Amaterasu en el cuerpo y la elevó en los cielos, siguió hasta que los dos salieron del planeta- ¡Muere!

-Amaterasu grito y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Susanoo en la espalda con ambos brazos, concentro fuego en el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Susanoo la soltó y Amaterasu le dio otro golpe en el pecho, lo sujeto del cuello y siguió golpeando una y otra vez en la cara, comenzaron a bajar cubriéndose de fuego por la velocidad en la que iban, Amaterasu siguió golpeando a Susanoo hasta que los dos terminaron golpeando en una isla y dejaron una gran explosión dejando la tierra de esa isla cubierta de fuego, Amaterasu se levanto mientras partes de su armadura caían y revelaban una traje negro debajo, busco a Susanoo pero el apareció frente a ella dandole un golpe en el pecho, Amaterasu cayó al suelo y Susanoo la sujeto de las piernas para lanzarla a otro extremo, Susanoo avanzó hacia ella y le dio un golpe en el pecho tirándola al suelo, la sujeto del cuello, la levanto y le dio un golpe lanzándola contra una roca, Amaterasu golpeó la roca con la espalda y Susanoo avanzó hacia ella, los dos chocaron sus manos quedando en un forcejeo entre los dos dejando que el suelo se agrietara por la energía, Susanoo doblo sus brazos lanzando a Amaterasu a otro extremo, Susanoo avanzó y le dio una tacleada en el cuerpo, la siguió empujando hasta que la estrelló contra una montaña dejando una onda de eco en el campo y la tierra tembló con fuerza, Amaterasu estaba cansada y atorada en la montaña, Tsukuyomi bajó del cielo usando una armadura azul como la de sus hermanos pero ajustada al cuerpo-

Esto termina aquí hermana -dijo Susanoo serio, retrajo su brazo derecho concentro energía en su mano- muere

¡No! -Tsukuyomi grito, extendió los brazos a los lados creando llamas doradas en las manos, extendió los brazos y los junto frente a ella, disparo un rayo dorado formando un gran dragón chino, el dragón avanzó y atrapó a Susanoo en su boca cuasando una gran explosión, Tsukuyomi se cubrió de una energía azul y dorada, avanzó corriendo rápido y tomo a Amaterasu para llevarla con ella a otro lado, las dos terminaron en un lugar alejado- hermana ¿te encuentras bien?

Si Tsukuyomi solo que mi cuerpo siento los efectos dd los dos estados sagrados -dijo Amaterasu sería- debo derrotarlo sin matarlo pero él no se está conteniendo por eso estoy perdiendo

Hay que detenerlo -dijo Tsukuyomi sería, ella grito mientras llamas azules y plateadas la cubrían, su pelo se volvió blanco completamente mientras su cuerpo ganaba unas marcas azules como de tigre en todo el cuerpo, en su cara aparecieron marcas afiladas en sus mejillas, su armadura cambio a un color plateada, se veía sólida y como una gabardina con una coma del Ying y Yang verde esmeralda en su espalda- ahí voy -Susanoo salió del fuego y avanzó para que dar frente a las dos diosas-

¡Vete de aquí hermana esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! -dijo Susanoo serio-

No dejaré que le hagas algo malo a mi hermana y a la tierra -dijo Tsukuyomi sería, aplaudió y debajo de Susanoo apareció un círculo con forma del Ying y el Yang- toma esto -la energía liberó un pilar de luz dorada cubriendo a Susanoo dentro de la energía Susanoo grito de dolor y termino siendo elevado en el aire, hasta que la energía explotó- ¡Hermana ahora el sello!

¡Bien hecho Tsukuyomi! -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo, choco sus palmas abiertas con los dedos extendidos- ¡Sello de cadena! -extendió los brazos creando cadenas de energía color rojo y sujeto a Susanoo del cuerpo, Susanoo se quejó trato de soltarse pero no pudo-

El sello celestial de las cadenas -dijo Susanoo molesto- me las pagarás...

Tsukuyomi ahora -dijo Amaterasu seria, Tsukuyomi cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrio dejando que una energía azul cubriera a Susanoo en todo el cuerpo, la energía se concentró y formó un óvalo manteniéndolo encerrado ahí dentro, Amaterasu soltó las cadenas pero estas se mantuvieron atadas al cuerpo de Susanoo, avanzó hacia él y le quitó la Corona deshaciendo su transformación, las gemas rodearon a Amaterasu dandole más poder y formó un fuego azul en todo su cuerpo, sus marcas cambiaron formando una flecha hecha de cinco líneas filosas en su frente y sus ojos se volvieron verdes, las alas de fuego se volvieron azules y el fuego la rodeo completamente- ahora Susanoo por tus crímenes contra el cielo te sentencio a estar toda tu vida de dios sellado en el centro del mundo -Susanoo grito molesto mientras la tierra comenzó a moverse y lo rodeó, toda la tierra se junto en los pies de Susanoo, siguió recorriendo su cuerpo hasta formar un ataúd de roca negra, la Corona de Susanoo fue rota en tres partes- solo pongo una condición, cuando el poder de las seis gemas este junto de nuevo podrás resurgir hermano pero hasta que ese día llegue duerme eternamente -un dibujo del sol apareció en el frente del ataúd y después fue lanzado al suelo de la isla, al final la tierra se sello-

Para evitar que sea despertado en futuro separa la isla entera -dijo Tsukuyomi sería, avanzó al suelo y lo golpeó para separar la isla en un terremoto, la isla termino desprendida del continente y se fue moviendo con la marea-

Estas gemas deben ser usadas para el bien así que es mejor que no estén juntas de nuevo -dijo Amaterasu sería, las seis gemas se separaron de ellas regresando las a la normalidad, disperso las cuatro a una isla y las gemas del sol y la luna fueron enviadas a otra isla, por último la espada la lanzó con las gemas del sol y la luna- jamás deben estar juntas o el desastre se desatara, solo espero que en el futuro haya grandes guerreros que puedan usar los poderes de estas gemas y libren al mundo de Susanoo

Tenemos esperanza en el futuro -dijeron las dos hermanas serias, el tiempo fue pasando, mes tras mes, años tras años hasta que finalmente se volvieron milenios, los animales fueron evolucionando convirtiéndose en los seres pensantes que se ven hoy en día, diferentes cosas pasaron, diferentes eventos pero Susanoo siempre permaneció en su ataúd hasta el día en que pudiera levantarse de nuevo-

Milenios habían pasado y Amaterasu estaba en su trono en medio del espacio con el sol detrás de ella viendo el planeta mientras cubría el mundo con el brillo del sol dejando que los animales hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer es día, pudo extender su mano viendo un hilo dorado en su mano-

Bien una nueva vida ha llegado a la tierra -dijo Amaterasu sonriendo- cada día hay más pero -solo vio con tristeza como dos listones más desaparecieron- Por cada una mueren dos más, cada día mueren mil personas y cada día nacen mil quinientas personas, parece una guerrera sin final

¡Hermana! -Tsukuyomi llegó en un resplandor plateado detrás de Amaterasu soñando algo preocupada-

¿Qué sucede Tsukuyomi? -dijo Amaterasu calmada-

Son los heraldos, están peleando en una isla, están los seis reunidos peleando contra alguien muy poderoso -dijo Tsukuyomi nerviosa, Amaterasu se levantó de su trono sorprendida y giró las manos formando su espejo dorado, pudo ver como en la isla Po, Izanamy, Byakun, Hinata, James y Bo estaban gritando extendiendo sus brazos creando un resplandor blanco, los seis estaban gritando, Izanamy, Po y Byakun estaban pasando al Modo Explosivo mientras Hinata, James y Boa solo estaban en su Nivel Maestro, la energía estaba chocando con la energía maligna de Berseck-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -los seis estaban gritando empujando más la esfera mientras perdían sus transformaciones, Berseck solo sujeto la esfera con sus manos y forcejeó un poco tratando de empujar la esfera, pero no lo lograba, solo podía resistirla-

Esto está mal -dijo Amaterasu preocupada- la energía combinada de los seis podría despertar a Susanoo -las dos diosas solo vieron Berseck terminó siendo golpeado por la energía y grito desapareciendo en medio de la energía, la energía avanzó hasta explotar más lejos de ahí creando un resplandor blanco a lo lejos, la isla entera tembló con fuerza mientras partes de ellas eran lanzadas al mar dejando un gran agujero, los seis estaban cansados y cayeron al suelo agitados y agotados-

La batalla terminó -dijo Amaterasu sería-

Si pero sin daños notables o algún efecto secundario, parece que nos equivocamos -dijo Tsukuyomi calmada, Amaterasu solo suspiró viendo la isla- no alcanzó a Susanoo

Puede que no, tal vez el sello fue más resistente de lo que pensé pero vigilaré ese punto por unos días -dijo Amaterasu calmada, y se volvió a sentar en su trono, por semanas estaba viendo la isla maligna pero no notó nada en ella, lo que no veía era que debajo de la isla había un ataúd negro, en el centro de la parte de enfrente había una grieta formándose, esta grieta comenzó a crecer poco a poco destrozando unas cadenas doradas, el ataúd comenzó a levantarse hasta que emergió a la superficie del mar-

El ataúd siguió moviéndose en la isla oscura, solo emergió a la superficie, no en las costas, sino en el centro de la isla, el aguas estuvo ahí sin movimiento aparente, para una diosa como Amaterasu los años podían ser simples días, pero ese ataúd estuvo ahí por más de veintisiete años, en un momento el ataúd tembló un poco y no fue hasta que Rasel apareció en la isla oscura caminando, Rasel usando una gabardina negra, estaba acompañado de Valk y algunos lobos oscuros, camino un momento y no veía el ataúd en el centro de la isla-

Esta isla ya está desierta parece que no queda nada -dijo Valk sería-

No, debería estar aquí, no pudieron simplemente haberlo destruido -dijo Rasel serio- lobos oscuros vayan, encuentren el corazón de su amo Berseck -los lobos oscuros gruñeron y se fueron corriendo dejando solos a ambos- usa tu magia y encuentra algo que nos pueda servir

Si mi señor -dijo Valk sería y levantó los brazos creando una onda de fuego verde- por toda la magia oscura que habita en mi corazón les ordeno llamas malignas que busquen algo poderoso -levantó los brazos y luego los bajo creando una onda de fuego verde, la onda se extendió por toda la isla cubriendo cada rincón con esas flamas, sus ojos se abrieron brillando con el mismo fuego y sonrió- si hay algo, tiene un increíble poder y esta por aquí cerca -Rasel asintió sonriendo y los dos siguieron caminando, caminaron por un corto tiempo hasta encontrar el ataúd entre las rocas- es aquí mi señor

¿Que es esto? ¿Que está haciendo un ataúd aquí? -dijo Rasel confundido-

No lo sé su majestad pero la energía que emana de esta cosa es tan pura y hermosa -Valk se acercó intrigada y extendió una de sus manos- siento como...grita por ser liberada, está inquieta, quiere salir, quiere pelear...es como una tormenta dentro de un pequeño recipiente, es magnífico

Si pero dime ¿lo puedes sacar? -dijo Rasel serio-

Haré el intento -dijo Valk calmada, solo acercó la mano y la tocó pero recibió una descarga de energía blanca y fue empujada al suelo- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡El ataúd...aaargh tiene una fuerza...aaargh realmente grande...aaagh no puedo acercarme a ese ataúd! -su cuerpo recibía varias descargas mientras ella gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo-

Entonces no me sirve -dijo Rasel serio- aléjate de esta cosa y no quiero saber más

Señor Rasel -uno de los lobos corrió y se arrodilló frente a él- lo encontramos su majestad -Rasel solo fue guiado por los lobos pero Valk estaba inquieta viendo lo que había detrás de ella, el ataúd solo estaba ahí, liberando una energía extraña para ella, no lo pensó más y siguió a Rasel hacia las ruinas del palacio de Berseck, Rasel sonrió y encontró un cofre en el antiguo trono de Berseck y sonrió-

Hay una leyenda japonesa -dijo Rasel sonriendo viendo el cofre- si controlas el corazón de un guerrero también lo controlas a el, cuando el corazón es separado del cuerpo hay una gran cantidad de energía todavía en los restos, y quien domine el corazón de Berseck dominará su poder y todo lo que alguna vez tuvo y si devoró su corazón con el poder de la piedra de la resurrección entonces controlare el más grande poder jamás visto y dominare todo este maldito planeta -Rasel tomó el cofre en sus manos y sonrió pero notó seis candados al rededor del cofre todos con el dibujo de las gemas- hay un sello, no importa podré abrirlo

También encontramos un cuerpo debajo de las ruinas, está congelado y tiene un sello de energía -dijo uno de los lobos calmado-

Llévenme ante el cuerpo -dijo Valk sería, los lobos la guiaron por unas escaleras y bajo al sótano, el sotano estaba hecho de piedra con grilletes y cadenas en las paredes, había solo cadaveres hechos huesos, vio la luz de la luna entrando entre unas rejas y ahí vio un bloque de hielo atado con cadenas donde se podía ver un lobo dentro- ¿que esto? ¿Quien es?

Era el soldado más poderoso del ejército de Berseck, su futuro cuerpo y heredero, Blackheart del Vacío -dijo uno de los lobos calmado-

Traía gol conmigo -dijo Valk seria, los lobos hicieron caso y bajaron el cuerpo, los días pasaron para Rasel y su ejército, pero para Valk aún había algo que no le quedaba bien, Blackheart estaba despierto y había cumplido su primera misión, entonces Valk tuvo una idea, una noche se acercó a Blackheart mientras él descansaba sentado en una silla- Blackheart quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche

A sus ordenes maestra Valk -dijo Blackheart calmado y se levantó, los dos dejaron el palacio por una semana y volvieron a la isla oscura, los dos dejaron un bote de vela en la orilla y se bajaron para caminar por la arena y la roca, caminaron unos minutos y llegaron ante el ataúd-

Ahí es -dijo Valk seria- usa tu poder y rómpelo -Blackheart asintió y expulso energía negra del cuerpo, con su energía creo alas de murciélago, cambió su armadura y las cadenas aparecieron en su cinturón, muñecas y cuerpo, Blackheart se acercó al ataúd y lo golpeó con fuerza, se liberó un sello dorado pero Blackheart siguió gritando liberando más energía, el sello era fuerte pero Blackheart terminó perforando el sello y golpeó el ataúd dejándole una grieta, se alejó caminando y sujetando su puño derecho herido, Valk se acercó al ataúd y expulsó fuego para extender los brazos y liberó fuego verde para golpear el ataúd, el fuego comenzó a expandirse por la tapa del ataúd y este comenzó a romperse hasta que la tapa se rompió y este se abrió, se acercaron con cuidado para ver el espeso vapor que salía del interior-

El vapor cubría sus pies, un olor extraño, amargo y fétido cubría a ambos, escucharon como la marea había aumentado su fuerza con la que regresaba a la orilla y se alejaba, el viento se movía y los rayos sonaron con poca fuerza, Valk fue la primera pero en eso vio una garra que salió interior del ataúd, los dos se alejaron un poco expulsando energía pero vieron como la garra parecía muy delgada, casi en los huesos, las uñas crecieron y comenzó a moverse, escucharon una respiración lenta pero constante, los dos se acercaron para ver como un lobo viejo, extremadamente delgado, con arrugas en su rostro y ojos con fondo negro e iris azul salía del interior, el lobo usaba una túnica azul oscura por pantalón, tenia vendajes en sus brazos, su cuerpo era delgado esquelético como si no hubiera comido en meses, quizás años, el lobo comenzó a toser y se movió un poco viendo el lugar-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Valk sorprendida- la fuente de todo ese poder místico...resultó ser este...¿cadaver?

No...podrá estar viejo y débil pero aún tiene una gran fuerza -dijo Blackheart sorprendido- ¿quien eres tu? ¿O que hacías ahí dentro y como es que sigues vivo?

Aigrene -dijo el lobo con una voz áspera, lentamente se levantó y caminó hacia ellos lentamente-

¿Que dijo? ¿Que quieres? -dijo Valk molesta pero el lobo siguió caminando hacia ellos- ¡Lobos oscuros! -de las sombras aparecieron seis lobos negros de ojos rojos- ¡Atrápenlo! -el lobo se giró y vio a los demás, un lobo avanzó corriendo pero el primero lobo solo avanzó y le sujetó la cara estrellándolo contra el suelo, se giró y golpeó al segundo lobo en la cara liberando viento y rayos de su cuerpo, avanzó y perforó el pecho de un lobo con su mano izquierda, el lobo estaba temblando pero el primero lobo que lo sujetaba comenzó a olfatear su sangre-

Aigrene -dijo el lobo de ojos azules, lo mordió en el cuello y liberó una descarga en su cuerpo, en un momento el lobo oscuro terminó desapareciendo convertido en cenizas, los demás estaban sorprendidos y asustados por eso, el lobo avanzó y sujetó a uno del cuello para darle una mordida, el lobo sufrió una descarga y le pasó lo mismo- aigrene sam -los lobos siguieron avanzando y a cada lo fue matando, el lobo avanzó corriendo y sujetó a un lobo del puño, el lobo gruñó y abrió la boca mordiendo el brazo del lobo oscuro hasta que se convirtió en cenizas, el lobo giró y sujetó al cuarto del cuello, le rompió el cuello con solo un apretón y abrió la boca absorbiendo energía del cadaver en sus manos, así fue hasta que derrotó a los seis, Blackheart y Valk estaban impresionados hasta que notaron como la energía de los lobos oscuros hizo que el lobo de ojos azules recuperara un poco más de salud, por su aspecto las arrugas y delgadez se deshacían, parecía que había rejuvenecido un poco más-

Mató a todos los lobos oscuros -dijo Blackheart serio-

No hay que tomarlo a la ligera -dijo Valk molesta- esto no te gustará pedo no puedes vencerlo, tiene más poder del que pensé -Valk y Blackheart avanzaron caminando con cuidado- ataquemos juntos -los dos gruñeron y avanzaron, Blackheart lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero el lobo levantó su mano izquierda y giró ligeramente su mano haciendo que el viento golpeara a Blackheart girándolo un poco y el lobo movió su dedo índice lanzando un ligero golpe y de el liberó una descarga golpeando a Blackheart en el pecho y tirándolo al suelo, Valk gritó y extendió los brazos liberando flamas verdes claras pedo el lobo abrió la boca y comenzó a absorberlas como si las respirara, Valk se detuvo y se sorprendió mientras Blackheart se ponía de pie-

Suficiente por ahora -dijo el lobo serio, Valk y Blackheart estaban serios pero temblando de miedo- cálmense escoria animal

¿Escoria? ¿Con qué derecho nos llamas así? -dijo Blackheart molesto-

Ten más cuidado con tus palabras -dijo el lobo molesto, solo extendió su mano y una energía blanca con tonos rojizos apareció en su mano, el cuerpo de Blackheart brillo del mismo color y el lobo apretó su mano un poco-

¡AAAAAAAARGG! -Blackheart gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo era apretado por la energía, el sufrió y cayó al suelo mientras Valk no sabía qué hacer así que solo se arrodilló por el miedo-

¡Ya déjalo en paz por favor! -Valk gritó asustada y el lobo soltó su agarre dejando que Blackheart cayera al suelo cansado- perdónalo

No importa, creo que mi suelo y ausencia ha hecho que la peste olvide el nombre de su dios más poderoso -dijo el lobo molesto-

¿Dijo...dios? -dijo Blackheart sorprendido-

Así es, me llamo Susanoo, yo soy el dios de la guerra, de los océanos y las tormentas, yo hago que todo el mundo tiemble si así lo deseo -dijo Susanoo serio- si no se doblegan ante mi voluntad soy muy capaz de desaparecerlos en un instante -Valk y Blackheart notaron que el no mentía, con solo el mover su plasma le provocaba un fuerte dolor Blackheart, solo optaron por reverenciarlo- mejor, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? ¿Mil años? ¿Cientos?

No lo sabemos dios Susanoo -dijo Blackheart nervioso- encontramos el ataúd y lo liberamos eso fue todo

Conque ustedes me liberaron -dijo Susanoo serio- hmp habría salido yo solo de ese estupido sello pero mis poderes fueron absorbidos durante los siglos que pase encerrado, que vergüenza, mi plan de erradicar a los animales de este patético mundo fue interrumpido por mis hermanas eso no lo puedo perdonar

 _Este hombre...es el legendario dios de la guerra? -_ pensó Valk asustada viendo a Susanoo de espalda-

Oye mujer -Susanoo hablo de una manera fría y vio a Valk- ¿tú me liberaste no es verdad?

Si mi señor, yo y mi compañero Blackheart lo liberamos de su largo sueño, mi señor -dijo Valk nerviosa-

Bien como promedio por liberarme de ese sello maldito les daré una recompensa -dijo Susanoo serio, estaba viendo a ambos y extendió sus manos cubriéndolos con una energía morada del centro y negra rojiza en los bordes, ambos estaban sorprendidos y se levantaron- ahora ambos tienen parte de mi poder, podré seguir sus movimientos y servirán a mis propósitos

¿Sus propósitos? -dijo Blackheart confundido- ¿cuáles serán?

Eso no tiene que saberlo por ahora -dijo Susanoo serio- ahora pueden irse, yo solo iré a conseguir el alimento y descanso que necesito cuando sea el momento mi energía los llamará, y descuiden no importa si llegan a morir me servirán por el resto de sus miserables existencias y de sus almas -ambos temblaron el miedo y desaparecieron en seguida-

En algún momento Blackheart y Valk despertaron solos, estaban confundidos, estaban en el centro del palacio de Rasel y no podían recordar como habían llegado o que había pasado, solo estaban ahí perdidos en un espacio en el tiempo y sus memorias les fallaban, los meses pasaron y la batalla final entre Los Guardianes y el ejército de Rasel se llevó a cabo en el valle de La Paz.

 _ **Narra Isaac.-**_

 _El tiempo, el tiempo fue la clave de todo_ -Isaac, Lu, Himiko, Long, Hanabi, Kajo y Sparks estaban viendo a Berseck resucitar y ponerse de pie envuelto en energía negra y roja carmesí- _La pelea contra Berseck nos enseñó que el mundo estaba lleno de sujetos poderosos_ -Po, Byakun, Izanamy, James, Boa, y Hinata se pusieron de pie y avanzaron contra el- _Cada ser al que nos hemos enfrentado nos ha superado en fuerza, pero nosotros nos levantamos y nos volvemos más fuertes para regresar el golpe, siempre ha sido así, cada vez que caemos y nos levantamos nos volvemos más fuertes. Logramos vencer a Berseck y a Rasel anteriormente y tuvimos tiempos de paz...pero por corto tiempo..._

Blackheart cayó en un lugar entre rocas, estaba herido, debilitado y sus heridas eran grandes, abiertas y tenía quemaduras por el cuerpo estaba arrastrándose por el suelo y cayó de espalda.

Maldita sea -Blackheart se quejó- lograron detenerme...aaargh maldita sea -expulsó energía negra pero esta se deshizo- estoy muy débil...¿acaso voy...a morir aquí? -Blackheart cerró los ojos un momento y escuchó unos pasos solo para ver a una leona blanca de ojos morados frente a el- ¿que demonios? ¿Eres la muerte?

Ya quisieras Blackheart -dijo la leona sonriendo, se levantó mostrando un traje negro de cuerpo completo sin mangas, tenía líneas plateadas en los hombros y cintura, en la cintura las marcas simulaban un cinturón, usaba guantes sin dedos con protectores en los nudillos, muñecas y mitad del antebrazo, sus botas eran plateadas y cortas-

No es...cierto ¿Valk? -dijo Blackheart sorprendido-

Ya no -dijo Valk sonriendo- veras hace semanas la guerrera Fenix casi me asesinó con un ataque, un simple ataque casi me mata, estaba a punto de morir y el vino a salvarme

¿El? ¿De quien hablas? -dijo Blackheart confundido, Valk sonrió y se hizo a un lado mostrando a Susanoo pero con una apariencia más joven, usaba un traje negro con una armadura plateada y negra, en su pecho tenía un peto negro de borde plateado sin mangas, su cuello era levantado de color plateado, su pantalón era negro con un cinturón plateado, botas del mismo color y tenía muñecas metálicas negras con borde plateado- tu..eres el lob de hace meses

Soy tu dios ahora -dijo Susanoo serio- hmp patético como todo ser vivos en este planeta, parece que tuviste el verdadero poder a tu alcance y no supiste usarlo adecuadamente

Ellos fueron superiores a mi no hay vergüenza en pelear al maximo -dijo Blackheart molesto- pero ahora la siento, siento una enorme ira y vergüenza al ser vencido así

Entonces...¿que deseas? ¿Que es lo que deseas? -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- ¿quieres poder? ¿Venganza? ¿Hacer que todos se arrodillen ante ti?

Si eso quiero, quiero...vengarme...quiero matarlos -dijo Blackheart molesto- pero si..puedes hacerme más fuerte...hazlo...no temeré...te daré mi alma si es necesario

Trato hecho -dijo Susanoo sonriendo y sujetó el pecho de Blackheart-

¡AAAAARGG AAAAAAARGH! -Blackheart se levantó gritando, Susanoo liberó la energía en su cuerpo, se separó dejando que la energía aumentara y lo cubriera, en un momento el pelo de Blackheart volvió a ser blanco sus ojos tuvieron un fondo negro con la Iris verde clara, su ropa se arregló volviendo un traje negro de manga larga, también tenía un borde plateado como del traje de Susanoo, la armadura que usaba se reparó, muñequeras plateadas, su cinturón plateado con fondo negro, sus botas plateadas y en su espalda las alas negra de energía negra aparecieron pero estas ganaron un hueso negro y aletas entre los huesos, las alas de murciélago que solían ser de energía ahora eran de verdad, sus alas se levantaron y Blackheart junto con ellas-

 _En ese momento no lo sabíamos pero el mal se había hecho más poderoso, más salvaje y peligroso, así como la misma fuerza de la naturaleza-_

¡Todo lo que construyeron! ¡Se derrumbará y de las cenizas de su mundo levantaremos uno mejor! -Susana gritó sonriendo mientras Blackheart se levantó gritando expulsando energía haciendo que la tierra temblara, Susanoo se acercó al mar y extendió los brazos a los lados y los levantó un poco dejando que el agua del mar se levantara y junto con ella se formó un camino de roca donde pudo caminar lentamente-

 _Y así comenzó...nuestro final..._

 _La tierra_ -las tierras, orillas, montañas y aldeas sufrieron un gran fuerte temblor, las grietas en el suelo fueron creadas por los fuertes terremotos, los edificios fueron cayendo mientras los animales trataban de correr por sus vidas- _El océano_ -los mares y océanos fueron levantándose grandes olas, las olas avanzaron por las costas volcando barcos al principio pero las siguientes olas fueron más grandes y fuertes, las olas eran tan grandes como los edificios y comenzaron a caer golpeando los edificios, algunos cayeron otros fueron inundados, también del agua cubrió las calles y camino de todas las ciudades cercanas- _Incluso del mismo cielo...y el aire_ -en el cielo aparecieron grande y gruesas nubes mientras que el aire comenzó a mover todo de forma fuerte creando tornados que avanzaron por las ciudades cercanas, todas las casas fueron arrastradas por esos vientos llevándose todo-

 _Todo...todos...se volvieron en nuestra contra..._

 _Mientras Susanoo avanzaba por su largo camino toda ciudad, aldea, pueblo o vivienda fue destruida por su propio capricho, todo lo que él deseaba se cumplía, nosotros le hicimos frente a los elementos de la naturaleza_ -Po, Izanamy, Byakun, Hinata, James, Boa, Lu, Himiko, Isaac, Long, Hanabi, Kajo y Sparks estaban frente al mar y avanzaron- _Pero fue inútil..._

 _Antaño todos creímos que podíamos controlar los elementos pero esta vez los elementos se volvieron en contra nuestra, pudimos ver a sus soldados...sus ángeles, un leon, un leopardo, Blackheart incluso Valk, ellos confirmaron que en verdad peleábamos contra un dios._

-los guardianes jóvenes enfrentaron a Blackheart y los otros tres, estaba un leon de pelo blanco con ojos verdes y melena gris usando la misma ropa que Blackheart, estaba un leopardo macho de ojos morados y pelo blanco con manchas negras, los cuatro expulsaron energía mostrando unas alas reales parecidas a las de un ave pero detrás de ellos estaba Susanoo, los jóvenes sólo avanzaron contra Los Ángeles mientras Po y los guardianes mayores rodearon a Susanoo-

 _Confiados en que ganaríamos como siempre...les hicimos frente, que...equivocados estábamos y perdimos a todos_

 _Mi padre -_ Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe contra Susanoo pero no pudo ni acercarse, Susanoo sólo liberó energía y lo empujó lanzándolo contra una roca, Susanoo solo extendió su brazo y liberó un rayo eléctrico, Izanamy solo gritó y desapareció en el resplandor-

 _El maestro Po_ -Po estaba luchando en un campo rocoso, gritó y lanzó un ataque de energía, Susanoo solo extendió su brazo y su dedo de la mano derecha, liberó energía morada y perforó el ataque de Po golpeando a Po directamente en el pecho, Po solo terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas y con los ojos en blanco-

 _La maestra Hinata_ -Hinata terminó cayendo al suelo herida, su cuerpo tenía algunas quemaduras, Susanoo camino a un lado pero ella se levantó gritando y lanzó un golpe pero solo se giró y extendió su mano izquierda, Hinata gritó y fue consumida por la energía de Susanoo-

 _Los maestros James y Boa_ -James y Bo solo crearon ramas y árboles rodeando a Susanoo, los dos sonrieron pero Susanoo tomó su espada negra y lanzó un corte horizontal cortando las ramas como si nada, levantó el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía mientras James y Boa terminaron siendo destruidos por el ataque-

 _Al final solo había quedado Byakun y él nos ordenó que nos retiráramos para seguir con vida, yo tenía mis dudas por eso pero al ver el gran poder de ellos me quedo muy claro_ -Lu, Himiko, Isaac, Long, Kajo, Sparks y Byakun estaban corriendo mientras Isao ayudaba a Long a correr junto con el, Hanabi fue la que se quedó detrás viendo una gran esfera de energía negra, ella sonrió llorando y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una burbuja de energía negra rodeándolos a todos, Isaac gritó llorando golpeando la energía igual que Isao pero la energía solo aumentó de tamaño y comenzó a brillar más, Isaac e Isao estaban gritando golpeando la energía-

 _Y no pasó ni un mes cuando perdimos a mi hermana y al clan Shiba_ -la energía negra desapareció llevando a todos fuera mientras Hanabi lloró viendo el ataque de Susanoo dirigirse a él,a y al clan, al fino todo se cubrió con energía y terminó siendo víctima de una explosión negra, Hanabi había desapareció con un gran fragmento del territorio- _Así perdimos todo..._

 _El tiempo paso formando un año, Susanoo formó su palacio en la tierra de Japón esperando el día en que pudiera enfrentar a su padre, sus ángeles fueron a la tierra a conquistar diferentes territorios y acabando con los animales sobrevivientes, las diosas trataron de detenerlo pero hasta Amaterasu-sama murió, y sin ella no podía nacer nueva vida, y fue entonces que perdimos toda esperanza o eso pensábamos..._

-Isaac estaba caminando en medio del palacio de Jade, tenía puesta una gabardina blanca de borde rojo en el pecho, debajo usaba una camisa negra con cuello rojo, unas muñequeras negras con borde dorado, hombreras en su hombro derecho de color negro, su pantalón azul oscuro, botas oscuras y una cinta amarilla en la cintura, su pelo ya no era largo sino corto-

Isaac estaba caminando por el gimnasio cuando vio a Long entrenando golpeando un saco con arena, siguió golpeándolo hasta que lo rompió en pedazos, Isao gritó y saltó pateando la cabeza de un muñeco de mala, en su cuello tenía la gema del sol, Isao se veía más grande con más de veinte años de edad, Isao gritó y comenzó a golpear uno de los muñecos con fuerza-

 _Fuimos derrotados, expulsados y humillados, para ellos doloroso como todos, perdimos a nuestro padre, a nuestras hermanas y sobrinos, y también Long perdió a su esposa, a su hijo y a su madre, Isao perdió casi lo mismo, ahora viven aquí e Isao es el nuevo guerrero del sol, ambos entrenan día y noche esperando que todo salga bien pero..._ -Isaac cerró los ojos y siguió caminando, en otro lado Himiko estaba hablando con una loba de ojos plateados, pelo azulados claro y usaba un vestido japonés de color azul claro con bordes plateados-

Las estrellas se están alineando, la alineación de las estrellas comenzará en 5 horas, estaremos listos para dar el golpe -dijo Himiko preocupada- esperó sus órdenes Tsukuyomi-sama, mi diosa de las estrellas

Mi hermano es muy poderoso, pero no es perfecto, los astros son mi elemento mientras el solo es caos y poca inteligencia -dijo Tsukuyomi calmada- escucha Himiko cuando esté todo preparado no duden salten a la accion, yo mantendré abierto el portal, será la única oportunidad para viajar

Entendido, solo espero que nos den el tiempo suficiente -dijo Himiko preocupada, Isaac suspiro y siguió caminando-

 _Lo que discuten es el plan para salvar a la tierra, cuando Amaterasu-sama murió...la vida se perdió con ella, ella era la diosa de la vida lo que significa es que ya no podemos reproducirnos y por los constantes ataques de Susanoo con los mares la tierra a comenzado a cubrirse con agua lo cual pudre la tierra firme y no es posible cultivar alimento_ -Isaac paso junto a un cuarto donde Kajo trataba de hacer crecer una planta con un tomate pero este terminó pudriéndose y ella se enojó- _Como lo dije...ni los poderes de Kajo pueden hacer algo_ -siguió su camino viendo como Sparks y Byakun entrenaban hasta que Byakun se alejó de un salto y detuvo varios golpes de parte de Sparks-

Mañana inicia el plan Sparks -dijo Byakun serio y detuvo un golpe de parte de Sparks- más te vale no dudar, cuando ocurra la oportunidad, no dudes solo vete y no mires hacia atrás

Entendido padre pero...quiero que vengas conmigo -dijo Sparks deprimido y detuvo su golpes-

No puedo, debo quedarme aqui y morir, finalmente podré ver a tu madre y a tu hermana del otro lado -dijo Byakun calmado- debes tomar decisiones difíciles todo el tiempo, sin importar que pase

Te voy a extrañar papá -dijo Sparks llorando y abrazó a Byakun con fuerza- eres lo último que me queda, por favor

Lo sé, pero cuando todo esto termine podremos estar todos juntos, lo prometo -dijo Byakun calmada abrazando a Sparks, Isaac no dijo nada y siguió camino-

 _El plan...todo depende de él, del plan en realidad es sencillo, cada mil años la diosa Tsukuyomi forma una alineación de todas las estrellas, como un eclipse pero este...crea una aventura entre el espacio y el tiempo, usando todo su poder nos mandará al pasado, si el plan es hacer que el futuro y el pasado sean cambiados, mataremos a Susanoo en el pasado y evitaremos que se libere del sello y mate a todos, con los cambios que hacemos en la historia podremos cambiar el futuro también y crear una nueva realidad -_ pensó Isaac serio- _Todo se hace con la intención de que nuestros padres todos ellos, consigan el Modo Celestial, solo un dios puede matar a otro dios, todo esto llevará a la batalla entre dioses_ -Isaac siguió caminando hasta que llego a su cuarto, estaba por entrar hasta que escuchó un llanto, abrió con cuidado y vio a Lu llorando viendo un retrato en sus manos-

 _Ella siempre llora, pero no lo estoy diciendo como insulto...ha pasado un año desde todas las pérdidas iniciales, pero hace tan solo tres meses...este valle_ -Isaac apretó los puños molesto mientras afuera la montaña era la única que no había sido inundada y el valle estaba cubierto por agua y nubes negras- _el valle estaba lleno de animales, todos conviviendo como podían, pero la ira de Susanoo nos alcanzó y nadie...sobrevivió...en el proceso también perdimos a nuestros hijos y a la familia, Yu, madre, el señor Ping y Li estaban escapando con Ryu y Molly cuando fueron alcanzados en medio del ataque y Lu...perdió toda esperanza_ -Isaac entró con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza y Lu solo lloró apoyando su frente en su pecho-

Yano puedo más, ya no puedo más...ya no puedo vivir en este infierno -dijo Lu llorando, Isaac cerró los ojos y asintio-

Lo sé, yo también los extraño a todos...y me duelen sus pérdidas pero no podemos perder la esperanza ahora, solo cinco horas más y este infierno jamás existirá -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso espero porque ya no podemos reproducirnos, la tierra está podrida por el agua constante y por eso ya no tenemos comida y el sol ya no sale por la muerte de la diosa del sol -dijo Lu triste- solo tenemos esta oportunidad al final, es la última esperanza y así nuestros hijos tendrán una oportunidad de vivir en un futuro feliz

Los volveremos a ver, no en el otro mundo sino aquí en la tierra -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu asintio y se levantó mostrando un traje de manga larga de color blanca, con borde amarillo y el dibujo de unas flores creciendo por el pecho, usaba una cinta amarilla en la cintura, un pantalón negro y sus sandalias con cintas en los tobillos-

Estoy lista para traer la paz al mundo y al futuro -dijo Lu deprimida e Isaac asintio-

¡Todos vengan al patio central! ¡Todos al patio central! -Himiko estaba gritando y todos fueron caminando hacia el patio central para verla junto con Tsukuyomi- bien están todos aquí

¿De que se trata esto? -dijo Isao serio, él usaba un pantalón negro, con botas rojas de borde amarillo, también usaba un chaleco rojo de borde negro y tonos dorados con una playera negra de manga larga debajo y una cinta roja oscura en la cintura, los años habían pasado y él tenía más de veintidós años, su aspecto era idéntico al de Izanamy con excepción de dos marcas de tigre en sus mejillas y cola, también tenía melena blanca larga con un mechón largo al frente-

Estamos aquí para discutir el plan -dijo Himiko calmada- mi diosa por favor

Bien ya deberían saber esto, pero como la diosa del conocimiento y de los astros tengo una habilidad que podría usar ahora cuando hago que los planetas se alineen -dijo Tsukuyomi calmada- escuchen lo que haremos será entretener a Susanoo para que no se acerque cuando estaré haciendo el ritual para crear el portal entre el espacio y el tiempo, una vez que cree ese portal tendrán tres minutos para irse después de eso...todo se habrá acabado, si uno se queda ya no podrá viajar -todos asintieron preocupados por eso- bien ahora tendrán que ir al pasado y cambiar la historia

Pero pensé que viajar en el tiempo estaba prohibido para todos -dijo Long calmado-

Lo esta, para todos, humanos y dioses, sin excepción pero ahora mismo estamos en un punto de tragedia y sin esperanza, por eso he buscado la época que podría generar menos daño al futuro y a la línea del tiempo, Susanoo tardó diez años en recuperar sus poderes completamente, pero los enviaré antes de eso para prevenir a sus padres y hacer que entrenen el Modo Celestial, solo usando el Modo celestial podremos ganarle a Susanoo -dijo Tsukuyomi calmada-

¿Por que no usar el Modo Celestial uno de nosotros? -dijo Kajo calmada-

Porque aquí todos ustedes no están entrenados para soportar ese Modo tampoco han logrado tan siguiera rozar el poder del Modo Celestial, en muchas ocasiones he visto como sus poderes sobrepasan los límites una y otra vez, ellos son los más cercanos a tener el Modo Celestial -dijo Tsukuyomi tranquila y todos asintieron-

Entonces todo dependerá de ellos -dijo Isaac intranquilo-

Si, pero si cambian el pasado todo el futuro también cambiará, este futuro dejaría de existir y ustedes renacerían de una forma diferente, en otras palabras su existencia cambiaría -dijo Tsukuyomi calmada-

Si con eso evitamos este infierno ya no importa nada -dijo Long calmado- del destino seguida siendo el mismo alumno eso creo

Yo veré que ustedes tengan lo que desean -dijo Tsukuyomi calmada, el tiempo paso y todos vieron como la luna se levantó justo en el centro del palacio de Jade- ha comenzado, tengo tres minutos para completar el ritual, ¿Himiko lista?

A la orden mi diosa -dijo Himiko calmada, las dos quedaron con los brazos extendidos, estaban de frente en lados opuestos, juntaron sus manos levantando los dedos de cada mano y luego liberaron descargas azules, comenzaron a hacer movimientos con las manos, las formas eran tomadas por sus dedos mientras movían las manos-

¡Técnica del espacio y el tiempo! -Tsukuyomi y Himiko gritaron tocando el suelo, el suelo creó descargas mientras comenzaba a formarse un círculo con algunos símbolos, las estrellas sobre ellos comenzaban a juntarse formando una línea, las descargas estaban aumentando mientras el círculo crecía un poco-

El portal está tardando en formarse, en un minuto estará completo -dijo Tsukuyomi forcejeando con el portal-

No tenemos el minuto, ya llegaron -dijo Byakun serio, todos se sorprendieron viendo a Susanoo caminando por el agua mientras sus cuatro ángeles lo seguían caminando junto a él- maldito hasta camina sobre el agua

No debería sorprenderte, el es el dios del océano -dijo Long preocupado- los cuatro jinetes están aquí tendremos problemas, apenas podremos pelear contra uno

No queda de otra Long tendremos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo -dijo Isaac serio, los tres se acercaron a las escaleras-

Escudos levantados -dijo Lu molesta, Isao, Kajo y Sparks gritaron creando energía- ¡Nivel Maestro! -Lu gritó y su traje cambió, sus mangas se volvieron negras, las hombreras eran cortas de tono dorado, su cinta se volvió roja mientras un relieve con forma de dragón pasaba por su pecho y estómago-

¡Nivel maestro! -Kajo gritó liberando energía verde con tonos dorados, en sus muñecas, nudillos y a la mitad del antebrazos aparecieron protectores metálicos de color verde brillante, su camisa era sin mangas de tono verde con un cuello interno negro y borde dorado, su pantalón negro y cinta verde en la cintura mientras creaba botas metálicas en sus piernas-

¡Nivel maestro! -Sparks gritó creando descargas en su cuerpo, tenía una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscura con borde plateada, en sus manos tenía guantes con nudillos metálicos plateados, su cinturón era azul metálico con protección pequeña a los lados y botas metálicas azules con borde plateado-

¡Bankai, liberación completa! -Isao gritó levantando el brazo derecho liberando energía roja y dorada, su pelo blanco tenía puntas rojas, sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos, su cuerpo creció un poco mientras en sus brazos aparecieron guantes metálicos rojos con borde rojo, sus botas eran igual y encima tenía una armadura roja con el dibujo de unas, flamas en del estómago-

Apuesto mi orgullo a que puedo hacerle frente a uno por un misero minuto -dijo Long sonriendo- ¡Modo Explosivo! -Long gritó expulsando energía dorada del cuerpo, en su espalda aparecieron alas doradas con plumaje rojo y ligeros tonos dorados, en los hombros tenía una armadura roja con borde dorado, en el pecho usaba una camisa negra d manga larga con el dibujo de un ave abriendo las alas, usaba un cinturón dorado con protección a los lados, sus botas tenían protección hasta el muslo con borde dorado y usaba guantes rojos con bordes dorados-

¡Te vas a morir por las muertes que has causado! ¡HAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó expulsando energía negra y dorada del cuerpo- ¡Modo Explosivo! -su cuerpo brilló y liberó energía negra y dorada revelando un brillo dorado por todo el cuerpo, su gabardina se cerró y se volvió más pegada al cuerpo, en sus hombros tenía hombres pegas negras de borde dorado, en el pecho y parte del estómago tenía pedazos de armadura negra bajando por su cuerpo hasta un cinturón dorado con ebilla negra, su pantalón era gris, tenía protectores en los brazos y botas negras con borde dorado, todo el conjunto brillaba y en su espalda aparecieron alas azul oscuras con forma emplumada- ¡Haaaaaa!

Retruena -dijo Byakun serio y expulsó energía blanca del cuerpo mientras sus ojos brillaron un poco, en un momento apareció frente a Susanoo mientras Isaac y Long aparecieron frente a él leon y Blackheart-

El leon Guerra sino me equivoco -dijo Isaac serio y el leon asintio sonriendo- canaña pagarás por la muerte de mi maestra y mis hijos, No te voy a perdonar, ahora si estoy muy enojado por lo que hiciste

Esta vez me encargará de que te quedes muerto -dijo Long molesto pero Blackheart solo se reía un poco-

Ya deja de decir estupideces tu nunca me vas a ganar -dijo Blackheart sonriendo-

Eres un desgraciado, te haré pagar todo el dolor que causaste -dijo Byakun molesto-


	2. Chapter 2

Los humanos son una plaga, ustedes son inferiores a mi, mi padre creo este mundo y yo puedo destruirlo si se me da la gana -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- nada de lo que hagas me podrá detener ustedes son solos simples insectos no merecen estar en mi mundo

Podrás decir todas las idioteces que se te ocurran una vez que me hayas derrotado -dijo Byakun serio, expulso energía y eso hizo temblar el campo un poco- ¡A luchar! -Long, Isaac y Byakun gritaron avanzando contra su oponente, se escucharon tres fuertes impactos, Byakun solo gritó y expulsó energía lanzando un golpe liberando una descarga pero solo golpeó a Susanoo en el pecho sin causar efecto, Byakun gritó y lanzó una patada pero Susanoo solo levantó un brazo para detenerlo causando una onda des sonido- ¡AAAAAAARGH! -Byakun gritó rugiendo y liberó energía creando una fuerte descarga de electricidad, empujó a Susanoo un poco mientras se alejaba deslizándose por el agua, Byakun solo avanzó contra el de nuevo creando un fuerte impacto, Byakun gritó lanzando varios golpes y patadas, los golpes se escuchaban por todo el campo, Los Ángeles de Susanoo veían la pelea en el campo sin problemas, Byakun estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes, sus golpes eran tam veloces que se escuchaban como relámpagos, Susanoo solo tenía su brazo izquierdo levantado deteniendo cada golpes que Byakun asestaba, en otro lado se escuchaban más impactos hasta que Isaac solo abrió sus alas y giró cayendo en el agua pero avanzó rápido impulsándose-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó y apareció detrás de Guerra dándole una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al agua, Isaac solo vio como Guerra abrió sus las evitando el contacto con el agua pero él cayó impactando con el creando un agujero en el agua, el impacto hizo que se creara una corriente en forma de cilindro e Isaac había golpeado a Guerra en el pecho enterrándolo en el suelo- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó con fuerza y golpeó a Guerra en el estómago liberando energía y lo empujó alejándolo del agujero, se impulsó y lo siguió, Guerra sonrió y expulsó energía solo para impulsarse contra el, los dos chocaron creando una onda de sonido en el campo haciendo que el agua se moviera creando olas, la armadura del brazo izquierdo de Isaac se rompió y se alejó evitando un golpe de parte del leon, expulsó energía y extendió los brazos concentrando energía negra y dorada-

Hmmm ya veo -dijo Isaac calmado, cerró los ojos y recordó a Hanabi, Izanamy y Tigresa- tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día

Mantén la cabeza en la pelea -dijo Guerra sonriendo-

Te demostrare mis poderes -dijo Isaac serio- ¡Doble golpe del Dragón! -Isaac avanzó expulsando energía y Guerra avanzó, los chocaron sus puños liberando una gran explosión en el campo, el agua fue empujada mientras Sparks, Lu, Kajo e Isao gritaron extendiendo los brazos creando un escudo de energía, los cuando gritaron conteniendo el ataque de Isaac, dos dragones aparecieron en el campo, rugieron y volvieron a girar para caer directo contra Guerra causando un fuerte impacto y explosión, Isaac se alejó respirando agitado con heridas en los brazo, sus brazos estaban heridos y con ligeras quemaduras pero Guerra estaba sonriendo con pocas heridas en su cuerpo- carajo

Esos golpes...¡Me dolieron! -Guerra gritó sonriendo- ¡más! ¡Entretenme y diviérteme más! -Guerra rugió expulsando energía e Isaac avanzó contra el, en otro lado del campo se escucharon algunos fuertes impactos mientras el agua fue levantada, Long y Blackheart estaban forcejeando sujetando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, los dos se soltaron saltando y se alejaron creando una onda de sonido, Blackheart levantó el brazo izquierdo creando una esfera negra con descargas azules alrededor-

¡ROOAAAAAAAARGH! -Long gritó expulsando energía y fuego, retrajo sus brazos a las costillas de cada lado y luego abrió sus alas- ¡Alas del fénix que parten el cielo! -extendió los brazos liberando una gran llamarada que avanzó tomando forma de ave, el ataque impacto con el ataque de Blackheart, los dos forcejearon extendiendo los brazos, los dos ataques crecieron mientras el agua se abrió mostrando el suelo, los cuatro que estaban en el palacio estaban forcejeando y quejándose, el ataque terminó explicando de ambos lados, se creó una gran onda de sonido y energía cegando a la mayoría mientras el agua era empujada dejando ver el suelo agrietado, Long e Isaac cayeron juntos viendo a Blackheart y Guerra frente a ellos, los dos gritaron y golpearon el suelo creando dos grandes columnas de hielo y agua se congeló formando una pared rodeando a los cuatro, Long gritó y levantó una gran roca dejando que avanzara contra Blackheart y Guerra, ambos ángeles solo extendieron los brazos y liberaron energía destruyendo la roca, Long extendió los brazos a los lados expulsando fuego mientras Isaac se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo concentrando energía y fuego negro-

¡DRAGÓN DEL CAOS! -Long e Isaac gritaron y extendieron los brazos creando una concentración de fuego negro tomando forma de un dragon negro hecho de fuego, el dragón rugió y avanzó contra Blackheart y Guerra, el ataque impacto creando una fuerte explosión deteniendo el campo de hielo y parte de las rocas que los rodeaban a todos, Long e Isaac estaban cansados, en otro lado se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de una fuerte descarga eléctrica blanca, Byakun terminó golpeando con fuerza y liberó una fuerte descarga creando un domo de energía e impulsando más el agua, cayó en una roca y avanzó de nuevo pero Susanoo solo lanzó un golpe, Byakun gritó y terminó cayendo del otro lado sujetando su brazo izquierdo, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y derramando algo de sangre, Byakun estaba cansado y se giró solo para ser sujetado por Susanoo, Susanoo lo sujeto en el cuello y lo levantó-

¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? No importa si logran escapar, no hay ningún lugar en la tierra en el que puedan ocultarse -dijo Susanoo serio-

Vete...al...infierno -dijo Byakun molesto, mientras se ahogaba, Susanoo lo lanzó contra unas rocas y luego levantó su brazo derecho concentrando energía y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía morada oscura en forma de ondas, el ataque golpeó a Byakun causando que solo gritara de dolor, el ataque lo siguió empujando mientras Long e Isaac avanzaron para sujetarlo y caer en la montaña del palacio-

Maldicion Byakun ha sido derrotado y tiene el brazo lastimado -dijo Kajo molesta- diosa Tsukuyomi ¿todavia no está lista?

Ya está lista, deben darse prisa por favor, solo tienen tres minutos -dijo Tsukuyomi preocupada mientras en el suelo se creaba un portal azul claro hecho con un círculo dé energía y marcas doradas en forma de kanjis japoneses- ¡Rápido no pierdan tiempo tienen que irse ya!

¡Rápido chicos esto cuesta mucho trabajo! -grito Himiko molesta forcejeando extendiendo sus manos-

¡Sparks, Isao, Lu Ann vámonos -dijo Kajo molesta pero Lu estaba asustada viendo a Isaac respirando agitado y quedó en guardia- Lu Ann vámonos

No, no puedo irme sin Isaac, no me iré, no sin mi esposo -dijo Lu molesta-

¡Papa! ¡Isaac, Long no hay tiempo ya es hora! -gritó Sparks desde la cima mientras Isaac y Long vieron a Blackheart, Guerra y Susanoo acercarse- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Conque piensan escapar, que lastima, no los dejare -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía pero Tsukuyomi abrió los ojos dejando que la montaña fuera cortada y levantada esquivando el ataque, la punta de la montaña estaba levantando gracias a sus poderes-

Tsukuyomi-sama gracias por la ayuda -dijo Long sorprendido-

No pierdan tiempo les dije que el tiempo que la puedo mantener abierta es muy poco regresen -dijo Tsukuyomi molesta forcejeando y sudando un poco más, Isaac y Long caminaron un poco y llegaron al palacio mientras los demás estaban reuniéndose, Kajo e Isao fueron los primeros en entrar al portal para irse, después fueron Long y Himiko dejando a Isaac, Lu, Himiko y Sparks-

Vamos papá, es hora de irnos -dijo Sparks preocupado-

No...aaarhh mi tiempo se terminó -dijo Byakun cansado sujetando su brazo- hijo tienes que irte ahora, mi destino no es seguirte...mi destino es estar con tu madre...recuerda que tú siempre fuiste lo que me causó más orgullo, estoy orgulloso de ti y en el hombre en el que te convertiste, recuerda mi espíritu y el d tu tío viven contigo, igual que todos los maestros del rayo antes de nosotros -Sparks asintio llorando mientras Byakun se giró viendo a Susanoo- ¡Váyanse! ¡Ya no hay tiempo que perder váyanse y cambien la historia!

¡Así será! -Isaac y Lu gritaron pero los dos saltaron al portal desapareciendo con los demás, Sparks y Himiko eran los siguientes pero las puertas fueron destruidas por un ataque eléctrico, Sparks se quedó sorprendido al ver como Susanoo entraba caminando, Byakun avanzó corriendo pero Susanoo le dio un golpe al estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y cayera de rodillas frente a él y luego perforó su pecho con su espada-

¡NOOOOOOO! -Sparks gritó molesto mientras Byakun solo se ahogaba y Susanoo lo sujetaba del cuello-

Insolente como te atreves a levantar tu puño contra un dios -dijo el leopardo molesto viendo a Byakun, Susanoo solo lo dejo caer mientras sacaba su espada-

¡Te vas morir por eso! -Sparks gritó llorando-

No, tu morirás -dijo Susanoo serio, extendió el brazo pero Tsukuyomi solo liberó energía y cerró el portal atrayendo a Himiko y Sparks dentro para evitar el ataque, Susanoo estaba serio viendo como el ataque habia destruido la roca pero ya no había nadie solo Tsukuyomi- ¿Que hiciste?

Lo correcto -dijo Tsukuyomi calmada- ahora el mundo estará mejor desde este punto

Eres una tonta, sin Amaterasu aquí ya no podrá haber nueva vida, no importa si ellos están escondidos, son los últimos del planeta -dijo Susanoo sonriendo-

La clave no es donde -dijo Tsukuyomi sonriendo- recuerda que soy la más lista hermano

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Susanoo serio- ¡¿Que hiciste?! -gritó molesto y avanzó solo para sujetar a Tsukuyomi del cuello- ¡Dímelo ahora!

Grrrr...aaaghh jaja..eres iluso..hermano ya no podrás..alcanzarlos...jaja -dijo Tsukuyomi sonriendo- no importa que tan fuerte seas...no podrás llegar a ellos desde aquí

¡Basta de juegos dime dónde están! -gritó Susanoo molesto-

La clave no es...donde...sino cuando -dijo Tsukuyomi sonriendo y Susanoo se sorprendió un momento pero Tsukuyomi solo se sorprendio y escupió sangre, bajo la mirada y notó como su pecho había sido perforado por la espada de Susanoo y su energía, Tsukuyomi no gritó y tampoco pudo decir nada, solo fue sujetada por la espada y Susanoo la clavó más en su cuerpo-

No me importa si los mandaste a otro tiempo, los voy a encontrar -dijo Susanoo serio- y cuando lo haga los voy a matar, hmmm jajajaja si...tú me has dado la llave -del cuello de Tsukuyomi tomo una gema verde con forma de yang y la vio- con el colgante Magatama podré tener tus conocimientos y poderes, podré controlar el tiempo y conquistaré este mundo desde el pasado -Susanoo sujeto a Tsukuyomi y la tiro al suelo dejando que s formará un charco de sangre-

No...no podrás ganar...porque ahora...tienen una misión...y también...tendrán una ventaja más...jejeje...no eres el único que formó a sus ángeles para la batalla final -dijo Tsukuyomi sonriendo- ellos volverán como...ángeles...los Guardianes Modo...Celestial -Susanoo solo estaba sorprendido y abrió los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba, Susanoo solo disparó energía contra ella y se giró-

Bien entonces la batalla de los dioses está a punto de comenzar -dijo Susanoo molesto-

Mientras tanto en el pasado más exacto dos años después de derrotar a Berseck, Po estaba estaba sonriendo viendo el cielo, el estaba en una ciudad parecia que estaba en el techo de un edificio, estaba respirando hondo-

Aaaaahn otro día otra misión -dijo Po sonriendo, movió el cuello un poco y sujetó su bastón con una mano- como dirían por ahí i love eating dicks, que significa maximo esfuerzo...creo -retrocedió un poco y avanzó corriendo, cuando llegó a la orilla saltó y se lanzó contra una ventana perforando el vidrio, cayó rodando y levantó la pierna izquierda pateando a un leon, se levantó y tomó su bastón para girarlo un poco y le dio un golpe a un leopardo en la cabeza se giró y extendió su brazo derecho golpeando a un leon en el pecho con la punta del bastón, el leon y el leopardo cayeron al suelo y Po guardó el bastón en unas cinta en su espalda-

Aaaahn hora de salvar a la princesa bitch, peach, no se pero es linda con un vestido rosado -dijo Po sonriendo, camino un poco y vio una puerta de madera, tomó el bastón y lo giró para golpear la puerta dos veces con el, la puerta se abrió revelando a un par de leopardos armados con arcos y flechas, los dos felinos caminaron un poco viendo al frente pero no notaron nada, Po solo estaba encima de ellos sujetado entre dos vigas con sus brazos y piernas, se soltó y cayó sobre ellos golpeándolos y estrellándolos contra el suelo, Po solo saltó y sonrió, solo se giró y vio a un grupo de felinos y rinocerontes armados con flechas y ballestas, Po sonrió y avanzó corriendo, los animales dispararon sus flechas pero Po giró su báculo desviando los ataques, estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás evitando una flecha y levantó su mano izquierda desviando la flecha con un simple movimiento de muñeca y mano, se levantó y giró el báculo desviando más ataques pero avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada a un rinoceronte en las manos destruyendo su ballesta, el rinoceronte gruñó y lanzó un par dé golpes pero Po levantó su báculo deteniendo el golpe y lo giró mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rinoceronte, giró y extendió sus brazos con el báculo golpeando a un león liberando energía dorada y este cayó en el suelo, Po solo se giró y con su báculo detuvo un golpe de un leopardo y y le dio una patada para avanzar corriendo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma empujándolo, solo giró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a un rinoceronte, el rinoceronte cayó al suelo y Po avanzó corriendo, solo giró su báculo y libero energia empujando a los demás animales, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo revelando a Mono, Grulla, Tigresa, Vibora y Mantis en posiciones de combates-

¡Ahora si pedazos de...! ¿Que? -Mantis se quedó a media oración y comenzó a ver a los lados notando un grupo de animales inconsciente-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Vibora sorprendida cuando vieron al frente Po estaba comiendo un plato de arroz y luego seguía tomando té después- ¿Po qué haces?

Si es verdad, se supone que tenía que esperarnos para atacar -dijo Tigresa calmada y camino cruzándose de brazos-

Si Po nos quitaste toda la diversión -dijo Mono deprimido viendo como un leon trataba de levantarse pero él le pateó la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente-

Si Po recuerda que aunque seamos tus alumnos también somos un equipo -dijo Grulla calmado, él estaba revisando los bolsillos de los trajes de un leopardo-

Perdón ese que me emocione mucho y el rollo con la información debe estar por aquí -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Por que no lo buscaste? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Me entretuvo la comida -dijo Po sonriendo comiendo algo de arroz- como mucho últimamente

Si parece cuando estas nervioso y comes por nervios -dijo Mantis calmado subiendo a su hombro- ¿desde cuando comes tanto?

No lo sé...comencé a tener comer de más desde que...a Tigresa le duele el busto -dijo Po calmado pero Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cabeza- aaaauuu ¿por que?

Por handar revelando privacidades de tu esposa -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¿Po estas seguro de que son todos los que están aquí?

Estoy seguro, nadie salió de mi vista -dijo Po calmado-

¿Entonces que hace este hueco en la pared con forma de puerta? -dijo Tigresa calmada señalando a la pared mostrando mostrando una puerta secreta-

Aaaa...estoy seguro de que no la había visto -dijo Po nervioso, todos fueron corriendo entrando por la puerta secreta, siguieron corriendo bajando por unas escaleras, siguieron avanzando pero Grulla avanzó más rápido, del otro lado estaba un cocodrilo corriendo sujetando un rollo en las manos, avanzó corriendo y salió por una puerta saliendo del edificio por la parte trasera, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la calle pero apareció un muro de agua y Grulla descendió frente a él en su pose de combate-

Enfréntame si te atreves -dijo Grulla sonriendo, el cocodrilo retrocedió un poco pero corrió por un callejón a la derecha, siguió corriendo pero una ráfaga de viento lo empujó contra el suelo dejándolo acostado, Mono avanzó corriendo y giró lanzando un golpe dándole justo en el pecho, el cocodrilo se levantó y lanzó un golpe pero Vibora la sujetó el brazo y luego lo sujetó del cuerpo enrollando su cuerpo con el del cocodrilo, el cocodrilo estaba gritando moviendo su cuerpo gruñendo tratando de soltar a Vibora de él, pero Vibora comenzó a hacer que s golpeara a su mismo, del cocodrilo giró golpeando a Mono con su cola y Vibora gruñó pero Grulla avanzó girando y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que Vibora lo soltara, Mantis avanzó corriendo y saltó golpeando al cocodrilo en el centro del pecho liberando una onda de energía Chi, del cocodrilo quedó paralizado pero Tigresa camino gruñendo y le dio un golpe al cocodrilo en la cara, el cocodrilo cayó al suelo soltando el rollo y Tigresa cayó al suelo de rodillas cansada-

¿Tigresa estas bien? -dijo Vibora confundida-

Estaré bien -dijo Tigresa cansada, Po se acercó sonriendo y sujetó al cocodrilo del cuello para atarle las manos- bien llevemos a este ladron y a toda su compañía de drogas y venta de cosas feas

En realidad son estafadores -dijo Po calmado- le han estado robando a la ciudad sus impuestos y dinero

Ya tenemos alguien así, se le dice presidente -dijo Mantis calmado-

Si pero este ha robado dinero de diferentes fuentes -dijo Po calmado- la compañía era una fachada para su lavado de dinero

Pensé que trataríamos con un ladron, vendedor de drogas y traficante animales -dijo Grulla calmado-

No, perdí una apuesta a mi me toco el ladron, a Byakun, James y Boa el vendedor de drogas e Izanamy tiene el vendedor de animales -dijo Po calmado- mejor vayamos a casa todos ya cumplimos con nuestro deber, la guardia se hará cargo de los fondos qué hay dentro del edificio -todos se fueron retirando pero Vibora notaba algo extraña a Tigresa, lucia cansada y se tocaba un poco el estómago-

Tigresa ¿estas bien? Te noto muy cansada -dijo Vibora calmada-

Estoy Vibora solo tengo un poco de náuseas eso es todo -dijo Tigresa cansada- solo necesito descansar

Esta bien -dijo Vibora insegura- hmmmm sabes si no hay problema ¿dejarías que Mantis te revisara?

Te digo que estoy bien -dijo Tigresa calmada- hmm...hay..

¿Estas bien? -dijo Vibora confundida y Tigresa se tocó el estómago-

Si solo fue un leve dolor, estoy bien vámonos -dijo Tigresa intranquila, siguieron caminando mientras Po estaba revisando el rollo-

Esto parecen muchas cuentas, hay que revisar las finanzas y busquen el dinero para devolverlo a la ciudad -dijo Po calmado, le dio el rollo a Grulla y el asintio retirándose con la información, Po camino un poco y se sujetó la cabeza un poco- aaargh...¿que fue eso?

¿Esto todo bien? -dijo Mono calmado-

Si solo sentí una ligera pulsación en la fuerza, hmmm vámonos -dijo Po calmado- ¿que habrá de comer hoy?

No lo sé, tú eres el que cocina -dijo Mono calmado- Oye Po has pensado en ¿que harán tu y. Tigresa cuando empiecen a tener su familia?

¿Te refieres a tener bebés? -dijo Po confundido y ligeramente sonrojado-

Si me refiero a eso, porque obvio los niños no van con mi alocada vida de soltero -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¿Cual vida de soltero? ¿Tus revistas con dibujos de hembras desnudas, en compañía de tus pañuelos, lubricantes y tus manos? -dijo Mantis sonriendo provocando la risa de Po y algunas hembras que caminaban por ahí cerca-

Oye no lo digas tan alto te escuchan -dijo Po sonriendo- ¡Le gusta estar en villa mano cada día! -algunos estaban riendo mientras Mono estaban sonrojado y avergonzado- mira lo he pensado un poco pero no se, creo que dependerá de cómo nos desarrollamos juntos, además tenemos a Himiko en casa y eso no cambia nada las cosas, todo funciona

Po creo que lo que Mono, manos velludas, quiere decir es que con un bebé las cosas ya están cambiando y con dos y si vienen más tendremos que ir escogiendo un camino diferente, mírame a mí a me gustaría volver a ser doctor -dijo Mantis calmado-

Yo quiero ser algo más de esto, quiero ir a la gran muralla -dijo Mono calmado caminando junto con ellos-

¿Que? ¿Todos quieren irse? -dijo Po confundido-

La mayoría, Vibora, Grulla y nosotros nos hemos reunido a pensar un poco sobre cómo son las cosas ahora, la mayoría a pensado que quizás sea tiempo de tomar caminos separados -dijo Mantis calmado y Po se sorprendió un poco-

Mantis tiene razón Po, nosotros necesitaremos tomar decisiones difíciles mientras ustedes dos continúan con sus vidas -dijo Mono calmado, Po solo se quedó callado mientras los demás se retiraban con calma, mientras tanto en el cielo por encima del palacio de Jade se creó un resplandor azul y se vieron tres esferas de energía caer en diferentes direcciones, Long, Isao y Kajo estaban dentro de una esfera, Isaac estaba en su Modo Explosivo mientras protegía a Lu con sus alas, Sparks y Himiko estaban cayendo por otro extremo, cerca del palacio de Jade, Isao, Long y Kajo aterrizaron estrellándose con fuerza, con Sparks y Himiko ellos fueron al palacio de los Guardianes, en otro lado Byakun, James y Boa estaban gritando mientras caían por un barranco conduciendo una carreta, la carreta iba avanzando muy rápido mientras ellos estaban gritando-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -Byakun, Boa y James estaban gritando con fuerza mientras detrás de ellos estaba otra carreta con un grupo de bueyes disparando flechas desde ballestas, dos bueyes salieron de las ventanas estirando sus cuerpos y dispararon dos flechas cubiertas de fuego en la punta-

¡HAAAAA NOS DISPARAN! ¡Nos disparan! ¡Nos disparan! -James gritó de forma guiada y asustado-

¡Venza más rápido Boa! ¡Dale todo lo que tenga! -gritó Byakun asustado-

¡Esta cosa está cayendo por inercia no puedo hacer nada para hacerla iré más rápido! -gritó Boa molesta, los tres olieron a humo y se giraron para ver como la carreta estaba ardiendo un poco- ¡hay no manches nos quemamos!

¡Abandonen la carreta o pierdan el trasero! -gritó James nervioso, los tres gritaron asustados mientras los tres solo sacaron la cabeza viendo como seguían disparando sus flechas cubiertas en fuego- ¡Nos van a disparar!

Tenemos que desviarnos -dijo Byakun calmado, el paso al otro extremo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor tomando el volante de la carreta- agarrense porque esto se va a poner muy movido -movió el volante a la izquierda y luego sujetó el freno de mano, la carreta comenzó a doblar y comenzó a derrapar en la tierra- ¡Ataquen! -Byakun, James y Boa extendieron los brazos y cola liberando energía golpeando la carreta con los bueyes dentro de ella, la carreta fue levantada y rebotó elevándose en el aire, Byakun, James y Boa salieron saltando de la carreta mientras ambas carretas terminaron cayendo y rebotando por colina abajo, la carreta con los bueyes fue rebotaron hasta que se estrelló en un árbol cayendo de cabeza creando una onda de sonido y un fuerte sonido seco por el impacto-

¡Su...P*ta madre! -dijeron Byakun y James sorprendidos-

No inventen ¿estarán bien? -dijo Boa asustada, pero la carreta que habían usado Byakun, James y Boa cayó encima de la otra carreta provocando que se quemaran y los pedazos solo fueron sacados dejando todo en flamas-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! -los tres gritaron sorprendidos-

Bueno ya valieron...al menos hay menos traficantes en el mundo -dijo James sonriendo nervioso-

Veo un pulgar...no, no, no es su brazo, su brazo fue separado de su cuerpo -dijo Byakun sorprendido, los tres levantaron las orejas y vieron a los lados solo para escuchar como si el cielo fuera cortado por una onda de sonido, solo vieron como una esfera de energía cayó frente a ellos creando un gran agujero-

¡AAAAAAAAA! -los tres gritaron sorprendidos y avanzaron corriendo para ver la esfera de energía frente a ellos, los tres expulsaron energía pasando al Nivel Maestro y se acercaron con cuidado para ver a Sparks y Himiko acostados en el suelo inconscientes, pero Sparks solo abrió un ojo viéndolos- ¡AAAAAAAAAA! -los tres volvieron a gritar sorprendidos, en Japón Izanamy estaba en el techo de un palacio viejo, usaba un traje azul de manga larga, botas azules con pantalón negro y una cinta roja en la cintura junto a su katana-

Bien muchachos estamos cerca del punto tendremos que lanzarnos desde aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado- tenemos que atacar en el entro del palacio, este palacio fue robado de sus dueños hace seis años y se cree que se usado para el tráfico de animales como esclavos -detrás de él estaban Clent, Bruce, Saru, Lucy, Dekker y Noe, frente a ellos estaba un viejo castillo japonés de techos rojos y un gran jardín donde se podían ver muchos guardias rodeando a un grupo de animales en su mayoría hembras-

Tenemos información de qué hay un total de mil quinientas hembras secuestradas y encarceladas ahí -dijo Bruce calmado- tenemos sus liberarlas

Si alguien tiene un plan me gustaría escucharlo ya -dijo Saru nervioso-

¿Que tal si solo entramos por la puerta principal? -dijo Clent calmado, todos asintieron sonriendo pero solo los machos-

Hay por favor no pueden ser tan estupidos, ¿que harán? ¿Entrarán golpeando diciendo tan tan venimos a matarlos, tomarán a las hembras y saldrán felices para siempre? -dijo Lucy con sarcasmo y todos se vieron entre ellos-

Si, básicamente -dijeron los machos sonriendo-

Hay son imposibles, eso jamás podría funcionar -dijo Lucy irritada, en unos más adelante, Izanamy tomó el tronco de un árbol con sus manos-

¡GRRRRR AAAAAAAAAEGH! -Izanamy gritó levantando el árbol hasta sacarlo de raíz del suelo, Lucy estaba sorprendida mientras Izanamy solo levantó los brazos y grito girando lanzando el árbol con fuerza, el tronco terminó golpeando la puerta principal con fuerza dejándola caer hecha pedazos, los guardias se sorprendieron al ver al equipo de Izanamy caminar mientras él se limpiaba las manos- tan tan

Hay no puede ser -dijo Lucy sorprendida, Izanamy, Bruce, Clent, Saru, Noe y Dekker gritaron mientras avanzaban corriendo, los guardias gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Izanamy saltó y le dio un golpe a un leon en la cara, del león retrocedió e Izanamy tomó su espada y le dio un corte en el estómago de forma horizontal, se giró y levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque de un lobo gris, le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego le dio un golpe en el mento para avanzar y clavarle la espada en el pecho-

Bruce rugió y avanzó corriendo, sacó sus garras sujetando a un tigre del cuello, lo levantó y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo liberando una fuerte descarga, Clent avanzó corriendo y estiró los brazos liberando torrentes de agua del suelo, los torrentes de agua golpearon a algunos soldados, Izanamy gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando una descarga azul, los soldados gritaron de dolor mientras sus cuerpos estaban sufriendo algunas quemaduras, Saru avanzó corriendo y saltó girando pateando a un soldado en el pecho liberando una bola de fuego, Noe gritó rugiendo y levantó a un soldado, lanzó al soldado contra un grupo y levantó los brazos liberando hielo del suelo congelando a muchos, Izanamy avanzó corriendo mientras Lucy giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una descarga morada golpeando a algunos soldados con ella, Dekker avanzó rápido y sujetó a un soldado del cuello y lo sujetó con fuerza hasta romperle el cuello, Izanamy siguió avanzando hasta que golpeó una puerta destruyendola con una bola de energía, un rinoceronte alto y musculoso estaba en un trono, usaba una camisa negra con un pantalón, tenia puesta una armadura blanca de samurai, se levantó de su trono y sujetó un mazo de gran tamaño, más grande que Izanamy y el rinoceronte parecía ser más alto que Izanamy también-

El juego se terminó ríndete y no te matare -dijo Izanamy calmado, camino un poco y el rinoceronte avanzó corriendo, saltó sujetando su martillo lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy saltó a un lado esquivando el golpe, avanzó corriendo concentrando un rayo azul en su mano izquierda, solo avanzó rápido y golpeó al rinoceronte en el pecho perforándolo con su técnica, algunos animales estaban gritando mientras peleaba pero al ver a Izanamy al salir del palacio cargando el cuerpo del rinoceronte se detuvieron y se asustaron- ¿alguien más?

Teníamos todo en completo control -dijo Lucy irritada-

Deberíamos empezar por el más grande primero -dijo Bruce calmado, los soldados comenzaron a bajar sus armas y a arrodillarse mientras Izanamy dejaba caer al rinoceronte al suelo, después de un rato un grupo de tigres vestidos con armaduras de color dorada comenzaron a llevarse a los animales que Izanamy y su equipo derrotaron- bien ya llévenselos no quiero ver más escorias por aquí -una águila bajo con cuidado y le entrego un mensaje a Izanamy-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Clent calmado-

Nada al parecer el resfriado de Hinata le provoca más alteraciones de poderes elementales, esta vez quemó la armería -dijo Izanamy calmado- y Long tiene varicela, también Hanabi al parecer...mordió a una compañera...por alguna razón, Rena tiene...problemas estomacales, Isao y Jeanne no paran de llorar que quieren a su madre

Uuuuu que mal por ti -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Hay soy padre soltero de seis niños -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- y así se define mi vida

Y para eso es la protección -dijo Saru sonriendo- por eso siempre tengo a la mano muchos globos

Yo por eso he pensado en neutralizarme -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Espera ¿entonces no quieres hijos? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Bueno no en este momento, quizás cuando esté por morir, así nunca me haré responsable de una bolsa de carne, que huele mal y chilla a cada raro para que le presten atención -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si, por eso tenemos a Hinata en el palacio -dijo Noe sonriendo, todos estaban caminando pero Lucy se sintió algo mal tocando su estómago-

Bueno pero piensa que los bebés son lindos, y los bebés lleguen en el momento menos indicado -dijo Lucy calmada- tal vez algún día pienses diferente

Nada me hará cambiar de opinión sobre los bebés -dijo Bruce sonriendo- tal vez cuando una extraña masa que caiga del espacio sobre mí me haga cámbiar de opinión

Si Bruce una extraña masa te caerá encima y tendremos un bebé cuando eso pase -dijo Lucy calmada, se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo y Bruce giró para ver qué una extraña bola de fuego cayó frente a él-

¡WAAAAAAAA! -Bruce grito sorprendido y asustado cayendo al suelo mientras la bola de fuego cayó en el suelo formando un agujero por el impacto-

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -todos gritaron sorprendidos, Bruce estaba sorprendido temblando mientras abría las piernas asustado-

Creó que es un...buen momento para...decir que...estoy embarazada -dijo Lucy sorprendida, todos giraron la cabeza sorprendidos-

¡¿Y tenía que caerme un p*ta...masa espacial...para que me lo dijeras?! -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Oigan...-dijo Dekker sorprendido- oigan...-todos se estaban acercando con cuidado mientras veían un plumaje azul oscuro caer frente a ellos, cada uno se fue acercando solo para ver un par de alas oscuras abrirse revelando a Isaac abrazando a Lu para protegerla, ambos parecían heridos mientras Izanamy y los demas se pusieron de posturas de pelea-

Grrr...aaargh...Isaac comenzó a quejarse mientras perdía su Modo Explosivo- aaargh...Susanoo...

¿Qué dices? -dijo Dekker confundido-

Susanoo...ya viene...Susanoo ya viene -dijo Isaac sorprendido y cansado, Izanamy estaba serio mientras los demás se veían confundidos-

¿Quien? -dijo Bruce confundido, Isaac solo se desmayó por sus heridas, mientras tanto en China más específico en el palacio de Jade Shifu estaba quejándose sujetando a un cachorro de leopardo en su cabeza y una cachorra de pantera de ojos verdes que jalaba su cola-

¡Ya Sai por favor! ¡No metas tus manos en mis orejas! -gritó Shifu molesto tratando de sujetar al pequeño leopardo de su cabeza, el leopardo solo estaba riendo y se bajo de su cabeza- ¡AAAAAAUUUUU! ¡Himiko eso no es un juguete! -Shifu volvió a gritar mientras se giraba para ver a Himiko de cachorra mordiéndole la cola- niña por favor, el abuelito ya está muy viejo

Ni que lo digas -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo caminando hacia los tres- niños por favor su abuelo ya está cansado, denle un respiro

Perdón abuela Mei Ling -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Perdón mamá -dijo Sai sonriendo y los dos se alejaron corriendo-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Eso creó pero siento como Sai me metió sus manos dentro de los oídos y los lleno de saliva -dijo Shifu irritado tallando su oído- hay si tiene mucha baba

Bueno esto es lo que nos ganamos querido, tango robar, tanto entrenar, meditar y demás todo para la recompensa de la familia -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Tu solo robabas y apenas entrenas desde que llegaste -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

El que solo entrene cuando se me da la gana y sea más la mayor parte del tiempo no esta a discusión Shifu -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- porcierto no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas, ¿Qué dices a eso?

Pues los niños nos quitan mucho tiempo y luego están las misiones, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo es que la familia toma tiempo -dijo Shifu calmado, Mei Ling noto como Himiko y Sai estaban jugando con unos juguetes de madera-

Pues ahora están ocupados -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y se acercó, a Shifu con intension de besarlo pero Shifu retrocedió un poco nervioso- vamos dale a mamá un poco de azúcar

Es que los niños nos pueden ver -dijo Shifu nervioso, Mei Ling solo se acercó y le robó un beso apasionado n los labios, Shifu solo regresó el beso pero Mei Ling lo hacía sonar un poco fuerte, Shifu estaba sorprendido y luego Mei Ling lo dejó un poco para respirar y Shifu se quedó sorprendido tosiendo- vaya...eso...estuvo muy...

Fuerte -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo lamiendo sus labios un poco-

Jejeje...si -dijo Shifu sonrojado- niños ahora...-se giró y se sorprendió viendo que los niños no estaban- ¿y los niños?

Oh ooou -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida- ¡Niños! ¡Sai Himiko vengan con la abuela!

Hay solo nos distrajimos unos momentos ¿a donde se fueron? -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

No lo sé pero vamos a buscarlos tonto -dijo Mei Ling nerviosa-

¿Tu los pierdes mientras que yo soy el tonto en todo esto? -dijo Shifu sorprendido- tu fuiste la calenturienta que quería el beso

Porque necesitamos pasión en nuestro matrimonio -dijo Mei Ling molesta-

Y créeme te di toda la pasión que querías pero eso no te calmo la cola caliente que tienes -dijo Shifu nervioso-

Besas como sapo -dijo Mei Ling molesta, los dos se fueron corriendo buscando a los niños, mientras entre los árboles Isao estaba viendo desde lejos, saltó y cayó al suelo para ver a Long en el suelo siendo atendido por Kajo-

Isao no tenemos recursos, no tenemos agua, ni medicina, ni quitó o comida, necesitamos ir al palacio de Jade a pedir ayuda -dijo Kajo preocupada- ahí es el único lugar donde Long podrá curarse mejor-

Lo sé Kajo pero el problema es que ese tal Shifu era muy fuerte, demasiado y si llegamos contando lo que nos pasó nos tomaran como locos, necesitamos a Lu Ann o a Himiko para que expliquen esto -dijo Isao nervioso- descuida hermano veremos cómo ayudarte

A veces la mejor opción es la honestidad Isao, si hubiera una manera de probarlo y demostrarles que no mentimos -dijo Kajo calmada- pero no la hay, necesitamos entrar ya, Long necesita ayuda médica enseguida -Long se quejaba del dolor por sus heridas e Isao asintio-

Bien iré, pero tendré que decir la verdad -dijo Isao preocupado, estaba por ir cuando escucho un fuerte impacto en el lugar, se giró y vio una esfera negra de energía golpear el lugar- ¡¿que está pasando?! -Isao gritó sorprendido-

¡Alguien ataca el valle! -Kajo gritó sorprendida, se escucharon algunas explosiones en el campo mientras los aldeanos estaban corriendo alejándose del fuego, Mei Ling y Shifu salieron del palacio corriendo para ver el valle ardiendo en llamas, Mei Ling tenía a Sai y Himiko en sus brazos mientras los dos tenía migas de galleta en la boca- Isao rápido tenemos que ayudarlos

Esta bien ya con nuestro sola presencia ya cambiamos el curso de la historia tenemos que cambiarlo todo ahora, ya no me importa lo que pase, le hice una promesa a mi hermana y la pienso cumplir -dijo Isao serio, avanzó corriendo- ¡Kajo cuida de Long volveré enseguida, no te acerques hasta que el ataque se calme!

Entendido -dijo Kajo preocupada- cielos, todos ustedes, todos los del clan Shiba...son unos cabeza dura -solo acaricio a Long un momento y soltó una lagrima- tu hijo pudo haber sido así Long -solo le acariciaba la cabeza a Long un poco tratando de calmarlo, Isao estaba corriendo viendo como el valle estaba ardiendo mientras se escuchaban algunas explosiones, los aldeanos estaban corriendo mientras se veía como Temutai estaba riendo y caminando entre los Qidan los cuales cara ganan algunos cañones-

¡He regresado! ¡Temutai Rey guerrero de los Qidans! ¡Ahora futuro gobernante de toda China! -Temutai gritó sonriendo mientras levantaba los brazos expulsando una energía negra de todo el cuerpo- ¡Con mis poderes oscuros nuevos reduciré el valle de la Paz a cenizas! ¡Y con las armas que usan polvo boom boom podré destruirlo todo jajajaja! -Temutai se reía mientras los Qidan estaba disparando contra las casas destruyendo algunos edificios, los escombros caían mientras otros Qidan corrieron pateando las puertas y lanzando algunas antorchas quemando el interior, las casas estaban ardiendo mientras Temutai se reí, otro Qidan estaba corriendo tomando El Oro y dinero de los aldeanos que trataban de correr-

¡Tomen prisioneros! -gritó Temutai sonriendo- quiero nuevos esclavos para limpiar mi armadura y mis armas -los Qidan asintieron y fueron corriendo tomando a un cerdo, una cabra y un grupo de conejos de las orejas para llevarlos con ellos- ¡Siiii! ¡Lo voy a conquistar todo! -Shifu avanzó corriendo rápido entre los tejados- ¡Shifu! ¡Ataquen! -Shifu estaba corriendo mientras los Qidan estaban apuntándole con los cañones, dispararon un par d veces y Shifu saltó girando, sujetó las balas con sus palomas y giró desviando las bañas a otro extremo provocando las explosiones lejos de el- ¡sigan disparando! -los Qidan siguieron disparando mientras Shifu desviaba las balas con sus manos, saltó y avanzó corriendo para llegar con el cañón y lo pateó con fuerza doblándolo un poco, saltó de nuevo y avanzó corriendo par sujetar a uno de los Qidan de la cornamenta y giró lanzándolo contra una pared, avanzó corriendo y saltó girando pateando a un Qidan en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, lanzó un golpe directo con su puño izquierdo y golpeó a un Qidan en el pecho liberando energía, un Qidan avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe con su hombro en la espalda, Shifu giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo con una mano y un pie-

¡Temutai ya basta de esta locura! -gritó Shifu molesto-

¡No lo haré! -Temutai gritó molesto- el guerrero Dragon me venció en muchas ocasiones, me mintió, me derrotó y humilló, le pienso devolver esa misma humillación, así que matare a todos y destruiré el valle de la Paz para hacerlo sentir la misma humillación que yo sentí

Estas enfermo...un momento -dijo Shifu confundido notando a todos los Qidan, todos ellos tenían una aura oscura rodeando sus cuerpo y sus ojos contando a Temutai eran de color morado- sus mentes...sus poderes están corrompidos con una energía oscura

Así es, un leon hace días nos vino ofreciendo poder, seguridad, la capacidad de destruirlo todo con un poder casi ilimitado, yo sin dudarlo lo acepté y nos otorgó este poder sorprendente -dijo Temutai sonriendo- ahora te mataremos -los Qidan tomaron sus espadas y se fueron acercando a Shifu para rodearlo mientras Shifu quedó en guardia, el aire se tensó y se escuchó como un lobo aulló, todos los Qidan gritaron pero Isao avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía roja y dorada, los Qidan fueron empujados por el ataque y vieron a Isao frente a ellos, Isao levantó sus brazos y luego los bajo liberando energía roja y dorada en forma de una onda curveada, los Qidan gritaron mientras eran empujados por el ataque-

¡¿Y este quien es?! -dijo Temutai molesto, Shifu se quedó viendo a Isao y lo confundió con Izanamy-

¿Guerrero del sol? -dijo Shifu confundido-

¿Que? -dijo Temutai se dio y vio a Isao frente a él, lo vio muy bien y se sorprendió de ver a Izanamy reflejado en el- ¡Tu! ¡Tu fuiste uno de los que se burlo de mi! -gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía morada, Isao gritó y extendió los brazos liberando energía deteniendo el ataque, la energía explotó cubriendo a ambos creando un agujero debajo de ellos, Isao solo se alejó un poco y saltó mientras Temutai gritó- ¡Mátenlos! ¡Mátenlos a todos!

¡Guerrero del sol cuidado! -Shifu grito molesto quedándose en guardia mientras los Qidan estaban apuntando a ambos con sus cañones- ¡Esos cañones son muy potentes! -Isao sólo se quedó en guardia y levantó las manos viendo cómo los cañones fueron disparando puño por uno, Isao esperó un momento y luego y levantó el brazo izquierdo creando un muro de roca deteniendo una bala de momento causando una explosión y la deshizo, se quedó esperando un poco más y avanzó caminando para después comenzar a correr, solo giro y cayó agachado extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y una roca fue levantada golpeando un cañón desde abajo y lo levantó destruyendolo, Isao se giró y levantó el brazo derecho concentrando energía, los Qidan dispararon pero Isao lanzó un golpe con su brazo de forma diagonal liberando energía roja oscura, el ataque avanzó y cortó el cañón por la mitad causando una explosión, avanzó corriendo y saltó girando sujetando a dos Aidan de la cabeza con sus pies y manos, siguió girando y los lanzó contra el suelo-

Isao se hizo a un lado esquivando una bala de cañon y giró para extender su brazo izquierdo librando energía carmesí oscura golpeando a tres Qidan con la energía causando que fueran lanzados contra un grupo de edificios, avanzó corriendo y sujetó el cañón con las manos, gruñó y levantó solo para lanzarlo a otro extremo golpeando a los Qidan, Shifu solo avanzó corriendo y saltó gritando para darle una patada a un Qidan en el pecho, giró y extendió los dos primeros dedos de su mano izquierda liberando energía Chi verde y destruyó un cañón empujándolo, Isao grito y golpeó el suelo pero levantando una gran roca, pero Temutai avanzó corriendo y lo envistió golpeándolo con su cornamenta, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra una casa dejando un agujero-

¡Ahora pelearas contra mi! -dijo Temutai molesto viendo como Isao caía al suelo dejando algunos escombros, Isao solo gruñó y se levantó moviendo el cuello-

Ya me cansaste bisonte, anda atácame con el mejor ataque que tengas, para mi no será nada -dijo Isao serio, Temutai grito y levantó los brazos formando una esfera morada de energía que comenzó a crecer- hay mamá...creo que me pase -Isao grito liberando energía pasando al Nivel Maestro- ¡Bankai! -expulsó energía y camino con cuidado, Temutai lanzó el ataque pero Isao lo sujetó en sus manos, forcejeo un poco y luego apretó la esfera deshaciendo la energía, Temutai avanzó corriendo pero Isao sacó sus garras y levantó la mano izquierda y Temutai grito lanzando un golpe pero se había detenido en medio camino, estaba gruñendo y trataba de moverse pero no podía ni moverse-

Bien, bien, bien, ahora quédate quieto -dijo Isao calmado, se acercó y conmovió los dedos haciendo que Temutai bajara lo brazos, fue levantando del suelo, solo estaba quieto mientras Isao camino y apretó su puño derecho un poco- ¡Todos ríndanse! -grito y los Qidan estaban sorprendidos viendo como Isao extendió sus brazos y luego los comenzó a juntar y comenzó a doblar sus dedos, Temutai grito mientras sus huesos crugian un poco- lo tengo bajo mi control, lo que hago es usar los elementos de su cuerpo...donde...hay sangre...hay agua

¿Que? -dijo Shifu sorprendido- tu...tu...¿estás usando...la sangre...,un control de agua en sangre?

Así es, yo estoy controlando su sangre -dijo Isao serio, Temutai estaba sudando mientras Isao lo hizo agacharse y lo vio a los ojos- dime...¿que se siente ser...aplastado? -Temutai estaba asustado- ¿tienes miedo? -Temutai solo asintio llorando- todo aprenderán siendo tú el ejemplo

¡Basta! -Shifu y Po gritaron pero Isao solo gruñó y apretó el puño haciendo que Temutai gritara y su cuerpo tuviera los huesos rotos-

¡Impactó del sol! -Isao grito y libero una esfera naranja de fuego golpeando el cuerpo de Temutai, lo encerró en la esfera y este terminó convertido en cenizas, los Qidan estaban asustado,todos se fueron corriendo mientras Po y los cinco furiosos estaban corriendo acercándose a Isao, Isao extendió los brazos y las flamas comenzaron a deshacerse, Isao solo vio como las flamas se calmaron hasta desaparecer, Po solo avanzó y sujetó a Isao de los hombros, los dos forcejearon mientras expulsaron energía mientras el suelo se hundía y sus energías se mezclaban-

¡No tenias porque matarlo! -Po grito molesto-

¡Al menos tuve el valor de hacerlo! -Isao grito molesto- ¡El mato a muchos y tu solo te fuiste a jugar! -giró y lanzó a Po a otro extremo, Po giró y cayó derrapando expulsando energía-

¡Izanamy no sabes en lo que te metes! -dijo Po molesto-

¡Ya basta los dos! -Tigresa grito molesta y se interpuso entre los dos- ¡Po él lo detuvo, Izanamy es verdad no tenias que matarlo ni torturarlo pero él se lo busco! Temutai asesinó a muchos, del salvo a varios deberíamos darle las gracias

Si pero esto lo dejamos en claro, no es juez, jurado ni verdugo para matar a los enemigos -dijo Po molesto-

Eso ya no importa ahora -dijo Isao serio- como te lo dije, no necesito los consejos de un panda cobarde, ademas -se cruzo de brazos y luego los extendió deshaciendo su transformación- no soy Izanamy -todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a Isao pero Po se acercó con calma y lo vio a los ojos-

Ojos verdes...y su aspecto...-dijo Po sorprendido- ¿quien eres?

Es una larga historia pero no hay tiempo, rápido, maestro Shifu, Vibora y Tigresa necesito su ayuda, mi hermano esta herido e inconsciente, necesito ayuda médica -dijo Isao nervioso-

No sabemos quién eres -dijo Tigresa sería-

Ahórrate la palabrería de no confiamos en ti, no me importa me ayudaran porque el destino del mundo...no del tiempo, el espacio y el universo entero dependen de ello -dijo Isao molesto, todos estaban sorprendidos-

¡Háganle caso! -Kajo camino cojeando ayudando a Long a llegar, Isao solo llego y lo ayudo para caminar- la herida esta casi peor, se abre demasiado -Isao se arrancó un pedazo de su manga y la colocó en el estómago de Long donde la herida estaba abierta-

Tranquilo hermano te ayudaré ya sea que tenga que torturarlos -dijo Isao nervioso, Po vio a Shifu y todos vieron que tenían las gemas-

Esta bien -dijo Po calmado y se acercó- maestro Shifu ayúdenlo por favor, y luego quiero hablar contigo, puedo ver que en tus palabras hay cierto grado...de verdad...a causa del miedo -Isao asintio intranquilo-

Oigan...me estoy desangrando...aquí -dijo Long cansado, todos asintieron y comenzaron a ayudar para llevar a Long a un lugar más tranquilo, Long fue recostado en una cama en un espacio abierto, Kajo se limpió las manos, Grulla trajo agua caliente, Mantis agujas y vendas, los tres estaban ayudando a Kajo a cerrar la herida de Long mientras Tigresa estaba viendo a Isao el cual estaba sentado en una roca, lo rodeaba mientras Po estaba serio viéndolo de pies a cabeza-

Gracias por la ayuda en la pelea, no apruebo que hayas matado a Temutai pero igual nos ayudaste mucho -dijo Shifu tranquilo, Isao asintio y se levantó frotando su cabeza-

Tu dijiste que no eras Izanamy, pero eres idéntico a él, ¿quien eres? -dijo Po confundido, Mei Ling se acercó corriendo cargando a los niños-

¡¿Todos están bien?! -dijo Mei Ling nerviosa mientras era abrazada por Shifu-

Si lo estamos descuida -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Tigresa cargo a Himiko y la abrazó mientras Po sonrió viendo a Himiko, Sai por su parte estaba con Shifu siendo acariciado en su cabeza-

Bien... supongo que no..se podrá ocultar mucho tiempo -dijo Isao intranquilo- cambiamos la historia todo...para cambiar el futuro

¿La historia? -dijo Vibora confundida-

¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar? -dijo Mono confundido, Shifu se acercó y movió su pelo para ver la gema del sol salir por su espalda, aplicó Chi en su palma y comenzó a ver cosas, ríos, olas gigantes, relámpagos cayendo al suelo causando destruccion y en medio de todo Susanoo, Shifu solo grito y terminó cayendo al suelo respirando agitado y asustado-

¡Maestro! ¡Maestro Shifu! -todos gritaron sorprendidos mientras ayudaban a Shifu a ponerse de pie-

¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi...lo vi todo..sentí tu miedo! -dijo Shifu asustado y se levantó respirando agitado- Po tienes que escuchar todo lo que te va a decir...porque lo que...vi fue...lo más horrible de todo -Po solo asintio nervioso-

Comienza -dijo Po intranquilo-

Está bien, tal vez para ustedes les suene increíble pero yo vengo del futuro, vengo de 34 años en el futuro -dijo Isao serio-

¡¿Que?! -Po grito sorprendido- ¡¿vienes del futuro?!

Imposible -dijo Tigresa asustada- eso suena imposible

No lo es -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida- hace años durante mi tiempo de ladrona, encontré un artefacto que se decía podía permitir a alguien viajar en el tiempo y cambiar la historia, el rollo del tiempo

Yo también había escuchado historias sobre ese rollo pero siempre afirmé que era un mito -dijo Mono sorprendido- ¿de verdad existe?

Si existe, esta sellado en el palacio de Jade -dijo Shifu sorprendido- el viaje en el tiempo es posible

Si pero no fue el rollo del tiempo, fue el poder de una diosa -dijo Isao serio- la diosa Tsukuyomi nos abrió el portal para viajar en el tiempo con tal de impedir lo que sucederá

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Primero que nada me Isao Shiba y yo soy el Quinto Guerrero del sol, la razón por la que soy un guerrero del sol es sencilla y eso es porque Izanamy es mi padre -dijo Isao calmado-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Eres el hijo de Izanamy?! -Po grito sorprendido mientras Tigresa se golpeó la cara-

¡Po es idéntico a él es lógico saber que es su hijo! -grito Tigresa sorprendida y molesta-

Si pero es...que me sorprendí perdón -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- con que tendrá otro hijo es sorprendente, pero..,tus ojos no son como los de él y no sabia que ya tenía novia

Bueno no vine a hablar cobre mi, escuchen dentro de 34 años más o menos a la mitad del año aparecerá un ser dotado y muy poderoso que comenzará la destruccion de toda Asia -dijo Isao serio- será un terrible monstruo que nadie podrá hacer frente, y usará el océano el rayo y toda la tierra en nuestra contra

¿Que cosas dices? -dijo Po sorprendido- .que clase de criatura es esa? ¿Es alguien como Berseck?

No, este individuo se hace llamar a sí mismo dios, el dios del rayo, la guerra y de las tormentas, Susanoo -dijo Isao serio-

¿Un dios? -dijo Po sorprendido, todos estaban igual de asustados y sorprendidos- ¿como que un dios causó todo eso?

No solo fue el, durante su recorrido él reunió a un grupo de animales con poderes excepcionales y los bendijo con más habilidades, ellos se hacen llamar a sí mismos Jinetes -dijo Isao serio- los cuatro convirtieron el mundo en un maldito infierno -Isao grito molesto y bajo los puños molesto- ¡Todos...todos fueron asesinados por ellos!

¿Como dices? ¿Como que todos fueron asesinados? -dijo Vibora asustada-

Tal como lo oyen, nosotros...mis amigos y yo...siete...solo quedamos siete en todo el planeta -dijo Isao molesto-

¿Qué pasó con nosotros? -dijo Po asustado-

Mi padre, usted, todos los guardianes, mi hermana..mi pueblo mis amigos...fueron asesinados -dijo Isao molesto y todos se asustaron- Byakun quien apenas sobrevivió logró aislarnos pero en menos de un año todo el mundo fue sumergido en las aguas del océano...y el palacio de Jade quedó sobre el nivel del mar..pero desafortunadamente...todos murieron -todos estaban temblando por las cosas que decía Isao, nadie podía ocultar su miedo-

Entonces...no podemos hacer nada en el futuro...-dijo Po sorprendido- pero dime..¿qué haces en esta epoca? ¿Porque venir a este año?

Porque es necesario que ustedes que todo los guardianes...entrenen para conseguir el Modo Celestial -dijo Isao molesto-

¿El Modo Celestial? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿es posible ese nivel?

Si solo ustedes pueden hacerlo -dijo Isao nervioso- todos...venimos con esa...esperanza, la esperanza de...que...-de su ropa tomo un listón morado y lo vio en sus manos- Que nuestro futuro sea cambiado para bien

Pero ¿porque cambiar el pasado? ¿Porque no cambiar su futuro? -dijo Mei Ling preocupada-

Porque...Susanoo mato a la diosa del sol, la diosa de la vida...Amaterasu-sama, y sin ella la vida jamás volvería, la tierra se volvería vacía y llena muerte -dijo Isao molesto- Lo perdimos todo...¡A todos Aaaahh! -Isao grito llorando golpeando el suelo dejando un agujero- yo los vi..irse...a todos los que me importaban..mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos...¡Todos!

Realmente lo siento, espero..que pueda ser de mucha ayuda -dijo Po intranquilo, Isao se calmó un poco y asintio-

Si..mi padre, me dijo que esperaba cambiar todo...que todo ocurre por una razón, mi madre siempre tuvo las mismas esperanzas -dijo Isao intranquilo-

Oye..por cierto por tus ojos verdes..no lo pregunté..pero ¿quien es tu mamá? -dijo Mono calmado, Isao solo se sorprendió y levantó las orejas sorprendido-

Además de que ese tigre, dices que es tu hermano...¿como? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Es..que mamá...es...una tigresa -dijo Isao sonrojado levemente-

¿Ella me conoce? ¿O a nosotros? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si y mucho...-dijo Isao sonrojado y avergonzado desviando la mirada-

Espera...¿tu mamá...es una tigresa de ojos verdes..? -dijo Po sorprendido y sonriendo- no me...digas...que...tu..mamá es, es, es...

Si...está en Japón...con papá -dijo Isao sonrojado-

¡KYAAAAAAAA! -Po grito de forma aguda y cayó de espaldas sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Es, Es, ES HINATAAAA!

¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHH?! -Mono, Tigresa y Vibora estaban sorprendidos con la boca más que abierta casi tocando el suelo, mientras Mei Ling y Shifu parecían confundidos-

No es para tanto...-dijo Isao sonrojado-

Es que es una sorpresa gigante -dijo Po sorprendido- yo..siempre..pensé...que Hinata...bueno ella.

¿Que? ¿Que se quedaría esperando por ti? -dijo Isao serio- no pienses tonterías

Lo mismo digo -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po agachó un poco su cabeza- Isao ¿que tenemos que hacer para cambiar el futuro?

Debemos reunir a los demás Guardianes, primero iremos con Byakun el maestro Tigre, debemos reunir la información del Modo Celestial -dijo Isao serio- cuando todos estemos juntos debemos llamar a Izanagi y esperar a hacer un trato con el

¿Qué hay de los demás jóvenes que vinieron contigo? -dijo Shifu calmado-

Deberieron ir por los demás Guardianes, quedamos que el punto de reunión sería en el palacio imperial con el maestro Leónidas -dijo Isao calmado- y no soy el único, cuando Long despierte díganle a donde fui, vámonos Po

Espera...¿ya? -dijo Po confundido-

Si, no hay tiempo panda, es crucial para mi ir a encontrar a los otros y nuestras vidas dependen de lo que vamos a hacer, literalmente -dijo Isao intranquilo-

Po es mejor que vayas cuanto antes -dijo Shifu preocupado- el destino puede ser cambiado y es mejor que sea cambiado para bien

Tigresa...yo -dijo Po preocupado-

Descuida Po, tú ve, cuando termines te estaremos esperando -dijo Tigresa sonriendo cargando a Himiko-

Cuídate papi -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Po sonrió y le dio un beso a Tigresa en los labios y un beso en la cabeza a Himiko, Po e Isao se fueron caminando dejando el valle detrás de ellos-

¿Está bien irnos dejando a todos detrás? -dijo Po confundido-

Si, no tenemos tiempo, Susanoo podría rastrearnos y llegaría aquí, hay que darnos prisa Panda -dijo Isao serio- no hay tiempo para perder mis amigos deben estar en camino

¿Qué hay de tu hermano? -dijo Po confundido-

El es más fuerte que yo, y ha pasado por cosas peores -dijo Isao intranquilo y siguieron caminando- mira no quiero hablar mucho del futuro o de mi familia solo déjame de preguntar muchas cosas

Entiendo -dijo Po preocupado, mientras tanto en la aldea Shiba, Izanamy y su equipo estaban llevando a Isaac y Lu dentro de una caja de metal, ambos seguían dormidos mientras empujaban la caja hasta la entrada, unos samurais llegaron y vieron a ambos-

Pónganle collares bloqueadores de poderes -dijo Izanamy calmado- luego tráiganlos ante mi y mi equipo, pero en secreto, no quiero intrusos

Entendido mi lord -dijo uno de los samurai calmado y comenzaron a retirarse llevando la caja con ellos, el equipo se fue por caminos diferentes mientras Izanamy fue directo al palacio, camino un poco y escuchó unas pisadas de alguien corriendo-

¡Papi! -Hanabi y Rena de apenas diez años llegaron corriendo hacia el-

¡Hola! -Izanamy grito sonriendo y las abrazo a ambas, las sujetó con algo de fuerza y las cargó, Hanabi usaba un kimono azul claro con una cinta azul oscura en la cintura con dibujo de flores en el cuerpo, mientras Rena usaba el mismo kimono en color blanco- hola niñas ¿como se portaron?

Yo bien pero Hanabi volvió a morder a una niña -dijo Rena sonriendo-

¡Chismosa! -gritó Hanabi sorprendida, Izanamy sonrió un poco y las bajo- ¡No es cierto papi! ¡Solo me defendí!

Si y los alces escupen oro cuando los haces reír -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Lo hacen? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Nooo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Hanabi, ¿por qué mordiste a esa niña?

Es que me llamo, perdedora y marimacho -dijo Hanabi molesta- todo porque me gusta pelear y perseguir a los conejos en el entrenamiento y no me gustan mucho las cosas de niña

Hay no les hagas caso, miren niñas, ambas son Shiba, son hijas de un clan japonés muy fuerte y no importa, todas las mujeres de este clan son muy fuertes, hasta su abuela también era así -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Hanabi no tienes que enojarte ni pelear con esa niña, solo harás que gane lo que ella quiera

Es que no me gusta que me llamen así -dijo Hanabi haciendo un puchero-

No importa, porque tú algún día podrías convertirte en una mujer de respeto aquí en la aldea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lo se, serás fuerte

¿Seré tan fuerte como tu? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Hmmm quizás más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien vamos a comer algo, después de un largo día d olas estoy hambriento

Yo quiero sushi -dijo Rena sonriendo- o tal vez unos bollos de relleno de curry

Yo quiero ramen con rodajas o tal vez con un poco de puerco de tofu -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Bien vamos a comer lo que sea, pero quiero puerco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Rena ¿como te sientes?

Ya un poco mejor papá -dijo Rena sonriendo- creo que solo fue algo malo que me comí

Espero que si -dijo Izanamy, mientras las niñas corrían por el cuarto Izanamy paso a la clínica y vio a Long leyendo un libro con puntos rojos en el cuerpo- ¿Como esta el pequeño campeón?

Ya me siento mejor papá -dijo Long sonriendo, Long ya tenia como seis años y estaba en cama con varicela- pero el cuerpo me pica mucho

Tranquilo enano, pronto te traerán algo de hojas y un té especial para el cuerpo y la picazón se irá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero estoy muy aburrido sentado aquí -dijo Long irritado- quiero salir

Lo sé, pero tienes que aguantar pequeño -dijo Izanamy calmado- oye te prometo que si te portas bien te llevaré a un lugar divertido cuando te mejores

¿Lo prometes? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Claro, ¿alguna vez te he mentido? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Long negó con la cabeza- bien pequeño, hora de descansar, ¿donde esta tu mamá?

Esta dentro del baño parece que su gripa se puso peor -dijo Long calmado- dijo algo de que esta "monstruando" que un monstruo le sale

Hay..por dios...aaa...creo que ya entiendo -dijo Izanamy nervioso- sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano...hay voy a verla -Izanamy se levanto caminando- oye pequeño

Si papá -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Como están tus hermanitos? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Están vigilancia por las enfermeras como lo indicaste -dijo Long sonriendo- no se podrán acercar a mi o mamá mientras estemos enfermos

Claro, recuerda que tú los tienes que proteger -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	3. Chapter 3

Lo haré papá -dijo Long sonriendo, Izanamy camino por un rato y entro a un cuarto para ver a Hinata moviéndose entre las cobijas-

Ha levantarse dormilona -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No quiero..-dijo Hinata gimiendo con algo de dolor- me siento mal...

Vamos sal de ahí, necesitas algo de sol, una ducha fría, fruta y algo de te -dijo Izanamy calmado y quito las sábanas de un jalón- ¡Wuuaaaajajaja! -Izanamy grito sorprendido alejándose de un salto de la cama para ver a Hinata sonrojada, su nariz roja, su pelo algo grasoso y alborotado, sus ojos hinchados y parecía muy débil- te ves espantosa

Aaaahh que lindo...que lindo que tu esposo te diga esas palabras -dijo Hinata molesta- uuuurgh me siento mal

Perdón...es que me asustaste -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- creo que iré por sopa caliente, te prepárate el baño y algo de comer

Claro...oye ¿si puedes hacer unas cosas por mi? ¿También traerme algo más? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Claro ¿que quieres? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Quiero un omelette de huevo, quiero un poco de pan tostado y café moreno con dos de azúcar, también un té de hierva buena -dijo Hinata calmada-

Claro un pequeño aperitivo ¿que más quieres? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Tráeme mi medicina, una caja de toallas súper absorbentes, te de mango, un chocolate y prepárame un baño tibio -dijo Hinata sonando su nariz por la gripa- y también algo contra el dolor

¿Es el mes del dolor? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si de dolor...no de irritabilidad, ni de cambios de humor, son muy fuertes esta vez -dijo Hinata calmada- también tráeme fruta picada

Claro -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿algo más?

¿Me das un abrazo? -dijo Hinata deprimida y extendió los brazos, Izanamy sólo asintio y le dio un abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor, después de un rato Izanamy estaba viendo una jaula de metal con Isaac y Lu dentro usando collares metálicos-

Hicimos lo que nos ordenó Lord Shiba, los prisioneros están aquí encerrados y sin sus poderes, le dimos atención médica al muchacho pero notamos algo interesante en la hembra -dijo una hembra de leopardo de ojos morados usando una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Parece que ella tiene la gema del dragón en el brazo izquierdo -dijo la hembra calmada, Izanamy suspiro y se acercó a la jaula y verlos inconscientes- no sabemos si es falsa o no, pero parece que está unida a ella y su Ki es muy grande parece que sea una guerrera de nacimiento, el lobo es más fuerte pero..su energía es una energía negativa y oscura como la de su padre Lord Shiba -Izanamy solo los vio de cerca y extendió su mano izquierda liberando un torrente de agua desde una cubeta hasta los dos en el suelo, Isaac y Lu gritaron y se levantaron tosiendo por el contacto con el agua-

¿Lu Ann estas bien? -dijo Isaac preocupado y Lu asintio-

Si más o menos -dijo Lu preocupada, se levantó pero Isaac no pudo hacerlo, él se quejó pon fuerte dolor en sus costillas- Isaac ¿estas bien?

No...aaargh creo que tengo algunos huesos rotos -dijo Isaac molesto-

En efecto los tienes -dijo Izanamy serio y ambos lo vieron sorprendidos- pero ahora están bajo mi custodia

Papa...-dijo Isaac sorprendido, Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido-

Creo que me confundes chico, yo no soy tan viejo como para tener un hijo de treinta años -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora contesten ¿quienes son ustedes? -Lu ayudó a Isaac a levantarse y se acercaron a la pared de la jaula-

Escucha no hay tiempo..que perder...un poderoso enemigo viene en camino y ustedes deben derrotarlo -dijo Isaac molesto- no hay tiempo que perder rápido contacta a los demás Guardianes deben prepararse

No entiendo de lo que hablas, pero si hay un enemigo fuerte no hay que temer, este lugar cuenta con muchos guerreros -dijo Izanamy serio- ademas ¿por que debería creerte? Ni siquiera se quien eres

Por favor Lord Shiba no es el momento -dijo Lu preocupada- por favor tiene que escucharnos, están en un grave peligro

¿Es eso una amenaza? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

¡No! -grito Lu llorando, Isaac se sorprendió mientras Izanamy se acercó- por favor...sólo escúchenos, se lo ruego, por lo más sagrado para mi que fueron mis hijos -Lu estaba llorando derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas, Izanamy solo se sintió un poco mal por ella y asintio-

Esta bien escuchare lo que tengan que decir pero ya veremos si les creo o no -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Muchas gracias -dijo Lu calmada, Izanamy abrió la celda dejando salir a ambos y se sentaron en una silla de frente a cada uno-

Bien inicien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tal vez para ustedes les sea sorprendente pero nosotros venimos del futuro -dijo Isaac calmado- venimos de más de treinta años en el futuro, tuvimos que regresar para prevenirlos de un ataque, de una horrible devastación

Los océanos se levantarán, los relámpagos comenzarán a caer a la tierra creando terremotos, los animales comenzarán a ponerse unos contra otros en batallas sin final, hasta los vientos y cielos comenzarán a traicionarlos -dijo Lu asustada- todo esto lo causará

Susanoo -dijo Izanamy calmado y los dos lo vieron confundidos- ya me lo temía -se levantó y se sujetó la cabeza-

¿Nos estás creyendo? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Tienen algo de verdad sus palabras -dijo Izanamy calmado- hace tres días...mi esposa tuvo una visión, y pude sentir su miedo, casi quema el castillo entero

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Izanamy estaba caminando recorriendo el palacio cuando comenzó a sentir mucho calor, los demás salían de sus habitaciones y vieron como había radiación por calor saliendo por todos lados-

Lucy toma a los niños y aléjense, los demás traigan agua -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entendido -dijeron todos nerviosos, Noe levantó algunas rocas de hielo bajando la temperatura, Lucy y algunas hembras sacaron a Long, Hanabi y Rena de sus cuartos para llevarlos fuera, Izanamy camino un poco viendo una puerta que comenzó a quemarse, la derribó y no vio flamas, solo pequeñas marcas como si hubieran puesto algo caliente, Hinata estaba gimiendo y sudando en la cama, se movía con violencia, giraba y giraba su cabeza tratando de despertar-

Hinata...-Izanamy extendió su mano pero Hinata liberó fuego y él retrocedió sorprendido- Hinata...¡Hinata despierta!

Aaaargh...aaargh aaaaaa -Hinata estaba comenzó a gemir y luego sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, dentro de su mente podía ver tierras destruidas, cielos rojos, una tierra negra, agua y océanos moviéndose, entre todo Susanoo- ¡AAAAAA!

¡Hinata! ¡HINATA DESPIERTA! -Izanamy grito sorprendido mientras frente a él se formaba una pared de fuego- ¡HINATA! -Izanamy metió sus manos y comenzó a mover a Hinata, la sujetaba de los hombros hasta que ella despertó deshaciendo las flamas, Izanamy estaba un poco herido y su ropa ligeramente quemada- Hinata...

Yo...yo...aaahhh -Hinata estaba asustada, estaba temblando- Yo...lo vi

Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata se sentó en la cama, estaba asustada-

No...no lo fue...yo aaagh...sentí eso...vi..el fin..-Hinata estaba temblando, estaba asustada y lloraba- fue demasiado real...sentí toda esa muerte...el mundo..destruido y en medio..un lobo negro

Los lobos oscuros murieron hace mucho ya no queda ninguno -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, no, no, no era un lobo oscuro...era algo más...algo más frío, más oscuro y temible y pude sentir...su deseo de muerte -dijo Hinata llorando y lo abrazo con fuerza, Izanamy la consoló por el momento- _**Fin del flashback-**_

Eso pasó...y al investigar encontré que los guerreros Fenix rara vez pueden ver el futuro, por eso he estado interesado en las visiones hasta consulte con alguien -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo eso les dire

Bien, espero que entiendas que solo venimos a ayudar -dijo Isaac calmado-

No tan rápido -Izanamy levantó una mano calmado- puede que si te crea que Susanoo venga a pelear pero aún no te creo eso de volver en el futuro

¿Por que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Porque viajar en el tiempo es una práctica prohibida incluso para los mismos dioses -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero si les creo lo de Susanoo por ahora, vendrán conmigo

Espera, ¿como puedes creernos esto y lo de venir en el futuro? Deberías confiar más en nosotros -dijo Lu algo molesta-

Cálmate Lu Ann -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu lo vio- el tiene sus principios para confiar y no creernos, ahora nosotros somos para él intrusos, intrusos que le dieron una historia increíble y difícil de creer no nos creerá a menos que le mostremos

Parece que conoces bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si y entiendo que tengas más enemigos en especial cuando es tu boda con la maestra Hinata -dijo Isaac calmado e Izanamy lo vio más serio y dudando- no vinimos a pelear pero -Isaac sacó de su ropa un retrato y lo coloco en la mesa- no soy tu enemigo papá...-Izanamy se acercó y vio el retrato, se sorprendió de ver a sí mismo junto a Hinata, los dos estaban de pie mientras cargaban a un bebé en sus brazos, Izanamy cargaba a Isao y Hinata a Jeanne, frente a ellos estaban Hanabi, Rena y Long ya con sus apariencias actuales de niños, Isaac mostró otro retrato pero esta vez ya todos eran más adultos e Isaac estaba incluido en el retrato junto a sus hermanos- no miento

¿De donde obtuviste esto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, más tarde Isaac y Lu estaban tomando té sin los collares metálicos pero Hinata seguía en cama viéndolos retratos-

¿Entonces les crees? ¿Vienen del futuro? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No lo sé, no se ni que creer -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- saben cosas, como nuestros planes de boda, nuestra boda, poderes y hábitos, y según ahí tenemos a nuestros hijos recién nacidos sólo con cien días

Bueno supongamos que les creemos -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿si viene Susanoo que haremos? Un dios es algo imposible de vencer, si no ganamos y mis visiones aciertan de nuevo entonces nos enfrentaremos a una gran guerra santa

Y si son enemigos...nos atacarán desde dentro y estaremos perdidos pero...al saber que Susanoo viene...eso..eso hace que yo -Izanamy negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Hinata- tengo miedo

Yo también lo tengo -dijo Hinata preocupada- pero no podemos vivir con miedo y escondernos, querido tendrás que confiar en ellos además...el si parece tu hijo pero no mío

¿A que te refieres? ¿Crees que...el...es? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y Hinata asintio-

Si tiene tus ojos y tu físico pero...tiene el mismo aspecto que su madre, y como bien recuerdas ella solía conocer más cosas de la mitología que nadie -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Sugieres que vaya a verla? -dijo Izanamy confundido- no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo

Ya es tiempo, necesitaremos de su ayuda y también..del secreto de la Shibari Mangetsu -dijo Hinata calmada- es lo único que nos puede salvar

Sabes que por ti doy mi vida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y tomó su mano dándole un beso en los nudillos y Hinata sonrio- pero me da miedo mi ex

Iras -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si...-dijo Izanamy nervioso y derrotado, Isaac estaba esperando y rascando la mesa con sus garras mientras Bruce y los demás los estaban viendo desde fuera-

Puedo sentir sus miradas, si quieren algo díganlo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bien caíste en una masa de fuego usando alas negras ¿como es que tu sigues vivo? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Esa es una buena pregunta -dijo Noe calmado- ¿como es que este tipejo aún sigue con vida?

¡El no es un tipejo! ¡El es mi esposo! -grito Lu molesta inflando sus mejillas- tú si eres un tipejo oso viejo...y gordo

¿Gordo? -dijo Noe confundido y se vio el estómago-

En parte tiene razón estas a una sopa ramen de reventar -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Que? No es cierto...-dijo Noe confundido-

Es cierto Noe, tienes papada y barriga -dijo Saru sonriendo-

¡Que no! -dijo Noe molesto y sorprendido, todos se acercaron y vieron a Isaac-

Por alguna razón nuestro Lord confiará en ti -dijo Bruce calmado- así que sólo te diré esto, si intentas traicionarlo o tenderle una trampa te asesinare ¿quedo claro?

Como el cristal -dijo Isaac calmado viendo a Bruce-

Bien -dijo Bruce calmado, se retiró caminando mientras Noe se tocaba el estómago-

¿Realmente estoy grado? -dijo Noe confundido-

Cálmate rechonchito -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Hinata estaba de pie caminando hacia ellos y los dos se levantaron-

¿A donde vamos? -dijo Lu confundida-

Vamos a buscar a la guardiana de la Shibari Mangetsu -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos a ver...a mi ex esposa, tu madre Isaac

¿A mi madre...? Espera...¿ya lo sabes? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Si, tu sola presencia hijo cambió todo el tiempo y espacio, y también la visión de Hinata me llevo a ver a Izanagi pero él no me dio respuestas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tenemos que ir a China a buscar a Luceli, tenemos que hacer que nos diga los secretos de Shibari Mangetsu, esta es la única arma que puede vencer a Susanoo -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Nos creen? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si...digamos que si -dijo Hinata calmada- por ahora muchachos

Entonces por ahora somos conocidos y aliados, eso me tranquiliza -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si, bien por hoy se quedarán a descansar, mañana iremos a ver a Luceli -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Mañana? ¿Por que irnos mañana? Bien podríamos irnos ahora -dijo Lu preocupada-

No podemos, en primera Isaac está lastimado eso es obvio -dijo Izanamy calmado- mejor quédense y descansen

Mi esposo tiene razón, mejor quédense, coman, relájense y disfruten de la Paz por ahora -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Isaac y Lu asintieron calmados, los cuando se quedaron sentados viéndose de frente- no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Hinata Shiba y él es mi esposo Izanamy Shiba, sientanse bienvenidos a nuestra casa

Gracias maestra Hinata -dijo Isaac calmado- me llamó Isaac Shishui, adopte del apellido cuando mi madre se separó de ti padre

Lo entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ella es mi esposa Lu Ann -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno si se preguntan...apuesto a que no adivinan de quién soy hija -dijo Lu sonriendo- la respuesta los asombrara-

Eres hija de Po y Tigresa -dijeron Izanamy y Hinata aburridos-

¿Como lo supieron? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Eres idéntica a tu madre Tigresa y tienes los ojos verde jade -dijo Hinata calmada-

Tienes las cejas y papada de Po -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Tengo papada? -dijo Lu confundida-

Si pero..aah te salió después del embarazo -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso-

Ah por eso tiene las chichis caídas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- con razón

Y el trasero lo tiene como el de Po caído jajaja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si y hasta ronca y come mucho, luego se queja de lo gorda que esta -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los tres se estaban riendo pero a Lu no le hacía gracia-

¡Ustedes son muy crueles! -grito Lu molesta mostrando la cara un poco roja-

En el palacio Imperial, el maestro Leo estaba meditando, su melena tenía canas y partes blancas sobretodo en las patillas y centro de la cabeza, tenía velas encendidas frente a él mientras sus flamas se movieron un poco-

Paz interior...paz interior -decía el maestro Leo mientras se relajaba meditando- Paz...

¡No te digo que están vivos! ¡Mira respira! -Byakun grito pateando la puerta para abrirla y entrar, mientras en sus brazos tenía a Sparks inconsciente-

¡Nadie puede soportar una caída así, en especial un niño como ese -dijo James molesto pateando la puerta para entrar mientras cargaba a Himiko en su hombro derecho-

Ya dejen de discutir, ambos están vivos -dijo Boa calmada entrando- fin del asunto y tengan cuidado con ellos

¿Por que? -dijo Byakun confundido, el giro el cuerpo y el cuerpo de Sparks giro golpeando su cabeza contra una pared de madera- hay maldicion...-se giro de nuevo y de nuevo lo golpeo contra el marco de la puerta- aaa aún sirve

Hay ten más cuidado -dijo Boa preocupada, Himiko estaba casi despertando y vio el cuerpo que James-

Aaaaargh ¿donde estoy? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿que? -Himiko reaccionó sorprendida viendo a James cargándola-

¿Estas bien linda gatita? -dijo James sonriendo mostrando los dientes brillando un poco, Himiko estaba sorprendida y con las iris un poco pequeñas-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH UN VIOLADOR! -Himiko grito molesta y le dio un golpe a James en el mentón haciendo que la soltara, James cayó al suelo mientras Himiko cayó al suelo molesta quedando en guardia- ¡Si me vuelves a poner una mano encima te castro! -grito molesta pero James se levantó molesto-

Aaarg ¿así me agradeces que te haya ayudado? -dijo James molesto sujetándose el mentón-

En su defensa tu la asustaste y la insultaste llamándola linda gatita -dijo Boa molesta- perdónalo no era su intension asustarte

Maestra Boa, lo siento es que me suelo asustar mucho cuando un hombre que no haya sido mi amigo me cargue -dijo Himiko avergonzada-

Descuida, se que mi hermano es algo extraño y raro pero no lo hace a propósito -dijo Boa sonriendo- ¿y como te sientes? El impacto te debió haber lastimado gravemente

Si me duele el cuerpo un poco -dijo Himiko preocupada viendo sus manos- Maestra Boa he venido de muy lejos para verla, a usted y a los guardianes necesito su ayuda urgente

¿Que necesitas de nosotros? -dijo Byakun confundido aún cargando a Sparks-

¡Maestro Byakun que bueno que lo encuentro! -dijo Himiko sonriendo- estamos en una situación muy preocupante, todos escúchenme necesitamos ayuda urgente

Espera, cálmate jovencita ¿quienes? ¿A quienes te refieres con situación preocupante? -dijo Leonidas confundido-

Si perdónenme es que...esto suman,ente importante, necesito su ayuda un ser muy poderoso viene para destruirlo todo -dijo Himiko temblando- por favor necesito su ayuda y la de los otros guardianes

Oye tranquila pequeña diciendo todo eso solo haces que los demás se sientan confundido, ¿por que no te sientas y lo hablamos con calma? -dijo Leonidas sonriendo, Himiko asintió mientras Byakun veía a Sparks-

¿Que hago con el? -dijo Byakun confundido-

¿Está vivo? -dijo Himiko confundida, Byakun asintió confundido- hay maravilloso -el enojo y su sarcasmo fueron evidentes en un tono fuerte y claro- déjalo donde sea de todas maneras es un inútil -Byakun lanzó a Sparks al suelo dejándolo en el suelo- primero quiero presentarme me llamo Himiko Ping y vengo del futuro

¡¿Que cosa?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos y confundidos-

Perdóname pequeña pero eso es imposible, Himiko Ping es solo una niña de unos pocos años de edad,y nadie puede viajar por el tiempo, está prohibido -dijo Boa molesta-

Te estamos escuchando y te ofrecemos una mano, no nos gustan las mentiras -dijo James algo molesto-

Les estoy diciendo la verdad, yo vengo del futuro y de ahí es donde necesitamos su ayuda -dijo Himiko molesta y se levantó golpeando la mesa- ¡Se los ruego! Se que no tengo nada con que demostrarlo solo mi palabra y mi fe, pero de todo corazón les pido que me crean -todos vieron como estaba llorando desesperada y nerviosa, Leonidas mantuvo la calma y suspiró-

Le creo -dijo Leonidas calmado-

¿Como dice? -dijo Byakun confundido- maestro por favor, ella es una completa desconocida, no sabemos nada de ella, podría estar mintiendo

Byakun puedo sentir sus intensiones, su dolor, su ira y su pérdida, ¿perdiste a seres amado verdad? -dijo Leonidas calmado-

Así es...yo, yo...perdí mucho, y no fui la única, todos a los que conozco han perdido más de lo que creen -dijo Himiko llorando y se sentó sujetándose la cabeza-

Bien ¿como podemos asegurar que no eres nuestra enemiga? -dijo James serio, Himiko metió su mano dentro de su camisa y sacó una carta, la abrió y la extendió frente a ellos- ¿que es esto?

Esta carta me la dio el maestro Byakun en el futuro poco antes de morir -dijo Himiko deprimida- Sabia que ustedes no me creerían debido a la larga lista de enemigos que tienen por eso antes de morir, el maestro Byakun me dio esto -Byakun se sorprendió y tomó la carta sorprendido-

¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso me muero en el futuro?! -Byakun grito sorprendido y asustado- ¡¿Como es sur me morí?!

El enemigo es fuerte, poderoso, rápido e inteligente, mucho más que todos juntos -dijo Himiko preocupada- por eso el me dijo que no me creerían por eso les dejo esta carta -Byakun se sorprendió y se asustó aun más-

Esta es mi letra -dijo Byakun nervioso- y mi firma

Si y tiene los mismos errores de ortografía -dijo Boa sorprendida- y lo que explica la carta es lo mismo que nos está diciendo la jovencita

Entonces es cierto...¿me voy a morir? -dijo James asustado- por favor no...dime qué hacer espíritu de la navidad futura -James se puso de rodillas suplicando-

No soy un espíritu, pero de todas maneras debemos estar aquí y permanecer juntos, ademas debemos reunirnos con todos e invocar a Izanagi -dijo Himiko sería- si estamos todos los guardianes se que podremos vencer a Susanoo con ayuda del modo celestial

Eso suena imposible pero trataremos de hacer todo lo que podamos -dijo James calmado-

Intentarlo no basta -dijo Sparks molesto levantándose del suelo y se apoyó en un muro tenemos que hacer hasta lo imposible para ser victoriosos en esta pelea, ya que el destino del mundo y del universo entero está en riesgo

Suena a que le tienes mucho odio -dijo Byakun calmado-

Claro que se lo tengo, el mato a mis padres y a todos los que importaban y yo no pude hacer nada -dijo Sparks molesto-

Tu eres el futuro Guerrero tigre ¿verdad? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Así es, soy Sparks Rayko -dijo Sparks calmado-

Como lo supuse, eres mi hijo, tienes la herencia de diferentes guerreros del tigre blanco -dijo Byakun sonriendo- escucha, no estoy muy seguro de cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora pero solo te dire que haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para proteger este mundo

Gracias papá -dijo Sparks calmado- pero estoy muy débil por haber usado el poder para poder haber viajado en el tiempo -Sparks cayó al suelo cansado- Himiko ¿dime todo fue como lo pensado?

Si ahora descansa, todo saldrá bien te lo juro -dijo Himiko calmada mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Sparks, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie pasando su brazo por sus hombros- lamentamos hacerlos pasar muchos problemas

Si lo sentimos mucho, padre por favor necesitamos donde pasar la noche y descansar -dijo Sparks calmado-

Descuida son bienvenidos aquí, e hijo descuida te atenderán las heridas -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

aquí tengo unas hiervas curativas, te serán de mucha ayuda -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Si con esto me sentiré mejor -dijo Sparks sonriendo, pero Himiko se sorprendió con algo y comenzó a hacer gestos de estar enfada apretando los dientes y tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas- si esto era lo que recetó el doctor -la razón del enojo de Himiko era que Sparks estaba tocándole y acariciando el trasero, Himiko comenzó a gruñir levantando el puño, se escucharon tres fuertes golpes y Sparks terminó estrellado contra una pared mientras Himiko estaba sonrojada y molesta-

¡Muy enfermito ¿no?! -Himiko grito molesta viendo a Sparks temblando en el muro mientras los demás estaban poco sorprendidos-

No cabe duda es hijo de Byakun -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Pobre chico así nunca encontrará esposa -dijo Leonidas sorprendido-

Jajaja esto me recuerda algo parecido jaja -James se estaba riendo un poco-

Hay hijo lo tienes que hacer con más cuidado y lentitud, es para que no se de cuenta -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Mírate voy a enseñar -Byakun se acercó a Himiko pero ella sacó las garras y levantó los brazos-

Soy alumna de la maestra Hinata, ella me enseño mucho, y más te vale que veas donde pones tus manos o juro que Sparks será el único hijo que tendrás por el resto de tu vida, eunuco -dijo Himiko molesta y Byakun se asustó volviéndose pálido-

Pensándolo mejor no, ademas estoy casado -dijo Byakun nervioso y sudando por el susto-

 _Ahora entiendo porque mamá me decía que si entrenaba con el terminaría embarazada, es el más pervertido de los hombres_ -pensó Himiko molesta viendo a Byakun, más tarde en la noche todos estaban en distintos lados, Po e Isao estaban acampando cerca de un río, Isao tenía una fogata encendida con unos pescados concinandose, Po por otro lado había conseguido fruta y se la estaba comiendo-

Dime una cosa, ¿como fueron las cosas en el futuro? Digo antes del ataque -dijo Po calmado- ¿como era yo? ¿O mi familia?

No conozco mucho de ti, mi madre no habla de ti y tampoco mi padre, mucho menos mi hermano Long -dijo Isao calmado-

No me extraña, fui a la aldea Shiba como un extranjero, no le agrade a tu mare cuando me conoció -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Bueno como se, tu hija Himiko fue gran amiga de mi mamá y mía, sinceramente me gustó mucho cuando la conocí pero ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano mayor Isaac -dijo Isao sonriendo-

¿Isaac? -dijo Po calmado-

Si tu yerno en el futuro -dijo Isao calmado-

¡¿Entonces Himiko se va a casar?! -Po grito sorprendido y se acercó a Isao casi pegando las caras- ¡No mi bebe! ¡Mi bebe! -Po se puso a llorar un poco fuerte asustando a Isao el cual tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

¿Que le pasa? -dijo Isao sorprendido- no...Himiko no se casó, ella..se quedó soltera

¡Buaaaaaaaa...! ¿que? -Po reaccionó rápido y se quedó viendo a Isao- ¿Que acaso mi hija no era suficientemente buena para ese tal Isaac?

Que raro panda -dijo Isao nervioso- mi hermano se casó o casara con tu siguiente hija

¿Siguiente hija? -dijo Po sonriendo- entonces Tigresa y yo lograremos tener hijos propios que buena noticia

Si, pero parece que ella hostigó a mi hermano hasta el punto que se terminaron casando, mi hermano no se sentía traído por tu hija; para nada, era más como si para él no existiera, no se que pensó o que le paso pero se enamoro de tu hija y se casaron, después de eso jeje nacieron tus nietos -dijo Isao sonriendo-

¿Seré abuelo? -dijo Po sonriendo- ahora entiendo como se siente mi papá cuando dice que quiere nietos jajajaque bien seré abuelo...un momento -Po se quedó pensando un momento y luego reaccionó- Isaac...tu hermano de casualidad ¿no será el hijo de Luceli?

Luceli Shishui, si, pero ella murió mucho antes de que pudiera conocerla -dijo Isao calmado-

Ya entiendo, así que al final el destino hizo su jugada -dijo Po sonriendo- mi hija y el hijo del clan Shishui, quien lo diría, pobre de mi futura hija se merece algo mejor

Lo mismo le decían a mi hermano, mereces algo mejor -dijo Isao sonriendo- bueno mejor descansemos, tenemos mucho camino que cubrir -Po asintió y cerró los ojos- aun que tus padres tenían una relación gay muy extraña -Po abrió los ojos confundido y giró su cabeza-

¿Que? -dijo Po confundido-

Oh...pensé que lo sabias -dijo Isao sonriendo y Po solo se quedó congelado y sorprendido- bueno no importa la boda fue linda...creo -Isao sonrió nervioso y Po se quedó viendo al cielo- pobre señor Ping terminó con el estomago desfigurado por meter una berenjena en un anillo

¡Ya cállate! -Po grito asustado mientras Isao se reía un poco

Solo jugaba hay eres un raro ¿en que pensabas? -dijo Isao sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Po molesto, mientras en el palacio Shiba Lu estaba en el baño y estornudo-

Hay alguien debe estar hablando de mi -dijo Lu sonando su nariz mientras la acariciaba con un dedo, estaba dentro de la tina de agua caliente mientras Isaac estaba lavando su espalda con una toalla cubierta en Japón, tomó agua y la dejó caer en su cuerpo limpiando el jabón, Lu se recargó en la rodilla y vio la espalda de Isaac llena de cicatrices, ella salió del agua y se acercó a Isaac para abrazarlo por la espalda pasando sus brazos por el cuello- mi amor

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Crees que podamos salvar el futuro? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Ya te lo dije, lo haremos, esta vez haremos que el futuro sea cambiado y los guardianes salvaran al mundo de nuevo, lo juro -dijo Isaac calmado- mañana veremos que hacer para obtener esa arma que puede matar a Susanoo

Claro, se que así será, pero solo espero que incluso en el nuevo mundo que hagamos podamos estar juntos -dijo Lu sonriendo- con todos -Isaac asintió y le regresó el abrazo-

Todo estará bien -dijo Isaac calmado, después de un rato los dos estaban en la tina tomando un baño mientras parecían relajarse-

Aaaaahnn esto es relajante, hacia mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac levantó una ceja algo confundido- bueno un baño decente, el único baño que tomaba era el agua de lluvia y océano -Isaac suspiró y se relajó recargando su cuerpo en las rocas- sabes podemos estar en paz, por fin tenemos un descanso de tantas peleas y podemos tomar un tiempo como pareja -Isaac sintió como Lu estaba sentándose sobre él y luego se quitó la toalla- creó que podemos tener este momento íntimo, Isaac no dijo nada solo abrazo y la trajo un poco- Isaac hazme sentirme amada de nuevo

Si pero primero -Isaac se giró mostrando los ojos rojos, lanzó un golpe liberando un viento helado cubriendo las ventanas con nieve y algo de hielo- ¡Ya salgan de ahí! -gritó molesto sin soltar a Lu en sus brazos- se que están ahí observando -Lu se sonrojó y oculto detrás de Isaac cubriendo su cuerpo-

Perdón, perdon, perdon -los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz femenina, de entre la nieve salió Misaki ya adulta y con veinte años al rededor, ella vestía un traje negro completo de manga larga-

Tía Misaki -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Perdónenme, no quiera asustarlo, ni espiarlos -dijo Misaki sonrojada rascando su cabeza por la parte de atrás-

¡Oye ten más cuidado mi esposo te hubiera podido sacar un ojo! -dijo Lu molesta- ademas ¿qué clase de persona espía a otros en el baño?

Perdón, es que ustedes son los invitados que según vienen del futuro -dijo Misaki nerviosa- es que vine a verlos, uno soy la guardaespaldas de este lugar y de mi hermano y vine a verificar si no son un peligro -Misaki se acercó sonriendo sonrojada, Lu la vio directamente y Lugo gruñó-

¡No viniste a eso! ¡Viniste a espiar a mi esposo! -gritó Lu molesta y cubrió a Isaac con sus manos- Pero ahora te lo digo él es mío, ¡Sus nalguitas son mías! -gritó inflando sus mejillas e Isaac parecía estar pálido-

Ella no vino a espiarme -dijo Isaac calmado y suspiró-

¡Así es, no vine a espiarlos de forma pervertida! -dijo Misaki molesta-

Ella vino a espiarte a ti -dijo Isaac calmado, el silencio reino en el baño mientras ambas felinas lo vieron nerviosas- olvidas que ella...tenía esposa en el futuro

¡Es cierto! -Lu gritó nerviosa y se lanzó al agua para que le cubriera el cuerpo-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no la espiaba lo juro! -gritó Misaki sonrojada y de su nariz parecía derramar un poco desangre-

¿Como puedes jurarlo si te está saliendo sangre de la nariz? -dijo Isaac serio, Misaki reaccionó y se tocó la nariz-

Ettto...yo...jejeje -Misaki estaba sonriendo nerviosa, Isaac solo gruñó, la puerta se abrió y Misaki salió volando siendo empujada por Isaac-

¡Y quédate afuera! -gritó Isaac molesto azotando la puerta con fuerza, Misaki solo se quejó mientras Isaac terminó sentándose en la tina-

Me mataron las ganas -dijo Lu molesta, Isaac solo se mojo la cara y noto como Lu estaba molesta, suspiró y se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda, pasado sus manos por su cuerpo y siguió subiendo hasta sus manos- aaahn Isaac ¿qué haces?

Tu dijiste que perdías las ganas -dijo Isaac calmado- pero eso no signifique que yo haya perdido las mías -le dio un beso en el hombro izquierdo cerca del cuello y subió un poco, siguió con sus besos mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Lu pasando sus manos por su estómago, la izquierda siguió bajando y la derecha pasó por su espalda hasta su cola-

Aaaahn...Isaac aaahn espera aaahn -Lu estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitada, después de un baño algo largo, los dos salieron usando sus ropas pero Lu estaba en brazos de Isaac, estaba sonrojada, temblando un poco mientras respiraba agitada-

Je como siempre gano -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la recostó en la cama y la dejó dormir, la cubrió con la sabana y salió para toparse con Izanamy leyendo un cuento a las niñas y a Long en la clínica del hospital, Hinata estaba con ellos escuchando la historia, se reía un poco viendo como Izanamy evitaba dormirse, bostezaba y su cabeza caía un poco, Hinata le quitó el libro y siguió leyendo, Izanamy camino y cargó a Isao en sus brazos para darle su biberón, escuchó otro llanto y vio como Hinata cargó a Jeanne para alimentarla también, Isaac estaba calmado escuchando y recordó a sus hijos cerrando los ojos, se acercó a la orilla y sujetó la barbilla con fuerza hasta romperla-

 _Funcionará...se que funcionará...maldita sea debe funcionar_ -pensó Isaac molesto, mientras tanto en el palacio de los guardianes Boa estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada al baño cargando una lanza para defenderse-

¿El agua está bien Himiko? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Si, el agua se siente exquisita -dijo Himiko sonriendo, ella estaba en una tina de madera con agua caliente, el baño estaba caliente y ella levantó las piernas jugando su pies un poco- hacia mucho tiempo que no me bañaba así

¿Tan malo era el futuro? -dijo Boa calmada-

Si lo era, el agua sobraba pero eso porque cubría al mundo, la comida ya no existía, el cielo se rompió dejando caer granizo cada momento -dijo Himiko molesta- sabe maestra no quiero hablar del futuro, por favor pregúnteme otras cosas

Claro lo siento querida -dijo Boa calmada- ¿Sparks es tu novio?

No, para nada jajaja -Himiko soltó una fuerte risa- lo siento pero él no me interesa

¿Por que? Parece que tu si le gustas -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Bueno, es porque cuando era un joven maestro se la pasaba platicando sobre sus conquistas, como solía hacerlo el maestro Byakun -dijo Himiko calmada-

Lo entiendo, eso suele pasar todavía a pesar de estar casado -dijo Boa sonriendo- ¿tan malo es?

Si eso me demostraba que era muy inmaduro para tener una relación con una mujer, entonces decidí no involucrarme con el, a pesar de estar así de obsesionado -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿A ti no te gusta? -dijo Boa calmada-

Para nada -dijo Himiko calmada- No lo odio pero tampoco me gusta, es más como un simple amigo -en el exterior entre los arbustos se escuchó un ligero llanto y Sparks salió llorando y soltando algo de fluido nasal, se limpió el fluido con el brazo izquierdo y respiró profundo-

¿Solo soy eso...? -dijo Sparks llorando- no puede ser, pensé que si me quería, pero nooo, sigue interesada en Isaac -Sparks se sentó en el suelo y se abrazo las piernas- aaah se acabó

Yo no diría eso hombrecito -dijo James sonriendo saliendo de los arbustos-

Tío James, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? -dijo Sparks sorprendido- espera...¿No vendrás a ver a Himiko o si? Porque esa ya es mi actividad

Nooo...solo vine a sacar la basura y te escuché llorar -dijo James calmado- escucha quieres llegar al corazón de esa chica entonces demuéstrale la mucho que la quieres y amas

Pero es inútil, ya escuche su opinión sobre mi -dijo Sparks preocupado- es caso perdido

No es caso perdido, solo es caso perdido si tú dejas que te venza -dijo James calmado- debes entrar ahí y demostrarle que es un macho alfa, al menos mejor que ese tal Isaac

Pero ¿como le demuestro que soy el alfa? -dijo Sparks confundido- ¿que tengo que hacer?

Sencillo, cuando entre a dormir tu también entras, la tomas de los hombros y le das un beso, róbale un beso de lengua francés y súper baboso, que sienta todo tu amor con eso beso -dijo James calmado- y si se trata de poner ruda sujetaba con más fuerza y estréllala contra la pared y dile que la amas hasta que se canse

¡¿Queeeee?! ¡Eso suena a locura! ¡Tanto que debería funcionar! -gritó Sparks sorprendido- ¡Tengo que intentarlo!

¡Así es! ¡Tu debes intentarlo! ¡Di que podrás! -dijo James sonriendo-

¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo! -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¡No te oigo! ¡Diez por ciento más! -gritó James sonriendo-

¡LE ROBARE UN BESO A HIMIKO Y LUEGO ME LA VOY A C..ER POR EL C..O! -Sparks gritó sonriendo asustando a James-

Ochenta por ciento menos -dijo James preocupado-

Le robaré un beso a Himiko -dijo Sparks mas calmado, mientras tanto en otro cuarto del palacio Byakun estaba cargando a Sparks cachorro en sus brazos mientras este caminaba por su cuerpo a cuatro patas-

Jajaja oye enano tranquilo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Sparks saltó y cayó en su estómago a cuatro patas- oooouuuu -Kira se comenzó a reír ya que ella estaba un lado de Byakun- vaya creo que ya entiendo como te sentiste al cagarlo en tu vientre

Jejeje casi, nada más que patee en la vejiga por nueve meses o que te duela la entre pierna todo por horas y estaremos a mano -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Sabes mi amor a veces me das miedo -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso- este pequeño será muy fuerte en el futuro, pero creo que necesitamos educarlo mejor con tratar a las damas

Hablas como si ya supieras lo que va a pasar -dijo Kira confundida- Byakun, ¿has hecho algo indeciso frente al bebé?

¿Qué? No, para nada -dijo Byakun nervioso- solo creo que el pequeño Sparks necesita ser guiado para hablar y portarse como un caballero en especial con las chicas

Si también lo creo -dijo Kira sonriendo- esperemos que no salga tan mal como su papá jajaja

¿Que tengo de malo? -dijo Byakun confundido, Sparks cachorro solo sonreí un poco colocándose a dos patas sobre el pecho de Byakun-

Oye quería preguntarte algo -dijo Kira calmada-

Claro ¿de que se trata? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Bueno ese tigre que vino con la felina se parecía mucho a ti, hasta su voz, su aspecto y color de pelo me recuerdan a ti -dijo Kira calmada, Byakun estaba sudando un poco y lucía algo nervioso-

Bueno...es posiblemente un pariente, bien ya sabes que yo no tenia más familia a excepción de mi hermano -dijo Byakun nervioso-

Si puede ser, pero también tiene muchas similitudes contigo y hasta siento que es como si estuviera ligado conmigo -dijo Kira confundida-

 _No se que decirle, no puedo decirle que es nuestro hijo del futuro, no importa lo que invente ella no me creerá_ -pensó Byakun nervioso-

Byakun, ¿será que este chico es hijo tuyo? -dijo Kira calmada y Byakun se puso nervioso- nooo debe ser un pariente, es decir está muy viejo a comparación contigo, tú tienes cuarenta y él parece tener como treinta -Byakun suspiró aliviado y asintió-

Si debe ser un pariente desconocido jajaja -dijo Byakun nervioso, Kira asintió sonriendo, mientras tanto afuera Sparks estaba caminando decido, cada paso su cuerpo temblaba un poco, más se acercaba más sentía el olor del pelo de Himiko en el aire, estaba nervioso, Himiko estaba en el cuarto secando su pelo mientras sentía el aire pasar por la ventana, usaba una bata de color azul clara mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado, la puerta se abrió detrás de ella con fuerza y ella se giró para ver a Sparks-

Sparks ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- sabes es muy tarde y no deberías entrar así al cuarto -Himiko siguió hablando pero Sparks avanzó caminando más rápido, la sujetó de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, Himiko estaba sorprendida mientras Sparks seguía con su beso, fue un beso largo mientras Himiko trataba de sacarse, apretaba las manos, y movía los hombros tratando de separarse pero Sparks no se lo permitía hasta que la soltó y la abrazo- ¡¿Que haces?!

No lo siento, pero esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para demostrarte que te amo -dijo Sparks calmado pero Himiko suspiro-

Sparks suéltame por favor -dijo Himiko molesta pero más serena- solo suéltame

Esta bien -dijo Sparks calmado, la soltó pero Himiko le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha con su mano, Sparks asintió y se sujetó la mejilla- ¡¿Por que no me aceptas?! ¡Te he mostrado lo confiable que puedo ser! ¡Una y otra vez! ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre te lo demuestro pero tú solo me vez como tú hermano! ¡¿Por que?!

Porque solo eres eso, un amigo, un hermano, un compañero, no más -dijo Himiko seria, Sparks se molesto y se retiró golpeando el marco de la puerta-

Cuando te encuentres en problemas, no me vengas a buscar, porque ya no te salvaré -dijo Sparks molesto, Himiko solo suspiró y vio como Sparks se fue caminando-

Como siempre eres tan impulsivo e inmaduro -dijo Himiko calmada, cerró la puerta y se acosto para dormir al menos un rato, mientras en el pasado había paz en el futuro las cosas ya no eran tan agobiantes como antes, en cambio Susanoo estaba vivo sentado viendo el má subir y cubrir todo lo que quedaba-

Bien lo ha logrado mi señor -dijo Guerra calmado, el estaba de pie a su izquierda mientras Susanoo estaba serio-

Ya no queda ningún ser que se le enfrente mi señor -dijo Valk sonriendo- ¿que podemos hacer por usted ahora?

Ya no queda nada ni nadie, ahora la tierra es mía -dijo Susanoo serio- pero -se levantó y caminó viendo el mar- hay algo que me hace sentir que tengo que hacer algo más que solo ver mi territorio

¿Qué es mi señor? -dijo Blackheart calmado-

No lo sé...pero miedo no es, porque yo no siento miedo -dijo Susanoo serio- esos parásitos piensan que pueden vencerme con facilidad, deseos y esperanza, yo les demostraré que conmigo no hay nada de eso, ya borre su existencia de este tiempo pero aun me siento humillado porque hace cuatro mil intenté destruir esta patética roca y fui detenido, esta vez nada me detendrá -levantó la mirada al cielo y gruñó- Disputa -el leopardo asintió y se acercó caminando con cuidado- recrearé lo que hicieron mi hermana y esa mortal, sigue el rastro y búscalos, cuando los encuentres mátalos

A la orden mi señor -dijo Disputa serio, Susanoo extendió su brazo izquierdo y creó una masa de energía morada liberando descargas, frente a él apareció un portal morado succionando todo lo que tenía cerca- me voy -Disputa entro en el portal y desapareció al instante, Susanoo estaba serio mientras cerraba los ojos, de regreso al pasado, Po e Isao estaban llegando a la ciudad imperial viendo a las calles y lugares-

¿Este es el lugar? -dijo Isao calmado-

Si aquí es -dijo Po calmado- el palacio Imperial se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, los demás ya deben estar ahí -los dos siguieron caminando mientras Isao veía todo con calma, vio aldeanos caminando y hablando entre ellos, los niños corriendo y riendo con sus juguetes por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento- vamos Isao, tenemos que llegar con los demás

Maestro Po, ¿hay alguien que conozca que sepa sobre la mitología aquí? -dijo Isao calmado-

Bueno conozco a alguien que vive aquí y le encanta eso -dijo Po calmado- ¿por que quieres saberlo?

Porque si buscamos entre las leyendas y mitos puede estar la clave para resolver este asunto -dijo Isao intranquilo y preocupado-

Tranquilo, llegaremos con los guardianes y hablaremos de eso con más calma -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos continua -Isao asintió intranquilo y lo siguió, después de unas horas los movimientos en el palacio de los guardianes comenzaron, Himiko estaba usando ropa limpia que le habían lavado por un favor, Byakun y Himiko se reunieron y asintieron-

Bien ¿que tenemos que hacer ahora? ¿Que podemos hacer para cambiar el mundo? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Siento las presencias de mi papá y de Isao, no tardarán en llegar -dijo Himiko calmada- pero hoy...siento...algo extraño en el pecho

Bueno esto tú madre debió explicártelo, cada mes al menos seis días tu cuerpo...florece como mujer -dijo Byakun nervioso-

¡No habló de eso idiota! -gritó Himiko molesta y Byakun solo se alejó nervioso- tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo terrible está por ocurrir

Te entiendo, a veces me pasa lo mismo, pero...-Byakun vio sus brazos y sintió una descarga en los pelos del cuerpo- algo no me gusta -los dos llevaron tiempo esperando un poco hasta que vieron a Po y a Isao acercarse al palacio- ¿quien es el niño?

El último Shiba -dijo Himiko calmada- Isao, ¿Donde está Long? ¿Donde está Kajo?

Ambos se tuvieron que quedar en el palacio de Jade, Long está herido, nada grave pero no podrá moverse -dijo Isao calmado- ¿les explicaste la situación?

Si hice lo que pude -dijo Himiko calmado-

Me da gusto verlos a ambos, lamento mucho que nuestra visita sea de esta forma -dijo Po sonriendo-

Descuida ella, ya me lo explico todo hace poco, junto con mi hijo -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¿Tu hijo está aquí? -dijo Po sonriendo- Que buena noticia, ¿y tú eres?

Hola papá...soy Himiko -dijo nerviosa y Po se sorprendió, extendió los brazos viendo a Himiko de frente y luego la rodó- ¿papá? ¿Papá estás bien?

¡WAAAAAAAAA! -Po gritó con fuerza asustando a todos- ¡Mi pequeña princesa se convertirá en una seductora loca...pe..pe...pechugona! ¡NOOOOOO! -Po gritó llorando cayendo al suelo de rodillas-

¡PAPÁ! -Himiko gritó sonrojada, Isao y Byakun se rieron un poco mientras Po seguía viendo a Himiko- hay papá necesitamos apresurarnos, no sabemos cuándo llegarán los enemigos a atacarnos

Si perdón...pero es...que...es que...hay no puedo mi bebe...se volverá una mujer loca -dijo Po llorando-

¡No soy una loca! -gritó Himiko sonrojada sacando sus colmillos-

Eh no lo sé...cuando conociste a mi hermano mayor si te volviste una loca -dijo Isao sonriendo pero Himiko le gruñó sacando sus garras- claro por otro lado yo solo era un niño jejeje...-sudó nervioso-

Buena jugada enano -dijo Byakun nervioso-

Mi madre es peor...creo que se tomar al toro por los cuernos -dijo Isao nervioso-

Ah tú debes ser el hijo de Izanamy y Hinata -dijo Byakun sonriendo- claro ahora todo tiene sentido, bien ¿que hacemos ahora?

El plan era encontrarlos y tratar de hacer que encuentren el camino al modo celestial -dijo Isao calmado- pero creemos que podría haber algo que nos sirva en rollos antiguos de la época de la creación

Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros -dijo Po calmado- bien vayamos a buscar la información y luego veremos qué más hacer, creo tener idea de quién nos puede ayudar, Luceli Shishui comenzó a trabajar en el palacio de la maestra Chita, ella guarda su información

Perfecto vayamos a verla -dijo Byakun calmado, los cuatro asintieron y se fueron caminando, estaban saliendo de la ciudad, pasaron un par de horas hasta que vieron un palacio algo grande con una estatua de un búho de bronce en el frente, Himiko se sorprendió un momento y se quedó quieta-

¿Es este el lugar? -dijo Isao calmado-

Si...aquí fue donde tu hermano...bueno tú sabes -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Solo espero no cambiar mucho el tiempo -dijo Isao calmado, siguieron caminando hasta que entraron al palacio con cuidado-

Buenas tardes -dijo Po intranquilo- hola...

Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta es como entrar a una dimensión desconocida -dijo Byakun intranquilo-

Si, solo espero que no salga algo raro -dijo Po intranquilo, se giró y vio a Chita frente a ellos usando una lámpara para iluminar su cara de forma tenebrosa-

¡WAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron los cuarto sorprendidos y Chita se comenzó a reír un poco-

Maestra Chita ¿que hace? -dijo Po sorprendido y nervioso sujetándose el pecho-

¡Está loca! -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Hay perdón, es que encanta asustarlos hasta que se hagan pipí -dijo Chita riendo- ¿a que debo el placer maestro Po y Byakun?

Estamos buscando la información referente a un dios llamado Susanoo -dijo Himiko nerviosa saliendo detrás de Po- vieja loca me asusto

¿Dijiste susanoo? Bueno supongo que puedo ayudarlos síganme -dijo Chita calmada, los guió dentro del salón del palacio hasta salir al patio trasero, el patio estaba abierto y decorado con algunas flores, pudieron ver a un grupo de niños peleando y entrenando, no parecían tener más de cinco años pero entre ellos estaba un lobo blanco y negro que Himiko se quedó viendo sorprendida-

¿Ryu? -dijo Himiko sorprendida, el pequeño lobo gritó y sujetó a un leon de su pierna derecha, giró y lo lanzó contra el suelo, se giró y le dio un golpe a un pequeño toro en el pecho empujándolo, cuando lo vio ma de cerca no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura-

Suficiente -dijo Chita sonriendo, los niños se detuvieron y se acercaron, eran un zorro, un leon, un toro, un par de lobas ambas gemelas y por último un lobo con una pequeña melena apenas creciendo, los niños corrieron y avanzaron hacia Chita- niños saluden a los guardianes

Buenos días maestros guardianes -dijeron los pequeños niños sonriendo-

Jajaja ¿no son tiernos? Son la nueva generación de guerreros del palacio -dijo Chita sonriendo- son Alex, Blade, Horn, las gemelas Aíra y Tsu Ling, y por último

Isaac -dijo Himiko sonriendo mientras el pequeño lobo se sonrojaba un poco por el nervio-

Si ese es su nombre -dijo Chita sonriendo- ¿lo conoces?

Ah no...es que..digamos que conozco a su madre eso es todo -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

Por favor tenemos un poco prisa, ¿puede mostrarnos la información? -dijo Isao calmado-

Claro, es por aquí, síganme -dijo Chita sonriendo, los cuatro la siguieron mientras Himiko parecía deprimida-

Se que es difícil, y quieres cambiar algo pero lo que hacemos es para bien -dijo Isao calmado, Himiko asintió deprimida y siguieron caminando, llegaron a una gran biblioteca con mucho libros y libreros donde parecían que los muros eran los mismos libros-

Vaya ¿que es este lugar? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Pareces como si nunca hubieras visto una biblioteca -dijo Isao calmado-

¿Biblioteca? ¿Que es una biblioteca? -dijeron Po y Himiko confundidos, mientras que a Isao le salía una gota de sudor de la cabeza-

Esta biblioteca y conocimientos tiene más de doscientos años de antigüedad, todo conocimiento y curiosidades del Kung Fu fueron traídos a este lugar hasta mitología y nuevas teorías del mundo, algunos dicen que el mundo es redondo otros creen que es plano y hay quienes dicen que tenemos ocho planetas cercanos a parte del sol -dijo Chita sonriendo, la siguieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una mesa de madera donde había muchos libros acumulados- ¡Luceli te buscan! -escucharon un golpe y un quejido en la mesa y de debajo de la mesa vieron salir a Luceli-

Oouuu carajo, me dolió -dijo Luceli adolorida- hola a todos bienvenidos a la gran biblioteca

Hola Luceli hacia mucho que no te veía -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hola Po tanto tiempo sin verte -dijo Luceli sonriendo chocando su mano con el- ¿que necesitan? -Isao y Himiko le dijeron que buscaban mientras que Luceli tomó un libro y lo comenzó a leer- bueno para empezar Susanoo es un dios que pertenece a la mitología japonesa, el es conocido como él dio de las batallas, tormentas y los océanos, es un dios muy poderoso y agresivo

Eso lo sabemos muy bien, pero queremos saber si hay alguna forma de derrotarlo, un punto débil algo -dijo Isao calmado-

Bueno, como bien saben Susanoo nació de la nariz de Izanagi, Izanagi el dios de la creación, había bajado al inflamando para salvar a su esposa quien había fallecido, la diosa Izanami, cuando falló subió a la tierra y se limpió con las aguas puras del mundo dando vida a los tres dioses, Amaterasu diosa del sol y de la vida, Tsukuyomi diosa de la luna y los astros, y el dios Susanoo dios de la batalla -dijo Luceli calmada- siempre hablan que los Guardianes fueron creados a partir de su energía, que también tienen poderes celestiales ocultos en las gemas -Luceli movió el libro mostrando una imagen con las imagenes de Susanoo y debajo de él las gemas del tigre y el dragón- los poderes de las gemas del dragón y del tigre provienen de su poder, incluso se dice que venció a muchos monstruos con esos poderes y por eso él fue considerado el primer

Guardián -dijo Po sorprendido-

Así es, los dioses en ese tiempo eran los guardianes del mundo, pero Susanoo comenzó a volverse ambicioso, cruel y creía que nadie estaba a su altura y que los humanos no éramos más que escoria, hace milenios trató de destruir el mundo y a la humanidad pero sus hermanas lo detuvieron, lo aprisionaron y lo sellaron en un lugar donde jamás pudiera ser liberado -dijo Luceli calmada-

Pero ni las diosas lo pudieron vencer en el futuro -Isao tuvo que susurrar para que no lo escucharan-

El siempre regresa con la misma ambición por eso el consejo de ochocientos millones de dioses quiso destruir lo para evitar que pasara pedo optaron por sellarlo esperando que jamás volviera, pero si lo hace siempre carga consigo cuatro poderes especiales que se lo da a sus elegidos, los convierte en ángeles, y esos ángeles corrompidos llegan para castigar a los demás, los matan y sus energías vitales son enviadas al mismo Susanoo -dijo Luceli calmada-

Los cuatro jinetes, eso lo sacó de Buda y sus enseñanzas -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

O quizás Buda lo saco de él -dijo Luceli calmada- el punto es que...

Sus ángeles son extensiones de si mismo, y cada vez que mataba a la humanidad restablecían sus poderes, y no solo eso, al ser un dios podía alimentarse del planeta por eso la tierra se hundía, cada vez que ganaba poder él se volvía más y más fuerte y el océano al ser su dominio cubría la tierra -susurró Himiko asustada e Isao entendió sintiendo un escalofrío por el cuerpo

Mató a millones para tener sus poderes de regreso, por eso no lo pudimos vencer en ese tiempo -dijo Isao sorprendido- ¿como lo vencieron la pulga a vez? ¿Hay alguna idea?

Bueno al ser un dios no puede ser asesinado por un mortal o cualquier arma, un dios solo puede ser asesinado por otro dios o por el arma de un dios -dijo Luceli calmada-

¿El arma de un dios? -dijo Isao sorprendido-

¿Conoces una? -dijo Po confundido-

Creo que si...pero no estoy muy seguro...quien sabía ese secreto era mi padre -dijo Isao nervioso- pero jamás me dijo ese secreto ni a mis hermanos

¿Cual secreto? -dijo Himiko sería- si tienes una idea de cual es esa arma, es mejor que lo diga

Es que no se si estoy seguro, esa arma en la que estoy pensando la desconozco, solo lo escuchar hablar sobre eso una vez, le dijo a mi madre que existía un arma hecha por un dios, pero jamás supe cual era ni donde estaba -dijo Isao preocupado-

Entonces tenemos que ir a ver a...-Po dijo preocupado pero en eso sintieron algo extraño que los hizo asustarse- ¿oyen eso? -todos movieron las orejas escuchando el sonido del viento moverse, en un momento Po, Himiko, Isao, Byakun, James, Boa y Sparks sintieron una fuerte presión en el cuerpo que los hizo asustarse y caer al suelo de rodillas, todos estaban tratando de ponerse pie hasta que la presión pasó- ¿que fue eso?

Evacuen la ciudad...¡ya! -grito Himiko asustada, todos salieron al patio principal pero los niños estaban señalando al cielo asustados, el viento se movía con fuerza agitando árboles, agua y las hojas, en el cielo mismo apareció una especie de círculo hecho de energía donde algunos relámpagos estaban saliendo, los relámpagos resonaban con fuerza y caían a la tierra causando algo de destruccion- no...no puede ser...

Esto era lo que temía -dijo Isao molesto, Luceli cargo a su hijo mientras Po y Byakun temblaban un poco, algunos animales gritaron asustados viendo como del portal salía una figura alada, era un leopardo blanco de ojos morados, tenía una armadura de cuerpo completo con brazaletes blancos, marcas blancas por el cuerpo y botas con las mismas marcas recorriendo la suela y los tobillos, sus alas parecían ser blancas y hechas de energía-

Eso parece...un...un -dijo Po sorprendido-

Un ángel -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Disputa quedó en medio del aire viendo todo con calma, levantó el brazo izquierdo creando un relámpago blanco-

No es cualquiera...es Disputa -dijo Isao serio- debió seguirnos a través ves del portal

Mortales...sientan alegria porque hoy los voy a purificar con mi relámpago sagrado -dijo Disputa serio, levantó el brazo y eso los alertó-

¡AL SUELO TODOS! -Isao grito desesperado mientras Disputa bajo el brazo, en un segundo se creó un fuerte destello blanco, todo se cubrió de blanco por la luz mientras el suelo comenzó a te,volar con una gran fuerza creando un terremoto, los animales solo gritaron siendo empujados por la fuerza de un huracán, todos fueron lanzados en el aire, los árboles se partieron y salieron empujados por el aire, el suelo tuvo grietas que llegaban más allá de la salida de la ciudad, el mar tembló incluso y en Japón podía sentirse el temblor, Izanamy, Hinata, Isaac y Lu cayeron al suelo sintiendo un fuerte temblor en el campo-

¡¿Que está pasando?! -grito Hinata sorprendida-

¡Es como si se creara un terremoto que hace temblar toda la nación! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No...esto lo hizo un soldado de Susanoo -dijo Isaac molesto-

¿Que dices? -dijo Hinata asustada-

Si ese relámpago blanco...sin duda es Disputa, nos siguieron hasta aquí -dijo Lu asustada-

Tenemos que darnos prisa aunque peleen todos juntos jamás podrán vencerlo -dijo Hinata preocupada, todos asintieron y expulsaron energía creando sus bestias de energía para ir, Hinata creó su fenix de energía, Izanamy un lobo blanco, Isaac un lobo negro y Lu Ann un dragón dorado, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Long salió cojeando mientras Kajo lo ayudaba a caminar-

Ya empezaron...ese sin duda fue Disputa -dijo Long molesto- tenemos...tenemos que...

Long aún estás muy débil, si vas solo conseguirás que tu herida se haga ma grave -dijo Kajo preocupada-

Los ayudaremos -dijo Tigresa sería, todos voltearon a verla- pude sentir el impresionante poder que se liberó, ni Berseck se le compara, vamos todos denle su Chi para hacer que se cure rápido -los maestros asintieron y se acercaron a Long, de regreso en la ciudad solo había quedado un agujero en el centro, la profundidad era demasiada para un solo ataque, quizás kilómetros, más de metros era verdad que solo quedaban pequeños rastros de los edificios y un lugar hecho de arena, Disputa solo bajo con cuidado y vio a los lados, en el palacio Imperial James, Boa, Leónidas y Sparks estaban saliendo de unas rocas y ramas que los habían protegido, en el palacio de Chita una capa de arena bajo rebelando un escudo de Chi dorado, Isao, Po, Byakun y Himiko estaban cansados con los brazos extendidos mientras detrás de ellos estaban los niños un poco asustados abrazados a la maestra y Luceli-

Ese desgraciado destruyo media...ciudad -dijo Byakun molesto-

Mató a cientos...no...puede que hayan sido miles -dijo Po preocupado-

Si pero...es horrible -dijo Isao preocupado- necesitamos distraerlo y llevarnos a la gente a un lugar seguro

Nosotros le haremos frente, Isao tu y Himiko lleven ese a los pobladores lejos del campo de batalla -dijo Po serio-

Esta bien pero peleen juntos, todos juntos y con sus máximos poderes no se contengan o de lo contrario los matará -dijo Isao preocupado, Po y Byakun asintieron mientras se fueron corriendo-

Bien parece que este lugar fue vaciado...hmp...debí haberlos buscado -dijo Disputa serio- ahora tendré que buscar entre tanto cadaver -levantó la mirada y levantó el brazo deteniendo un rayo dorado con descargas azules, forcejeo un poco y los deshizo con su agarre, Po y Byakun avanzaron corriendo por el frente y gritaron lanzando un golpe pero Disputa levantó ambas manos deteniendo los golpes creando una onda de sonido- hmmmm ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Grrre...maldito detuvo nuestros golpes...con facilidad -dijo Po serio forcejeando con Disputa-

Desgraciado pagaras por lo que hiciste -dijo Byakun molesto-

Hmp no valen mi tiempo -dijo Disputa serio y levantó los brazos lanzando a ambos al aire-


	4. Chapter 4

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Byakun y Po gritaron siendo lanzados al aire y luego cayeron al suelo pero giraron y cayeron de rodillas dejando grietas en el suelo-

Byakun no hay que medir fuerzas, recuerda lo que dijo Isao -dijo Po serio- ¡Usa toda tu energía! -Byakun y Po gritaron expulsando su energía creando ondas de aire en el campo, Disputa estaba serio viendo la energía volverse dorada- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

¡HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Byakun gritaba aumentando sus músculos y su cuerpo ganaba un brillo azul con energía dorada-

¿Que están tratando de hacer? -dijo Disputa calmado- no tiene caso morirán en mis manos

Cállate, tu no sabes el orgullo que nosotros tenemos -dijo Byakun molesto- ellos no pueden morir aquí, escalen cuento antes -Byakun siguió gritando expulsando una descarga azul- ¡Modo Explosivo! -su pelo ganó un patrón dorado igual al de un tigre de bengala, su pelo se había vuelto dorado en la cabeza, espalda y brazos, su cola también, sus marcas eran azul oscuras y se habían vuelto más gruesas, sus ojos eran naranjas mientras en sus piernas aparecían botas azules con detalles plateados en forma de descargas, en sus brazos aparecieron guanteletes azules oscuros con detalles plateados-

¡No permitiré que mates a nadie mas! ¡Modo Explosivo! -Po grito liberando energía dorada con tonos verdes, su cuerpo brilló con un tono verde esmeralda con energía dorada rodeándolo, usaba un pantalón verde oscuro, usaba botas doradas que le cubrían desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas con bordes verdes con escamas doradas, usaba una cinta verde oscura con protección al frente y los lados, un peto en el pecho y estomago con brazaletes y guantes doradas con escamas y trajes verdes oscuros, en su espalda aparecieron alas de Dragon delgadas-

Hmp ya veo, ustedes dos son los Guerreros Po y Byakun del dragón y el tigre, ya los recuerdo en el futuro, fueron derrotados por Susanoo-sama -dijo Disputa sonriendo- bien veamos como atacan en su forma más joven -Po y Byakun gritaron avanzando rápido, Byakun avanzó rápido y apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe liberando descargas-

¡AAAAAARGHH! -Byakun gritó liberando varios golpes creando grandes descargas, las descargas fueron más grandes con cada golpe, los golpes se sintieron aumentar mientras las grietas se creaban, en un momento Po avanzó gritó corriendo, Po gritó y lanzó varios golpes pero los golpes se detuvieron viendo un resplandor blanco, los dos gritaron sorprendidos siendo empujados por el ataque y vieron a Disputa cubierto de una energía blanca en su cuerpo, Byakun y Po solo escupieron una ligera cantidad de sangre-

Los dos son muy lentos y débiles -dijo Disputa sonriendo, Po y Byakun se sujetaron un ligero hueco en la pie, tenían una marca de golpe en el pecho, la armadura de Po se rompió un poco y se sorprendió- hmp aún no pudieron darme ni un solo golpe

Sorprendente...aaargh me dolió -dijo Byakun sorprendido- sus...golpes no los pude ver...y sentí como casi...me rompe...los músculos...

Las escamas doradas...del dragón...jamás habían sido destruidas así de sencillo hasta el mismo Berseck tuvo problemas con esta armadura...y él pudo destruirla con mucha facilidad -dijo Po sorprendido- ¡Byakun no te confíes! ¡Atácalo con todos tu poder sin piedad!

¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces! -gritó Byakun serio, los dos gritaron expulsando energía-

¡HAAAAAAAAARGH! -Po y Byakun gritaron y avanzaron contra Disputa, los dos lanzaron un golpe liberando energía, Disputa levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, lo empujaron un poco y Byakun saltó quedando por encima de él y lanzó un poco liberando una descarga, Disputa levantó el brazo izquierdo y detuvo el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada a Po en el mentón, se giró sin soltar el puño de Byakun, lo giró y estrelló contra el suelo de espalda, Byakun se quejó y cerró los ojos, Po gritó y avanzó envuelto en energía, gritó dándole un golpe a Disputa en la cara lanzándolo un poco lejos, Disputa giró y cayó a cuatro patas, expulsó energía y avanzaron, Po lanzó un golpe liberando fuego dorado, Disputa extendió los brazos deteniendo el golpe, Po gritó empujándolo un poco, Disputa liberó más energía pero Po apareció detrás de él y lanzó una patada pero Disputa levantó el brazo izquierdo con facilidad, Byakun expulsó energía y el suelo tembló mientras se creó un remolino levantando todos los escombros y rocas, Byakun saltó cayendo directo en una roca, se apoyó expulsando energía y descargas azules, avanzó rápido creando un relámpago con solo moverse, Disputa se cruzó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe, Byakun apareció detrás de él y avanzó de nuevo, cada vez que Byakun avanzaba rápido liberaba una estela de energía, cada golpe se escuchaba con fuerza mientras Po juntaba sus manos expulsando energía dorada, Po extendió los brazos, Byakun solo gritó levantando los brazos y los bajo en un fuerte golpe liberando una fuerte descarga, por el momento las descargas crearon una burbuja de electricidad dorada-

¡La bendición de las tinieblas! -Po gritó expulsando energía, dorada, el ataque de ambos se combinó creanando una gran descarga azul y dorada-

¡Técnica Combinada Bendición del Soberano del trueno! -gritaron Po y Byakun serios viendo el ataque, el suelo tembló mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo más los escombros, Izanamy, Hinata, Isaac y Lu estaban avanzados con sus bestias de energía-

Este poder, este Ki debe ser el ataque combinada, la bendición del soberano del trueno -dijo Hinata sería-

El enemigo con el que deben estar enfrentando debe ser demasiado fuerte -dijo Izanamy serio, el lobo dorado avanzaba rápido mientras el dragón negro los seguía- ¡Más rápido!

Esta presión...es abrumadora...debe ser...-dijo Lu sorprendida-

Es Disputa, si no llegamos pronto el los matar -dijo Isaac preocupado, el dragón avanzó aún más rápido mientras en el campo de batalla, las descargas pasaron a ser blancas y Disputa cruzó los brazos-

Sucios...insectos, sientan el verdadero poder de un ángel -dijo Disputa serio- ¡Disturbio arcano! -Disputa extendió los brazos liberando energía blanca y los dos gritaron extendiendo los brazos protegiéndose del ataque, gritaron creando una barrera pero el ataque los empujó con más fuerza y cayeron al suelo heridos, Po y Byakun estaban quejándose del dolor pero notaron como el campo seguía cubierto en brillo blanco- aún no terminó

¿Que carajos piensa hacer? -dijo Byakun serio,los dos se sorprendieron y se movieron a un lado esquivando pequeñas partículas de energía blanca, Po se hizo a un lado pero un ligero rastro de energía blanca corto parte de su armadura con facilidad, Byakun recibió un corte poco profundo en su brazo izquierdo en la parte superior-

Es muy veloz su ataque -dijo Po sorprendido, se giró expulsando energía y los ataques se detuvieron un poco, Byakun avanzó y saltó girando lanzando una patada pero Disputa levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque con su brazo, Po avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe pero Disputa levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque, los dos estaban peleando rápido lanzando varios golpes, Disputa levantaba los brazos deteniendo los ataques, Po lanzó un golpe pero Disputa levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque y movió la cabeza golpeando a Po con su frente, Po se quejó pro se giró lanzando una patada con el talón, el golpe le dio a Disputa en la cabeza pero Disputa no sufrió daño y le dio un golpe en el estómago liberando una onda de energía y Po se quejó siendo lanzando a otro extremo, Byakun gritó levantando los brazos y los bajo liberando un fuerte descarga agrietando más el suelo, Po gritó expulsando energía y comenzó a concentrarla en su cuerpo, su armadura brillo agrietándose un poco más, Byakun frío lanzando varios golpes pero Disputa levantaba los brazos deteniendo los golpes y le dio un golpe al mentón, Byakun se quejó pero levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza liberando relámpagos, pero Disputa seguía sin mostrar rastro alguno que le afectaran los ataques-

Ja tienes una gran velocidad pero aún no sabes usar completamente -dijo Disputa sonriendo, Byakun se sorprendió y giró lanzando una patada pero Disputa levantó el brazo izquierdo, Byakun gritó y lanzó un golpe directo con su garra pero Disputa la bloqueó con su brazo derecho, Byakun siguió gritando mientras lanzaba varios golpes pero Disputa movía el cuerpo esquivando cada uno, Disputa saltó esquivando una patada pero Byakun extendió los brazos liberando energía en un fuerte relámpago, Disputa gritó y extendió los brazos creando una barrera de energía blanca deteniendo el ataque causando que se dispersara-

¡No puede ser! -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Jajaja tu nunca me podrás ganar -dijo Disputa sonriendo, Po gritó expulsando energía y deshizo la armadura, Byakun avanzó corriendo y avanzó más rápido, saltó con fuerza y golpeó a Disputa en la cara liberando una descarga, siguió gritado y le dio varios golpes en el cuerpo pero Disputa le dio un golpe al mentón, lo golpeó en el estómago y giró pateándolo en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo-

Maldicion aquí voy -dijo Po serio, se agacho y avanzó rápido de un solo impulso, se creó una gran dragón dorado que comenzó a rugir mientras Po avanzaba corriendo a toda su velocidad- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Dragón cazador!

¡¿Que?! -Disputa se sorprendió un momento y vio a Po avanzar hacia el, extendió los brazos creando una barrera de energía blanca, el dragón abrió la boca rugiendo y mordió el escudo clavando sus colmillos con fuerza, Po gritó golpeando el escudo con sus manos y el dragón avanzó con fuerza dejando un rastro de destruccion, el suelo se agrietó mientras Tigre veía sorprendido como el escudo era arrastrado por la técnica de Po, mientras él escuchó comenzó a agrietarse con más fuerza y Disputa estaba preocupado- no...esto no puede ser verdad

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Po grito expulsando más energía empujando el ataque pero Disputa terminó siendo impactado en unas rocas, Po cayó cansado de rodillas viendo como en el frente la energía comenzó a girar y luego apareció un resplandor blanco cubriendo toda la zona con la energía, el viento sopló con fuerza empujando a Po y Byakun al suelo por la fuerza, Po estaba ligeramente cansado pero en medio del humo apareció Disputa sonriendo-

Carajo...-dijo Po serio-

Ese ataque si me sorprendió...vamos guerrero dragón ven y peleando conmigo -dijo Disputa riendo un poco, Po gritó y avanzó rápido contra el, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, la energía chocó con ellos mientras Po estaba gruñendo lanzando varios golpes, Disputa estaba sonriendo bloqueando todos los golpes de Po, lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Po movió la cabeza y se impulsó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, extendió el brazo derecho y liberó una gran bola de fuego dorada, Disputa le dio un golpe y la deshizo pero Po apareció detrás de él y le dio un codazo en la espalda empujándolo con fuerza, avanzó y concentró fuego en sus puños, lanzó varios golpes y cada uno le dio a Disputa en el cuerpo, los golpes sonaban con fuerza mientras Po solo gritaba atacando lo mejor que podía, Disputa solo estaba recibiendo los golpes hasta que comenzó a enojarse-

¡Suficiente! -Disputa gritó molesto y le dio un golpe a Po en el estómago con fuerza, el suelo temblo mientras Po era levantado por el puño de Disputa, Po se quejó ahogándose en su propio aliento y trataba de respirar, Disputa lo levantó y luego lo dejó caer al suelo mientras Po se quejaba sujetando su estómago- miserable humano -Po se quejó respirando agitado- tus golpes no me hicieron ni cosquillas, solo fueron ligeras molestias en mi cuerpo, ya me aburrí de ti -lo piso en la espalda y Po se quejó mientras era enterrado un poco más- lanza celestial -levantó el brazo izquierdo creando una lanza de energía blanca- descuida humano, cuando mueras tu poder ira con un dios de verdad, el dios Susanoo

¡Modo Explosivo! -James y Boa gritaron expulsando una energía dorada con tonos morados en el cuerpo, en los brazos de James aparecieron partes de mangas y guantes dorados con un caparazón de tortuga cortado por la mitad, como si fuera un escudo partido a la mitad, James usaba botas doradas con una camisa negra con chaleco dorado metálico en el frente, Boa creció más ganado escamas doradas con un tono morado en el cuerpo y ojos rojos, Disputa se giró y fue golpeado por una rama de árbol, Disputa terminó girando y cayó a dos pies, Himiko e Isao avanzaron corriendo, Himiko lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía azul, Disputa le dio un ligero golpe deshaciéndola, Isao y Sparks avanzaron, Isao por el frente y Sparks por detrás, ambos lanzaron un golpe pero fueron bloqueando por Disputa, el giro y los lanzó a ambos a otro lado, James y Boa avanzaron corriendo, James junto sus brazos y luego los extendió lanzando un golpe con el escudo, Disputa extendió el brazo y le sujeto el escudo arrugándolo con su garra, Boa avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Disputa se vio rodeado de Himiko, Isao, Sparks, James y Boa, los cinco gritaron y lanzaron un golpe pero Disputa comenzó a girar y le dio un golpe a Himiko en la cara, a James en una patada en el pecho, a Isao un golpe en el estómago, a Sparks un golpe en el mentón y a Boa la alejó golpeándola en el cuerpo, los cinco fueron alejados por el ataque pero Isao cayó girando y extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego-

¡Deténganse ustedes no tienen los poderes para vencerlo! -gritó Po preocupado, el ataque impacto a Disputa pero Disputa concentró el fuego en su mano y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando fuego blanco, los cinco fueron empujados por el ataque pero James y Boa golpearon el suelo creando un fuerte temblor, el temblor agrietó el suelo y las rocas fueron levantadas y golpearon a Disputa en el cuerpo, Himiko gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía pero Disputa lo detuvo con una mano-

¡Aaaaarg supongo que ya no importa! -gritó Po molesto expulsando energía, solo avanzó junto con Byakun, los dos gritaron y comenzaron a lanzar varios golpes, Disputa, se giró levantando la mano izquierda bloqueando un golpe de Sparks, le dio un golpe en el estómago y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Himiko le dio una patada en la espalda pedo no lo empujo, Disputa se giró y lanzó un golpe con su ala y Himiko fue lanzada a otro extremo, Isao y Byakun levantaron los brazos concentrando energía en una gran esfera y la lanzaron con fuerza contra Disputa causando una gran explosión pero Disputa avanzó y extendió los brazos golpeando a ambos en el cuerpo, los dos cayeron al suelo mientras James y Boa avanzaron rápido, Boa gritó y giró lanzando un golpe con su cola pero Disputa levantó el brazo y le sujeto del cuello, avanzó corriendo y sujeto a James del cuello, saltó y los estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, Po solo gritó y lo golpeó en la espalda con el cuerpo, Disputa saltó y giró cayendo a dos pies, Po y Disputa avanzaron y comenzaron a pensar pero Disputa le dio un golpe a Po en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando pero Po levantó sus brazos bloqueando un golpe, Disputa avanzó rápido lanzando un golpe pero Po se agachó esquivando el ataque, se giró y le dio un golpe a los costillas, Disputa retrocedió un golpe y Po giró para darle una patada directo al estómago haciendo que solo se quejara mientras Po hundía su pie en su cuerpo, Po solo gritó y le dio un golpe en la cara, siguió gritando mientras lanzaba varios golpes, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza pero Disputa gritó liberando energía y empujó a Po, le dio un golpe en el estómago y liberó una onda de viento empujándolo y lo estrelló contra un grupo de rocas, Po gritó expulsando energía y extendió los brazos-

¡Resplandor final! -Po gritó extendiendo los brazos al frente y liberó su ataque golpeando a Disputa, el ataque explotó y Disputa avanzó corriendo y golpeó a Po en el estómago- uuughh

Ya me aburrí -Disputa abrió la mano liberando energía y encerró a Po en una esfera de energía blanca, Po gritó y la esfera explotó, Po solo terminó herido y cayó al suelo temblando y teniendo convulsiones- hmp patética escoria yo...-el suelo tembló y varias ramas de árboles aparecieron rodeándolo y lo encerraron- ¿que es esto? -Byakun avanzó rápido y sujetó a Po del cuerpo para desaparecer, James y Boa gritaron liberando un remolino de fuego golpeando las ramas haciendo que ardieran en flamas-

¿Como están chicos? -dijo James preocupado-

Estamos bien pero el ataque de ese sujetó afectó a Po, míralo está temblando -dijo Byakun serio mientras Po temblaba un poco para poder moverse-

Demonios tratare de curarlo -dijo Boa preocupada- Byakun, James necesitamos ayuda y pronto, ese sujetó no es normal

¡No lo es! ¡Tiren a matar! -Isao llegó corriendo- ¡OOOOOOAAAAAAARGH! -Isao gritó expulsando energía roja y dorada de su cuerpo pasando al nivel maestro- ¡Súper nova! -Isao levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera naranja brillante y la lanzó contra las flamas causando una gran explosión, las ramas explotaron y comenzaron a caer en pedazos ardientes mientras Byakun, James y Boa se preocuparon evitando el fuego con una coraza de energía- ¡Himiko Sparks! ¡Ahora!

¡Adelante! -Sparks gritó expulsando energía pasando al nivel maestro igual que Himiko, los dos gritaron expulsando energía y levantaron los brazos atrayendo rayos de tormenta-

¡Rayo de la devastación! -Himiko y Sparks gritaron atrayendo un gran rayo justo al árbol causando una gran explosión en el campo-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Isao gritó saltando hacia atrás y extendió los brazos creando una barrera de energía, el fuego comenzó a dispersarse mientras la barrera estaba intacta recibiendo el golpe, todos estaban sorprendidos mientras Po solo gruñía un poco tratando de levantarse-

¡Rápido tienen que irse de aquí! ¡Nosotros lo controlaremos! -Himiko gritó preocupada-

Aún no niños, aún tenemos algo de energía, juntos podremos vencerlo -dijo James serio-

Este no es un juego James, ese sujetó en el futuro asesino a todos tus estudiantes del pantano y tus poderes no fueron ni la mitad de los suyos -dijo Sparks preocupado- ahora tienen que irse, o los matará, no olviden que tienen una misión un cumplir

Es verdad, los aldeanos están a salvo y deberán -Isao estaba gritando pero en eso escucho un zumbido y Disputa apareció a su izquierda-

No hay donde correr -Disputa sonrió y golpeó a Isao en el costado, Isao gritó escupiendo sangre y cayó lejos estrellándose con fuerza entre algunas rocas, Isao tenía problemas para ponerse de pie pero el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco mientras Disputa mostraba sus alas- bien ya me canse esta charada es hora de terminar con esto

 _Ha mostrado sus alas...eso significa que está listo para ma_ tarnos -pensó Sparks nervioso- _Uno de nosotros deberá entrenarlos mientras mi padre se los lleva...deberé hacer algo pronto o si no este maldito nos matará_

Vamos vengan si es que quieren morir -dijo Disputa sonriendo- ¡Entonces los matare! -todos se pusieron en guardia pero el suelo volvió a temblar y vieron gritas y lava emerger del suelo-

¡Ataque combinado! ¡Mordida del lobo de magma! -el suelo se levantó y grandes rocas mezcladas con ríos de lava se mezclaron tomando la forma de un gran lobo dando una fuerte mordida sobre Disputa, todos se alejaron y vieron como Izanamy y Hinata estaba llegando corriendo junto a Isaac y Lu Ann-

¡Ahora todos juntos! -Izanamy gritó y expulsó energía roja y dorada igual que Isaac, Hinata y Lu, Lu formó una camisa de manga larga negra con borde y hombreras doradas con un chaleco blanco encima de ella con borde blanco y un relieve del mismo color de un dragón chino, debajo usaba una cinta roja con pantalón negro y el chaleco tenía colas largas de frente y atrás-

Isaac gritó expulsando energía negra y roja dejando que apareciera un abrigo negro con bordes rojos con guantes y muñequeras negras profundo, hombreras ovaladas con centro plateado y borde negro profundo, un cinturón metálico negro con protección ovalada y cadenas en el cinturón con botas negras metálicas con un borde gris profundo-

Izanamy tenía el pelo de rojo brillante en los bordes y puntas con dos marcas de tigre en las mejillas, en la frente tenía un tatuaje rojo en forma de óvalo con una marca larga en el centro y sus ojos eran rojos-

Hinata tenía sus marcas en un tono naranja a oscuro con la marca de su frente en forma de pico de águila, sus ojos eran anaranjados ligeramente oscuros, usaba un chaleco rojo con borde dorado y relieves como flamas doradas en el cuerpo, debajo usaba una camisa negra de manga corta, tenía muñequeras rojas brillantes, una cinta dorada en la cintura, un pantalón negro con botas rojas con bordes dorados, en la espalda tenía alas hechas de energía roja con tonos dorados-

¡Desgraciados! -Disputa gritó saliendo de las rocas y abrió sus alas, Isaac avanzó corriendo y saltó entre unas rocas solo para aparecer detrás de Disputa-

¡Pulso de gravedad! -Isaac gritó extendiendo su brazo izquierdo abriendo su mano y liberó energía negra del cuerpo capturando a Disputa en una gran esfera negra que lo hizo caer al suelo con fuerza-

¡Ahora! -Hinata gritó avanzando y golpeó a Disputa en el cuerpo liberando una gran bola de fuego pero Disputa solo estaba quieto recibiendo el ataque, Lu extendió los brazos liberando un dragón de energía y lo golpeó con fuerza provocando una gran explosión, Hinata y Lu cayeron en el suelo mientras Izanamy e Isaac saltaron y asintieron expulsando energía dorada ganado un brillo dorado en todo el cuerpo-

¡Mi amor! ¡Ahora ya pueden usarlo! -Hinata y Lu gritaron mientras Isaac e Izanamy expulsaron energía-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac e Izanamy gritaron expulsando energía dorada, Izanamy cambió sus ojos a dorado y sus párpados ganaron tonos rojizos formando triángulos rojos y largos en los bordes, Isaac gritó ganado un marco negro en los parpados con ligeras marcas negras en los costados y su pelo se erizó un poco-

¡Modo Explosivo! -Isaac e Izanamy gritaron expulsando energía dorada, la melena de Izanamy se volvió larga en puntas delgadas con tonos dorados en las puntas, en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha roja brillante, sus ojos eran amarillo dorado, usaba una camisa de cuello redondo negra y encima una camisa de cuello levantado en color blanca con borde dorado y rojo, usaba hombreras largas de color rojo con borde dorado, tenía guantes negros sin dedos, tenía un pantalón negro con botas rojas con borde dorado y con protección en las rodillas en forma triangular, usaba muñequeras metálicas rojas con bordes dorados y un intuido rojo metálico con protección ovalada en el lado derecho-

Isaac tenía alas negra en tono azul en la espalda, un abrigo blanco con borde dorado, encima usaba una armadura de cuerpo completo de color negra con borde dorado y un pantalón negro con botas negras de borde dorado, su pelo era blanco con puntas y borde negro y ojos rojos-

Grrr...-Izanamy se acercó a Po y lo sujetó del cuerpo mientras Hinata y Lu se acercaron a los demás y los juntaron a Izanamy-

Izanamy...¿Como es que..? -dijo Po sorprendido y adolorido-

Déjame esto a mi y tú descansa -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡No los dejare escapar! -Disputa salió de las rocas expulsando energía pero de nuevo cayó de rodillas e Isaac gritó lanzando un golpe liberando hielo, el hielo lo congeló ligeramente pero Disputa la deshizo e Isaac se acercó golpeándolo con fuerza y luego extendió los brazos abriendo las manos creando cuatro anillos de hielo y lo sujetó-

¡Ya lo tengo escapen cuanto antes! -Isaac gritó molesto e Izanamy asintió-

¡Otra dimensión! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía y los rodeó a todos y desapareció enseguida llevándolos a otro lado más alejado de la pelea-

Más te vale que te prepares es muy fuerte -dijo Po adolorido y se levantó sujetando su brazo izquierdo-

Ya lo sé, déjenlo por mi cuenta -dijo Izanamy serio y desapareció-

¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados! ¡Yo también iré! -gritó Byakun molesto pero Lu se coloco frente a él- quítate niña

Esperen el señor Shiba tiene un plan, y todos tienen su parte deben ayudar por favor -dijo Lu sería y todos se vieron confundidos, Isaac grito y avanzó abriendo sus alas contra Disputa, los dos impactaron con fuerza causando un fuerte estruendo, Isaac y Disputa estaban peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas, Isaac gritó girando lanzando una patada pero Disputa levantando su brazo izquierdo e Izanamy llegó al campo expulsando energía-

Rayos Isaac tendrá problemas, no le ganará, sus poderes están fuera de su alcance -dijo Izanamy serio, Isaac siguió peleando y se agachó lanzando un golpe pero Disputa lo sujetó del brazo y giró lanzándolo a otro lado, Disputa extendió su brazo creando una bola de energía blanca pero Izanamy gritó y lo golpeó en la mejilla alejándolo un poco, Izanamy gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Disputa levantó el brazo y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía e Izanamy movió el cuerpo recibiendo una cortada en la ropa, los dos comenzaron a pelear mientras se escuchaban algunos golpes en el campo, los impactos sonaron con fuerza e Isaac salió de las rocas y avanzó contra Disputa, se unió a Izanamy y comenzaron a pelear, Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe directo pero Disputa movió la cabeza al lado izquierdo esquivando el golpe y levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe de parte de Isaac, Izanamy gritó saltando y lanzó una patada pero Disputa se alejó abriendo sus alas e Isaac avanzó contra él golpeándolo con fuerza y lo levantó elevándolo un poco, los dos estaban peleando con fuerza pero los golpes de Isaac parecían que no lo golpeaban, Disputa desapareció y giró cayendo en el suelo con calma, Izanamy extendió los brazos y creó una gran esfera dorada y roja carmesí-

¡Explosión de galaxias! -Izanamy gritó liberando la gran esfera aumentándola de tamaño, el ataque golpeó a Disputa causando una gran explosión pero Disputa salió del fuego calma y golpeó a Izanamy en el estómago, Izanamy gritó y levantó el cuerpo gritando- ¡Haaaaaa! -Disputa sonrió y lo pateó en la cara lanzándolo a otro lado estrellándolo con fuerza-

Yo sabia que era fuerte y poderoso pero creo que lo subestimé, ahora acabará con todo -dijo Isaac molesto-

Vamos no te rindas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y salió de las rocas limpiando algo de sangre- si te eduque jamás debí ensañarte a rendirte, así como tu abuelo y bisabuelo me enseñaron

Espero que tu plan resulte -dijo Isaac serio y expulsó energía como Izanamy, los os gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Isaac gritó y giró extendiendo su pierna derecha, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una gran cantidad de energía, los dos chocaron con Disputa provocando una gran honda de sonido, Isao estaba gruñendo con los brazos levantados junto a Hinata los cuales estaban cargando una gran esfera de energía-

Un poco más...solo un poco más -dijo Isao preocupado, los impactos se escuchaban en el campo, Isaac terminó cayendo en otro lado y Disputa lo pateó en las costillas-

¡Con esas ridículas alas no eres mas que una copia barata! -Disputa gritó sonriendo e Isaac terminó impactando en unas rocas, una gran esfera naranja apareció detrás de Disputa y él se giró deteniéndola con una mano pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él y gritó extendiendo su brazo derecho creando una segunda esfera anaranjada y roja en el centro, las dos esfera chocaron casi enterrando a Disputa pero él sonrió sujetando la segunda esfera- ¡No funcionará!

¡Eso crees desagraciado! -Po grito extendiendo los brazos liberando energía dorada debajo de los pies de Izanamy y Disputa creando un campo de fuerza-

¡Me capturaron! -Disputa gritó sorprendido e Izanamy se alejó disparando la esfera pero Byakun gritó y levantó los brazos concentrando relámpagos en sus brazos, Disputa estaba gritando sujetando las esferas, Po estaba gruñendo pero junto a él apareció un ave hecha de fuego de la cual salió Long en Modo Explosivo-

¿Y ese quien es? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Es un híbrido -dijo Byakun sorprendido, Long gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando una gran corriente de viento dorado que rodeó a Disputa encerrándolo con las esferas de fuego, Isaac gritó y levantó su brazo izquierdo formando una gran esfera negra empujando a Disputa contra el suelo-

¡Malditos sean todos ustedes...! -Disputa gritó siendo aprisionado por las técnicas-

¡Está atrapado! ¡Todos juntos! -Po gritó sorprendido y todos asintieron- ¡OOOAAAAAAARGH! -Po extendió los brazos formando una esfera dorada en cada mano y luego las junto formando la esfera aún más grande- ¡Resplandor Final!

¡Aumentando a diez veces! -Izanamy gritó y retrajo sus brazos a las costillas formando una esfera roja carmesí- ¡Ka me ha me...HAAAA! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando energía carmesí en un gran resplandor-

¡Aumentado a diez veces! -Isaac gritó retrayendo sus brazos al nivel de su cara formando una gran esfera roja carmesí con centro amarillo- ¡Cañón Galáctico! -Isaac extendió los brazos formando un rayo carmesí liberando energía-

¡Aumentado veinte veces! -Long gritó retrayendo sus brazos a las costillas liberando una gran cantidad fuego concentrado en su cuerpo- ¡Alas del fénix! -Long gritó extendiendo los brazos dejando que sus flamas tomaran forma de fénix-

¡Relámpago del cazador! -Byakun gritó bajando los brazos liberando un poderoso relámpago que cayó del cielo directo contra Disputa provocando un gran estruendo en el campo-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -todos gritaron liberando la energía y los ataques chocaron provocando una inmensa explosión en el campo, el suelo se hundió todavía más mientras las flamas cubrían todo como nubes y humo, el lugar explotó creando una gran muralla de flamas y humo, los machos gritaron siendo empujados contra el suelo y se alejaron viendo las flamas y el agujero que habían creado se hundió más-

Desgraciado...haaaf te lo merecías haaaaf -Isaac estaba respirando agitado igual que Long, Po por su parte estaba herido y sudado, Byakun también e Izanamy tenía rasgaduras en su ropa y armadura-

Haaaf ahora fuimos cinco, no como en aquella ocasión que mató a Hanabi, esto jamás se lo voy a perdonar -dijo Long molesto e Izanamy se sorprendió incluso su rostro parecía mostrar miedo-

 _¿Que?...¿dijo Hanabi?_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido- _Ese es el nombre de mi hija...si él viene del futuro com oIsaac, entonces...eso quiere decir que ese monstruo...el.._ -Izanamy se enojó y gruñó viendo al frente-

Grr...ustedes -una presión apareció en el campo haciendo que cayeran al suelo sorprendidos y tratando de mantener la respiración, todos vieron al frente notando como Disputa tenía el brazo derecho herido y de color rojizo por las quemaduras de los ataques- desgraciados

No puedo creerlo...lo atacamos con nuestras mejores técnicas y ese sujeto solo recibió un daño en su brazo derecho -dijo Po sorprendido-

¡Son unos...Misarables! -Disputa gritó liberando energía, todo se cubrió con un resplandor blanco, el hueco se hizo más grande y las rocas volaron empujando todo- ¡Les mostrare el verdadero poder que poseo! -extendió los brazos y luego los giró colocándolos frente a su pecho, una palma frente a la otra la energía la concentró creando descargas blancas con un ligero toque dorado en los bordes, el suelo se calmó y la presión desapareció, Byakun y los demás estaban temblando sintiendo como era jalados por la energía- mueran...Sentimiento de violencia -abrió las palmas liberando la energía creando un gran resplandor blanco-

¡UAAAAAAAAAA! -Long gritó recibiendo descargas en el cuerpo siendo empujado-

¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Po gritó recibiendo las descargas pero su armadura y cuerpo recibieron rasgaduras-

¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy, Isaac y Byakun gritaron recibiendo el ataque, Isaac perdió sus las y luego su traje de armadura, Byakun perdió la armadura recibiendo las descargas en el cuerpo y alguna heridas con el, Izanamy gritó perdiendo su traje y recibiendo heridas en todo el cuerpo, los cinco gritaron recibiendo las heridas en todo el cuerpo perdiendo sus trajes y armaduras-

¡No...los trajes y armaduras! -Isaac gritó sorprendido-

Fueron destruídas -dijo Long sorprendido, todos cayeron al suelo heridos temblando y retorciéndose por sus heridas, todos solo estaban usando el pantalón y botas nada más, estaban heridos y temblando un poco-

Las escamas...de dragón dorado...que han sido...poderosas desde los tiempos del mito...fueron destruidas..en un segundo por el -dijo Po sorprendido- jamás..pensé que existiera alguien así de poderoso

Malditos insectos...me hirieron -dijo Disputa molesto viendo su brazo- esto jamás se los perdonare -Izanamy se giró y se acosto boca arriba- me los cobraré todas con sus vidas, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para vencerme

Supuse que dirías algo así -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y te prepare una pequeña sorpresa

¿Que? -un resplandor blanco apareció y se formó una gran bola de energía blanca- ¡¿Que es eso?! -Disputa gritó sorprendido siendo golpeado por la energía, Hinata estaba gritando extendiendo su brazo derecho, Disputa gritó sujetando la esfera pero fue empujado con más fuerza-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Hinata gritó molesta empujando más el ataque-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Ustedes no pueden ganarme aaaaaaargh! -Disputa gritó siendo golpeado por la energía hasta que lo capturó- ¡AAAAAARGH! ¡¿Que clase de ataque es este?!

¡Explosión celestial! -Hinata gritó molesta y giró la muñeca haciendo que la se retrajera y luego avanzó por el cielo avanzando hacia lo más alto junto con Disputa, en el cielo la esfera explotó causando un gran destello blanco y unas descargas de relámpago entre las nubes, algunas descargas estaban cayendo al suelo causando desastres, Hinata solo cayó rodando en el suelo junto a los demás mientras el resplandor blanco cubrí todo creando un poderoso tifón en el cielo, el resplandor se deshizo mientras las nubes y todo el polvo era concentrado en un gran remolino que parecía que había bajado a la tierra, todos estaban saliendo de algunas rocas mientras eran ayudados a salir, Hinata se acercó a Izanamy mientras lo ayudaba a salir, Kajo corrió a ayudar a Long, Himiko ayudó a Po, Lu ayudó a Isaac, Isao estaba junto a Izanamy mientras Sparks con Byakun, y James y Boa se acercaban a ver el campo-

¿Están todos bien? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Eso creo...aaargh -dijo Byakun cansado escupiendo algo de sangre- ese sujeto casi nos mata con su ataque

Nos logramos salvar por un poco -dijo Long molesto siendo levantado por Kajo y se sujeto el brazo izquierdo- ese monstruo...me las debías por...todo -Kajo asintió algo triste mientras todos se ponían de pie-

¿Lograron sacar a toda la gente hija? -dijo Po serio-

Si, descuida papá -dijo Himiko calmada- pero aún no estamos a salvo, Disputa salió del portal pero se que no se rendirá con nada

Ah...-Isao noto algo en el cielo y lo vio caer muy rápido- ¡Ahí viene! -todos gruñeron y vieron como Disputa cayó al suelo de un fuerte impacto causando unas grietas, todos estaban preocupados y vieron que Disputa no se movía-

No se mueve...¿estará muerto? -dijo Kajo asustada-

No escucho nada de parte de él -dijo James preocupado- creo que..quizás -Long lo vio y lo pateó con fuerza- ¿Qué haces?

Ve y revísalo -dijo Long molesto-

¡¿Que cosa?! ¡¿Por que no lo revisas tú?! -James gritó asustada y molesto-

¡James no pongas pero y revísalo! -Boa gritó molesta y James se asustó un poco, el solo se acercó, todos estaban preocupado viendo cómo James se acercó viendo a Disputa en el suelo, su armadura estaba rota y su cuerpo ligeramente herido-

No veo sangre, y muchos menos más heridas que pudieran ser mortales -dijo James preocupado, se acercó con cuidado mientras Isaac estaba escuchando atentamente y noto como la mano izquierda de Disputa se movió-

¡Eh! ¡James aléjate de él! -Isaac gritó sorprendido, Disputa se levantó y giró liberando energía pero James se alejó recibiendo un corte en el hombro izquierdo por el ataque y se sujeto el hombro-

¡Desgraciado! -James grito sorprendido-

Maldicion -dijo Po molesto, él se levantó y apretó los músculos un poco- ¡HAAAARGH! -expulsó energía dorada del cuerpo y sus ojos ganaron un ligero tono verde esmeralda-

No nos queda de otra -dijo Izanamy serio- ¡AAAAAAAHH! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía dorada y roja volviendo sus ojos dorados y marcas de su Modo explosivo-

¡Tenemos que seguir peleando! -Byakun gruñó- ¡Grrroaaaargh! -expulsó energía y volvió a ser dorado, todos gritaron expulsando energía y rodearon a Disputa-

Bien yo los mataré a todos -dijo Disputa molesto- aunque tengo el brazo roto y heridas múltiples aún puedo vencerlos, porque aún tengo toda mi energía y los ataques mortales no llegan a mi -todos estaban gruñendo pero el cuerpo de Disputa brilló de color azul pálido y sintió que era jalado al cielo- ¿que está pasando? -levantó la mirada notando el agujero de gusano por donde pasaron- ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por que a mí? -todos estaban sorprendidos notando como el agujero se estaba cerrando hasta que terminó jalando a Disputa hasta el interior- ¡Noooo! -Disputa terminó siendo jalado hasta el interior del agujero y este se cerró-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo James sorprendido-

El agujero se...cerró -dijo Po sorprendido- Himiko ¿que sucede?

Ese agujero que apareció en el cielo fue el agujero del espacio y el tiempo por donde todos pasamos para regresar a esta época -dijo Himiko calmada- pero ese agujero fue abierto por mí y los últimos rastros de energía de la diosa Tsukuyomi, usando la alineación de las estrellas logramos regresar al pasado

Ahora entiendo, quizás ese sujeto aprovecho lo último de fuerza que le quedaba al agujero, cuando el agujero se cerró el también fue regresado a su época -dijo Po calmado y cayó al suelo sentado- maldita sea...me va a tomar mucho tiempo hacer que Tigresa crea esto y mas aún voy a esperar que lo tome con calma

Descuida papá, mi hermana y yo sabemos como tratar con mamá en especial mi cuñado -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Como? ¿Hermana cuñado? -dijo Po confundido- ¿donde? -Himiko señaló al frente y Po noto como Lu Ann estaba ayudando a Isaac a sentarse en el suelo y a respirar con calma- ¿ella es tu hermana? -Himiko asintió y Po pudo notar como Lu tenía rasgos similares a Tigre y a él- vaya me salió una hija muy bonita, dime por favor que el muchacho es rico

En realidad...jejeje el y mi hermana son los nuevos maestros del palacio de Jade, ambos son como el ying y el yang -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Díganme ¿todos los aldeanos están bien? -dijo Byakun más calmado deshaciendo su transformación y acostándose entre rocas-

Si, todos fueron evacuados Gracias a súper velocidad y habilidades -dijo Sparks calmado-

Los evacuamos como pudimos -dijo Boa calmada-

¿Mi esposa? ¿Mi hijo y mi madre? ¿Como se encuentran? -dijo Byakun preocupado-

Descuida, mi madre y los demás están a salvo, los deje en un campo alejado de la ciudad -dijo Sparks calmado- descuida las pérdidas fueron mínimas pero de nuevo la ciudad deberá ser reconstruida

Eso no es asunto nuestro -dijo Byakun algo calmado- solo quiero ir a ver a Kira, también necesitamos estar en contacto con esa mujer, y luego iremos a ver a Izanamy por algo importante

¿Que es eso tan importante? -dijo Boa preocupada-

El modo celestial -dijo Byakun preocupado, todos asintieron y comenzaron a reunirse, Izanamy estaba tosiendo y se sentó junto a Long mientras Hinata revisaba su cuerpo y Kajo revisaba el cuerpo de Long-

Tranquilo mi amor, tus heridas no son tan graves pero si son muy dolorosas -dijo Hinata calmada frotando un ungüento en el hombro y pecho de Izanamy-

Gracias pero...estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Soy tu esposa, tengo que hacerlo -dijo Hinata calmada, froto el pecho de Izanamy y dejo una venda en su pecho- necesitaremos ir con un doctor pronto

Eres un estupido, claramente te dije que no estabas en condición de luchar, ahora mira esta herida -dijo Kajo molesta tapando la herida de Long con un pedazo de tela y ungüento, James expulsó energía haciendo que la herida fuera tratada más rápido- corriste con suerte

Jejeje...¿suerte o estrategia? -dijo Long sonriendo- Isaac me necesitaba y mis compañeros también, no podía dejarlos pelear solos contra ese sujeto

Si pero primero piensa más en estas heridas -dijo Kajo molesta, siguió tratando las heridas mientras Long sonrió y vio como Isaac sufría un poco, Boa lo ayudaba curando sus heridas un poco-

Creo que iré a ver a ese lobo parece herido -dijo James nervioso y se retiró caminando, Long solo lo vio confundido mientras Long veía a Kajo-

Gracias por ayudarme -dijo Long sonriendo-

Ya que me queda, somos un equipo -dijo Kajo calmada, Izanamy y Hinata estaban riendo un poco- ¿que es tan gracioso?

Nada jovencita...solo que me recuerdan a alguien -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- pero tu muchacho me recuerdas a alguien, eres el guerrero fénix de tu futuro...entonces tú debes ser

Si soy yo -dijo Long sonriendo-

¡Aaaahhh! -Hinata gritó sorprendida haciendo sonreír a unos cuantos- ¡Eres el tigre Toño, el deportista! -Kajo solo se quedó de ojos en blanco, mientras Long solo se ahogó en risa, Isao se cayó de lado al suelo e Izanamy se golpeó la frente-

No, no soy el tigre Toño -dijo Long molesto e irritado-

Aaah pensé que lo eras, entonces ¿quien eres? -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

Pensé que lo torpe lo habías aprendido del maestro Shiba pero ya vi que te viene de familia -dijo Kajo sorprendida y suspiro-

Jajajaja...si claro -dijo Long sonriendo- soy yo mamá

¿Que? ¿Mamá? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y vio a Long- No puede ser...¿Long?

Si -dijo Long sonriendo, Hinata se quedó callada y luego mostró una mirada de tristeza-

¡Long! -Hinata gritó llorando y saltó pisando a Izanamy en el estómago-

¡Uuuiughh! -Izanamy se quejó quedando con los ojos en blanco por el golpe-

¡Quítate tu! -Hinata gritó golpeando a Kajo en la cara alejándola y vio a Long, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo vio de frente- ¡Hijo es sorprende estas vivo! ¡Esto es asombroso y mírate te convertirás en un guerrero muy guapo! -Hinata gritó sonriendo y estrujó a Long con fuerza en un abrazo-

¡AAAAARGH! ¡También me alegra verte...mamá! -Long se quejó por el abrazo mientras se ponía algo pálido- aaaargh pero...aaargh no puedo...respirar

¡¿En que demonios pensabas al pelear con esas heridas?! -Hinata gritó molesta sujetando a Long de sus hombros y luego lo sacudió con fuerza mientras gritaba- ¡Mírate nada más te pareces a tu padre siempre buscando pelea! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! -Long estaba siendo sacudido con fuerza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-

Aaargh _No importa en qué época sea...mi mamá sigue siendo violenta sin importar que_ -pensó Long nervioso-

¡¿A quien llamas violenta?! -Hinata gritó molesta-

 _Odio cuando la ruca me lee los pensamientos_ -pensó Long nervioso-

¡Oiga señora él está bien está bajo mis cuidados! -Kajo gritó molesta levantándose del suelo y Hinata la vio molesta con los ojos en blanco-

¡¿Me dijiste señora?! ¡No importa porque se qué haces todo mal! ¡Mira nada más lo herido que está! -Hinata gritó molesta pero Kajo solo vio a Long con los ojos en espiral-

¡Él está así porque usted lo agito señora! -Kajo gritó molesta viendo a Hinata- ¡Lo he cuidado muy bien desde que comenzamos a ser un equipo!

¿Un equipo? -dijo Hinata molesta y soltó a Long dejándolo caer al suelo- ¡Ha! ¡Ya se! ¡De seguro esperas el momento más oportuno para clavarle las garras a mi querido Long y cuando menos se de cuenta tú ya estarás preñada para acorralarlo! Mi pobre bebé

Mamá ya no soy un bebé...ya casi cumplo cuarenta -dijo Long molesto-

¡Grrrrr uñññññ! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así señora! -Kajo gritó molesta y sonrojada viendo a Hinata de frente, los gritos entre ambas comenzaron con fuerza mientras Isao e Izanamy estaban viendo todo con una gota de sudor en la frente-

Ella jamás cambiará -dijeron Isao e Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se vieron riendo un poco-

Felicidades han enfrentado a un ángel de Susanoo y has vivido para contarlo papá -dijo Isao sonriendo-

Jajaja no puedo creerlo, primero Long, luego Hanabi, Rena e Isaac y ahora tu jaja, ¿Cuantos hijos tengo? Jaja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Menos que Byakun lo juro -dijo Isao sonriendo- mejor la calmó qué hay mucho que hacer -Isao se acercó sonriendo y suspiró- mamá, mamá -Hinata estaba discutiendo con Kajo e Isao se acercó solo para sujetarla cabeza a ambas y las empujó estrellando sus cabezas-

¡Hay! -ambas hembras se quejaron y se sujetaron la cabeza-

¿Porque me pegas? -dijo Hinata molesta-

Perdón pero no me hacías caso mamá -dijo Isao molesto-

Si ni lo pues déjame decirte que...¿que? ¿Como me llamaste? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Mamá, soy tu hijo tu yo y de...-Isao vio a Izanamy en el suelo y él terminó asintiendo-

¿Nuestro hijo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y se comenzó a reír un poco derramando lágrimas- perdón es que...jamás pensé que tendríamos cuatro hijos jajaja

En realidad...si...somos esos -dijo Isao sonriendo, Hinata se paró de puntas para tocarle la cabeza a Isao y le sujeto el rostro para verlo bien-

Vaya sacaste más a tu padre que a mi -dijo Hinata sonriendo- mírate, eres muy guapo hijo perdón es que...

No importa, yo no naceré hasta dentro de dos años, me llamo Isao -Isao sonrió y Hinata asintió-

Isao...que buen nombre -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Oigan ya basta de tanta platica -dijo Isaac molesto y se levantó para caminar un poco- no se relajen solo porque un ángel fue derrotado

Es verdad el verdadero reto viene más adelante y esta vez solo escapó por sus heridas -dijo Long molesto- tenemos que hacerlos poderosos de una vez

Esta bien, ellos tienen razón, tenemos que hacernos fuertes ya que ese sujetó solo estaba jugando con nosotros -dijo Byakun serio-

Ni siquiera cinco guerreros en Modo Explosivo fue suficiente -dijo Po serio- tenemos que tener más poder, Himiko, dime ¿en cuanto tiempo se volverá a abrir el portal?

El portal estaba conectado a esta época ya que las fechas y años los seleccionamos por medio del movimiento de los astros de la diosa Tsukuyomi, si Susanoo aprendió cómo usar esas habilidades podría tardar lo que él quiera -dijo Himiko preocupada- podría regresar ahora o en un corto periodo de tiempo, sinceramente no lo sé

Pero habías dicho que la convergencia, la alineación de los planetas tardaría otros mil años para que volviera a pasar -dijo Sparks preocupado-

Si eso dije pero recuerden que Susanoo es un dios y el tiene el poder de mover los astros -dijo Himiko preocupada-

No lo tiene -todos giraron y vieron a Luceli caminando hacia ellos acompañada con los alumnos del palacio de Chita- el no tiene la capacidad de hacer la convergencia y mucho menos de mover los astros como lo hace la diosa Tsukuyomi

¿Como sabe eso? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Ella es Luceli custodiaba la biblioteca del palacio de la maestra Chita -dijo Po calmado, Izanamy solo se puso de pie y se escondió detrás de Hinata lentamente-

Hmmm no seas payaso -dijo Hinata molesta e Izanamy solo sonrió nervioso- ¿Que tanto sabes sobre Susanoo?

No mucho solo que es el dios de la guerra, las batallas y las tormentas, es decir todo un dios del Caos -dijo Luceli calmada-

Pero los libros y conocimientos de los seres vivos no hablan de sus capacidades -dijo Boa calmada- necesitamos conocer más sobre él y sobre sus habilidades

Necesitamos ayuda de otro dios -dijo Sparks calmado-

Bien entonces tenemos que habla con Izanagi -dijo Po calmado- si hablamos con él tendremos información, más aparte podremos ser más fuertes si nos entrena

Pero para llegar con él tendremos que ir a tierra sagrada y transportar cuerpo y pensamiento -dijo Izanamy serio-

Oye...-Hinata estaba levantando un puchero viéndolo de perfil ya que seguía escondido detrás de ella- ¿por que no sales y lo dices de frente? -Izanamy solo suspiro y salió de su escondite ganado un golpe en la cara de parte de Luceli, Izanamy no dijo nada solo se sujetó la cara pero la vio enojado-

Eres demasiado atrevido al ver ir conmigo y luego fingir que no existo por tantos años -dijo Luceli molesta-

Tu eres que la de fue con mi hijo sin importarte nada, aquí la única desgracia eres tu -dijo Izanamy molesto y Luceli trató de golpearlo de nuevo pero su puño fue detenido por Isaac- no te metas

Lo siento pero creo que ellos no tienen que ver esto -dijo Isaac calmado, todos vieron a los niños y se mantuvieron a raya- suficiente, entiendo como te sientes pero solo cálmate por favor

Esto no es tu problema muchacho -dijo Luceli molesta-

Lo es, mejor piensa en lo que hiciste no lo que hizo o hace el, piensa más en el mundo y no en tus necesidades, solo tengo que decir eso -dijo Isaac calmado, la soltó y Luceli se alejó un poco-

Lamento la escena -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Descuida, sabía que esto pasaría pero a decir verdad en mi tiempo la reunión fue bastante diferente -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Cual de todo eres tú? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

El pequeño blanco y negro -dijo Isaac calmado, Izanamy buscó entre los niños y vio a Isaac de cachorro, parecía que era muy curioso y más al verlo-

Je...eras adorable, ¿que te pasó? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo perdí todo -dijo Isaac deprimido viendo a Aira entre ellos-

Vámonos -todos pusieron atención y vieron a Luceli caminando saliendo del agujero- vámonos tenemos información que buscar y pronto, también deberían buscar donde pasar la noche y descansar -nadie puso objeción y la siguieron saliendo de la tierra, las horas pasaron mientras los guardianes tenían heridas en el cuerpo, algunos tenían vendajes cubriendo todo el pecho y otros solo los brazos, estaban comiendo un poco hasta que Leonidas entró caminando junto a la esposa de Byakun y su hijo, todos se relajaron un poco y luego se reunieron en un salón con velas encendidas-

Bien entonces ¿que fue lo qué pasó? Todos díganlo -dijo Leonidas calmado-

Nos atacó un sujetó que se hacia llamar ángel y tenía un nombre extraño, se hacía llamar Disputa -dijo Po intranquilo- decía que Susanoo lo había enviado

Susanoo...hmm ya veo conque todo empezó finalmente -dijo Leonidas preocupado-

¿Que? ¿Hay algo que nos quieras compartir? -dijo James calmado-

Maestro es mejor que lo diga, hoy perdimos a cientos pero la cifra podría subir a miles -dijo Byakun preocupado-

Al principio no lo quería creer pero finalmente esta pasando aaaayh, pensé que habría más tiempo -dijo Leonidas intranquilo- escuchen hace miles de años, mucho antes de los tiempos del pensamiento, cuando un éramos salvajes sin pensamientos existían solamente los dioses. izanami e Izanagi

Todos conocemos la historia de la creación de Japón y del mundo -dijo Himiko calmada- podría haber algo nuevo

Lo hay, poco después de que la diosa Izanami terminará atrapada en el inframundo Izanagi se lavó el cuerpo en el agua del mundo y de sus ojos y nariz nacieron sus hijos, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo, poco después Izanagi se fue y sus hijos quedaron a cargo del mundo y de sus territorios, pero Susanoo siempre odio la humanidad, el era un dios muy violento, incluso trató de destruir el mundo en varias ocaciones, la última vez fue hace milenios y para evitar que eso ocurriera, se forjaron las gemas de los guardianes, usando las habilidades de la diosa Amaterasu para ligar la vida logró crear las gemas y con esos poderes logró encerrar a Susanoo en un ataúd por milenios y luego esparció las gemas esperando que así hubiera una esperanza más en el mundo -dijo Leonidas serio- así es como nacieron los guardianes

Ya entiendo, las gemas lo cerraron por milenios pero su sello no duró mucho -dijo Isao calmado- no duró lo suficiente

Las gemas lo sellaron tal vez las gemas lo vuelvan a sellar -dijo Lu calmada-

No lo sé, en esa ocasión fue la diosa Amaterasu quien lo selló, y ustedes no tienen un ki divino o algo que se le parezca -dijo Luceli calmada-

¿Entre los conocimientos de los guardianes dice algo del Modo Celestial? -dijo Long calmado-

No hay mucho solo que Los seis unidos iluminarán un alma con la luz sagrada -dijo Leonidas calmado- pero todo lo que se ve es eso

Los seis unidos iluminarán un alma con la luz sagrada -dijo Lu confundida- ahora no entiendo nada

Volvemos al principio, no tenemos idea de que hacemos -dijo Sparks preocupado-

Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos ayude en esta ocasión como un viejo maestro -dijo Kajo calmada- alguien viejo que sepa mucho

Los lugares con los conocimientos no existen, esto es algo tan antiguo como el tiempo -dijo Isao preocupado-

Bueno...creo tener una idea -dijo Po intranquilo y todos lo vieron- creó tener una idea de que hacer

Si la tienes idea -dijo Leonidas calmado-

Podría ir al reino de los espíritus de nuevo y buscar al único maestro tan antiguo como el Kung Fu -dijo Po calmado-

No, Po, ¿no estarás hablando del maestro Oogway o si? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Hmm...no, estoy pensando en alguien aún más antiguo que Oogway -dijo Po intranquilo- verán creo saber donde encontrar a las bestias sagradas

¿Las bestias sagradas? Po estamos hablando de un dios, ellos literalmente viajaron en el tiempo para ayudarnos, un dios es inalcanzable -dijo James preocupado-

Es la única opción que nos queda -dijo Po calmado, todos asintieron calmados-

Ok, concuerdo con el -dijo Izanamy calmado- podremos hacer algo si hablamos con las bestias sagradas, si vamos al plano ancestral podremos encontrarlas

¿Que es plano ancestral? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Es un lugar que está más allá de los terrenos del mundo espiritual, solo las bestias sagradas van ahí -dijo Long serio- ¿creen que ustedes podrán hacerlo? Ir ahí sería como morir literalmente

Estamos dispuestos a ir -dijo Boa calmada-

Si, no quiero decir que no hice nada solo porque no entrené lo suficiente -dijo Byakun serio- vamos muchachos iremos todos a entrenar

Si pero ¿como llegarán? La última vez mi papá aplico la técnica de la llave dactilar Wu shi sobre él y fue enviado al reino espiritual en cuerpo -dijo Lu calmada-

Creo tener una entrada más rápida -dijo Izanamy calmado, Long, Isao e Isaac se acercaron y lo vieron- ya saben a cuál me refiero

Podría funcionar papa -dijo Isao calmado- pero las probabilidades que salgan son muy pocas

Es verdad, la última vez Izanagi-sama te dejo escapar por hacer el trato con el -dijo Long calmado- mejor piénsalo dos veces

Ja, el no pensará nada similar, siempre que le dicen que no arriesgue su vida es lo primero que hace -dijo Luceli seria, el no hará caso

¿Prefieres que toda arda o prefieres ver a nuestro hijo crecer y ser feliz? -dijo Izanamy serio- si tienes otra idea habla ahora

Hmp, siempre sabes que decir en momentos como estos, a veces tienes toda la razón pero eso no siempre te funcionará -dijo Luceli molesta- adelante vete a pelear es lo único que sabes hacer bien

Como gustes -dijo Izanamy serio- todos escuchen, los veré en Japón, mas especifico en el Monte Fuji dentro de una semana, haremos un viaje directo al Mundo ancestral, vayan preparados

Como digas -dijo Byakun calmado- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a levantar a la gente pero quiero pedirte una cosa

¿De que se trata? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si vamos a ir quiero llevar a mi esposa y mi hijo, claro si no te molesta -dijo Byakun calmado-

Claro, el clan Shiba es un clan para proteger a los que no tienen hogar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Nosotros también podemos llevar a la familia? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Por supuesto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- estarán más cerca y a salvo, mientras tanto vayan a descansar debemos estar al máximo para la pelea que viene, así que todos descansen como se debe -todos asintieron mientras Himiko y Lu se acercaron a Po un poco-

Hola papá -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Hola...tu...eres...¿mi hija? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Así es me llamo Lu Ann y no naceré hasta dentro unos cuantos meses creo -dijo Lu sonriendo y Himiko le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡AAAAAUUUU! ¡¿Por que me pegas?! -Lu grito llorando sujetando su cabeza-

Porque no deberías dar tanta información bueno supongo que ya no importa -dijo Himiko molesta-

Solo pensé que deberías decirle lo qué pasa con nosotras eso es todo -dijo Lu molesta-

Si pero no debes revelar datos del futuro -dijo Himiko molesta cruzando sus brazos-

¿Que tiene de malo que lo haga? -dijo Lu molesta-

Afectarás más el futuro y todo cambiara para mal -dijo Himiko molesta-

Oye ya no la molestes tanto Himiko, ya cambiaron la línea del tiempo y más de lo normal, cambiaron todo el mundo con su guerra, ahora dicsculpate con tu hermanita -dijo Po serio-

Pero...es que...-dijo Himiko molesta-

Discúlpate con tu hermana menor -dijo Po serio y se cruzó de brazos-

¡Haaaaay no es justo que la conscientes tanto! -Himiko grito molesta y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero-

Himiko, voy a contar hasta tres -dijo Po serio- uno...dos...

No, ya soy toda una adulta -dijo Himiko molesta-

Dos y medio -dijo Po serio mostrando su palma izquierda abierta-

Perdón Lu Ann -dijo Himiko asustada bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos arrepentida mientras Lu sonrió complacida, a todos le apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza por ver la escena-

Increíble...a pesar de ser una adulta, Himiko le sigue teniendo miedo a su padre -dijo Kajo sonriendo nerviosa-

Trauma viejo nunca muere -dijo Sparks sonriendo nervioso-

Bien será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar -dijo Isao calmado y se levantó- mamá papá, ¿donde dormiremos?

¿No traen dinero? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ni un centavo -dijo Long calmado-

¿Como es que no salen sin dinero e lo básico que debí enseñarles -dijo Hinata calmada-

Hay perdón mami pero tener agujeros en los bolsillos por una batalla en donde casi muero hace que sea difícil tener dinero contigo -dijo Long un poco irritado-

¡No me levantes la voz Long Shiba! -grito Hinata molesta-

¡Pero es que...! -Long grito molesto e Izanamy lo señalo con el dedo-

¡No uses ese tono con tu madre Long! -dijo Izanamy serio-

Perdón papi -dijo Long nervioso y se agachó sentándose en el suelo-

Miren, perdimos mucho dinero durante el proceso y en el futuro el dinero ya no importó si ya no teníamos nada de que sacarlo -dijo Isao calmado-

Bueno eso si es importante -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar dentro de poco los efectos de las medicinas se perderán y comenzarán a sentir mucho dolor -dijo Hinata calmada- todos los que tenga una pareja o un familiar vayan a compartir habitación

Yo iré con Long para revisar sus heridas -dijo Kajo calmada-

¿Por que iras con Long pequeña niña? -dijo Hinata un poco seria-

Aaah...¿por que soy su doctora? -dijo Kajo incomoda-

Ah...¡Ya se! -Hinata grito sorprendida y la señaló con el dedo- ¡Tu quieres ir con mi pequeño Long para que deje preñada ¿verdad?! ¡Le quieres hacer cosas raras a mi querido Long!

¡Mamá! -Long grito sorprendido y sonrojado-

¡Yo jamás haría algo así señora! -Kajo grito molesta y sonrojada-

¡Mi hija jamás haría algo así Hinata! -Boa grito molesta y sonrojada- es mi hija y yo la eduque muy bien jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así

Lo intento conmigo -dijo Isao sonriendo viendo a otro lado y Kajo levantó las orejas sorprendida-

¡Eso no es cierto! -Kajo grito sorprendida y nerviosa-

¡Si es cierto! -Isao grito y se tapó la cara con las manos- yo estaba dormido en mi cama y ella entró y comenzó a tocarme mucho, primero mi colita, luego mi trasero y por último mi cuerpo, hay me sentí tan sucio -Isao se abrazó así mismo llorando-

¡Kajo Niu! -Boa grito sorprendida y un poco pálida-

¡Oye Isao ¿del lado de quien estas?! -Kajo grito molesta- ¡yo nunca hice eso! -Kajo se puso pálida un momento y se giró para ver a Hinata sonriendo sujetando sus nudillos para hacerlos sonar un poco más mientras una energía carmesí la rodeaba- señora...

Primero té quieres meter con mi hijo y ahora...te pasaste...tocando a mi bebé -dijo Hinata sonriendo de manera perversa- te toca el castigo, es el castigo más grande que estar en el infierno

Espere...por favor...todo es mentira -dijo Kajo nerviosa- mamá di algo

Hay mi bebe...¿porque...le rompiste el corazón a tu madre? -dijo Boa llorando un poco-

¡Mamá espere no es verdad! -Kajo grito asustada y Hinata le salto encima, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo como Hinata estaba golpeando a Kajo pero parecía que el edificio estaba temblando y podían ver nubes de polvo mientras Kajo gritaba del dolor tratando de defenderse- ¡No por favor no! ¡No es verdad! ¡Aaaah!

Papá...¿no puedes hacer nada para detenerla? -dijo Long asustado-

Olvídalo yo no me meto en los asuntos de tu madre -dijo Izanamy nervioso viendo como Hinata seguía gritando-

Aún con el pasar de los años las cosas no cambian -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Y tu quien eres? -dijo Luceli calmada- me eres interesante, también te pareces a mi hijo

Supongo que ya no tiene caso ocultarlo -dijo Isaac calmado- yo soy Isaac, tú hijo y de Izanamy, a lo que me refiero es a qué soy aquel cachorro pero ya crecido

¡¿Que?! ¡Estas jugando conmigo! ¿Verdad? Esta jugando conmigo -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

No lo está Luceli -dijo Izanamy calmado- ademas el tiene la espada de la familia Shishui, y tú sabes que solo ustedes pueden usarla -Luceli solo vio a Isaac de pies a cabeza y luego lo reviso del rostro-

Pero no tiene lógica, mi hijo tiene el pelo blanco y negro y el lo tiene blanco -dijo Luceli preocupada- me están engañando -Isaac solo suspiro y volvió su pelo en un patrón blanco y negro mientras ganaba un ligero resplandor rojizo carmesí en el cuerpo, su cara seguía de pelo blanco pero su cabeza tenía el pelo negro intenso- No puede ser...¿Isaac?

Hola mamá -dijo Isaac calmado, deshizo su transformación y Luceli lo tocó en el rostro- lo siento es que tuve que hacer mucho antes de verte

Esto...esto sobre pasa todo mi entendimiento, no ¿que esta pasando? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y un poco asustada-


	5. Chapter 5

Vine desde el futuro para detener al dios Susanoo -dijo Isaac calmado- vine para prevenir una catástrofe horrenda madre, no es para que te asustes

Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

Tranquila mamá -dijo Isaac calmado y la sujetó de los hombros- estoy aquí para ayudar no para perjudicarte mamá

Es que no..jaja no puedo creer que seas mi hijo dentro de unos años -dijo Luceli sorprendida- déjame verte bien -lo sujetó del rostro e Isaac se dejó consentir un poco sintiendo las caricias de su madre sobre su cabeza y su rostros, cerró los ojos y se relajó- Isaac...mi niño

Mamá -dijo Isaac relajo y sonrió- me da mucho guste verte de nuevo

¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso en el futuro yo...? -dijo Luceli preocupada-

Mejor no entremos en detalles -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso- papá me entreno y cuido de mi

Ah..ya veo así que lo conociste al final -dijo Luceli calmada viendo a Izanamy sentado viéndolos fijamente- creo que entiendes porque hice lo que hice

Si y tú tampoco lo entendiste -dijo Isaac calmado- los entendí a ambos, y vi sus puntos de vista, como padre y esposo lo entendí

¿Padre y esposo? ¿Estas casado y tengo nietos? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Soy esposo pero tuviste nietos, lo siento mamá no pude protegerlos -dijo Isaac molesto cerrando los ojos-

Descuida hijo, hiciste lo que pudiste -dijo Izanamy calmado- ahora podemos hacer algo para cambiar el futuro

Es verdad, aún tienes una oportunidad de cambiar la historia -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Isaac asintio sonriendo- mira que guapo té pusiste, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando era joven, pero también me preocupaba esa mirada que habías sacado de tu abuelo y la energía pero veo que todo marcho bien al final

Gracias mamá y al final me volví un maestro del Kung Fu -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Esta bien, sigue tu camino y escoge todo sabiamente -dijo Luceli sonriendo- y dime ¿alguna de ellas es mi nuera? ¿La pantera o la loba? -Isaac sonrió nervioso y vio a Lu comiendo fideos junto a Po llenándose e inflando sus mejillas como lo hacía Po-

No, ninguna,...es...la que se está comiendo el plato de fideos -dijo Isaac avergonzado y Lu solo la vio poco sorprendida-

Oh...es linda -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

Si...a veces -dijo Isaac avergonzado y Lu se acercó sonriendo para verlos-

¡Hola mami suegra, suegrito! ¡Me da mucho gusto verlos! -Lu grito sonriendo y abrazó a Izanamy y a Luceli al mismo tiempo-

Lu Ann venimos juntos ya te conocía -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Perdón es que me gustan los abrazos -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Vaya es un rallito de sol -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

No tienes idea mamá -dijo Isaac calmado-

Muy bien todo esto se está poniendo raro -dijo Sparks nervioso- mejor nos vamos a la escena de las habitaciones -todos se retiraron a una habitación más tarde, Isaac y Lu estaban en una habitación junto a la de Po quien compartía habitación con Long, Lu estaba sonriendo recostada sobre Isaac el cual parecia estará viendo el techo-

Dime mi amor ¿así era como te imaginabas esto? -dijo Lu calmada-

Sinceramente no, pero me gusto de ver a mi madre de nuevo -dijo Isaac calmado- pero me gustaría que ella y mi papá dejaran de pelear

Se que verlos unidos es lo que deseabas de pequeño -dijo Lu calmada y se levantó para verlo- pero Izanamy se volvió a casar, él y Luceli se odian un poco creo que porque no saben expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente o con calma

Tienes razón gordita -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Gordita? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Creo que debería hacerlos entenderse quizás...usando a mi pequeño yo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- bien pensando

Ah gracias...-dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa- oye...¿que crees que nos pase cuando hayamos resuelto todo esto?

No lo sé, pero te aseguro que estaremos bien todo estará bien -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió- ¿que sucede?

Al menos se que cuando este termine ellos estarán ahí, todos ellos -dijo Lu llorando levemente e Isaac la sujetó con fuerza-

Si todos y cada uno de ellos -dijo Isaac calmado mostrando un semblante algo deprimido- aunque si vamos a estar aquí...podríamos tratar de hacer más

¿Que? -dijo Lu sorprendida e Isaac la giró acostándola en la cama sujetándola de sus muñecas- espera..Isaac...tengo que preparar mi corazón y...no me he dado un baño todavía -Lu estaba sonrojada y totalmente nerviosa- espera por favor

No podré esperar un poco más -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se acercó y Lu solo cerró los ojos recibiendo un beso, los besos siguieron y las caricias no tardaron en aparecer, en el cuarto de junto estaban Po y Long algo calmados-

Y...así que -dijo Po nervioso- ¿como fue el futuro?

Como cualquier otro momento, lleno de bandidos y mercenarios -dijo Long calmado- No había mucha diferencia

Vaya...y yo que pensé que tendríamos máquinas voladoras, o una carreta que se pudiera manejar sin pedales -dijo Po calmado viendo el techo- tu eres...el hijo de Hinata ¿no es verdad?

Si, soy Long Shiba guerrero fénix -dijo Long calmado- y tú eres el panda que embarazo a la emperatriz

Hay ¿no pueden olvidar eso? -dijo Po nervioso-

No, pero gracias -dijo Long calmado-

¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por que? -dijo Po confundido-

Me ayudaste una vez, me enseñaste a liberar parte de mi poder y con las enseñanzas de mi padre y tus consejo pude alcanzar mi Modo Explosivo -dijo Long calmado- No tuve la oportunidad de decirlo en el futuro por mi orgullo pero aquí está bien

Esta bien, si nos llegamos a ver en esta época prometo que te enseñaré un poco más -dijo Po sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Long calmado-

Oye ¿y cuantos hijos tuve en el futuro? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Veamos, creo que unos...nueve -dijo Long calmado-

¡¿Como?! ¡¿Nueve hijos?! ¡Pues ¿como?! -Po grito sorprendido-

Ya estás bastante grandecito para averiguarlo solo -dijo Long sonriendo y se di la vuelta para dormir-

Oye, oye, se que mi esposa es insaciable aveces pero en serio ¿nueve? Eso es mucho -dijo Po nervioso, Long solo se reía y se quedó dormido- Long, oye Long, hay carajo, espero que Tigresa...no se entere...por ningun motivo -Po se quedó viendo al techo suspirando algo preocupado-

Aaaargr se lo dio, aaaarg yo se lo dire -dijo Long entre ronquidos y Po lo vio sorprendido y nervioso, en otro cuarto Kajo y Boa estaban hablando pero parecía que Boa estaba regañando a Kajo-

Quieres calmarte mamá, por favor -dijo Kajo preocupada-

Es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que error cometí para que terminaras así -dijo Boa molesta- mira que meterte con un Shiba -James estaba sentado en la cama viendo todo algo preocupado- ellos solo te rompen el corazón y se van para no hablarte jamás dejándote con una bendición

Hay mamá Long no es así, el es bueno y ya te dije que yo no tenía esas intensiones -dijo Kajo un poco irritada-

Oooohjojo no señorita, no lograrás engañar a tu madre asi, yo te llevo ventaja en años jovencita -dijo Boa molesta viendo a Kajo la cual rodó los ojos y se golpeó la cara- ¿y tu no le piensas decir algo? -vió a James el cual parecía un poco confundido-

Te seré sincero no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí -dijo James confundido-

Hay eres un inútil -dijo Boa molesta- escucha Kajo solo porque eres enfermera no te dejaría acercarte a ese tal Long

Huuuy siempre eres así mamá, siempre me regañas por tonterías -dijo Kajo molesta, James se levantó nervioso y se colóco entre hembras hembras-

Ya, ya, chicas contrólense por favor -dijo James sonriendo nervioso- Boa escucha tenemos a nuestra pequeña Kajo ya de adulta aquí frente a nosotros, deberíamos estar felices un poco -Boa solo infló sus mejillas- Ah...¿me vas a tragar otra vez?

Depende de que digas, si me gusta no, si me disgusta te llenare de baba -dijo Boa molesta y James solo sudo un poco-

Okeeeey...-dijo James nervioso- ok mira nada más digo que debemos escuchar qué pasó con ella en el futuro, deberíamos escucharla un poco, así que princesa comienza

Gracias tío James, al menos él si escucha y no me grita -dijo Kajo sonriendo molesta viendo a Boa la cual solo siceo un poco- pues mi infancia fue normal, crecí con diferentes alumnos y también fue muy tranquila, la adolescencia no tanto y comencé a estudiar enfermería, prácticamente tu me enseñaste todo lo que yo se mamá

Oooh que lindo -dijo James sonriendo-

¿Qué hay de los novios? ¿Qué hay de las citas? ¿Te casaste? ¿Resultaste embarazada? -dijo Boa irritada mientras Kajo suspiró-

Nunca me casé, nunca tuve hijos, me aferré tanto a mi trabajo como guardiana y maestra de Kung fu que nunca me di tiempo para buscar y formar una familia -dijo Kajo calmada- novios tuve muy pocos, él primer lobo del que me enamoré je me dio un buen susto con sus poderes y al final él y yo bueno...bueno, no teníamos una buena conexión y caso con alguien más, mi segundo novio el era un buen amigo de la familia, siempre decía que me amaba pero yo nunca le hacía caso porque no estaba interesada en el

Bueno eso siempre es malo pero fue bueno que le dijeras que no te interesaba de esa manera -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Si, al final lo forzaron a casarse con alguien más, y pues él no era feliz y me volví su amante por un corto tiempo -dijo Kajo nerviosa y Boa solo tuvo un tic en su ojo izquierdo- pero fue por un buen motivo, él me quería a mí y yo quería algo a cambio

Eres una...haaay le estás rompiendo el corazón a tu madre -dijo Boa irritada tratando de no llorar-

Espera Boa, vamos a escuchar a ver qué pasó, porque hizo todo eso -dijo James nervioso y Boa asintio-

Si, si, si eso vamos a escuchar todo eso, a ver qué querías de él, qué cosa querías de él para meterte con un hombre casado -dijo Boa molesta-

A parte de su cosa -dijo James sonriendo pero Kajo y Boa lo vieron de manera fría y asesina- vaya ahora que lo veo ambas tienen la misma mirada que mata

Cállate James -dijeron ambas hembras molestas y James asintió-

Escuchen la razón para meterme en su matrimonio era porque ambos eran miserables, ninguno de ellos quería casarse con el otro, los forzaron,entonces su espalda me dijo que si mantenía al esposo ocupado un rato ella me ayudaría a formar el primer centro y fuerza de protección de plantas para reparar los daños ambientales del futuro -dijo Kajo calmado-

¿Daños ambientales? -dijo Boa confundida- entonces...¿te metiste en este matrimonio para tener ayuda con tu proyecto?

Así es, en el futuro hubo una gran batalla y ataques que destruyeron muchas zonas verdes, y también este proyecto fue el trabajo de una vida y el suelo más importante de una amiga, que...bueno terminó muriendo por mi culpa -Kajo pasó a tener una expresión de culpa en su rostro y suspiro- por eso lo hice, Ichirou y su esposa prometieron que...

¡¿Ichirou?! -Boa grito sorprendida y Kajo se tapó la boca-

Hay picarona, cállate los ojos -dijo James sorprendido y al parecer lo había dicho en un tono afeminado- ¿te metiste con Ichirou?

Aaah...aaah ¡miren un cocodrilo! -Kajo grito asustada y los dos voltearon un momento y Kajo solo se alejó corriendo y Boa la siguió-

¡Kajo vuelve aquí! ¡Vuelve aquí señorita que te daré un castigo ejemplar! -Boa gris molesta siguiendo a Kajo la cual se pasó por los pasillos gritando del miedo-

¡No mami cuenta hasta diez! ¡Cuenta hasta diez! -Kajo grito nerviosa mientras corría, Byakun y Sparks la vieron pasar confundidos mientras las veían correr-

Vaya ¿que fue eso? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Creo que Kajo le contó sobre su amorío con Ichirou -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¿Tuvo amoríos con el pequeño príncipe en el futuro? -dijo Byakun sonriendo poco sorprendido-

Si, aun cuando estaba casado al parecer pero creo que solo lo hizo para tener su centro ambiental -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Vaya, vaya, el pequeño Ichirou tendrá relaciones y yo que siempre lo vi apegado a las faldas de su mamá -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Aun sigue apegado a las faldas de su mamá, bueno seguía, cada vez que algo no le salía bien él salía corriendo y abrazaba a su mamá diciendo "mami tengo miedo acariciame la cabeza por favor" -Byakun y Sparks se comenzaron a reír un poco-

Bueno ¿qué hay entre tú y la pantera? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Aaah ella ya me rechazó, siempre me rechaza -dijo Sparks deprimido- la he tratado con respeto, la he invitado a salir y demás, todo con el fin de demostrarle que la amo y ella solo me trata como su hermanito menor y más cuando llegó Isaac aaargh que fiasco

Aaah eso me saco por dejar que tu madre te criara -dijo Byakun algo irritado- escucha las mujeres no responden al respeto, debes tratarla como si tu fueras su alfa

¿Su alfa? ¿Como? No entiendo -dijo Sparks confundido-

Escucha, las muertes reaccionan antes machos fuertes, valientes, machos que demuestran que no le tienen miedo a nada, que sean hombres y muestren su virtud fría y mala -dijo Byakun sonriendo- trátalas como algo seguro y que cada una será la que te lleves a la cama

¿Te refieres a tratarlas con confianza? -dijo Sparks confundido- aaah papá, en el futuro tu jamás me diste un consejo así...a decir verdad siempre pensé que a las mujeres hay que escucharlas y respetarlas

Ya deja de pensar eso, me doy cuenta de que tu nunca vas a avanzar como se debe con ella -dijo Byakun cansado-

Pues lo siento pero ya no creo que pueda perder el tiempo con ella, tal vez aquí pueda hacer un ligero cambio -dijo Sparks calmado- tal vez mi pequeño yo pueda hacerla acercarse más a ella, no lo sé, o quizás debería rendirme con ella

Veamos si puedes invitarla a salir, mañana dile que querías verla o invítala ya para no tener que esperar tanto -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

¿Que? Ella me odia y esta mojada conmigo, yo también lo estaba solo que se me olvidó con toda la pelea -dijo Byakun cansado- aaaghh creo que trataré de pensar en eso mañana no tengo paciencia o energía para esto

Bien pensado -dijo Byakun sonriendo- dime una cosa ¿tu madre sigue siendo igual de sexy y bella?

Sigue igual, joven y bella -dijo Sparks calmado- pero tú te volviste más calmado después de que mi hermana nació

¿Hermana? ¿Tendremos otra bebe? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- vaya genial más noches sin dormir -solo suspiro cansado y Sparks solo vio a otro lado mientras entraban a su cuarto- oye dime una cosa, los sujetos que enfrentaremos ¿son todos iguales al de hoy?

Creo que si, tienen los nombre se e los cuatro jinetes ya que ellos siembran el miedo, matan si lo desean y su fuerza es casi comparable a la del Modo Celestial, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlos, solo pudimos ver como mataban a todos y cada uno de los nuestros -dijo Sparks molesto- odie ser tan impotente

Afrontar la debilidad siempre es difícil -dijo Byakun calmado- lo sé por experiencia propia, pero descuida lograremos ponerle fin a todo esto

Eso espero -dijo Sparks preocupado y solo pudo acostarse para dormir un poco, en otro cuarto Isao estaba vendándose el brazo izquierdo derramando el nudo, no usaba su camisa, solo su pantalón, la puerta de un lado se abrió revelando a Himiko usando una bata de baño, Himiko se sonrojó un poco y se sujeto con fuerza la bata-

Puedes vestirte en el baño, o puedo cerrar los ojos, como guste -dijo Isao calmado, se levantó y Himiko solo desvió la mirada para evitar ver su cuerpo herido ligeramente- la venda me quedó mal, también mis heridas viejas tienen algunas costras por los médicamente -tomo una toalla y comenzó a entrar al baño-

Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo -dijo Himiko calmada-

Después del baño, así tendré la mente fresca -dijo Isao calmado, Himiko asintió, Isao solo entró con calma mientras Himiko solo se acercó a un espejo, ella dejó caer la toalla y se vio en el espejo, notó sus senos y siguió bajando hasta una cicatriz cerca de su ombligo, era una cicatriz algo larga y de forma diagonal, la acarició un poco y suspiro, el tiempo pasó y Himiko se vistió con su ropa interior y luego una bata, Isao salió del baño y Himiko se quedó completamente roja, Isao había salido usando su pantalón a medio abrir pero su cuerpo se veía más formado por la humedad, sus heridas estaban cerradas y tenía ligeras marcas de cortadas ya un poco curadas, solo dejó la toalla un lado y sacudió su melena para secarla, Himiko solo se sonrojó y lo vio acostarse a un lado-

Bien de ¿que querías hablar? -dijo Isao calmado-

Ah si bueno perdón es solo que me distraje -dijo Himiko nerviosa- de lo que quería hablar contigo es sobre tus heridas y tu mentalidad ¿cómo estás?

Estoy bien gracias por preguntar Himiko -dijo Isao calmado-

Se que tratas de ser duro pero entiende que esto se hace por tu bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo- perdiste a tus amigos p, hermanos y familia en unos pocos meses, eso no es fácil

Himiko, si no hablo de eso es porque odio pensar en eso, ademas no importa, cuando todo esto termine sin importar el resultado al final...no quedará nadie, ninguno de nosotros -dijo Isao calmado-

Como todo un Shiba, no habla de lo que sienten -dijo Himiko calmada-

Más importante aun, ¿como te sientes tu? A mi no me gusta hablar de esto pero imagino que a ti si te interesa -dijo Isao calmado-

Siento sincera, me siente mal, muy triste y asustada -dijo Himiko calmada- tengo miedo Isao

Lo sé, todos lo tenemos pero esto lo juramos, aunque tengamos que dar nuestras vidas tendremos que seguir adelante con el plan -dijo Isao calmado, Himiko suspiro y se recostó viendo a lado contrario- ¿como vas con el...asunto del...?

Honda dilo sin ningún problema -dijo Himiko deprimida-

No, no lo dire, se que te hará llorar, lo puedo escuchar en tu voz -dijo Isao calmado-

Seré fuerte Isao, el aborto es lo más horrible que me ha pasado, estaba tan feliz por tener al fin a mi hijo o hija, y esta terrible situación se tuvo que presentar, perdí a mi padre, a mi madre, a mis sobrinos y hermano, odio a Susanoo, en verdad que lo odio -dijo Himiko llorando- lo perdí todo y tanto...

Lo sé -dijo Isao cansado, se levantó de la cama para acercarse a Himiko y la abrazó en la cama- se que no soy como mi hermano o como los demás, mucho menos represento algo importante en tu vida pero solo quería que supieras que no estás sola -Isao suspiro relajando su cuerpo con Himiko en su pecho-

Gracias Isao -dijo Himiko sonriendo y se relajó mientras le ganaba el sueño, en otro cuarto Izanamy y Hinata estaban discutiendo un asunto-

¿Y bien que harás? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Pues no lo sé, es decir ella se fue del palacio, se llevó a Isaac con ella y jamás regresó, no creó que deba hablar con ella por un tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mi amor, hemos estado en situaciones de vida y muerte tantas veces el día de hoy, no sabemos si podremos lograr salir victorioso en este encuentro -dijo Hinata calmada- es mejor irse sin resentimientos y sin pendientes

Tienes razón -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Siempre la tengo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ella fue tu primera novia, tu primer amor y es la madre de tu hijo, sino lo hablan ahora entonces jamás tendrán otra oportunidad, recuerda que lo cortes no quita lo valiente

Bueno eso dicen -dijo Izanamy calmado- está bien hablaré con ella pero espera gritos y llanto y lo demás

Esta bien, y también esperare lo que sea que haga Luceli -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta mostrando a Luceli en la puerta a punto de tocarla-

¿Como sabias que estaba aquí? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Yo fui quien la invito -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ahora arreglen sus cosas -Hinata empujó a Luceli obligándola a entrar mientras ella solo salió un momento cerrando la puerta- ¡Arreglen sus cosas!

Lamento que te hayan arrastrado a esto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Descuida, casi lo extrañaba -dijo Luceli un poco molesta- bien ¿que quieres?

Pues hablar lo que sea que tengamos pendiente -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿por que te fuiste?

Porque...porque...bueno para mi no era fácil ser tu esposa, siempre estuve preocupada, siempre asustada y al pendiente de que algo malo te ocurriera, ya no quería sentir eso, solo quería dejarlo atrás

Y apartaste a Isaac de mi -dijo Izanamy serio-

Porque no quería que fuera como tú o que creciera sabiendo que jamás conocería a su padre porque estuviera muerto -dijo Luceli molesta- así que mejor me lo traje, es mi hijo y no quería

Nuestro hijo, nuestro, no tenías el derecho de irte así con el, él merecía tener un padre y tú te lo llevaste sin decir nada -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Y yo soy su madre, mi deber es siempre protegerlo y evitar que algo malo le pasara -dijo Luceli molesta- sabía que si te conocía lo primero que harías sería matar y no quería eso

Mira con cara me dices eso, mira donde lo tienes criándolo, en una academia de Kung fu -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Él lo encontró y le encantó -dijo Luceli molesta- aun fuera de mi vida hay mucho de ti en él y odio pensar en eso, pase por mucha soledad y dolor criándolo, lo críe yo sola y siempre sufrí

¿Y por que no volviste? Si sabias que no podías cuidarlo ¿por que no volviste? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Si lo hice, volví hace tiempo para verte porque te extrañaba y quería ver si en verdad podrías cambiar al menos un poco o si yo podría aceptarlo pero en cuanto llegue te vi...te vi con Hinata -dijo Luceli molesta llorando- la tenías contra la pared y los dos se dieron un beso, tú la besabas, la abrazabas y acariciabas, la amabas y eso me destrozó el alma, luego los vi y escuché como hacían el amor mientras ella te decía constantemente que era tuya, una y otra vez cada gemido, cada suspiro y beso lo presencié, odie tanto ese momento y entonces me di cuenta de que tu no me amabas, pero yo si te amaba y cuando te vi con ella me partío el corazón

Yo salí a buscarte por meses, cada día salía buscarte para ver dónde estabas pero jamás te encontré -dijo Izanamy serio- y cuando me sentí solo Hinata estaba ahí, ella siempre me animo, me apoyó y mucho más, yo no te amé, jamás lo hice -Luceli se quedó sorprendida y un poco fría por el comentario- creó que solo estuve mintiéndome a mi mismo diciendo que te amaba pero yo estaba equivocado, solo te quise nada más y cuando Isaac llegó me sentí muy

Feliz pero ni así pude amarte

Cállate -dijo Luceli llorando-

Cuando te fuiste y empezó la guerra tuve que dar mis recuerdos de ti a cambio de poder -dijo Izanamy calmado- al final los perdí y Hinata se quedó en casa, ella y yo...bueno nos comenzamos a acercar más y nos enamoramos

No sigas -dijo Luceli molesta llorando-

Nos casamos, al final yo...lo siento pero solo quería decirte eso -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Cállate ya! -Luceli grito llorando y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy la sujeto de la muñeca evitando el golpe- Tu...tu..¿como puedes ser tan cruel?

Lo siento pero solo debía ser honesto contigo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entonces...solo vine hasta aquí para que me dijeras eso...eres un...-Luceli gruñó y se soltó pero tenía los ojos irritados por tanto llanto- ¿entonces que quieres?

Solo quiero volver a ser parte de la vida de Isaac, me perdí de mucho con el, no vi sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras y no estuve ahí para el, solo quiero ser parte de su vida -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esta bien, pero si te dejo que te acerques a él sea bajo mis términos, no quiero que le enseñes a pelear, solo quiero que seas su padre, que le enseñes cosas que yo no puedo y que respetes mis decisiones nada más -dijo Luceli molesta- el no...el

Él no será el heredero del clan Shiba si eso te preocupaba -dijo Izanamy calmado- hay alguien más apto para eso

¿Quien? -dijo Luceli molesta-

Mi hija, Hanabi -dijo Izanamy calmado- mi hija tomará el control cuando ella sea mayor y esté lista

Esta bien, que así sea, y será mejor que me vaya, mañana te dejare estar con Isaac pero bajo mi vigilancia, que disfrutes tu matrimonio con tu esposa -dijo Luceli molesta, ella se alejó de Izanamy mientras en el exterior Hinata estaba pegada a la puerta y sobre su oído, escuchó unos pasos y se alejó rápido viendo al techo y silbando- felicidades por su boda y sus hijos

Gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa, Luceli se retiró pero Hinata no dijo nada, solo se quedó callada, entró al cuarto y vio a Izanamy acostado en la cama- ¿que le dijiste?

Solo fui honesto con ella, pero creo que solo termine lastimándola -dijo Izanamy preocupado- pero no importa solo me interesa mi hijo

Entiendo, descuida ella tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo -dijo Hinata calmada, Hinata se acercó y se acostó en la cama junto a Izanamy- sabes Isao dijo que tendremos gemelos, él y su hermana, ¿quieres intentar después del entrenamiento?

Claro que si, sabes que somos marido y mujer y tener hijos es normal -dijo Izanamy calmado- solo que no es el momento

No, pero espero que tengamos el momento adecuado para tener hijos -dijo Hinata sonriendo e Izanamy asintió- a sido un largo día mejor durmamos -Izanamy asintió y los dos se acurrucaron juntos para dormir un poco, mientras tanto en el futuro el agujero de tiempo y espacio se abrió revelando a Disputa cayendo directo frente a Susanoo en su trono-

¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Susanoo serio- ¿estás muy mal herido?

Si señor...aaargh los subestimamos demasiado...aaargh no pude hacer nada -dijo Disputa molesto- solo me confié esos...fue todo señor

Mejor cállate -dijo Susanoo serio abriendo los ojos y una energía roja apareció de el cubriendo a Disputa y lo lanzó a otro extremo enterrándolo entre escombros-

¡AAAAARGHHH! -Disputa solo se quejó mientras algunas rocas caian sobre el- señor por favor deme otra oportunidad

No doy segundas oportunidades -dijo Susanoo serio, escucharon un relámpago del cielo y todos levantaron la vista para ver que el portal se había cerrado- hmmmp la convergencia ya ha pasado y el portal se ha cerrado

¿Que sugiere que hagamos señor mío? -dijo Valk sonriendo-

Esperar, esperaremos un tiempo hasta que haga que la convergencia vuelva a ocurrir, me tomara tres años hacer que las estrelles se alineen, usando el poder de mi hermana sobre los astros me tomara ese tiempo y todo estará listo para ir tras estos guardianes -dijo Susanoo serio-

Señor se que lo que usted dice es la ley pero ¿porque perder el tiempo con esos débiles? Usted ya conquistó el mundo en este tiempo -dijo Guerra nervioso-

Estupido ellos saben como me veo, saben suben soy y fueron al pasado, si encuentran mi cuerpo original lo asesinaran y todo por lo que he luchado se perderá -dijo Susanoo molesto- ademas ningún ser mortal puede irse después de haberme hecho esta clase de burla, nadie escapar de mi manos -Susanoo levantó su mano izquierda cubriendo al leon con energía roja, lo levantó ligeramente y apretó un poco su mano- ¿he quedado completamente claro?

Si mi dios -dijo Guerra asustado y Susanoo lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo-

Ahora comenzaré con la convergencia alístense, porque esto nos tomara muy poco tiempo -dijo Susanoo serio, de regreso al pasado Himiko estaba viendo a los aldeanos trabajando en algunas cosas, Himiko estaba viendo un mapa y marcó unos puños con un círculo rojo, Byakun, Po e Izanamy estaban viendo como James y Boa hicieron crecer algunos árboles, Izanamy tomó su espada y cortó el árbol, las ramas y troncos cayeron formando una pila de polines o tablas de madera-

Bien con esto llenamos el lote de polines, vámonos -dijo Byakun calmado-

Viendo mapa ya está -dijo Himiko sonriendo, todos se acercaron para hablar con ella y vieron el mapa- Aqui están los cuatro templos, los cuatro puntos para que empiecen el entrenamiento

Bien entonces partiremos enseguida -dijo Po sonriendo-

Mientras ustedes entrenan nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para ayudar en la reconstrucción -dijo Long calmado-

Iremos al valle de la Paz para alertar a todos y prepararlos para evacuar a un lugar seguro -dijo Lu sonriendo- mi amor ¿que harás?

Me quedare aquí, creo que es mejor alejarlos del lugar, no sabemos si estos sujetos volverán de nuevo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso es un buen punto, mientras menos gente esté aquí de la colisión, es mejor -dijo Isao calmado- repararemos los daños.

Y los ayudaremos a salir de aquí trazando una vida de escape -dijo Long calmado-

Bien pensado muchachos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿que hará el resto?

Me quedare y defenderé a mi madre luego los iré a buscar -dijo Sparks calmado-

Ayudare a los enfermos y proporcionare recursos como plantas y madera -dijo Kajo calmada-

Así es como quedaremos, todos nos dirigiremos a nuestros templos, busquen el poder celestial, si hay otra pista les dire, yo mientras tanto iré de regreso a Japón, buscare a Izanagi o a Amaterasu-sama -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esta bien, nos veremos aquí donde podremos ver los resultados -dijo Byakun calmado-

Nos veremos después y volveremos -dijo James sonriendo, todo as asintieron y se retiraron después de unos minutos, Lu Ann y Himiko volvieron a China al valle de la Paz, estaba entrando con lentitud pero Lu estaba nerviosa-

Hay espero que a mamá no le...un infarto cuando nos vea -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Tranquila hermana, mamá es fuerte el que podría sufrir un infartó sería el abuelito Li -dijo. Himiko calmada, siguieron caminando mientras algunos animales estaban viéndolos lego confundidos, Po, Lu y Himiko estaban caminando hasta ver el restaurante del señor Ping-

Bien niñas...recuerden que están en su casa y...y...aaah o se como explicarle esto a los demás -dijo Po nervioso-

Descuida papá, todo estará bien -dijo Lu calmada- solo que mamá piense que somos nuevas amantes y nos quiera hacer papilla

No quiero ni pensarlo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon un gruñido y vieron a Tigresa acercándose con una mirada muy fría y las garras saliendo de sus dedos-

Po...grrrr -Tigresa gruñó un poco, Po tragó con dificultad mientras Lu y Himiko se escondieron detrás de él evitando que las vieran-

Hola tigresita de mi corazón ahora ¿por que estás tan molesta? -dijo Po nervioso, Tigresa se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo más a ella- ¿eh? ¿Ahora porque él abrazó? ¿No ibas a matarme?

No, no haría eso -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, se alejó y lo vio sujetándolo de la cara- es que me entere que la ciudad imperial había sido destruída por un fuerte enemigo y tuve mucho miedo de pensar de que algo malo te había pasado

Descuida estoy bien, de no haber sido por ellas quizás no hubiera sobrevivido -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa volteó a ver a Lu y Himiko, ambas hermanas solo sonrieron nerviosas con cuidado-

¿Quienes son ellas? -dijo Tigresa un poco irritada- si me dices que más amantes te mato

Jejeje...no, no -dijo Po nervioso-

Mamá ¿siempre ha sido así de cruel? -dijo Lu asustada-

No lo sé...-dijo Himiko asustada- mira nosotras somos...somos amigas...de...Isao

¿Isao? -dijo Tigresa poco sorprendida- ¿como ustedes también vienen del futuro? -ambas asintieron pero Tigresa se acercó a ambas y las vio directamente a la cara, los demás estaban saliendo del restaurante para ver a las nuevas hembras, en los brazos de Grulla estaba Himiko, la pequeña Himiko y la mayor se vieron sorprendidas-

Aaah...vaya -dijo Vibora sorprendida de ver a Himiko y a Lu-

Ah Po ¿quienes son ellas? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Oigan como que la tigresa blanca se parece mucho a nuestra Tigresa -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Aaa jajaja si claro hay un dato curioso sobre eso -dijo Lu nerviosa, Shifu las vio sorprendido pero se acercó con cuidado-

Acaso ¿tu eres mi...? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si ya no hay que negarlo si conocen a Isao...-dijo Lu sonriendo- hola...mamá -Tigresa se sorprendido quedando con los ojos casi en blanco, los demás estaban igual de callados mientras Po se quedó congelado-

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?! -Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Vibora, Meiling y Shifu gritaron con fuerza viendo a ambas hembras-

¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Dijo mamá?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que...Ti...Ti...Ti...Tigresa...va..va aaa?! -Mono grito sorprendido y temblando mientras veía a las hembras-

¡Eso quiere decir que Tigresa va a ser mamá! -dijo Meiling sonriendo y los demás estaban sorprendidos con los ojos en blanco-

Entonces tendré...dos hijas -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- espera...si tú eres mi hija eso quiere decir que yo podría estar...

En estas fechas lo estás mamá -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! -Mono, Grulla, Vibora, Mantis, Shifu y Po gritaron de nuevo sorprendidos-

Ah creo que hablaste de más hermana -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa-

Eso creo pero bueno lo descubriría en un mes, ya no es importante -dijo Himiko calmada-

Espera...¿Eso quiere decir que ahora mismo...estoy? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y se tocó el vientre- ¿lo estoy...? ¿Un hijo? ¿Estoy esperando una hija?

Bueno si -dijo Himiko sonriendo- upsi lo siento mamá

Oye ¿por que la sigues llamando mamá? -dijo Mantis sorprendido- No me digas que ¿tú..eres la pequeñita..?

No tiene casi ocultarlo, ella es Himiko pero ya crecida -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

¡¿Que?! -todos volvieron a gritar sorprendidos pero los niños eran los únicos que no entendían que pasaba-

Hay ya paren de gritar que me dan jaqueca -dijo Himiko molesta- escuchen venimos a algo importante, así que abuelo -Himiko se acercó a Shifu y él la vio confundido- abuelo por favor

Me llamaste abuelo -dijo Shifu sonriendo nervioso-

Abuelo por favor, el mundo está en un grave riesgo necesito que nos lleves al templo de los dragones, tenemos poco tiempo -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Lo mismo va para todos, tenemos que prepararnos si en dado caso nos siguen a esta dimensión -dijo Lu preocupada- ya nos atacó un ángel que vino del futuro, casi mueren algunos y deben estar listos para cualquier emergencia

Todo esto es nuevo creo que necesito un momento para procesarlo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, comenzó a respirar un poco intranquila mientras Meiling la ayudaba a sentarse y a respirar para relajarse-

Lamento si te asustamos ma...-Himiko solo vio como estaba de nerviosa Tigresa así que decidió calmarse ella y tratar de hablarle de forma normal- lamentó haberte asustado Tigresa pero entiende que las cosas son más complicadas para nuestro entendimiento

Esta bien solo no me des más sustos, no creo tener más energía para esto -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Entendido -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿Po, maestro Shifu están listos?

Si los llevaré enseguida -dijo Shifu calmado, los tres comenzaron a irse caminando pero Lu se quedó confundida viéndolos-

¿Y yo que hago? -dijo Lu confundida-

Escucha quiero que te quedes aquí y descansa, han sido días y momentos difíciles, distráete un poco o ve si puedes hacer una ruta de escape para emergencias -dijo Himiko calmada-

Entendido hermana -dijo Lu calmada, Himiko asintió y se comenzó a retirar caminando con los demás, Lu suspiro y se giró para ver a los demás pegados a ella- ¿eh? ¿Eh..en que les ayudó tíos?

¿Como será mi futuro? -dijeron los cuatro nerviosos y Lu solo estaba sorprendida y un poco confundida, en otro extremo, Po, Himiko y Shifu estaban corriendo más rápido subiendo los largos escalones de la montaña-

Aaargh esto es muy molesto -dijo Himiko molesta- en otros tiempos el palacio había quedado más abajo para evitar esas escaleras

Se que no es fácil pero aguanta un poco -dijo Shifu serio-

Dime Himiko ¿qué tan mal les fue en el futuro? ¿Hay algo que deba prevenir? -dijo Po serio-

Escucha tu solo concéntrate en encontrar ese templo, no puedo decirte más porque cambiaría la historia horriblemente -dijo Himiko preocupada- con decirles todo lo que va a pasar y todo lo qué pasó hace días es más que suficiente papá -Himiko siguió corriendo mientras Po solo vio al frente-

Si lo sé, pero quiero saber más del futuro -dijo Po preocupado-

Esta bien te daré un dato curioso, cuando mi hermana tenía cuatro años de nacida tu...bueno, ¿como decirlo? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Po preocupado-

Se te cayó de cabeza -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

¡¿Qué cosa?! -Po grito sorprendido y Shifu cayó al suelo sorprendido-

¡¿Po que hiciste? -dijo Shifu sorprendido- ¡¿como que la niña se le cayó?! -siguieron corriendo para mantener el paso-

Fue un accidente, una recomendación si tienes fideos en la estufa y una bebe en los brazos has dos viajes -dijo Himiko molesta y siguieron corriendo-

Ok tendré más cuidado -dijo Po preocupado, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la cueva con el gran dragón de piedra dentro- ¿la cueva con el dragón? ¿Este es el templo de los dragones?

No exactamente -dijo Shifu calmado- Po, tienes que ir al centro de la cueva y darle tu Chi a la gran estatua del dragón de piedra, él te mostrará el sendero al templo de los dragones

Entendido -dijo Po serio, él entró con cuidado al agua y caminó con cuidado, se colocó frente al dragón y expulsó energía-

Papá ten cuidado, no vayas a destruirlo -dijo Himiko calmada-

Yo se lo que hago -dijo Po sonriendo, solo espero a que una gota de agua frente a él, suspiró y comenzó a realizar los pasos de la Paz interior, realizó cada paso con cuidado y calma, hasta que llegó al pecho y junto sus manos, comenzó a realizar los pasos de la maestría Chi, expulsó un poco de energía Chi y luego extendió sus brazos liberando la energía creando un ligero dragón dorado de energía y este avanzó entrando por el hocico del dragón de piedra, la cueva tembló un poco mientras la estatua del dragón rugió un poco y comenzó a girar para hacerse a un lado mostrando unas escaleras-

Se abrió una puerta -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Es el momento, en la parte inferior está en templo de los dragones, se dice que el dragón Seiryu dejó ahí su cuerpo en forma de piedra para que pudieron encontrarlo si en dado caso era necesario -dijo Shifu calmado- ahora con el destino del mundo en juego es importante que bajes y te prepares Po

Siempre estoy listo si es por darlo todo por el mundo entero -dijo Po serio, él suspiró y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras-

Buena suerte papá, la necesitarás -dijo Himiko preocupada, Po siguió bajando con cuidado entrando por las escaleras, siguió bajando notando que el lugar se estaba volviendo oscuro y más húmedo, siguió así hasta que llegó a un lugar hecho con piedra, el suelo estaba cubierto por una loza redonda con algunas marcas con forma de ondas, siguió caminando hasta que noto la figura de una estatua de un dragón frente a él-

Bien heme aquí, estoy listo para el entrenamiento Seiryu -dijo Po calmado, expulsó energía y extendió su brazo liberando un ratos de energía golpeando la estatua, en otro templos, Byakun, James, Boa y Hinata hicieron lo mismo con las estatuas de un tigre, una tortuga con una serpiente enrollando su cuerpo y un gran Fénix, cada uno de ellos expulsaba energía dejando que las estatuas brillaran con su respectivo Chi, mientras tanto en Japón Izanamy estaba entrando con cuidado a una cueva en el Monte Fuji con un gran portón rojo, los cuatro animales de roca brillaron expulsando un gran resplandor y cada uno de ellos cerraron los ojos siendo cegados temporalmente-

Po estaba suspirando viendo todo algo borroso, estaba algo desorientado y perdido, siguió viendo a los lados y sintió que alguien golpeó su espalda-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Po confundido y vio a James detrás de él- ¿James qué pasó?

¿Po? ¿Donde estoy? ¿No se supone que debería estar en el pantano? -dijo James confundido-

Yo estaba en el Valle de la Paz -dijo Po confundido-

Y yo en la region del sur -dijo Hinata confundida viendo a los demás junto a ella, todos estaban rodeándose mutuamente viendo que estaban en las posiciones de las estatuas-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Byakun confundido- estaba en la region del oeste y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí con ustedes, todo por una extraña luz blanca

La mía fue dorada -dijo Po confundido-

La nuestra verde -dijo Boa confundida-

Ah...amigos creo que deberían ver donde estamos -dijo James sorprendido, todos se acercaron con James notando que estaban sobre un círculo de roca solida, el círculo parecía haber sido diseñado para mantener a más de doscientas personas, pero el lugar estaba cubierto por algunos fragmentos de edificios, el lugar estaba rodeado por un resplandor amarillo, los fragmentos rodeaban el campo mientras parecía que el aire era ligero, Hinata tomó una roca de gran tamaño y la levantó sin problemas- parece que todo desafía la gravedad

También se parece al mundo espiritual -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¿estamos todos aquí?

Falta Izanamy -dijo Hinata calmada, todos giraron pero notaron una figura rodeando el lugar, Po vio como algo extraño y largo pasó, Byakun noto unas descargas azules y una sombra qué pasó demasiado rápido, Hinata sintió algo de calor pasando por detrás de sus espalda, James y Boa sintieron un ligero temblor, James giró y vio una gran esfera verde y con algunos rocosos-

¡Cuidado! -James gritó sorprendido, todos saltaron a un lado esquivando el golpe, Po solo saltó esquivando el golpe de una cola con escamas azul oscuras, Byakun se cruzó de brazos evitando el golpe de un relámpago, el golpe sonó y terminó cayendo en el suelo dejando un leve agujero, Hinata solo saltó esquivando el golpe de una bola de fuego, todos se pusieron en guardia y vieron un fénix,un dragón azulado con ligero tono dorado, un tigre blanco con rayas azules oscuras, una tortuga verde oscura casi negra con una serpiente amarilla de ojos rojos rodeándolos-

¡Las cuatro bestias sagradas! -los cinco gritaron sorprendidos viendo a Phoenix, Seiryu, Genbu y Byakko frente a ellos expulsando energía de sus elementos-

¿Que es lo que Stan haciendo aquí? -dijo Seiryu algo serio-

Ustedes no pertenecen al plano astral -Phoenix solo aleteo colocándose de pie junto a los demás-

Deben irse -dijo Byakko serio- Aqui no hay nada que puedan utilizar para pelear

Han ocasionado grandes destruccion y nuestros poderes casi se han agotado -dijo Genbu serio-

Sus acciones nos han llevado a usar nuestros poderes de forma destruccion, eso no fue proteger nada -dijo el Genbu serpiente-

Miren grandes maestros se que han sido grandes batallas, hemos peleado en muchas batallas que destruyeron parte de las aldeas y localidades -dijo Po nervioso- pero protegimos a muchos inocentes de seres malvados

Eso lo sabemos guerrero dragón -dijo Seiryu serio- pero también han destruido a más seres vivos

Es verdad, tuvimos que matarlos para preservar el equilibrio -dijo Hinata seria-

Preservar el equilibrio entre los siete elementos no implicaba matar a todos los guerreros del elemento oscuridad -dijo Phoenix algo molesta-

Lo sabemos pero no había otra opción -dijo Hinata preocupada- tuvimos que tomar deciciones muy difíciles

Tu deberías vigilar lo que dices Hinata la guerrera fénix -dijo Phoenix sería acercándose a ella- tus manos han sido llenadas con sangre de enemigos en innumerables ocaciones, tu no muestras piedad ante enemigos, siempre buscaste poder para derrotar o eliminar a tus enemigos, eso es una muestra indecisa de cómo usar nuestros poderes

Miren se que no tenemos el derecho de venir aquí y suplicar su ayuda pero nuestras acciones siempre han sido las mejores, en todas y cada unas de nuestras batallas -dijo Byakun preocupado- no estamos hablando solamente de China, estamos hablando de todo el mundo

Creo que debemos escuchar al menos a Byakun, yo he estado viendo la mayoría de sus acciones, y a pesar de que algunas han sido raras hasta el punto de ser de poca confianza, ha mostrado tratar de hacer lo correcto, incluso Seiryu tu usuario ha hecho mostrando siempre dar lo máximo y sacrificar su vida para ayudar a todos -dijo Byakko calmado pero Seiryu solo gruñó un poco viendo a Po-

Gracias Byakko -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Mis usuarios han dado también su vida y poder por proteger el bosque donde descanso -dijo Genbu calmado, al menos las dos cabezas hablaban al mismo tiempo- nunca han hecho uso de sus poderes para sus propias intensiones

Se los agradecemos -dijeron James y Boa sonriendo-

Esta bien escucharemos por el momento pero Hinata, te mantendré vigilada más de cerca -dijo Phoenix calmada-

Te lo agradesco -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bien todos haremos caso de lo que nos dirán, ¿a que han venido al mundo astral jóvenes guerreros? -dijo Seiryu serio-

Gran dragón de los mares Seiryu, mis hijas, mis alumnos, y los guardianes de la nueva generación ha venido en un viaje en el tiempo para advertirnos de un peligro horrible -dijo Po algo nervioso-

¡¿Viaje en el tiempo dices?! -Seiryu gritó molesto y sorprendido-

Eso es el peor crimen, una grave ofensa a los maestros supremos, los dioses, cambiar el pasado es una grave ofensa -dijo Byakko serio-

El dios Izanagi creo el primer árbol donde se crearon las semillas del tiempo pero ustedes los seres vivos usaron ese poder para crear artefactos que permitían el viaje en el tiempo y ahora los usaron -dijo Seiryu molesto- cambiar el tiempo traerá consecuencias desastrosas

Esperen, esperen, según ellos fue idea de la misma diosa del tiempo, Tsukuyomi-sama les dio el permiso de viajar en el tiempo -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Es imposible Tsukuyomi-sama jamás autorizaría nada parecido -dijo Genbu serio-

A no ser que se tratara de Susanoo -dijo Byakun serio y los cuatro seres sagrados quedaron sorprendidos-

¿Susanoo? Eso es imposible...su tumba donde ahora recibe su cuerpo se encuentra...-dijo Phoenix asustada- el sello se diseñó para resistir por millones de años

Pues me temo que ya no soporto -dijo James nervioso-

Según los demás el sello se rompió y Susanoo se liberó creando a sus ángeles para acabar con la vida en la tierra usando el océano -dijo Boa calmada-

Nadie quedó en el futuro y los pocos que sobrevivieron apenas lograron regresar con vida -dijo Byakun nervioso-

En el futuro...-Seiryu y los demás estaban asustados y se vieron-

¡Es cierto! ¡Todo es cierto! ¡Y si no fuera poco hace unos días uno de sus ángeles, Disputa vino aquí y peleó contra nosotros! ¡Hizo falta más de cinco de nosotros para herirlo! ¡Solo lo herimos! ¡Si eso no es prueba suficiente entonces díganme bestias sagradas ¿que mas necesitan?! -Po gritó no fuerza perdiendo la calma, las bestias se vieron y asintieron asustados-

Bien, les creemos y pasaremos por alto el crimen -dijo Seiryu nervioso-

¿Que necesitan de nosotros? -dijo Phoenix calmada-

Los muchachos nos dijeron que necesitamos acceder al Modo Celestial, sea lo que sea -dijo Po calmado-

El modo celestial, el uso del Migatte no Gokui está prohibido, pero...como se trata de un caso de vida o extinción está bien -dijo Seiryu calmado- los ayudaremos

Gracias, se los agradesco bastante, mejor dicho todos les damos las gracias -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Nos van a entrenar? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No, nosotros no temeos el poder para darles el Migatte no Gokui, pero en caso de esta situación alguien nos dio la orden de llevarlos ante él si llegaba a suceder -dijo Phoenix calmada-

Todos súbanse en nosotros -dijo Genbu bajando su cuerpo, James y Boa se acercaron más a él, Po se acercó sobre Seiryu, Byakun a Byakko y Hinata subió en Phoenix justo en su lomo-

Los llevaremos a donde ningún mortal ha ido antes -dijo Byakko calmado-

¿A donde vamos? ¿Necesito una tanga? -dijo James confundido-

Iremos a un lugar sagrado, el cielo -dijo Phoenix calmada-

¡Andando! -Seiryu y los demás saltaron mientras volaban en el plano astral, los demás gritaron mientras volaban junto a su bestia correspondiente, en otro lado Izanamy estaba caminando en un lugar rodeado de rocas, el brillo anaranjado como el sol cubría el lugar, había un gran palacio viejo frente a él, solo saltó de roca de roca y llegó a una plataforma redonda, se agachó y se colocó de rodillas-

Estoy ante ustedes mis diosas porque suplico de su ayuda una vez más -dijo Izanamy preocupado, sintió el calor y vio unas flamas rojas y doradas frente a él, las flamas tomaron forma y apareció una loba blanca con marcas rojas en las patas delanteras, las costillas, la cola y tatuajes como los suyos y un óvalo rojo con una línea central, en la espalda tenía un anillo con forma de sol hecho de oro y su pelo banco se veía ondear como las flamas, por último la loba tenía ojos amarillos y era de gran tamaño, quizás más grande que las casas-

Ha pasado tiempo Guerrero del sol -dijo la loba calmada-

Me honra con su presencia Amaterasu-sama -dijo Izanamy calmado y se quedó de rodillas frente a ella- por favor necesito de su ayuda

Izanamy, soy la diosa de la vida, se cuando la vida de los seres vivos se acaba y cuando caen en peligro, ademas el sol es como mi tercer ojo, es mi imperio y mi castillo -dijo Amaterasu calmada- estoy al tanto de la llegada de mi hermano, mi hermana está en la luna, nos reuniremos con nuestro padre en un lugar seguro, ahí están llegando las bestias sagradas, sube -se agachó e Izanamy subió a su lomo, Amaterasu solo saltó y se alejó corriendo- en la antigüedad sellamos a Susanoo y su corona para evitar que dominara el mundo, mi hermana y yo tenemos la habilidad de omniconciencia

¿Que clase de habilidad es esa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es una habilidad que solo los dioses dominan -dijo Amaterasu calmada- nuestras conciencias son una sola, pasado, presente y futuro, podemos ver cosas que nos pasan, pero siempre podemos verlos desde un punto cercano del tiempo, por ejemplo para nosotras casi cuarenta años no es nada, solo es un segundo entre los millones de años que tenemos, pero para ustedes es toda una vida, estuve al tanto de la llega de mi hermano desde que mi presencia del futuro murió, Tsukuyomi está asustada y ha estado buscando la manera de cómo resolver todo esto

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mi hermano me asustó una vez, por su culpa me escondí en una cueva y no salí por miedo a que me hiciera algo malo, rompió mi espada favorita, me jalo el cabello y me corto parte de ese cabello, y lo había peinado como me gusta -dijo Amaterasu irritada- juró que estaba tan molesta que el sol liberó mi rabia y eso mato a los dinosaurios -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y solo vio a otro lado notando un grupo de neblina y un resplandor en el campo, siguieron caminando hasta ver una isla flotando, pero noto como había algunos árboles y rocas en forma de puntas a lo largo, Po y los otros estaban viendo la misma isla y notaron el sonido de las cascadas-

¿Acaso hay una isla en medio de la nada? -dijo James sorprendido-

Si y escucho una cascada, pero el resplandor me lastima los ojos -dijo Boa sorprendida-

Este es un lugar que solo los dioses y los seres sagrados como nosotros tenemos acceso -dijo Seiryu calmado, todos vieron a Izanagi parado en el centro de una plataforma grande y redonda en medio de una isla brillante con una laguna a un lado y más a delante se podía ver una cortina de niebla con algunas ramas de árbol-

Es un fragmento del paraíso, pero será más que suficiente para que empiecen la prueba -dijo Amaterasu calmada-

¿Que clase prueba es de la que hablan? -dijo Izanamy confundido, los cinco terminaron llegando y todos vieron a Izanagi frente a él, todos bajaron con cuidado mientras Hinata, Izanamy y las bestias se quedaron de rodillas frente a él-

Vaya que bonito lugar -dijo James sonriendo-

Si y el agua clara -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Me gusta el lugar, muy lindo, ¿y tú eres el...botones? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Soy Izanagi dios de la creación y de la destruccion -dijo Izanagi serio-

Ouuh...hay -Byakun retrocedió un poco y se quedó con los demás-

Escuchen le dije a las bestias y a mi hija que los trajeran aquí, el fragmento del paraíso -dijo Izanagi calmado, Amaterasu pasó de su forma de loba gigantes a su forma pequeña y caminando a dos piernas, su kimono rojo y blanco apareció mientras en su espalda aparecía un espejo redondo con Marcos dorado con algunos relieves en forma de flamas-

Es verdad este lugar es para que ustedes puedan exonerar las sombras que cargan, cada uno de ustedes ha mostrado tener aunque sea un poco de oscuridad dentro de sus corazones -dijo Amaterasu calmada-

¿Sombras? Es verdad que todos aquí hemos cometido uno sus otro delito en nuestras vidas sobretodo Byakun que creo todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual -dijo Boa sonriendo y Byakun solo asintió mostrando un puchero-

Nosotros hemos cometido asesinatos por La Paz de Japón -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy asintió- todos cargamos pecados y errores

Aunque sean pequeños están ahí, para tener acceso al Modo Celestial been quitarse esos deseos malignos, esas sombras y todo lo negativo que tienen dentro -dijo Izanagi calmado-

¿Algún otro guardián lo ha logrado? -dijo James nervioso-

Loo uno, un guerrero fénix de hace tres cientos años -dijo Izanagi calmado y Hinata sonrió cruzándose de brazos- era algo similar a un monje, jamás un guerrero

¿Oíste? Un santo -dijo Po sonriendo-


	6. Chapter 6

Pero un día se vio él necesarias de curar a la tierra y derrotar un ejército, a cambio de su propia vida usó el Modo celestial -dijo Izanagi calmado- se lo permití, pero aquí les estoy dando la oportunidad de conseguir el Modo Celestial de forma segura sin la necesidad de sacrificar sus vidas

Eso suena bien, ¿que debemos hacer? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Primero deberán desprender sus sombras del cuerpo, deberán quitarse esa maldad del interior -dijo Izanagi calmado- este campo es la razón, este lugar les sacará esa maldad, cuando les dé el permiso comenzarán el entrenamiento, les daré mi bendición pero el resto de encontrar el poder del Modo Celestial quedará en sus manos

Entendido -dijeron todos calmados, Izanagi extendió sus manos y creó un círculo dorado de energía-

Cuando entren al círculo la la maldad saldrá en forma de dobles hecho de energía sólida, solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer -dijo Izanagi calmado, se alejó un poco y los seis solo asintieron, caminaron acercándose un poco al círculo solo vieron el resplandor mientras se veían entre ellos un poco nervioso-

¿Bien quien va primero? -dijo James confundido-

¿Piedra papel tijeras? -dijo Hinata confundida, todos se vieron y asintieron calmados-

Todos a la vez -dijo Po nervioso- una, dos...-Byakun e Izanamy se acercaron y patearon a Po metiéndolo metiéndolo al círculo- ¡Hay que maduros! -gritó sorprendido, camino un poco y sintió una palpitación en su cuerpo, cayó al suelo, suspiró y una energía negra salió de su cuerpo y se movió en el suelo, en un momento creció y tomó forma de Po, todos se sorprendieron y el Po sombra solo se quedó en guardia viendo a Po-

Vaya funciono -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izanamy saltó al círculo y pasó lo mismo pero su sombra tenía ojos rojos y su cuerpo negro, extendió su brazo izquierdo formando una espada grande y larga, el lobo sombra rugió y se acercó a Izanamy-

Hay que acelerar esto -dijo Izanagi calmado, chasqueó los dedos y creó un círculo más grande cubriendo a todos los guardianes creando sus sombras hechas de energía- sus dobles tratarán de matarlos, deben vencerlos primero -los dobles se quedaron en guardia viendo a los guardianes-

No queda de otra, debemos vencerlos, el mundo entero depende de esto -dijo Po serio-

¡Guardianes! -Izanamy gritó y todos expulsaron energía-

¡Guardianes unidos! -dijeron todos se ríos y expulsaron energía, todos pasaron al modo Guardian y luego al Nivel maestro-

-Byakun usaba una camisa de manga larga azul oscura casi negra con bordes plateados en las muñecas y cuello, encima usaba un chaleco blanco con bordes azules brillantes en el cuello y un relieve en forma de tigre, con cinta azul en la cintura y una cinta azul en la cintura, con pantalón negro y botas azules de suela blanca-

-Po usaba un chaleco blanco con borde dorado en el pecho y un dragón dorado bordado en el costado, tenia mangas negras y largas de borde dorado, una cinta roja en la cintura, con un pantalón negro y botas doradas claras-

Izanamy usaba una camisa negra de manga larga, en el pecho parecía que tenía un chaleco rojo brillante con relieve de flamas doradas y el cuello levantado, usaba una cinta roja con pantalón negro, brazaletes rojos brillantes de borde dorado y botas rojas cortas con borde dorado, tenía el pelo blanco con un ligero toque rojizo en las puntas, sus orejas tenían puntas rojas, su cara tenía tatuajes carmesí, dos líneas horizontales en las mejillas y los ojos rojos mientras en su frente tenía un óvalo rojo con una línea en el centro-

-Hinata usaba uña chaleco rojo con cinta dorada en la cintura, el chaleco tenía bordes dorado y su camisa era negra y de mangas largas con el cuello descubierto mostrando su busto un poco, usaba protectores en las muñecas y botas rojas de borde dorado, su chaleco tenía relieves de flamas y en su espalda tenía la imagen de un ave abriendo las alas-

-James usaba una camisa de manga larga de color verde oscura con chaleco blanco y de cinta verde clara en la cintura con pantalón negro, sus botas eran verde oscura con borde amarillo y tenía protectores en las muñecas, sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo un poco largo, Boa solo era el doble de larga con las escamas un poco levantas en color amarillo fuerte-

-la sombra avanzó y trató de golpear a Po pero el solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, ambos inclinaron el cuerpo y sujetaron el puño del otro, forcejearon un poco y luego se alejaron saltando, el panda avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Po saltó un poco esquivando el golpe, el panda giró y le dio una patada de lado golpeándolo en el pecho, Po se quejó y vio como el panda avanzó, lanzó varios golpes mientras Po levantaba los brazos defendiéndose de a cada golpe, los golpes lo empujaban un poco pero Po solo mantenía la defensa en alto, en otro extremo Byakun saltó esquivando una descarga eléctrica morada, el tigre rugió y avanzó cayendo a cuatro patas contra el, Byakun saltó esquivando el golpe, los dos quedaron de pie y expulsaron descargas, gritaron y lanzaron un golpe liberando las descargas, sus descargas chocaron causando una gran colisión y luego una burbuja que libera relámpagos del centro, las descargas aumentaron pero explotaron, Byakun y el tigre chocaron sus puños peleando, forcejearon un poco mientras intercambiaban algunos golpes, el tigre lanzó un golpe pero Byakun movió la cabeza y se agachó un poco, gruñó y lanzó un golpe de forma diagonal golpeando al tigre en la cara, avanzó y lanzó una patada pero el tigre levantó su pierna izquierda y pateó la pierna de Byakun desviando el golpe un poco, ambos tigres siguieron peleando mientras Izanamy saltó encima de una roca y giró levantando los brazos bloqueando un golpe de energía de parte de su doble-

-Izanamy salió del humo y vio como su doble lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía en forma de pequeñas esferas, Izanamy solo gritó y saltó esquivando el ataque, se coloco sobre una roca y gritó expulsando energía, se impulsó y llegó con su doble golpeando en el pecho, lo empujó lanzándolo contra una roca pro el doble se impulsó y avanzó contra el, colocó su espada espada frente a él e Izanamy creó una espada de energía sólida en su mano derecha, solo se impulsó con fuerza y chocó su espada con la del doble creando una onda de sonido, los dos forcejearon hasta que se separaron, Hinata y su doble estaban volando rodando las rocas, Hinata se alejó volando hacia arriba y su doble la siguió creando alas negras, Hinata se giró y bajo los brazos liberando una bola de fuego, la doble de Hinata giró y le dio una patada al ataque deshaciéndolo por completo, la doble solo retrajo sus brazos y luego los estiró creando un torbellino de fuego negro, Hinata se sorprendió y cayó en una roca, giró y la impulsó con sus piernas lanzándola hacia el ataque, el fuego fue dispersado por la roca hasta que avanzó hacia la doble pero esta aleteo y se alejó, Hinata gritó y golpeó a la doble en el cuerpo, las dos cayeron entre un fragmento de piedra con un edificio, Hinata y la doble lanzaron una patada, chocaron sus piernas liberando fuego formando una ligera concentración frente a la otra pasando frente a sus narices, saltaron y cayeron sobre sus manos, volvieron a saltar y cayeron de rodillas, avanzaron contra la otra comenzando a pelear, Hinata y la doble lanzaron un golpe pero movieron la cabeza pasando su brazo y puño junto a su rostro y hombro izquierdo, lanzaron un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero solo chocaron sus puños liberando fuego y saltaron esquivando el ataque-

Bien copia barata a ver cómo te defiendes contra una espada -Hinata sonrió y junto sus manos creando una gran espada de mango rojo, hoja larga y guardia dorada, la copia junto sus manos y creó una espada similar pero de hoja negra- aaagh...odio pelear contra mi misma -la sombra y Hinata avanzaron, chocaron sus espadas de forma diagonal, forcejearon y se alejaron un paso para chocaron sus espada dos veces lanzando dos golpes, uno vertical el otro diagonal, retrocedieron un poco y avanzaron lanzando un corte horizontal chocando sus espadas liberando una onda que corto parte de la roca, en otro extremo James y Boa gritaron y extendieron sus brazos liberando un huracán amarillo, el ataque avanzó pero las sombras de ambas se juntaron, la sombra de James golpeó el suelo creando un grupo de rocas que bloquearon el ataque provocando que se dispersara, James y Boa avanzaron igual que sus sombras, James saltó y lanzó un golpe con su codo y su sombra lo imitó chocando sus brazos, Boa saltó y trató de atrapa a su sombra pero esta solo se movió esquivando el ataque, ambas serpientes avanzaron y se sujetaron entre ellas quedando enredadas, se sujetaron con fuerza-

Aaaarhh son igual de fuertes que nosotros -dijo Boa molesta, James y sus sombra estaban peleando, los dos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a pelear chocando sus puños, giraron y lanzaron una patada y chocaron sus piernas, Boa avanzó entre las rocas, saltó y golpeó el suelo levantando una roca, giró y golpeó la roca con su cola, la roca avanzó pero la sombra de Boa avanzó y golpeó la roca de forma vertical cortándola por la mitad, todos fueron alejados y cayeron en la plataforma de espaldas-

Eh chicos alguna idea, acepto sugerencias -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Podría tener una idea -dijo Hinata un poco preocupada- ¿que fue lo que dijo de estas sombras?

Son nuestros yo negativos, cubiertos por energía negativa -dijo Po serio-

Dijo que los venciéramos -dijo Byakun preocupado-

Pero...¿entre todos o solo contra nuestra sombra? -dijo James confundido-

Dijo que los venciéramos nada más -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¡Eso es! ¡Intercambien oponente! -Hinata gritó sonriendo, todos asintieron- recuerden un guardián puede derrotar a otro guardián -Hinata saltó a la derecha esquivando un golpe de la espada de su doble, concentró fuego en su espada y avanzó contra el doble de Izanamy chocando sus espadas- Fénix derrota a Sol -Hinata forcejeo con su espada y lo empujó, concentró fuego y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando fuego, el doble de Izanamy de defendió bloqueando el ataque pero Hinata apareció detrás de él, el doble se giró lanzando un corte en diagonal pero el golpe fue algo lento y cuando golpeó la espada de Hinata su espada se rompió- ¡AAAAAARGH! -Hinata gritó y cortó por la mitad al doble de Izanamy dejando que desapareciera- si

Bien en ese caso -dijo Byakun sonriendo, saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de su doble y Po lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego dorada, el doble de Byakun se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Byakun se giró y golpeó en el pecho al doble de James liberando una descarga, la doble de Boa avanzó pero Byakun se movió rápido esquivando el ataque, Byakun apareció detrás del doble de James y lo golpeó de nuevo, lo lanzó con fuerza contra Boa y apareció sobre ellos y los golpeó con fuerza liberando una descarga azul- ¡Tigre derrota Tortuga! ¡AAAAAARGH! -Byakun gritó liberando descargas azules golpeando al doble de James y Boa hasta que desaparecieron-

¡AAAAARRGH! -Po gritó lanzando varios golpes pero el doble de Byakun se cruzaba de brazos, desapareció y apareció detrás de Po, el doble avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Po solo extendió los brazos liberando energía y el doble se detuvo al verse cubierto con energía dorada, Po se giró y lo pateó con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, el doble cayó rodando y quedó de pie, Po solo levantó los brazos y sonrió- ¡Dragón vence tigre! ¡Él tesoros del cielo! -Po gritó y levantó los brazos liberando una gran carga de energía debajo de los pies del doble haciéndolo elevarse un poco en el aire y lo cubrió con energía hasta que desapareció y Po sonrió levantando los brazos sonriendo-

¡Aquí vamos! -James y Boa golpearon el suelo liberando una gran cantidad de rocas, la doble de Hinata se sorprendió y recibió un golpe de rocas en su cuerpo, al doble giró y se alejo, aleteo y giró lanzando una patada liberando fuego, James comenzó a girar los brazos y manos frente a él atrayendo algo de agua formando un escudo, el agua comenzó a girar un poco más rápido y las flamas de la doble se deshicieron, Boa solo gritó y liberó un tornado mientras James extendió los brazos liberando el agua, ambos ataques se mezclaron formando un tornado de agua pero poco a poco se fue congelando- ¡Tortuga vence fénix! ¡Tornado de hielo! -la doble de Hinata se vio cubierta de hielo hasta que comenzó a congelarse y cayó al suelo hecha una estatua de hielo, cuando cayó se destruyó y se volvió vapor-

¡AAAAARGH! -Izanamy gritó lanzando un corte vertical mientras el doble de Po tenía un bastón parecido al de Po, los dos chocaron sus armas, forcejearon un poco, Izanamy se agachó esquivando un golpe y lanzó un corte en diagonal desde el lado derecho, el doble de Po lo bloqueó pero lo empujó, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía, el doble de Po giró su báculo creando un escudo de energía bloqueando el ataque pero Izanamy apareció detrás de él dándole una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo- ¡Sol vence a Dragón! ¡AAAAAARGH! -Izanamy gritó y retrajo ambos brazos a sus costados, levantó el brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho lo tenia en sus costillas y abrió la mano formando una gran esfera naranja de fuego y energía- ¡Explosión galáctica! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó la esfera estirando su brazo, el ataque avanzó y golpeó al doble en el cuerpo, el ataque lo cubrió y comenzó a crecer hasta que lo volvió cenizas-

Misión cumplida -dijeron los seis sonriendo-

Bien pensado él intercambiar oponentes -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- bien, ya pueden comenzará a entrenar en el fragmento del paraíso, para que les de mi bendición

¿Cual era en sí el objetivo de todo esto? -dijo Boa confundida-

Bueno, la razón es que con energía negativa no podrán pasar al fragmento del paraíso -dijo Amaterasu calmada- deben eliminar sus pecados o sino caerán en el vacío para siempre

Ahora tiene sentido -dijo James nervioso, todos vieron a Byakun y a James de pies a cabeza pero se acercaron a Izanagi, vieron la entrada y poco a poco caminaron entrando, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la Laguna, caminaron un poco y quedaron en círculo-

Bien ahora quítense la ropa -dijo Izanagi calmado, Hinata se cubrió el busto con los brazos mientras James mantenía su mirada sobre ella pero Izanamy le gruñó- tienen que

Muy bien voy primero -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿Podemos ener alguna otra opción? -dijo Po calmado-

Van a sudar mucho descuiden -dijo Izanagi calmado- ademas no se van...aaargh

¡Byakun! -Hinata, Izanamy, Po, James y Boa gritaron cubriendo sus ojos con los brazos mientras Byakun estaba frente a ellos estirando su cuerpo y en sus hombros ataba su pantalón-

¿Que les pasa? ¿Les da pena? A mi no -dijo Byakun calmado, estiró su pierna derecha agachándose un poco mientras abría la piernas, los demás solo estaban viendo a otro lado mientras levantaban sus brazos bloqueando sus caras-

Hmmm nada mal para la vida que doy -dijo Amaterasu calmada, las bestias solo estaban viendo a otro lado en el caso de Seiryu el solo cerraba los ojos-

Nada mal, eso ser un tigre con orgullo -dijo Byakko sonriendo-

Hay me voy a enfermar -dijo Hinata irritada y se giró-

Mejor solo déjense el pantalón, Hinata usa un sostén por favor -dijo Izanagi molesto viendo a otro lado- mejor hubiera dicho solo pantalón -más tarde, los machos solo usaban su pantalón y sin botas, Boa no usaba ropa solo su cuerpo, Hinata usaba un sostén negro con una planos y su cinta-

Vaya Hinata parece que el embarazo no te afecto -dijo Po sorprendido-

Tuve gemelos hace poco, pero no pude estar con ellos debido a mi gripe, cuando termine todo esto iré de regreso con mi familia -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Tienes hijos? -dijo Po sorprendido- No me contaste

Yo le organicé un baby shower, hay estuvo lindo y él lobito es tan lindo y la pequeñita era más linda, pensé que era una mini Hinata -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¿Les gustó el mameluco? -dijo James sonriendo- está hecho con lana de oveja

Nos encanto gracias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Todos sabían de los embarazos? -dijo Po confundido-

Soy un padrino del pequeño -dijo Byakun sonriendo- Izanamy no quería que me acercara a la bebe igual que Hinata

¿Son tuyos? -dijo Po sorprendido viendo a Izanamy-

Si Po, son nuestros hijos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Y lamento si no te dije -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Ya basta de chismes! ¡Cuando acaben con esto cuando tengan tiempo! -Izanagi gritó molesto y todos se quedaron en firme- escuchen escuche que mi hijo es quien amenaza la tierra, no apruebo la idea de matarlo pero le falle a la tierra una vez y mi hijo trató de destruir mi mejor creación, la tierra y la humanidad, pero al ver el tiempo y espacio de diferentes dimensiones, hay que volver a sellarlo pero no pueden matarlo

¿A donde iría un dios si lo matamos? -dijo James confundido-

No se iría a ningún lugar, los dioses serían eliminados y mandados a ser parte de la materia del universo -dijo Amaterasu calmada- la existencia de los cuatro dioses es necesario para el equilibrio

También Susanoo fue parte de mi creación -dijo Byakko calmado- si lo eliminan es posible que yo tendré que mantener el control y equilibrio en los cielos

Pero si enfado caso fallamos al sellarlo, debemos tener un plan de contingencia -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Lo único que puede matar a un dios, es la lanza celestial, lo que le di la vida a Japón hace muchos millones de años -dijo Amaterasu calmada-

Si pero esa lanza fue destruida hace millones de años -dijo Izanagi calmado-

Y deformada a forma de una espada -dijo Izanamy calmado, tomó la Shibari Mangetsu que estaba en su cinturón y se la mostro- siempre decías que esto sería necesario para salvar al mundo algún día, y ahora llegó ese momento

No podemos matarlo -dijo Po intranquilo- pero si esto es la lanza celestial entonces te pedimos que no la repares para matar, repárala para herirlo, al menos una herida poco grave podría debilitarlo, podríamos acordarlo y sellarlo

Ellos tienen razón padre -dijo Amaterasu calmada-

Esta bien -dijo Izanagi calmado y tomó la espada- Amaterasu, repárala, los demás vamos a entrenar -le dio la espada a Amaterasu y se acercó o a los demás para comenzar el entrenamiento- escuchen esto es parte del paraíso, mientras que aquí pase un año afuera en la tierra pasará un día o menos

Entonces el tiempo no pasará de más en la tierra -dijo Hinata calmada- bien comencemos con el entrenamiento

Bien peleen conmigo -dijo Izanagi calmado- ¡Ataquenme con todas sus fuerzas en modo normal! -todos gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Hinata saltó y giró lanzando una patada pero Izanamy levantó su mano izquierda y la empujó un poco tirándola al suelo, James lanzó un golpe vertical ascendiendo y creó un torrente de agua, Izanagi lanzó un golpe horizontal cortando el torrente y lo desvió, James solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujeto el puño y lo levantó para lanzarlo a otro extremo, Boa avanzó por el agua y avanzó tratando de atacarlo pero Izanagi solo se movió a otro extremo de un paso y le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza tirándola al suelo, Byakun, Izanamy y Po solo expulsaron algo de energía y avanzaron los tres corriendo, Byakun se adelantó y apareció detrás de e y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga, Izanagi solo se giró y envió el ataque con un golpe creando una capa de energía plateada, Izanamy y Po aparecieron junto a él lanzando un golpe pero Izanagi levantó los brazos sujetando los puños de ambos, los dos expulsaron energía pero Byakun saltó y cayó frente a él tratando de patearlo pero Izanagi lanzó a Izanamy y a Po golpeando a Byakun con ellos, los tres cayeron al suelo pero avanzaron gritando, lanzaron varios golpes pero Izanagi solo retrocedió un poco bloqueando un golpe de Izanamy con su brazo derecho, giró el puño y liberó energía golpeándolo, Po gritó y saltó lanzando algunas patadas pero Izanagi retrocedió y Po cayó frente a él lanzando varios golpes, Izanagi levantó ambas manos bloqueando los golpes y le dio un golpe a Po con la palma y liberó un poco de energía lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Byakun lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Izanagi retrocedió un poco esquivando el ataque, Byakun saltó lanzando una patada pero levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque y le dio un golpe al estómago, liberó energía y lo levanto pero Izanagi saltó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Hinata e Izanamy asintieron y avanzaron corriendo, Hinata saltó y lanzó un golpe liberando dos bolas de fuego, Izanagi levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe e Izanamy apareció detrás de él tratando de sujetarlo pero Izanagi expulsó energía empujando a los dos, todos estaban sorprendidos y se levantaron lentamente para verse levemente heridos-

¿Que demonios pasó? -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Fue rápido, preciso y muy fuerte -dijo Po sorprendido-

Sus golpes no los vi pero si los sentí con fuerza -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras se levantaba con cuidado-

Sus golpes y movimientos parecían no tener control parecía que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Así es, si quieren vencer a un dios necesitan despertar el ultra instinto, escuchen son muy lentos, demasiado lentos, cuando combinan el pensamiento y los movimientos tienden a razonar sus ataques, lo mejor es que cada cuerpo tuviera su juicio propio para atacar y defenderse, pero usan tanto la mente y reflexionan muchos sus ataques perderán tiempo y esfuerzo por eso es que son muy lentos -dijo Izanagi calmado- vamos levántense y de nuevo

¡Entendido! -dijeron todos y volvieron a levantarse para atacar, mientras tanto en el exterior Himiko y Shifu estaban viendo la cueva sin ningún problema, esperaron unos cuantos minutos y Himiko se comenzó a retirar-

Iré por algo de comer y a descansar -dijo Himiko calmada- abuelo ¿quieres algo?

No gracias hija estaré aquí un momento más -dijo Shifu calmado-

El estará bien abuelo, necesitamos descansar, el entrenamiento tomará mucho tiempo, vamos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Shifu asintió y la siguió por un corto tiempo, en el palacio de Jade Lu estaba cocinando mientras Tigresa estaba viéndola confundida-

¿Desde cuando aprendiste a cocinar? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Desde que cumplí trece -dijo Lu sonriendo, ella cortó los rábanos de forma rápida igual que las zanahorias y unas papas, la colocó en agua caliente y luego unos fideos- ademas una tiene que aprender a cocinar cuando se es madre y esposa -Tigresa y los demás levantaron una ceja confundidos y luego vieron a Tigresa- hay..no, no es que tu...seas mala cocinera es que...bueno que tu comida fue difícil de tragar de vez en cuando...y bueno es que

Entiendo lo que quieres decir, fue pésima cocinera -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Tranquila mamá, fuiste una madre grandiosa y una maestra ejemplar -dijo Lu sonriendo- a decir verdad tus nietos te amaron mucho

¿Nietos? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿llegue a tener nietos? Dime por favor que nacieron dentro del matrimonio y que no son de padres distintos

No, ellos nacieron dentro del matrimonio, mi esposo jamás estuvo más feliz de verlos y tú, jejeje me pusiste un cinturón de castidad mucho tiempo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Jajaja buena broma -dijo Mono sonriendo, Lu solo sonrió y negó lentamente- eh...ah ¿no es chiste?

No, realmente mi madre me puso un cinturón de castidad después de que di mi primer beso -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Jaja...eso...eso suena a Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo nerviosa-

¿Y como es tu esposo? -dijo Meiling sonriendo-

Espero que no fuera un mujeriego dejando a sus hijos por ahí, si acepte que se casara contigo es porque debió haber sido solamente leal, directo, especial contigo, y totalmente leal y fiel hacia ti -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si, lo es, a decir verdad él tuvo unas novias antes de mi, pero sufrió bastante cuando fue joven lo cual le formó un carácter fuerte y cada vez que lo veías decías que veías un pedazo de ti en el -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Y lo sigue viendo de vez en cuando -Lu se sorprendió de ver a Isaac y a los demás frente a ella entrando en la puerta principal, los demás estaban un poco sudados y cubiertos con tierra- estoy en casa

Bienvenido amor -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿Amor? -dijeron los cinco y meiling sorprendidos, Lu le dio un beso a Isaac y vio su roca y cuerpo-

¿Quieres comer primero o darte un baño? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Vamos a comer, Long no aguanto mucho trabajando -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Lamento sino estaba de humor para casar como un perro -dijo Long cansado, Isaac, Long, Kajo e Isao entraron caminando sin problemas y se sentaron en el suelo descansando un momento-

Lamentamos entrar así de repentino maestros del palacio de Jade -dijo Kajo sonriendo- pero no teníamos a donde ir

No hay problema, cualquiera que sea amigo de Lu Ann y Po es bienvenido aquí -dijo Meiling sonriendo- pero es descortés no presentarse

Lo siento permítanme presentarme, soy el esposo de Lu Ann, me llamo Isaac Shiba -dijo Isaac sonriendo- es un gusto volver a verlos maestros

El gusto es nuestro jaaa...un Shiba -dijo Grulla sonriendo- vaya jamás pensé que esas dos familias se juntarían

Si y entonces...¿como fue tener a Tigresa como suegra? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Si yo también quiero escuchar esa historia...yernito -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a Isaac pero él ni se sorprendió o ni se asustó-

Bueno al principio la traté como mi maestra luego poco a poco nos volvimos cercanos y se volvió como una madre para mi, me hizo pruebas para ver si merecía al menos pedir tu mano en matrimonio -dijo Isaac sonriendo- jejeje me hizo traerle una roca volcánica

Eso no suena tan mal -dijo Víbora sonriendo- suena sencillo

Si pero envuelto en barril de pólvora o polvo negro e ir a un volcán activo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Aaaarhh si eso sí suena a Tigresa -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Si casi pierde la cola ese día -dijo Long sonriendo- y recibió quemaduras graves los dos peores meses de su vida

Bueno pero esa víspera de navidad fue la más romántica de mi vida -dijo Lu sonriendo- Isaac me pidió matrimonio dándome el anillo de matrimonio de su madre

Que hermoso -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿no te parece romántico Tigresa?

Si casi me hace llorar -dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a Isaac- te estaré vigilando niño -Isaac solo levanto las orejas confundido-

Ok, ok, ok, ya reímos y nos pusimos románticos con esto, quiero hacer la pregunta del millón y que muchos de ustedes están pensando -dijo Mantis sonriendo- ¿Lu Ann como fue ser criada por Tigresa? -todos estaban poniéndole atención a Lu Ann la cual sólo se reía un poco nerviosa-

Fue...fue...fue...-dijo Lu nerviosa- no mentiré fue como ser criada por monjas que te daban reglazos en las manos cada cinco segundos -todos rieron un poco y Tigresa la vio confundida-

Explícate -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Bueno cada vez que tomamaba una galleta fuera de turno o si hacía una travesura chiquita...como romper la...urna de los guerreros susurrantes...tú...aaargh me dabas un ligero manotazo -dijo Lu nerviosa- en mis manitas

Pues creo que debía escuchar a tu madre cuando te diga que no hagas travesuras -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Sin mencionar el cinturón de castidad que nos hiciste usar a cada una por un mes completo -dijo Himiko sonriendo entrando a la cocina con Shifu-

¿Cinturón de castidad? -dijeron Shifu, Meiling, Mantis, Grulla, Mono y Víbora sonriendo-

Si mi madre decía que debíamos ser puras para ser maestras de Kung Fu o al llegar al matrimonio o sino un duende nos quitarían nuestros dulces -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Jajajajaja eso sí suena a Tigresa -dijo Mono riendo un poco-

Siempre supe que Tigresa era conservadora pero no pensé que exageraría -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

No me hagas hablar de tu ya sabes quien que tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio del esposo de una conocida -dijo Tigresa algo irritada-

¿Eso fue por mi mamá? -dijeron Long e Isao algo molestos y Tigresa solo silvo-

Al menos dime que llegaron vírgenes al matrimonio -dijo Tigresa molesta, Himiko y Lu solo comenzaron a silbar una tonada rápida y repititiva- niñas...estoy esperando la respuesta

Hay miren que bonito un pajarito bebé está aprendiendo a volar -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Aaah creo que este te me dio un gas -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

¡Niñas! -Tigresa grito molesta- denme su respuesta -Lu y Himiko levantaron un puchero viendo al techo pero Isao y Long estaban tosiendo y Tigresa los vio, ambos hermanos tosieron y señalaron a Isaac con un dedo-

¿Que? -Isaac se sorprendió y luego los vio- ¡Oigan pero ¿que clase de hermanos son si no me defienden?! -Isaac grito sorprendido-

¡Tuuuu...¿hiciste...que?! -Tigresa gruñó un poco-

En mi defensa...no fueron las dos al mismo tiempo -dijo Isaac nervioso, se levantó nervioso y retrocedió un poco mientras Tigresa gruñó acercándose un poco más a él- fueron en distinto tiempo

¡GRRROOOAAAAARGH! -Tigresa rugió un poco fuerte e Isaac solo corrió mientras Tigresa lo seguía corriendo, Isaac solo corrió un poco y Tigresa lo persiguió un poco más rápido a cuatro patas-

¡No maestra! ¡Maestra cálmese cuente hasta el diez! -Isaac grito nervioso, vieron algunas flamas volar y en medio del campo se vio como una silla y una tabla se partieron de un golpe-

Hay que mal carácter -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Como padre siempre buscas lo mejor para tus hijos pero no soportas cuando un sucio y feo panda llega y le quita el tesorito especial a tu hija -dijo Shifu molesto-

Mire quien habla, oh Shifu mi magnífica bestia de placer -dijo Long con sarcasmo y los cuatro casi se ahogan con su sopa o te-

Bueno solo paso una vez -dijo Shifu nervioso-

Cuatro veces -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo sonrojado sujetando sus mejillas, Lu y Himiko casi se vomitan pero lo tragaron de forma lenta- pero lo importante que quiero saber es...¿como fue su infancia? ¿Fueron felices?

Si...si lo fuimos y tuvimos muchos momentos felices -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Siempre un momento familiar, siempre juntos y entrenando, uno era lastimado y los demás lo atendían hasta que se mejoraba tal como mamá lo hacía con papá cuando se enfermaba -dijo Himiko sonriendo- no hay ni un solo momento n el que sentí que mis padres me odiaran por no ser su hija biológica

Yo siempre me sentía bienvenido por los demás -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Aunque fuera un castigo de mis padres siempre fue agradable venir aquí para ver a mi hermano -dijo Long sonriendo-

Para mi es la primera vez que vengo -dijo Isao sonriendo- es sorprendente estar aquí, siempre me dijeron que estaba en una montaña pero pensé que solo era pura exhibición

Este lugar está hecho para brindar paz y tranquilidad a muchos pero también enseña diferentes cosas sobre el Kung Fu -dijo Shifu sonriendo- si este lugar ha sido mi hogar

Y el hogar de muchos con el paso del tiempo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Como el nuestro -dijeron los cuatro sonriendo-

Si pero hasta ese hogar se vio destruido -dijo Isao un poco deprimido- aunque esta vez haremos una diferencia -Isao vio la gema del sol y notó un brillo en ella-

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Isao no te ves un poco más viejo? -dijo Mantis confundido-

¿Que dices? -dijo Isao confundido-

Es verdad, Isao antes cuando llegaste parecías de veinte pero ahora pareces de treinta o más -Víbora le dio un cuchillo y el vio su reflejo notando que estaba un poco más viejo- parece que tú y y Lu Ann tienen la misma edad

Es verdad parezco más viejo -dijo Isao sorprendido-

Eso es imposible tú no deberías existir por ahora, deberías nacer dentro de unos años más -dijo Long confundido- Lu Ann ¿notaste algo extraño en el palacio Shiba cuando llegaron?

Bueno escuche los llantos de unos bebés pero pensé que eran de algún otro bebé -dijo Lu confundida-

No, no puede ser...todavía no debería haber nacido -dijo Isao sorprendido- ¿que está pasando?

Creo que ya naciste y,..nuestro movimiento en el tiempo afecto de forma exponencial esta línea de tiempo -dijo Kajo preocupada- miren esto, el tiempo y su flujo son como un rio, si lo alteramos aunque sea un poco -Kajo levanto los palillos de la sopa y mostró que la sopa creo ondas en el contenido- podremos mover todo y cambiaremos todo sin darnos cuenta

Ya entiendo, por eso desde el momento que decidieron eso todo fue cambiando bastante -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida-

Así es, ahora Isao ha envejecido, Isaac de pequeño ya conoció a su padre y ahora está en Japón con los demás -dijo Himiko seria- pero esas fueron las consecuencias de las que nos habló Tsukuyomi-sama, aunque las consecuencias y cambios sean menores no importa ya que hacemos todo esto para evitar un futuro terrible y catastrófico

Entiendo, entonces ¿que va a pasar ahora? -dijo Víbora preocupada-

Descuiden, mi padre y los demás ya comenzaron el entrenamiento, ahora pasarán un tiempo en cuidado del dios Izanagi -dijo Isaac serio entrando algo herido y con quemaduras en su ropa y cuerpo mientras Tigresa estaba sacudiendo sus manos y entró con cuidado-

Hay...¿como te fue? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No necesitamos entrar en detalles -dijo Isaac calmado-

Parece que ya cambiamos mucho el pasado -dijo Long calmado-

Si y te recuerdo bien...que está en juego -dijo Isaac serio, todos permanecieron callados y se sentaron tratando de olvidar más las cosas- ¿a alguien le interesa saber que hizo Tigresa cuando Lu Ann le pidió Galletas?

Yo si quiero -dijo Víbora sonriendo, todos estaban escuchando la historia, mientras tanto en el mundo de Izanagi, los guardianes estaban quejándose mientras trataban de levantarse del suelo, estaban cubiertos por una aura dorada clara mientras trataban de levantarse pero solo quedaban en el suelo-

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, muévanse! ¡Muévanse, apenas eso es la presión más ligera del poder de un dios! -Izanagi grito algo serio expulsando la energía mientras todos trataban de hacer una flexión usando los brazos- vamos me decepcionan pensé que soportarían más que esto, vamos ni estoy dando el dos por ciento de mi poder

¡HAAAAAAAFFF! -todos se quejaron y cayeron al suelo sudando, después de eso se pusieron en fila viendo un block de roca sólida frente a ellos con aberturas para meter los brazos como esposas y cargarlos-

Ahora carguen estos y denle una vuelta a la isla -dijo Izanagi serio- ¡Vamos cárguenlo! -todos se agacharon y metieron sus brazos dentro de las aberturas, comenzaron a forcejear un poco mientras estaban tratando de levantarlo y las venas se marcaban en sus cabezas y brazos-

Uuuuurgh...¡Huuuuy! ¡¿Por que es tan pesado que no lo puedo levantar?! -dijo Izanamy cansado forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas-

Si fuera liviano no servirían como entrenamiento -dijo Izanagi serio, todos estaban forcejeando un poco-

Es demasiado pesado...aaaargh es como cargar una casa -dijo Po molesto forcejeando-

Aaaarg se me salen...las ideas -dijo James sorprendido-

Aaa...huuuyy es demasiado -dijo Byakun molesto, todos estaban forcejeando do sus fuerzas hasta que Hinata comenzó a levantarlo mientras Boa trataba de moverse para arrastrarlo-

Aaaargh casi lo logró.. -Hinata estaba gritando un poco mientras apenas se levantaba-

Yo también -dijo Izanamy cansado y molesto levantando el block-

Aquí vamos...aaaouuurgh -Po cargó el block levantándolo pocos centímetros, pero todos estaban herguidos cargando el block con los brazos-

Ahora comiencen a caminar -dijo Izanagi serio-

¿Cargando esto? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Apenas puedo moverme -dijo Hinata cansada-

Siento que pesa mucho no puedo ni moverme -dijo Po cansado-

Es muy pesado -dijo Byakun cansado-

Ni mis poderes pueden moverlo -dijo Boa cansada-

Vamos, no pongan pretextos, muévanse -dijo Izanagi serio, todos apenas pudieron dar un paso, siguieron moviéndose más lentos que una tortuga, siguieron caminando mientras sentían que se hundían en la arena de la laguna-

No...entiendo...grrrrh ¿por que...hacemos esto? -dijo James confundido-

Debemos mejorar nuestra...aaargh resistencia...en estos ejercicios...aaargj para que así, uuuy no nos cueste trabajo...aaargh soportar una carga de energía...amas pesada -dijo Hinata cansada-

En otras palabras...debemos ser...más rápidos y fuertes...ese es el objetivo de este ejercicio -dijo Po cansado, todos estaban caminando un poco lento mientras a cada tramo se hundían más, apenas completaron quince pasos y cayeron al suelo exhaustos y con los brazos adoloridos- haaaay ya no puedo más

Es muy cansado -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Si seguimos así...aaargj pasaremos a mejor vida muy pronto -dijo Hinata cansada-

Esto apenas es la punta del iceberg -dijo Izanagi serio- deben concentrarse más, descansen y mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento -todos se quejaron y el tiempo siguió su curso al menos en esa dimensión, durante una semana estuvieron acostumbrándose a la carga pesada de la energía de Izanagi y la carga pesada del block, pero por la presión y el peso apenas pudieron avanzar un poco desde el inicio del entrenamiento-

Cada día era duro y largo debido a que no existía la noche ahí, solo el sol los cubría, para dormir se encerraban en cuevas y descansaban por algunas horas, a la mañana siguiente seguían peleando y entrenando entre ellos, Izanagi expulsaba energía y los hacía correr, pelear o hacer ejercicios sencillos para acostumbrarse a esa carga sobre sus cuerpos, la primera semana todos estaban heridos y cansados, todos estaban de rodillas viendo a Izanagi-

Vamos, esto todavía no termina -dijo Izanagi serio, todos gritaron y saltaron para ir a pelear, estaban gritando yanzando varios golpes, Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo esquivando un golpe de parte de Boa, se giró esquivando un golpe de Hinata grito y saltó lanzando una patada pero Izanagi bajo su cuerpo y le sujetó el estómago liberando energía, Hinata grito e Izanamy la atrapó en sus brazos, Hinata e Izanamy gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando fuego pero Izanagi lanzó un golpe creando una barrera de energía, Po y Byakun gritaron lanzando energía en una descarga dorada, el ataque avanzó tomando forma de Dragon pero Izanagi levantó el brazo izquierdo creando otra barrera de energía, los ataques explotaron e Izanagi saltó hacia una roca, se colocó mientras Po, Byakun e Izanamy trataban de avanzar y golpearlo, los tres golpearon la roca pero Izanagi saltó y cayó en otra roca de pie, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanagi le sujetó el puño sin problemas y lo giró haciendo que cayera al agua, Po se enojó un poco y avanzó corriendo, saltó lanzando varios golpes pero Izanagi movía el cuerpo esquivando sin problemas, le sujetó el cuello a Po con una mano pero se alejó y Po trató de atacarlo, saltó y lanzó una patada pero Izanagi retrocedió un poco, Izanamy avanzó por otro extremo tratando de golpear a Izanagi pero Izanagi se agachó esquivando el golpe y Po avanzó, Po trató de golpearlo pero Izanagi solo retrocedía sin problemas, Po solo lanzó un golpe pero Izanagi le sujetó el brazo y lo giró un poco tirándolo al suelo, Po se levantó buscándolo pero Izanagi apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe rápido y corrió en la espalda dejándolo dormido de momento-

Ese golpe no parecía nada de especial y sin embargo lo hizo dormir enseguida -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Eso esperarías de un dios -dijo James sorprendido, Izanamy solo estaba de pie viendo a Izanagi el cual sonrió levantando los brazos, Izanamy se quedó en su guardia normal pero siguió repasando los movimientos de Izanagi en su mente-

 _Para que...puedan entender mis ataques su cuerpo debe tener juicio propio, los cinco sentidos viajan del cerebro al sistema nervioso y para que nuestro cuerpo reciba esas señales le toma tiempo, lo mejor es que su cuerpo tenga un juicio propio y eso es la técnica de un dios_ -Izanamy repasó las palabras de Izanagi en su mente, cerró los ojos expulsando energía dejando que el agua se moviera, sus energía se comenzó a calmar un momento y se volvió un ligero brillo, el agua se calmó y creó unas ligeras ondas por el movimiento de su energía, Izanamy abrió sus ojos mostrando un brillo en ellos mientras su pupila se volvía gris plateada-

Hmmm...-Izanagi estaba tranquilo e Izanamy avanzó lanzando un golpe de gancho pero Izanagi solo levantó la palma bloqueando el golpe sin problemas, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy retrocedió en un salto, saltó e Izanagi extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía pero Izanamy extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque, fue lanzado y giró cayendo sobre sus pies en una roca sin problemas, se impulsó pero grito perdiendo el resplandor y lanzó un golpe, Izanagi solo se movió esquivando el ataque y vio como Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe pero Izanagi lo bloqueó con su palma, Izanamy grito lanzando varios golpes pero Izanagi solo los bloqueaba sin problemas hasta que Izanagi lo sujetó del cuello y lo mantuvo apretando-

Aaargh no puedo moverme -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Izanagi lo atrajo un momento y lo vio directamente en los ojos-

Hmmm ya veo solo fue temporal -Izanagi solo lo empujó un poco, Izanamy grito y extendiendo los brazos liberando energía, extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó energía blanca portada, el ataque de Izanamy se dispersó e Izanamy recibió el golpe del ataque de Izanagi en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra unas rocas e Izanamy terminó estrellado con fuerza y herido- suficiente por hoy -Po, James, Izanamy y algunos más se quejaron de los golpes e Izanagi suspiró- esto tomara mucho tiempo, pero al menos se estan acostumbrando a la energía latente de un dios

¿Eso significa que nos darás el Modo Celestial? -dijo James sonriendo-

Aún no -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- descansen y duerman un rato -todos se quejaron y se acostaron en el suelo jalándose en el agua, más tarde todos estaban hablando mientras descansaban-

Aaaargh esto duele como el infierno, a pesar de que estamos dentro del paraíso todavía siento dolor -dijo Po cansado- aaargh no sé si podré terminar con este entrenamiento sin los huesos rotos

Aaargh no eres el único sufriendo -dijo Izanamy cansado mientras estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Hinata- a mi me lanzó contra unas rocas aaargh creo que me rompí una costilla

Aún no entiendo, ¿que fue lo que hiciste? Aumentaste tu velocidad y tu fuerza por lo menos dos segundos -dijo Hinata calmada- supiste qué hacer pero parecías perdido

Eso fue raro -dijo James calmado-

Hice lo que sugirió, deje la mente en blanco y deje de razonar los ataques, solo me lancé con fuerza para pelear -dijo Izanamy calmado- deje que el instinto me dijera que hacer

Eso es lo que creo que trataba de decir -dijo Byakun calmado-

El dijo que no pensáramos tanto nuestros ataques y que dejáramos que nuestros cuerpos tuvieran juicio propio -dijo Boa calmada- creo que se refería a dejar que nuestro cuerpo atacara por instinto

Si pero también es un arma de doble filo, lo mejor es dejar que nuestro cuerpo nos diga cuando esquivar y en algún momento atacar cuando tengamos oportunidad -dijo Po calmado- bien más tarde lo volveremos a intentar o podríamos ver que hacer de momento

Izanamy, tú lo creaste, ¿que hiciste? -dijo Byakun calmado, todos caminaron al agua y se relajaron un momento-

Expulse mi energía, gracias a toda una semana de entrenamiento mi fuerza aumentó exponencialmente y la canalicé en todo mi cuerpo, me relaje sin perder la energía y deje mi mente en blanco -dijo Izanamy calmado, todos expulsaron energía dejando que el agua se moviera un poco, respiraron tranquilamente, siguieron tranquilizándose hasta que la energía se quedó como un resplandor en sus cuerpos, cuando abrieron sus ojos estos eran de colores distintos pero todos con un brillo blanco en ellos, los ojos de Boa eran verdes claros con brillo blanco, los ojos de James también eran carmesí brillante, los de Byakun perdieron color dejándolos en un tono casi plateado y azul con brillo blanco, los ojos de Po eran verdes claros con brillo blanco, los ojos de Hinata eran también verdes claros con brillo blanco y los ojos de Izanamy eran grises, los seis estaban calmados expulsando ligeramente la energía hasta que no pudieron y cayeron al suelo cansados-

Lo logramos...aaarhh -dijo Po sonriendo- jajaja casi

Si pero debemos seguir practicando -dijo Izanamy cansado-

El año que nos dió será más que suficiente, vamos a seguir descansado -dijo Byakun cansado, el tiempo y el entrenamiento siguieron mientras Amaterasu estaba forjando la lanza, Amaterasu estaba viendo la luna desde una roca más alejada del fragmento, suspiro y se retiró caminando sobre una que otra roca-

¿Que tan buena es la suerte en esta línea de tiempo? -dijo Amaterasu calmada-

No tan bueno...uno de ellos va a morir peleando -dijo Tsukuyomi preocupada, Amaterasu se preocupo un poco viendo a todos entrenar, el tiempo en esa dimensión siguió pasando, sin darse cuenta el año transcurrió y el día en el exterior, todos los guardianes jóvenes sintieron un fuerte temblor en el palacio y salieron corriendo para ver un resplandor en medio de la montaña-

¡¿Que cosa es eso?! -Long grito sorprendido viendo el pilar de energía dorada clara, todos estaban sorprendidos sintiendo una presión que los hecho caer al suelo-

Siento las energías...de mi padre, el maestro Po y los demás guardianes -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¿De donde viene esta clase de energía tan pesada? -dijo Isao sorprendido, en medio de la cueva los seis estaban expulsando energía, cuatro de ellos tenían alas y energías brillantes pero la energía se deshizo y todos pasaron a la forma normal de regreso-

Bien funcionó -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- la energía que expulsaron y la transformación que sufrieron fue suficiente, lograron la transformación, y la mantuvieron mucho tiempo, tengan cuidado no se confíen

Bien y la lanza ¿cómo está? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Esta lista pero está en este rollo -dijo Amaterasu calmada mostrando un pergamino rojo, Izanamy tomó el pergamino y asintió- pero ten cuidado es un pergamino de creación solo tienes un intento para crearla cuando la tengan tendrán que usar toda su energía, deberán usara solo una y única vez pero con cuidado

Entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien vayan con cuidado y recuerden, no lo maten, solo debilítenlo -dijo Izanagi calmado-

No mataremos a Susanoo -dijo Po calmado- sólo lo inmovilizaremos por un tiempo, usaremos la lanza para sellarlo por un tiempo, quizás otros dos millones de años le basten

Regresen a su dimensión y descansen -dijo Izanagi calmado, extendió su brazo y liberó energía dejando que todos se fueran del fragmento del paraíso, cuando Po y los demás abrieron los ojos estaban viendo que estaban afuera del palacio de Jade rodeado por los guardianes de la nueva generación-

¿Están todos bien? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Si por ahora, pero pasamos un tiempo en ese lugar -dijo Po cansado-

Estuvieron un día fuera -dijo Long calmado- ¿que tanto pudieron cambiar?

Muchas cosas cambiaron hijo, muchas cosas -dijo Hinata calmada, se acercó y vio a Isao- hijos lamentó haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo por mi enfermedad

Descuida mamá, yo técnicamente soy un bebé y no lo recuerdo -dijo Isao calmado-

Yo sigo esperando mi jugo -dijo Long calmado-

Te dije que ya casi salía -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Te vi hacer el jugo pero nunca me llevo y llevo más de treinta años esperándolo -dijo Long haciendo un puchero-

Tienes razón, cuando crecen soy un dolor en el trasero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo a Hinata y ella asintió-

¡Solo dígannos! -Isaac grito sorprendido y todos le pusieron atención- ¿consiguieron el Modo Celestial? -todos asintieron sonriendo y los demás gritaron sonriendo-

¡Excelente! ¡El cambio está pasando ahora! -dijo Lu sonriendo- Vamos al futuro y derrotemos a Susanoo en ese momento

Eso no se puede, necesitamos que Susanoo venga aquí -dijo Byakun calmado- lo volveremos a sellar, pero esta vez no será su cuerpo, será su alma

¿Su alma? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Así es, lo entendimos durante el entrenamiento, Susanoo tiene la capacidad de sacar su alma del cuerpo y dejarla deambular, sin su alma el cuerpo se comenzará a debilitar, en este tiempo el cuerpo de Susanoo puede ser destruido porque ya sabemos dónde está y está sumamente debilitado debido al tiempo encerrado -dijo Byakun calmado-

Buuum vamos a matarlo ahora, si tenemos el poder podemos matarlo -dijo Isao calmado- si lo matamos ahora el futuro cambiará para bien

Tampoco funciona así -dijo Hinata calmada- ustedes dejaron su línea de tiempo, es decir ustedes existen fuera de tiempo y cambiaron nuestra línea de tiempo por eso los efectos de esos cambios los afectan a ustedes, para que su futuro cambie tendremos que matar al Susanoo de esta época, pero el Susanoo de su época todavía existirá ya que el cambio de una línea de tiempo no afecta a los dioses

¿No afecta a los dioses? ¿Entonces porque hicimos todo esto? -dijo Long molesto-

Porque aquí podemos reforzar el sello de donde se liberó Susanoo y mandarlo a otro tiempo gracias a las enseñanzas de Izanagi, pero el Susanoo de su época si debe salir de su tiempo, solo será una presencia de Susanoo la cual desaparecerá pero el original se mantendrá vivo y sellado en esta dimensión -dijo Izanamy serio- en otras palabras el Susanoo del futuro será sellado y saldrá del tiempo, sin su presencia en ambas épocas

El futuro será cambiado sin el -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Entonces hay esperanzas -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si pero los cambios ya están hechos -dijo Hinata calmada- lo siento puede que cuando esta batalla termine ustedes...renacerán por así decirlo

No me importa...si soy feliz y el mundo está a salvo por mi daría mi vida -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Realmente estás esperanzada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si, una madre da la vida por sus hijos -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Papá ¿dime ahora qué harán? -dijo Long calmado-

Descansar, comer, dormir y pasar un tiempo con la familia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Hemos entrenado un tiempo que ya quiero ir a ver a mis hijos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ustedes son bienvenidos a quedarse si lo necesitan

Gracias mamá pero mientras más nos involucremos aquí mayor sedan los cambiamos que les demos a nuestra línea de tiempo, lo mejor es que nos quedemos en un lugar aislado de los demás -dijo Isao calmado-

Debemos ir a vigilar la brecha del tiempo, según Sparks parece que ha estado haciéndose más brillante pero no es muy grande -dijo Isaac calmado- estaremos ahí como la primera línea de defensa

Mejor uno de nosotros se debería quedar con ustedes para ayudar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, ustedes ya estarán haciendo bastante, además la maestra Hinata lo acaba de decir nosotros desapareceremos cuando todo esto termine -dijo Kajo sonriendo- aún quedan más habitantes sin hogar en China que necesitan protección y un poco de consuelo

Si no estaría mal estar ahí -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ademas les daremos una señal cuando lleguen problemas, concuerdo con los demás, vayan descansen y duerman, los necesitaremos con vida y toda su fuerza -todos estaban sonriendo y asintieron con la cabeza, Po suspiro y vio a los demás irse con cuidado, cada uno se fue con sus hijos o alumnos mientras Po estaba con sus amigos y esposa-

Bueno...y ¿que como ves a nuestras hijas? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿aún tienes complicaciones con ser madre?

Hmmm ambas hijas muy buenas, ninguna se embarazó antes del matrimonio, pero no llegaron vírgenes como deseaba, mi hija Lu es amable, adorable como tú -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po solo se reia- la otra es seria, pero amable, calmada e inteligente, ambas buenas y son guardianas, así que en conclusión somos excelentes padres

Si ya lo creo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿como vas con el embarazo?

Estoy bien pero Lu Ann cree que esto significa que ya el tiempo cambio para más, parece que ella e Isaac son muy felices, y tendremos un tercer hijo -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿Realmente cuantos hijos tendremos?

Ok oh aaauuuh...yo no s -dijo Po nervioso viendo a otro lado-

¿Po? ¿Que me ocultas? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Nada, nada, nnn nadita -dijo Po nervioso retrocediendo un poco, en otro lado, Long, Isaac, Lu Ann, Himiko, Isao y Kajo llegaron en algunos minutos gracias a las bestias Chi de energía, los demás se separaron y llegaron a sus templos, James y Boa llegaron a su templo en el pantano para ir a descansar, la cachorra Kajo estaba regando unas flores junto a una panda, Boa solo se acercó y la enrolló en su cola con cuidado-

Mami -dijo Kajo sonriendo- volviste, te extrañe mucho mami

Oh mi bebé lamento mucho la tardanza -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Tío James -dijo Kajo sonriendo y James le talló la cabeza a Kajo-

Ya regrese pulguita -dijo James sonriendo- Rosa ¿siguen cuidando de las plantas como siempre?

Si maestro James -dijo Rosa una pequeña panda vestida con un traje de ojo y amarillo- como siempre cuidó los plantas

Bien pequeña -dijo James sonriendo y le rascó la cabeza- vamos a comer solo he comido piedras por un año -Boa solo negó sonriendo mientras entraban al palacio-

Bien ¿quien quiere un poco de sopa de vegetales con camote? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Yo quiero bambú -dijeron Kajo y Rosa sonriendo, en el palacio del rayo Byakun aterrizó calmado viendo a Sparks juntando con Kira, Kira lloró un poco al verlo y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, Byakun suspiro y le regresó el abrazo con fuerza, Sparks corrió y sujetó la pierna de Byakun, Byakun le acarició la cabeza mientras los tres estaban hablando en una banca del palacio-

Lamento no haberte ido a buscar pero todo se volvió un caos -dijo Byakun calmado-

Estoy contenta de que al menos estés bien -dijo Kira calmada, Byakun solo los sujetó a ambos y se relajó, los dos se sentaron mientras Byakun acariciaba a Sparks acostado en sus brazos- Byakun dime ¿cuanto tiempo más piensas seguir haciendo esto? Tenemos un hijo, una familia en quien pensar

Lo sé, por eso hago todo esto -dijo Byakun cansado- siempre daré todo lo que tengo por protegerlo, lo hago para proteger a mi familia y darles un gran futuro

Lo sé, lo sé, siempre estás herido pero escucha...no puedes seguir haciendo esto -dijo Kira preocupada-

Lo que menos quiero es herirte y asustarte -dijo Byakun calmado- pero siempre doy lo mejor, nada más queda un último trabajo, un último trabajo y dejaré de ser un guardián, llegará paz con todo esto

¿Me prometes que todo estar bien? -dijo Kira calmada-

Si, todo esto será un último trabajo y dejaré de ser un guardián, todo esto lo hago por nuestro hijo y por los que vengan después -dijo Byakun calmado-

Entiendo, bueno supongo que estás son las preocupaciones de una esposa de un maestro de Kung Fu, espero cumplas tu palabra -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Claro que si -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Oye ¿y que le paso a ese Sparks grande? -dijo Kira calmada-

Regreso a la ciudad imperial estará vigilando de que los malos no regresen por un tiempo -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Espero que se cuide, pero tengo pensado ¿que pasará cuando todo termine? -dijo Kira calmada-

Él volverá a su futuro a vivir felices por siempre -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso-

Que bonito -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun solo sonrió torciendo la boca un poco-

 _No le puedo decir la verdad, es tan hermosa e inocente_ -pensó Byakun preocupado, en Japón Hinata e Izanamy estaban viendo a sus hijos, Hanabi estaba leyendo un libro mientras Izanamy cargaba a Isao en sus brazos, Hinata cargaba a Jeanne y Long estaba dibujando en una hoja mientras Rena estaba tocando una batería de juguete-

Hay caramba, lo bueno es que ya no queremos más niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo-


	7. Chapter 7

Jajaja ya nos superaron un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Papá! -Isaac de cachorro grito y saltó sobre Izanamy sujetándolo del cuello- vamos a jugar

¿A jugar? Buena idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- niños ¿quien más quiere jugar algo?

Yo quiero -dijeron Long, Hanabi y Rena sonriendo, Izanamy dejó a Isao en su cuna mientras cargaba a Isaac-

Tengo una idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, llevo a los cuatro en patio en el palacio- muy bien son niños contra niñas, persigan el balón -Izanamy lanzó un balón al centro y Long avanzó corriendo y pateó el balón, Hanabi corrió al frente y saltó tapando el curso, golpeó el balón con el pecho y lo dejó caer al suelo para comenzar a patearlo, Long e Isaac la siguieron corriendo mientras Hanabi estaba corriendo pateando el balón-

¡Cuidado no se golpeen! -Hinata grito sonriendo mientras los niños se reían jugando y pateando el balón, Luceli camino hacia Hinata y se sentó en un escalón viendo a los niños jugar-

Jamás pensé que volveríamos -dijo Luceli calmada-

Bueno Izanamy fue muy amable al aceptar todo, Isaac parece muy feliz de tener a sus hermanos con el -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Isaac siempre me pedía un hermano -dijo Luceli calmada- pero ya no podía, sufrí un accidente hace poco y perdí la capacidad de tener hijos en el proceso

Lo lamento -dijo Hinata preocupada-

No te asustes, yo supongo que está bien, siempre quise tener uno pero eso...espanta a los machos, también he querido dedicarme solamente a mi hijo -dijo Luceli calmada-

Eso tiene sentido, dime una cosa, ¿aún amas a Izanamy? -dijo Hinata calmada- se honesta porque se cuando me mienten

No, no lo amo, mi tiempo con el me enseño que le tengo un cariño muy grande pero ya no lo amo -dijo Luceli calmada- supongo que solo me quedaré si mi hijo así lo desea, nada más

Ya entiendo -dijo Hinata calmada- Isaac parece que acepto enseguida a Izanamy como su padre

Eso se debe a que Isaac siempre sintió que le faltaba un padre, es un niño, los niños no entienden porque los padres y los adultos no están juntos, pero con el tiempo lo acepto -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ahora tiene la oportunidad de tener un padre en su vida

¡Sobre papá! -Isaac grito sonriendo, todos saltaron sobre Izanamy y comenzaron a tirarlo al suelo-

¡Hay jaja no! ¡No! ¡Nooo jajaja! ¡El ataque de las bolitas de pelo! -Izanamy grito riendo un poco con los niños sobre el-

Jajaja ya niños dejen a papá -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es hora de descansar un rato

Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si pero ahora es tiempo de que mami tenga sus besitos con papá -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Aaaaaaawwww -los cuatro niños solo se quejaron haciendo pucheros, Izanamy salió del grupo y se levantó-

Tranquilos niños aquí hay suficientes besitos y ahorita jugamos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy abrazo a Hinata y la atrajo a su cuerpo- es hora de besitos con mamá -estaban juntando sus narices un poco y los niños se quejaron tapándose los ojos-

¡EEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! -los cuatro niños se fueron corriendo mientras los adultos se reían un poco, en los restos de la ciudad imperial Isaac estaba viendo el fuego de la fogata mientras levantaba la mirada notando una brecha de energía morada en medio del cielo-

 _¿Cuanto más? ¿Cuanto más hay que esperar para esta gran guerra, un día? ¿Una semana o un año? No importa que tanto pase la calma antes de la tormenta siempre es la más horrible_ -pensó Isaac serio, noto como Lu, Himiko y los demás estaban en sacos de dormir para descansar un rato, tomó su espada del cinturón, la espada estaba brillando un momento y suspiro- _Espero que tu plan sea exacto papá, gran maestro Po esto es demasiado peso, quizás lamente un poco que las cosas desaparezcan al final pero no sabemos que nos pasará a todos al final de esta batalla, solo espero que sea para bien_ -Isaac siguió con su concentración, y desde esos momentos había pasado una semana completa-

En una semana la brecha comenzó a hacerse más grande y amplia el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse mientras la tierra temblaba, de la brecha aparecían algunas descargas negras y blancas, los guardianes de la segunda generación estaban sorprendidos viendo que el agujero del tiempo y el espacio ataba haciéndose más grande-

¡Ya llegaron! -Isaac grito sorprendido-

¡Prepárense! -Sparks grito asustado-

¡Himiko, Lu, Kajo! ¡Saquen a todos los habitantes de la ciudad imperial! ¡Rápido! -Isaac grito asustado, las tres hembras asintieron asustadas y comenzaron a irse-

¡Rápido vayan por las personas que salgan por las rutas detectadas! ¡Himiko ayuda a los ancianos y a losado les cueste trabajo moverse! -Lu grito asustada y con algo de pánico-

Entendido pero ustedes vayan a las clínicas, en las calles griten que se vayan rápido que no pierdan tiempo -dijo Himiko sería, las hembras se separaron corriendo, Isaac, Isao, Long y Sparks estaban temblando de miedo cuando vieron cuatro figuras alas bajando con calma, vieron a Valk, Blackheart, Guerra y Disputa bajar con calma-

Los cuatros desgraciados están aquí -dijo Isao asustado pero aparentaba estar serio y molesto- ahora podré vengarme por lo que le hicieron a mis amigos y a mi hogar

Malditos ellos se ven muy tranquilos -dijo Sparks molesto viendo a los cuatro- el único que está cerca de aquí es mi padre pero los demás no tardarán en venir

Debemos ganar tiempo hasta que todos vengan -dijo Long serio- no se contengan amigos -los cuatro gritaron expulsando energía mientras los cuatro frente a ellos estaban riendo- ¡Arde!

¡Estalla! -grito Isao serio-

¡Re truena! -Sparks grito serio-

¡Enfádate! -Isaac grito serio-

¡Mi poder! -Long, Isao, Sparks e Isaac gritaron pasando a sus formas más poderosas, Isaac y Long estaban en Modo Explosivo mientras Isao y Sparks estaban en Nivel Maestro-

Vaya conque este es el comité de bienvenida -dijo Guerra sonriendo- cuatro ineptos que en el pasado solo nos dieron problemas, o son una gran lucha para nosotros los cuatro jinetes de Susanoo

No te confíes Guerra, puede que sean débiles pero hasta ellos han logrado lo imposible una y otra vez en el pasado -dijo Blackheart serio-

¿Que te pasa Muerte? ¿Tienes miedo? -dijo Guerra sonriendo-

No, solo te lo digo como experiencia personal -dijo Blackheart serio-

Como sea, venimos aquí para matarlos -dijo Valk sonriendo- vamos a matarlos ya pero saben se me ocurre que dejándolos vivos les causaría un mayor dolor

¿Por que les causarías un mayor dolor dejándolos vivos? -dijo Blackheart serio-

Porque así verán como matamos a sus seres amados -dijo Valk sonriendo-

Esperen déjenmelos a mi -dijo Disputa molesto- yo quiero vengarme por lo que me hicieron

Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, esta vez es la mía -dijo Guerra sonriendo- yo quiero pelear aquí y ahora, ya tuve mucho de tanto estar descansando

Pero yo -dijo Disputa molesto pero Blackheart se colocó entre ambos-

Que haga lo que quiera, vámonos de aquí, hay trabajo que hacer -dijo Blackheart serio, Valk, Disputa y Blackheart se alejaron mientras Guerra se quedó solo, los tres se alejaron pero Blackheart se quedó viendo la pelea desde lejos-

¿Te vas a a quedar aquí? -dijo Valk sonriendo-

Así es, quiero ver como termina esta pelea, tú ve y has lo que quieras -dijo Blackheart calmado-

Me encanta cuando me tratas con tanta indiferencia -dijo Valk sonriendo y se retiró de un salto-

Bien insectos yo seré su oponente, pero a decir verdad ustedes no se encuentran a mi nivel -dijo Guerra sonriendo-

¡Eso ya lo veremos! -Isaac grito serio- ¡todos vamos a pelear! ¡AAAAH!

¡AAAAAAAAAARRRGHH! -Isao, Sparks y Long gritaron mientras avanzaban con Isaac, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe pero Guerra levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, le dio un golpe lanzándolo contra unas rocas, pero Sparks avanzó corriendo y lo golpeó en el pecho, grito y lanzó varios golpes rápidos golpeando el pecho de Guerra, Guerra se reía y sujetó a Sparks de la cabeza y lo levantó para lanzarlo contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, Isao grito y saltó y lanzó una patada de forma vertical con él talón, el ataque golpeó el suelo causando una onda de sonido, Guerra había esquivado el ataque y avanzó contra Isao, Guerra lo golpe en el suelo haciendo que gritara de dolor, lo empujó pero Isao le dio una patada en la cabeza pero eso no lo detuvo, Long grito y avanzo contra él por el lado derecho, lanzó un golpe pero Guerra levantó el brazo bloqueando el golpe, giró golpeó a Long con Isao, Long sujetó a Isao en sus brazos, Guerra le dio un golpe a ambos con fuerza alejándolos, Guerra sonrió pero notó como su brazo comenzó a temblar y a inmovilizarse, notó como el hielo comenzó a cubrirle el brazo y luego la mitad del cuerpo-

¿Que? ¿Por que mi cuerpo se congela? -dijo Guerra sorprendido, Isaac apareció detrás de él y lo vio expulsando energía-

¡Te dijeron que no nos subestimaras y es lo primero qué haces! -Isaac grito molesto y lanzó un golpe- ¡Viento helado! -lanzó un golpe liberando aire congelado, el viento congelado golpeó a Guerra congelando su cuerpo e Isaac levantó ambos brazos entrelazando sus dedos- ¡Congelate para siempre! ¡Ejecución de aurora! -bajo los brazos liberando el hielo con fuerza golpeando a Guerra en el cuerpo creando un gran pilar de hielo frente a él y Guerra estaba frente a él, el hielo comenzó a sonar mientras grietas aparecieron y Guerra rugió expulsando energía carmesí que parecía fuego, Guerra se comenzaba a reír mientras el hielo se evaporaba un poco- ¡No puede ser!

¡El cero absoluto no puede congelarme Isaac y lo sabes! -Guerra se reía e Isaac solo se mantuvo en guardia, un relámpago sonó y cayó justo sobre Guerra causando una gran descarga, Sparks, Long, Isao e Isaac avanzaron contra el lugar donde había caído el rayo, Guerra se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe de Sparks, Long apareció a su lado tratando de patearlo pero Guerra retrocedió un poco y y se agachó esquivando otro golpe, Isao solo grito y extendió sus brazos liberando una gran esfera naranja de fuego, Guerra solo sonrió y sujetó el ataque con sus manos-

¡Lo sujetó con sus manos! ¿Como? -Isao se sorprendió un poco y Guerra expulsó energía destruyendo el fuego con su propia energia-

Tons tons sus ataques no podrán hacerme nada ya que no son guerreros divinos -dijo Guerra sonriendo, Isaac grito igual que Isao, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron varios golpes pero Guerra retrocedía y movía la cabeza esquivando los golpes, movió la cabeza de lado esquivando un golpe de parte de Isaac y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía e Isao grito recibiendo el impacto en el cuerpo siendo alejado-

¡Aaaaaargh! -Isao grito de dolor siendo estrellado con fuerza en otro lado, Isaac y Long avanzaron corriendo mientras Sparks lanzó un golpe liberando varios descargas, Guerra levantó su mano derecha y liberó energía causando una gran esfera naranja brillante, el ataque avanzó y golpeó a Sparks en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión-

¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Sparks grito recibiendo el impacto del ataque, Long e Isaac gritaron lanzando un golpe pero Guerra levantó ambos brazos bloqueando los golpes, Long e Isaac gritaron lanzando varios golpes de forma coordinada pero Guerra movía el cuerpo o levantaba los brazos bloqueando los ataques, se agachó y le dio un codazo a Isaac en el estómago pero Long lanzó un golpe pero Guerra movió el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Guerra retrocedió un poco y le dio una patada alejándolo un poco, Long grito y lanzó una patada pero Guerra levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido liberando algunas rocas con la honda, Guerra expulsó energía empujando a los dos, Long grito y retrajo sus brazos mientras abría sus alas alejándose-

¡Toma esto! -Long grito expulsando energía y luego creó una onda de fuego frente a el- ¡Alas del fénix! -Long frito y extendió los brazos creando un tornado de fuego, el golpe le dio a Guerra en el cuerpo pero el tornado solo creció un poco rodeando a Guerra, Isaac se levantó y concentró fuego negro en su mano derecha-

¡Siente los colmillos del dragón negro! ¡Golpe del Dragón negro! -Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe liberando el fuego negro, el fuego tomó forma de Dragon y golpeó el tomando de Long creando un tornado de fuego negro, el tornado aumentó de tamaño mientras Guerra solo rugió y expulsó energía-

¡GGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARGH! -Guerra rugió con fuerza liberando su energía deshaciendo el ataque de ambos empujándolos un poco, Isaac y Long gritaron recibiendo el golpe pero giraron abriendo sus alas y avanzaron, chocaron con guerra causando una onda de sonido mientras seguían peleando, Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Guerra le sujetó el puño y lo lanzó a otro lado, Long grito lanzando una patada pero Guerra se agachó girando y se levantó dándole una patada en el cuerpo, Long se quejó pero Guerra avanzó y sujetó a Long del cuerpo y liberó energía-

Muere -dijo Guerra sonriendo y liberó energía carmesí y encerró a Long en una gran esfera carmesí y dorada-

¡UUUUUUAAAAAAARGHH! -Long grito de dolor mientras era golpeado por la energía y terminó cayendo al suelo unos metros más alejado-

¡LONG NOOOOOO! -Isaac grito expulsando energía y avanzó expulsando energía dorada y negra del cuerpo, lanzó un golpe pero Guerra se agachó esquivando el golpe, y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, Isaac se quejó apretando los dientes y le dio un rodillazo a Guerra en el mentón, lo sorprendió un poco y Guerra sonrió, Guerra lanzó un golpe pero Isaac le regresó el golpe chocando su puño con el de el, Guerra lanzó una patada pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Guerra levantó su mano y le sujetó el puño con su palma, los dos volvieron a chocar sus puños gruñendo un poco, el suelo tembló con fuerza mientras se congelaba un poco y siguieron con sus golpes, sus golpes sonaban con fuerza mientras peleaban cada vez más rápido pero Guerra sonrió esquivando el golpe de parte de Isaac, le dio una patada en el cuerpo alejándolo pero Isaac saltó sobre sus manos, siguió saltando cayendo sus pies y mano hasta que quedó de pie y retrajo sus manos a nivel de la cara creando una esfera de energía carmesí y dorada, extendió los brazos liberando un rayo de energía carmesí y dorada pero Guerra sujetó el ataque con su mano derecha y lo destruyó sin problemas dejando solo partículas de energía-

¡¿Que?! -Isaac grito sorprendió pero Guerra solo avanzó y lo sujetó de la cara para tirarlo al suelo estrellándolo con fuerza-

Patético -dijo Guerra serio y liberó energía golpeando a Isaac haciendo que se quejara quedando dentro de un agujero-

Haaafg haaargg -Isaac estaba jadeando de dolor mientras intentaba respirar- no voy a dejar que me mates

Ya basta de tonterías, bien se los dije antes ustedes no tienen la fuerza lara hacerme frente, solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo -dijo Guerra serio- los voy a matar a todos -Guerra se levantó cerrando los ojos y se alejó expulsando energía mientras abría sus alas- yo...-notó un relámpago azul que avanzó y lo golpeó causando una ligera explosión en medio del humo vio como Sparks estaba respirando agitado de pie derramando algo de sangre de su frente pasando por su cara y su ropa tenía ligeros rastros de suciedad- ¿que te pasa?

Aún no estoy...muerto -dijo Sparks serio-

No pero pronto lo estarás -Guerra avanzó rápido y sujetó a Sparks del cuello y sonrió, lo sujetó con una mano y lo levantó ahorcandolo- je ustedes son una plaga, antes yo también me consideraba débil por ser un simple ser vivo pero ahora he evolucionado más allá de eso, tú no eres más que un simple insecto, todos los mortales lo son, ahora entiendo que para llegar a a la supremacia, a ser como un dios no debes dejar que nadie te pisotee, debes ser fuerte, siempre frío, calculador, cruel y matar a otros para demostrar tu poder -Sparks solo escupió sangre mientras Guerra se reía un poco- jejeje ahora yo voy a matarte, no importa si están tratando de ganar tiempo, no podrán vencer, mi dios Susanoo los matará a todos ustedes

No importa...aaarh si doy...mi vida...si muero o no...pero no voy a permitir que te vayas...sin recibir un golpe de la técnica más poderosa de los tres Guardianes más poderosos de mi generación -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¿Que dices? -dijo Guerra confundido-

¿Con eso fue más que suficiente muchachos? -dijo Sparks sonriendo,Guerra lo vio confundido y detrás de él apareció un pilar de energía dorada-

¡Modo Explosivo! -Isao grito liberando energía dorada y carmesí del cuerpo, usaba una camisa negra de borde rojo en el cuerpo, encima usaba una gabardina blanca de borde rojo y cola larga con un relieve de flamas en la cola, usaba un cinturón rojo carmesí con relieve de flamas doradas en el contorno, y una hebilla en forma de flecha dorada y roja en el centro, usaba un pantalón negro con botas de borde dorado y relieve de flamas en las rodillas, tenia guantes y protectores en los brazos rojos con borde dorado y hombreras también rojas con borde dorado y forma ovalada, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda con una flecha carmesí de tatuaje en la frente-

-Isaac estaba en el suelo de rodillas extendiendo ambos brazos abriendo las manos y doblando los dedos, Long estaba en su lado izquierdo extendiendo su brazo y pierna derechos por el frente, detrás tenía su brazo izquierdo retraído abriendo la palma y doblando los dedos, Isao imitaba a Long pero con pierna y brazo izquierdo extendidos y el brazo derecho retraído abriendo las palmas, y estaba al lado derecho de Isaac-

¡Estalla! ¡Arde! ¡Enfádate! -Isao, Long e Isaac gritaron expulsando energia- ¡Mi poder! -los tres estaban expulsando energía dorada del cuerpo mientras Guerra empujó a Sparks tirándolo al suelo alejándolo de él-

Bien hecho Sparks -dijo Isaac sonriendo- esta vez nosotros ganaremos el combate Guerra

No perderemos, daremos todo incluso nuestra vidas -dijo Long serio-

Venceremos al mal usando el poder de nuestros padres y maestros -dijo Isao serio-

¡Venceremos al mal usando el poder del Modo Explosivo! ¡La esperanza surgira en medio de la oscuridad! -Isaac, Isao y Long gritaron expulsando más energía-

Una exclamación del universo...hecha con el poder...dorado del Modo Explosivo -dijo Sparks sonriendo- realmente asombroso

Realmente sorprendente -dijo Guerra sonriendo- ¡Vamos golpeenme con esa energía tan grande! ¡Vamos!

¡Exclamación del universo! -Isaac, Isao y Long expulsaron energía creando esferas de energía en sus manos, extendieron sus brazos liberando la energía creando en solo un instante la gran esfera dorada de energía, el resplandor del ataque cubrió todo mientras Guerra grito sorprendido-

¡No importa que técnica sea! -Guerra grito y extendió sus brazos liberando energía roja carmesí, los dos ataques chocaron creando una gran colisión en el campo, la ciudad imperial tembló con fuerza mientras el viento empujaba a todo y destruía rocas y casas que estaban cercanas a la colisión, la colisión liberó grandes descargas mientras Po estaba sorprendido viendo el resplandor dorado y se detuvo-

Un choque de Exclamation del universo -dijo Po sorprendido y siguió corriendo para llegar al campo de pelea-

¡OAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Isaac, Isao y Long gritaron expulsando energía y golpearon a Guerra con esa energía hasta que desapareció en medio del ataque, el ataque terminó explotando cubriendo todo con un resplandor dorado, en un segundo solo vieron una gran marca de arena y roca quemada mientras todos caían de rodillas exhaustos por la técnica-

Lo mataron...-dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Por fin se terminó -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Si ganamos al menos contra uno -dijo Isao sonriendo-

Vamos por los demás -dijo Long cansado-

¡Jajajaja! -todos se sorprendieron y vieron a Guerra apareciendo en un resplandor rojizo en el campo- vaya, vaya, nada mal casi me lastiman con esa técnica pero aún así fue un buen intento pero sin el poder divino no podrán hacerme daño -levantó su puño derecho y concentró energía roja en el- tomen esto...¡Gran Caos destructor! -Guerra golpeó el suelo liberando la energía creando pilares de energía carmesí, los pilares se juntaron y crearon una explosión rojiza frente los cuatro-

¡OAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Isaac, Sparks, Long e Isao gritaron mientras sus cuerpos sufrían una gran cantidad extrema de dolor, los cuatro cayeron al suelo perdiendo sus trajes y armaduras mientras volvían a la normalidad-

Hmp, la basura pertenece al basurero, simples insectos como ustedes no podrán ganarme jamás -dijo Guerra sonriendo, Isaac temblaba un poco pero logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, su cara tenía manchas de sangre y su boca tenía marcas de sangre saliendo de sus labio- ¿qué haces?

Aún no me rindo -dijo Isaac cansado- aún queda...otra opción -sujetó su espada y lanzó con fuerza a otro lado, Guerra lo vio confundido y vio como la espada Shibari Mangetsu de Isaac era arrojada lejos-

¿Qué haces? ¿Piensas pelear sin tu espada? ¿De que rayos se trata esto? -dijo Guerra confundido-

Tiene un asunto que cumplir y se la regreso a mi padre -dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero no pienso morir más que peleando -Guerra estaba por lanzar un golpe pero Isaac avanzó rápido y apareció detrás de él dejando a Guerra poco sorprendido-

¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué haces? -dijo Guerra enojado, Isaac expulsó energía dorada del cuerpo pasando a su Modo Explosivo pero saltó sujetando a Guerra pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, los dos se elevaron en el aire mientras Isao, Long y Sparks gritaron expulsando energía y la lanzaron hacia Isaac cubriendo a Isaac y a Guerra en una aura dorada-

Si he de morir será contigo Guerra -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¡Idiota! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Si te sigues elevando en el aire ambos moriremos quemados por la fricción y velocidad! ¡Ambos moriremos y no podrás cumplir tu misión! ¡Todo lo que hagas será en vano! -dijo Guerra asustado mientras la velocidad aumentaba-

Mi misión ya está cumplida...ahora los seis Guardianes legendarios se han convertido en Guardianes celestiales gracias al entrenamiento de Izanagi -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Guerra grito sorprendido-

El resto ya no está en mis manos, ahora puedo irme en paz con la satisfacción de que al final hice algo bueno por mis semejantes -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¡Llego la hora recibe mi explosión galáctica! ¡No seremos más que polvo de estrellas, Guerra!

¡Debes detenerte Isaac! -Guerra grito sorprendido viendo que ya estaban más alejados del suelo y posiblemente estaban saliendo del cielo también-

Es demasiado tarde para rogar por tu vida -dijo Isaac serio, vio por última vez donde estaba Lu y sonrió _\- Perdóname...Lu Ann...nos volveremos a ver en la siguiente vida_

¡No lo hagas Isaac! -Lu grito llorando viendo el resplandor dorado que se perdía en el cielo oscuro mientras se elevaba y brillaba como una estrella-

¡Toma esto Explosión...! -Isaac grito serio pero Guerra trató de liberarse- ¡Explosión Galáctica! -Isaac grito y de su pecho y cuerpo se liberó una gran explosión de energía como descargas doradas, las descargas y energía aumentaron de tamaño golpeando a Guerra en la espalda, la energía aumentó con fuerza y Guerra desapareció en el resplandor pedo Isaac solo sonrió mientras poco a poco desaparecía en medio del resplandor-

¡ISAAAAAAAC! -Lu, Isao, Long y Himiko gritaron llorando mientras podían ver el resplandor dorado a lo lejos y como este desapareció, Po, Izanamy, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa sintieron algo en el cuerpo y vieron el resplandor dorado desaparecer-

Isaac...murió -dijo Po sorprendido-

Izanamy esa energía fue de un Modo Explosivo, alguien ya murió -dijo Hinata sorprendida se giró pero vio a Izanamy apretando los dientes y el comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas y ojos mientras apretaba más sus manos derramando sangre de sus palmas- Izanamy ¿estas bien?

Isaac ha...muerto -dijo Izanamy molesto expulsando energía- Isaac...tu muerte no será en vano

¡NOOOO! -Isao grito y golpeó el suelo molesto dejando un agujero- ¡Eres un estupido Isaac! ¡Muriéndote no resuelves nada!

Esta fue su decisión -dijo Long llorando- ha sacrificado su vida...no dejaremos que su espíritu sea en vano...al menos logro...llevarse a un enemigo con el

Venimos hasta aquí para dar la vida -dijo Sparks serio- el lo dio todo, Isaac lo sacrifico todo para ganar nos tiempo...vamos su pérdida no será en vano

¡Desgraciados! -todos levantaron la mirada para ver cómo Guerra cayó frente a ellos, parte de su ropa y armadura estaban rotas, en el centro del pecho tenía una ligera marca de quemadura-

¡Guerra está vivo! ¡El sacrificio de Isaac fue en vano! -dijo Isao sorprendido, Po sólo llegó viendo a Guerra el cual gruñía viendo su herida en el pecho-

Ese mocos, ese miserable insecto, aaargh, no olvidare este insulto -dijo Guerra molesto- ¡Los voy a atar a todos! -Guerra levantó los brazos y expulsó energía carmesí y dorada del cuerpo, los demás fueron alejados por la energía mientras Guerra gruñía viendo a los lados- ¿quien va a ser el primero que mate? -Po noto como Isao, Sparks y Long estaban en el suelo heridos y alto exhaustos por la pelea, por las lágrimas en los ojos de Isao y Long pudo notar que Isaac había sido el primero en sacrificar su vida-

Oye -Po camino hacia Guerra y se colocó frente a él- vamos pelea conmigo

¿Tu? -dijo Guerra confundido, lo vio fijamente y luego sonrio- aaah ya te recuerdo, tu fuiste uno de los primeros en morir frente a mi señor Susanoo, el estudiante sacrifica su vida y el maestro va a morir en mis manos

Ya cállate -dijo Po molesto- ¡Brilla mi poder! -Po grito expulsando energía pasando al Modo Explosivo, Guerra se solo sonrió y se agachó un poco, Po avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Guerra solo levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza con él talón, Po solo retrocedió un poco pero extendió los brazos liberando fuego dorado, Guerra solo extendió los brazos y sujeto el ataque sin problemas, retrocedió un poco siendo empujado por el ataque-

¿Que? Esto no puede ser -dijo Guerra sorprendido, levantó los brazos desviando el ataque al cielo causando una ligera explosión pero Po apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe pero Guerra se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, Guerra gruñó un poco siendo empujado por el golpe y quedó en guardia- eres más fuerte...¿como? ¿Como es que cambiaste tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Con la ayuda de un dios -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Guerra sorprendido, Po solo grito y extendió su brazo liberando fuego, Guerra grito sorprendido y el ataque lo golpeó en el pecho causando una ligera explosión. Guerra salió del humo expulsando energía y abrió sus alas elevándose un poco-

Maldito ingenuo aún no has acabado conmigo, tan solo fue una leve herida lo que sufrí pero eso no es nada -dijo Guerra molesto viendo a Po- matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes -levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera roja carmesí y la lanzó, Po solo grito y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque, gruñó un poco siendo empujado mientras el poder estaba aumentando de tamaño- ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! -Po estaba gritando siendo empujado por el ataque, el ataque se hizo un poco más grande mientras Po gritaba siendo empujado hasta que se detuvo- ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso pretendes sacrificarte igual que lo hizo Isaac?, que estupido

No insultes el sacrificio que ese joven hizo, el hizo lo que hizo para que al menos no se fuera sin herirte primero, se sacrifico para que gente inocente pudiera salir de este lugar, eso fue lo que hizo y lo respeto por eso -dijo Po serio, empujó más el ataque mientras daba unos ligeros pasos caminando- todos ellos ya sufrieron demasiado, no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo estas atrocidades, no...mi deber es guiar a la nueva generación hacia el mejor futuro...y no me dare el lujo de perder de nuevo

Estupido -Guerra extendió su brazo empujando más el ataque y Po grito siendo acorralado por el ataque- ¿Un mejor futuro? ¡Eso solo lo decide un dios! ¡Y el único dios que podrá guiar este mundo a la verdadera perfección es el señor Susanoo! ¡Esa es la verdad! -empujó más el ataque pero Po expulsó energía dorada que poco a poco pasó a ser blanca con ligeros tonos dorados- la vida de ustedes es solo un instante, un simple y corto instante a comparación de la vida de un ser tan sagrado como el señor Susanoo, tu y los demás de especie merecen morir aquí

Puede que nuestra vida sea un instante...pero él mejor futuro...estará a manos de los jóvenes de ahora, no pienso...darme por vencido con esto, seguiré peleando hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda más -dijo Po serio, el poder de Po brilló con más intensidad mientras caminaba empujando el ataque- ¡Brilla a todo lo que puedas mi poder! ¡El Chi de los héroes tiene la memoria de todos lo héroes que lucharon en batallas pasadas por La Paz y la justicia! ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Vamos poder del dragón préstame tu fuerza! ¡Brilla Modo Celestial!

-Po grito y golpeó el ataque de Guerra haciéndolo pedazos en seguida, el ataque de Guerra desapareció mientras un resplandor blanco llegó y lo golpeó directo en el cuerpo, Guerra cayó al suelo sorprendido viendo a Po cubierto con energía blanca con ligeros tonos dorados, en la espalda aparecieron seis alas de dragón grandes y largas, tres alas en cada lado de la espalda, las alas se abrieron mientras Po era cubierto por una armadura nueva, la energía comenzó a quitarse como si fuera una coraza sobre el cuerpo de Po, Po usaba una armadura blanca brillante, parecía estar hecha de oro blanco-

-la armadura de Po tenía hombreras largas con tres garras doradas en los hombros para cubrirlos, debajo de esas hombreras tenia hombreras redondas pegadas a los hombros con relieves dorados, el peto era amplio y casi rectangular con el símbolo del ying y el yang en color dorado con un relieve dorado con forma de estrella cubriendolo, el estómago y pecho lo tenia cubierto por la armadura blanca brillante, en los brazos usaba protección que abarcaba desde su manos hasta cerca los hombros solo dejando un espacio corto entre ellos, tenia un relieve dorado con forma de flamas desde las muñecas hasta los antebrazos, sus manos estaban desprotegidas pero la parte trasera de sus manos en los nudillos estaba protegida con una placa blanca de borde dorado, su cinturón era protección en forma cuadrada por enfrente, a los lados y atrás con relieves en forma de flamas doradas, usaba un pantalón negro, usaba botas blancas también con relieves en forma de flamas doradas que cubrían desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, los bordes eran cuadrados con un brillo dorado en ellos, la protección cubría desde los tobillos hasta la mitad de los mulos, por último sus alas era grandes y largas con brazos dorado y las alas eran blancas brillantes-

¡¿Que es eso?! -grito Isao sorprendido-

Esto es...es sorprendente -dijo Long sorprendido- miren esa armadura y escamas...jamás había visto algo semejante

Es como si se tratara de otra persona -dijo Sparks sorprendido, Po abrió los ojos mostrando que eran verde jade pero más claro y brillante-

¿Que es esto? Esto no puede estar pasando -dijo Guerra asustado, Blackheart estaba sorprendido tanto que se levantó de donde estaba y vio a Po mientras sudaba, el resplandor del poder de Po se podía ver desde otros lados llamando la atención de quien viera el brillo blanco y ligeramente dorado de su energía- No...esto no puede estar pasando...su energía se volvió blanca...y a parte parece que tiene una pureza extraordinaria, puedo ver como irradia una aura celestial de su alrededor...prepárese como si fuera...

Es divino -dijo Blackheart sorprendido, Guerra lo vio confundido y luego a Po-

Muerte repite eso...esta armadura y aura que está usando son...-dijo Guerra sorprendido-

Son divinos, está bendito por Izanagi -dijo Blackheart serio y Guerra se asustó- está usando el poder divino

¿Poder divino? -dinero Isao, Long y Sparks sorprendidos-

Así es, este es el poder divino, igual que ustedes que recibieron la bendición Susanoo nosotros recibimos la bendición del dios Izanagi el dios de la creación -dijo Po serio y Guerra se asustó hasta temblar, en otro extremo Susanoo se levantó sorprendido de su trono y vio a Po brillando en su traje blanco-

Una bendición de un dios, esto es el poder divino -dijo Isao sorprendido-

Es increíble, el modo guardián, el nivel maestro, el modo explosivo y hasta el sagrado, todos se ven inútiles y débiles a comparación de este poder divino -dijo Long sorprendido- es un milagro

Ahora lo entiendo, por eso este poder era necesario para hacerle frente a Susanoo la presión que emana de él es como la presión de la energía de Susanoo cuando lo enfrentamos -dijo Sparks sorprendido- ahora Guerra no es nada, es un simple insecto para Po

Ja ¿yo un simple insecto? Eso ya lo veremos -Guerra avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe dado pero Po movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe sin problemas, Guerra pasó y giró lanzando una patada pero Po retrocedió dos pasos rápidos esquivando la patada, Guerra solo grito y siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Po solo movía el cuerpo y cabeza esquivándolos sin problemas, Guerra giró y lanzó un golpe pero Po sujeto su puño con su mano izquierda sin problemas, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes pero Guerra no podía golpear a Po, Guerra levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe pero Po le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, Guerra gruñó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía pero Po solo saltó esquivando el ataque, giró sobre Guerra y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que gritara un poco, Po y Guerra saltaron y chocaron sus puños, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos pero Guerra lanzó un golpe diagonal hacia Po pero Po inclinó su cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Guerra, Guerra se quejó y Po le dio un golpe al mentón alejándolo, Guerra solo grito y expulsó energía mientras Po solo lo vio con calma-

¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que no puedo golpearte?! -Guerra grito molesto y levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera de energía, Po sonrió y expulsó energía- ¡Muere ya! -lanzó el ataque pero Po extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una barrera de energía deteniendo el ataque sin problemas, el ataque se dispersó creando una explosión mientras Long, Isao y Sparks se alejaron un poco viendo el campo lleno de flamas rojas y doradas- ¡Lo deshizo!

Impresionante -dijo Isao sorprendido, Po solo avanzó y golpeó a Guerra en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y Po solo grito levantando a Guerra, lo empujó con fuerza y lo estrelló contra el suelo liberando energía-

¡OAAAAARGH! -Guerra grito escupiendo sangre mientras en el suelo se creaba un agujero por el impacto y Guerra solo terminó herido en el suelo casi no los ojos en blanco pero se puso de pie siendo empujado por Po al expulsar energía abriendo su mano, Guerra solo se quejó mientras se levantaba expulsando más energía-

Perfecto Po lo ha alcanzado, pronto no quedará ni rastro de Guerra -dijo Long sonriendo-

Ahora si Guerra ha caído la victoria es nuestra -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

No...no aún no terminamo -Guerra estaba gruñendo expulsando energía haciendo que sus músculos temblaran un poco- ¡No pienso perder! ¡No perderé! -Guerra expulsó energía dejando sus ojos completamente rojos con una Iris amarilla- ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRHH! -Guerra grito no fuerza liberando energía carmesí del cuerpo, el suelo tembló mientras su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño un poco, las flamas lo cubrieron y formaron una figura deforme, cu cuerpo era gran de y musculoso con sus alas grandes y hechas de fuego con forma de dominio, mientras su cabeza parecía estar hecha de fuego igual que su boca y sus colmillos eran largos y afilados-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Long sorprendido-

¿Que pasa con esta forma? -dijo Po confundido- ¿Que es esta forma?

Cuando llegamos al momento de darlo todo pasamos a nuestra forma de desesperacion, esta forma acelera mi poder como elegido del señor Susanoo, ahora soy más poderoso que tu panda, soy la destruccion misma y tu serás mi presa -dijo Guerra sonriendo-

Eso solo te hizo más grande, y una mente tan corrompida y llena de odio jamás me podrá ganar -dijo Po serio-

¿Que cosa dices? -dijo Guerra molesto pero en eso escucho el sonido de un gong y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre la palma de Buda, estaba rodeado de imágenes de Buda mientras todo estaba brillando en un color dorado- ¿que está pasando?

Durante mi entrenamiento no solo entrene mi cuerpo, sino que entrene mi mente y concentración hasta el límite, tanto que yo fui el Guardian más cercano a entender en poder de un dios -dijo Po serio y expulsó energía dorada del cuerpo- ¡Ahora desaparece en medio de la Luz de Dios!

¡Yo no pienso perder contra alguien como tú! -Guerra grito molesto y trato de avanzar pero Po solo expulsó energía y todo brillo con más intensidad mientras se quedaba quieto- no puedo moverme

¡Recibe esto! ¡Tesoro del cielo! -Po grito serio levantando los brazos y junto las palomas frente a su pecho y las separó un poco creando una pequeña esfera de energía dorada- ¡Om! -Po grito y libero la energía golpeando a Guerra haciendo que perdiera la coraza de energía dejándolo en su estado normal- ¡Pierde los cinco sentidos! -Po extendió su brazo izquierdo y abrió la mano concentrando energía en Guerra- Tacto...-Guerra sintió un golpe de energía en su cuerpo- olfato -Po volvió a apretar su mano y Guerra terminó sintiendo un presión en la cara- gustó -la energía lo golpeó en la boca y Guerra quedó sorprendido- vista -Guerra quedó ciego enseguida quedando con los ojos sin pupila y poco brillo- oído -Po cruzó sus brazos y luego los extendió haciendo que los oídos de Guerra sangraran- ¡Muere sin dolor! -el cuerpo de Guerra solo se cubrió con energía y su cayo al suelo sin moverse, Po solo quedó de pie viéndolo sufrir en el suelo-

Perdió sus cinco sentidos -dijo Po serio- ahora solo es un cadaver, el primero en caer

Guerra...-Blackheart estaba serio viendo el cuerpo de Guerra en el suelo-

¿Ahora que harás? -dijo Long cansado-

Aún hay personas que quieren salir sin ser atacadas pero descuiden nuestro plan ya está en marcha -dijo Po serio, en otro lado Izanamy estaba corriendo y expulsó energía creando su lobo blanco de energía mientras este corría por el agua hacia una isla- no hay de que temer

Esta bien pero mi madre aún tiene problemas para alejarse del peligro, tengo que ir a hay -dijo Sparks calmado y se fue corriendo rápido dejando un rastro de energía-

¿Que harás mientras tanto? -dijo Isao serio-

Puedo sentir como Byakun esta cerca eso significa que iré a la isla oscura, les dejo es resto de momento -dijo Po serio y se retiró en un resplandor dorado sin dejar huella, en otro extremo de la ciudad Sparks estaba corriendo mientras Disputa se estaba riendo un poco, Disputa extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia un lado y disparó una esfera de energía blanca, la energía explotó y dejó un agujero en medio del ataque, se giró y siguió atacando provocando diferentes explosiones y columnas de fuego en el campo, un relámpago sonó y Disputa solo lo esquivó viendo que Sparks cayó frente a a cuatro patas-

Ya esperaba ver cuando aparecías, insecto estupido -dijo Disputa sonriendo-

Eres un maldigo, no te atrevas a atacar a los habitantes de este lugar por diversión -dijo Sparks cansado-

¿Crees que podrás hacer una diferencia con ese cuerpo lastimado? -dijo Disputa sonriendo, Sparks levantó los brazos cansado, Disputa sonrió pero notó como una rama de árbol le sujeto el brazo izquierdo, Kajo estaba detrás de Sparks expulsando energía pasando al Nivel Maestro- jaaa otra niña que vino para perder la vida

Malditos seas, pagarás por lo que le hicieron a Isaac -dijo Kajo molesta, Disputa sonrió y Sparks pasó al nivel maestro, solo saltó y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Disputa solo sonrió y extendió su brazo izquierdo rompiendo la rama y bloqueó el ataque de Sparks, Sparks grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía y descargas pero Disputa sonrió y expulsó energía empujando a Sparks alejándolo un poco-

¡Tornado de ira! -Kajo grito y extendió los brazos liberando un tornado de energía amarilla, el ataque golpeó a Disputa pero solo se giró lanzando un golpe cortando el ataque por la mitad, avanzó de un paso y golpeó a Kajo en el cuerpo empujandola contra unas rocas, Sparks grito y golpeó el suelo liberando energía, las rocas se levantaron y golpearon a Disputa en el cuerpo pero las rocas no le hicieron ni un rasguño, Disputa expulsó energía y se giró levantando las manos sujetando las muñecas de Sparks evitando que lo atacara por sorpresa, Himiko estaba corriendo viendo como Sparks estaba gritando expulsando energía y descargas pero las descargas no afectaban a Disputa, Disputa sonrió y levantó a Sparks lanzándolo al aire-

¡Aaaaaargh! -Sparks grito siendo arrojado a otro extremo cayendo de cara, Himiko solo grito y avanzó corriendo-

¡Resplandece mi poder! -Himiko grito expulsando descargas azul y negras del cuerpo pasando al Nivel Maestro, saltó y retrajo sus brazos para luego estirarlos a los lados creando seis esferas de descargas eléctricas negras- ¡Relámpago de la destruccion! -Himiko extendió los brazos liberando el relámpago y estos avanzaron hacia Disputa y lo golpearon pero estos se detuvieron en su cuerpo, Disputa solo dio un ligero grito y los ataques fueron desviados hacia otros extremos-

De verdad que son persistentes malditos guardianes -dijo Disputa molesto-

¡AAAAAARGH! -Himiko grito molesta y avanzó lanzando varios golpes, ningún golpe chocaba con Disputa ya que él movía el cuerpo esquivando los golpes, Himiko saltó lanzando una patada pero Disputa solo se agachó sin problemas y avanzó sujetando a Himiko del cuello, Himiko gruñó sujetando el brazo de Disputa y levantó las piernas dándole una ligera patada en la cara pero eso no le afectó en nada, Disputa la levantó y la estrelló con fuerza en el suelo levantando algunas rocas, avanzó arrastrando a Himiko en el suelo- ¡Aaaaahhh! -Himiko solo grito siendo arrastrada en el suelo hasta que Disputa la lanzó con fuerza contra un muro, Disputa solo sonrió y expulsó energía concentrándola en su puño derecho por un momento, el suelo tembló con fuerza y aparecieron ramas rodeando a Disputa dejándolo encerrado en un tronco, Sparks grito expulsando energía y lanzó un golpe liberando un relámpago azul, el golpe le dio al tronco causando que se quemara y tuviera varias descargas, Sparks avanzó corriendo y sujeto a Himiko de los hombros-

Vamos Himiko, no hay tiempo que perder vámonos -dijo Sparks preocupado-

¡No! ¡Yo me quedaré a vengar la muerte de Isaac! -Himiko grito molesta y se levantó-

Conque vienes por venganza, amor, que patético sentimiento -Disputa salió del fuego cubierto por una aura blanca, camino un poco y sonrió- los sentimientos son solo un estorbo -Himiko, Kajo y Sparks expulsaron energía pero Disputa solo extendió sus brazos y liberó una onda de aire empujando a los tres al suelo- je son solo unos seres insignificantes, estas patéticas criaturas no podrán a completar su máxima evolución si se siguen dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, es por eso que es mejor eliminarlos, reiniciaremos desde cero donde el dio Susanoo será el único dio que rifa todo el planeta

El solo busca matar a todos por placer -no Himiko molesta, se puso de pie y expulsó energía- jamás he creído en los dioses perversos como él y no comenzaré a ahora, prefiero morir peleando tal como lo hizo Isaac -expulsó energía y la concentró en su puño creando una descarga azul y negra- Isaac...préstame tu fuerza para este golpe -las descargas aumentaron mientras Disputa estaba sonriendo- ¡Impacto Galáctico! -Himiko grito y lanzó un golpe liberando la descarga en gran tamaño, el ataque llegó y golpeó a Disputa causando una desctruccion más grande, el ataque creó un resplandor azul oscuro mientras aumentaba cubriendo una gran parte del camino en el lugar, Himiko estaba un poco cansada y sonrió- Isaac, perdóname Isaac por no cumplir mi venganza...Isaac yo siempre...te ame -Himiko cayó de rodillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco-

¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer tu furia? -dijo Disputa sonriendo- Que patético, ahora te mostrare el poder absoluto -Disputa levantó los brazos creando una gran esfera de energía blanca y la arrojó, Himiko cerró los ojos pero Sparks avanzó corriendo y se quedó parado frente a Himiko extendiendo los brazos, Himiko lo vio y Sparks recibió el golpe directamente en su cuerpo, el traje de Sparks se rompió mientras escupía sangre y sus heridas se abrían por el impacto-

¡Sparks! -Kajo y Himiko gritaron asustadas, Himiko se levantó y sujeto a Sparks en sus brazos, cayó de rodillas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-

Eres un estupido no tenias que hacerlo, no, no tenias porque -dijo Himiko llorando mientras Sparks estaba sonriendo-

Lo hice...aaah por amor...aaar Himiko, Himiko...yo...aaarh te amo -dijo Sparks sonriendo y Himiko lo abrazo llorando- jeje...aaarh Himiko lo siento...yo...aaahh por favor protege el futuro, y no...me...olvides...-Sparks sonrió y solo cerró los ojos muriendo en brazos de Himiko-

¡Nooo! ¡Sparks! ¡BUAAAAAAAAHHHH...! -Himiko lloro con fuerza derramando lágrimas amargas sobre el cuerpo de Sparks, Kajo estaba llorando apretando sus puños en el suelo-

Ja, después de ver morir a un amigo te pones a llorar, que ridiculo -dijo Disputa sonriendo, levantó la mano derecha y expulsó energía concentrándola un poco en su mano- pero descuida pronto haré que te reúnas con el, directamente en el infierno -estaba por disparar la energía pero no un resplandor blanco y sintió como algo lo golpeó en la cara, el impacto terminó lanzándolo contra el suelo y fue arrastrado dejando una nube de polvo y humo, Disputa giró y cayó a dos pies escupiendo sangre- ¡¿De donde vino ese poder?! -escuchó un rugió y vio a Byakun gruñendo apretando los dientes, pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una energía blanca con ligeros tonos azules en los bordes- ¡Byakun del tigre blanco! ¿Ha que has venido?

¡Cierra la boca! -Byakun grito molesto mientras apretaba sus puños liberando grandes descargas del cuerpo- ¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que has hecho! ¡Mataste a Sparks! ¡A mi hijo!

Esta aura llena de furia, el poder divino también lo cubre -dijo Disputa sorprendido-

¡Re truena mi poder! -Byakun grito molesto- ¡Modo Celestial! -Byakun grito expulsando energía y se escuchó un fuerte rugido mientras era cubierto por una energía azul clara brillante, la energía se deshizo mostrando un par de alas grandes y blancas de ángel, usaba un traje negro de pantalón y camisa ajustados al cuerpo, usaba protectores en las rodillas y botas blancas, también usaba guantes negros con protectores en las muñecas de color azul con un centro plateado formando algo similar a un rombo largo, usaba una gabardina azul oscura con borde dorado desde el cuello a la cola, encima tenia un cinturón azul más oscuro con protectores a los lados con forma de rombo, en el cuello usaba un protector blanco metálico brillante- ¡Modo Celestial del Tigre blanco!

¡Tu también tienes la bendición de Izanagi! -Disputa grito sorprendido mientras Byakun expulsaba a energía haciendo sus ojos brillar con fuerza-

Si pero ahora mi ira supera todo mi control, estoy a punto de hacerte pagar por todo -dijo Byakun molesto- pero tampoco puedo enojarme tanto, ya que fue elección de parte de Sparks, Sparks sacrifico su vida para Salazar a la mujer que amaba y eso lo respeto, ven prometo que te daré una muerte rápida, desgraciado

-Disputa grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Byakun levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando su golpe y Disputa solo vio un resplandor en su cuerpo, se quejó y escupió sangre retrocediendo un poco, Byakun avanzó y se agachó deteniéndose a medio camino Disputa se sorprendió pero en su cuerpo aparecieron marcas de puños, Disputa volvió a retroceder viendo como su cuerpo estaba más y más herido, Byakun volvió a avanzar y Disputa extendido los brazos creando una barrera de energía, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y Disputa fue empujado, Byakun apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada a la barrera lanzándola a a otro extremo, Disputa terminó estrellándose en un grupo de rocas, estaba sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie temblando un poco, extendió sus brazos y disparó energía pero la energía pasó a Byakun como si él fuera un fantasma, Byakun comenzó a caminar con calma pero Disputa estaba disparando más esferas de energía pero ninguna golpeaba a Byakun parecía que Byakun iba caminando de forma lenta y tranquila, llegó con Disputa y estaba detrás de él, Disputa solo se sorprendió y terminó con una cortada de garra en su pecho dejándolo sorprendido-

¡¿Como?! ¡¿Como es posible?! -Disputa grito sorprendido-

Ya deberías saberlo, yo soy el más rápido de todos los guardianes -dijo Byakun serio- si antes solía ser tan rápido como el rayo, ahora soy más rápido que la luz

¿Más rápido que la luz? -dijo Disputa sorprendido y asustado-

Impresionante...no puedo ver nada...solo como si él fuera un fantasma, sus golpes sin tan precisos que solo aparecen por arte de magia -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Jamás pensé que el Modo Celestial marcara tanta diferencia -dijo Himiko sorprendida y temblaba un poco, Byakun solo estaba calmado y Disputa se dispuso a golpearlo pero Byakun se quedó quito sin recibir daño, el golpe le dio a la espalda pero parecía que apenas lo había tocado, Disputa siguió golpeando a Byakun con toda su fuerza peso ninguno de sus golpes parecía afectarlo-

Que lastimoso -dijo Byakun calmado- Eres alguien con una fuerza patética, no puedo creer que haya perdido contra ti antes

¡No me subestimes! -Disputa grito molesto y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun se giró dándole un codazo en la cara rompiendo su nariz- ¡OOUURRGH!

Estupido -Byakun grito molesto y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños, lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza, le dio otro golpe en el estómago con fuerza levantándolo del suelo ligeramente, Byakun lo siguió golpeando con fuerza y Disputa parecía que no podía defenderse bien, le dio un golpe en la cara y lo empujó con fuerza alejándolo un poco, Disputa se quejó y Byakun apareció detrás de él dándole una patada- no te confundas conmigo, a diferencia de Po yo no soy tan amable, y también ya he perdido a gente muy querida para mí, ahora soy de capaz de todo -se escuchó un rugió y Byakun expulsó energía del cuerpo, levantó su brazo derecho y se preparó para lanzar un golpe liberando descargas azules de su cuerpo-

¡No podrás ver los colmillos del tigre blanco que han superado la velocidad de la Luz! -Byakun grito y lanzó el golpe liberando un relámpago blanco, el golpe pasó golpeando a Disputa en el hombro, del puño de Byakun aparecieron más descargas y golpearon a Disputa, en el cuello, en el estómago, en la espalda, en las piernas, en diferente partes del cuerpo de Disputa aparecieron golpes y se comenzó a formar una red de energía eléctrica, cuando Disputa se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de pilares de energía que avanzaron y lo golpearon en el cuerpo hasta formar un gran resplandor blanco, Disputa solo grito y terminó desapareciendo en medio del resplandor blanco, al final frente a Byakun no quedó más más que cenizas-

Eso...eso...fue increíble...solo pude ver un resplandor blanco y todo terminó -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Su golpe ha...superado incluso la velocidad de la Luz es algo increíble -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Kajo vete de aquí, guíen a las personas parece que todavía queda una batalla que resolver o dos -dijo Byakun calmado- Kajo vete rápido, Long fue siguiendo la pista de una leona con látigo

Ah ¿mujer con látigo? Debe ser Valk -dijo Kajo sería- bien me iré -Kajo se fue corriendo mientras Byakun solo vio a Himiko en el suelo sujetando a Sparks, Himiko le cerró los ojos y lo acostó en el suelo juntando sus manos-

Se sacrificó por ti, ¿esta es la primera vez que pierdes a un amigo en combate? -dijo Byakun calmado-

Es la primera vez que pierdo a un hermano, perdí a muchos amigos que ya no puedo llorar más -dijo Himiko deprimida-

Entiendo -dijo Byakun serio- sabes que de todas maneras ustedes...van a

Lo sé, lo sé...pero aún así es muy triste -dijo Himiko deprimida- el me amo...pero yo jamás lo amé, je, es extraño muchos dicen que el corazón dice y siento lo que quiere...yo jamas lo entendí hasta ahora, antes yo...bueno yo estoy enamorada de alguien más, pero él no me amaba y se casó con mi hermana...pero no importa el tiempo jamás lo deje de amar, siempre fue así y no vi a nadie más, incluso un día hice una tontería, y terminé embarazada de él, estaba contenta...pero no podía decirle ya que el se sentía culpable por estar casado con mi hermana y luego haber estado conmigo en la cama, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta la Guerra contra Susanoo había comenzado y perdí a mi bebé, ahora él se sacrifico por todos, si pudiera regresar el tiempo le diría con todo el amor que siento que..lo amaba, y si pudiera regresar el tiempo le diría a Sparks que también lo quería y que lamentaba no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos -Himiko estaba llorando derramando algunas lagrimas amargas mientras Byakun asintió-

Tienes razón, nadie entiende lo qué pasa por nuestros corazones, no quiero sonar frio pero aún hay gente en la zona del combate, tenemos que sacarla de aquí para llegar al combate final -Byakun solo se arrodilló frente a ella, Himiko asintió llorando y se levantó mientras Byakun vio una sábana y cubrió el cuerpo de Sparks con ella- llévalo con los demás, puede que al final le demos un entierro apropiado

Si gracias maestro Byakun -dijo Himiko deprimida, los dos se retiraron mientras Byakun cargaba el cuerpo de Sparks, en otro extremo se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y Lu terminó cayendo en otro lado de espalda, estaba en su Nivel Maestro y parecía herida igual que Long, los dos estaban viendo a Valk frente a ellos mientras se ponían de pie expulsando energía-

Largo insectos -dijo Valk sonriendo- yo voy a matarlos aquí y ahora, ya van dos, solo faltan cinco de ustedes

Desgraciada arpia -dijo Lu molesta y expulsó energía-

Lo cuentas como si fuera algo fácil y divertido -dijo Long molesto- ¡Te haré pagar por lo qué haces! -Long expulsó energía y levantó su brazo izquierdo retrayendo el derecho- ¡Alas del fénix! -Long grito y lanzó un golpe y comenzó a expulsar fuego en forma de ave, el ataque avanzó y Lu extendió los brazos formando una gran esfera en cada mano y luego extendió los brazos frente a ella juntando las esferas formando una esfera más grande-

¡Resplandor final! -Lu grito expulsando energía los ataques avanzaron pero Valk levantó su brazo formando una cadena de energía roja y comenzó a girarla formando un escudo en forma de espiral frente a ella-

¡Defensa del caos! -Valk grito expulsando energía dejando que su defensa brillara también, los ataques chocaron creando una colisión en el campo seguido de una explosión donde Valk salió sin problemas, avanzó corriendo y apareció junto a Lu y Long- les dije ustedes no son más que un juego para mi

¡Maldita! -Long y Lu gritaron lanzando un golpe pero Valk se agachó esquivando el golpe, Lu se quejó ya que Valk le dio un golpe en el estómago, Long lanzó un corte vertical con su espada pero Valk se giró y levantó el brazo derecho levantando su látigo de energía y detuvo el golpe con el, e giró y movió el látigo golpeándolo de forma horizontal en el pecho, Long se quejó y se alejó sujetando su pecho por el ataque, Valk avanzó y pateó a Lu en el pecho lanzándose contra algunas rocas-

Aún antes de convertirme en un ángel yo seguía siendo superior a ti -dijo Valk sonriendo, Lu grito expulsando energía y avanzó corriendo, saltó y lanzó una patada pero Valk se alejó un paso, Lu giró y lanzó un golpe liberando energía dorada, Valk solo le dio un golpe al ataque y lo desvió a otro extremo causando una ligera explosión, Valk avanzó y le dio un golpe a Lu en el estómago, Lu solo escupió sangre y cayó en el suelo sujetando su estómago, Long grito y sujeto a Valk de los hombros expulsando fuego, le dio un cabezazo a Valk en la cara, pero no le afectó, Valk expulsó energía y Long fue alejado un poco, Valk solo avanzó y extendió su brazo derecho y su dedo índice- ¡Sufre las fuerzas del caos! ¡Ondas caóticas! -liberó anillos de energía y Long solo gruñó un poco mientras la energía lo golpeaba, su piel se estiró un poco y Long terminó siendo empujado mientras gritaba de dolor-

¡OAAAAAAAAHHH! -Long grito de dolor y terminó cayendo e cabeza en el suelo con ropa y armadura rotas por el ataque y daño físico, Long tembló un poco para ponerse de pie de nuevo- aún no...aaargh aún no

Vaya admirable, admirable, realmente soportaste el ataque -dijo Valk sonriendo- eso es admirable de ti Long

Ya cállate bruja -dijo Long molesto- aún no terminó contigo -expulsó energía del cuerpo pero Hinata apareció y le sujeto la mano- mama...

Detente, yo me haré cargo -dijo Hinata calmada, Long cayó al suelo herido y sobre sus rodillas, Hinata lo cargó levemente y lo ayudó a sentarse, Hinata solo camino y se acercó a Valk- conque tú eres la tercer jinete

Aaaargh...¡Tu! -Valk golpeó el suelo con su látigo expulsando energía mientras ella estaba molesta marcando las venas en su frente y ojos- ¡Eres tu!

¿Te conozco? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si, pero tú a mi todavía no, tú me atacaste en el futuro, me heriste y me humillaste, eso hizo que desarrollara un gran odio hacia ti -dijo Valk molesta- vamos perra, transfórmate en tu Modo Celestial juro que voy a matarte rápido y sin dolor


	8. Chapter 8

Con que sabes del Modo Celestial, bueno pero dudo que puedas ganarme, ya que dos de tus amigos fueron asesinados por mis amigos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, expulsó energía y retrajo sus brazos a las costillas y comenzó a expulsar más energía- ¡Arde mi poder! ¡HAAAAAAAA! -Hinata grito expulsando energía naranja a con tonos dorados, en un momento se creó un gran brillo anaranjado y dorado-

Cuando el destello pasó mostró unas grandes alas como de ángel de plumaje dorado con brazo rojo claro, usaba hombreras cortas y pequeñas ajustadas a sus hombros de centro rojo con borde dorado y relieve blanco con forma de flores de tres hojas, tenia un peto ajustado al cuerpo y al busto con forma de alas, en el busto tenia un relieve dorado con forma de flamas, el pego estaba abierto con un ligero pico en el centro del busto mostrando la forma de un ave, tenia una banda en los antebrazos de color rojo en el centro con borde dorado, usaba muñequeras largas rojas de borde dorado en los brazos, usaba un cinturón dorado con una hebilla con forma de rombo y una gema rubí en el centro, en el estómago tenía una flor banca, usaba una falda larga hecha de metal, a los lados tenia tres cuadros formando una falda de borde dorado, la falda llegaba hasta sus tobillos y debajo se podían ver unas botas femeninas rojas con borde dorado, en el frente debajo de la hebilla tenia una tira roja de borde dorado con flores blancas en relieve, sus ojos eran verde claro con un brillo blanco-

Guerra fénix, Modo celestial -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Valk estaba molesta expulsando energía-

¡Te matare! -Valk grito molesta y avanzó corriendo, saltó expulsando energía y lanzó un golpe con su látigo, Hinata solo estiró sus piernas y las abrió mientras doblaba su piernas un poco, Hinata grito y dio un golpe al látigo liberando una onda de aire, Valk fue empujada levemente pero Hinata avanzó y llegó con Valk rápido, le tocó el pecho y liberó energía en flamas naranjas, las flamas aumentaron un poco y empujaron a Valk contra el suelo, Valk expulsó energía y lanzó un golpe con su látigo, Hinata se preparó pero el látigo cambió de dirección hacia abajo y golpeó una roca, cambió de dirección con un rebote y avanzó hacia ella por la espalda, Hinata sonrió y desapareció pero solo había abierto sus alas elevándose un poco y giró sobre el látigo, giró y Valk deshizo el látigo, avanzó hacia Hinata de un salto, abrió sus las y Hinata avanzó, ambas hembras chocaron sus puños en un choque de energía, Valk grito y extendió sus brazos liberando ondas de energía, Hinata solo abrió sus las y expulsó energía, extendió su brazo y abrió su mano izquierda creando un escudo de energía anaranjada, el ataque chocó y se deshizo sin problemas, Hinata solo avanzó y golpeó a Valk liberando energía, Valk solo se quejó y terminó estrellándose en el suelo con fuerza, Hinata cayó al suelo y expulsó energía, tocó el suelo y debajo de Valk se crearon ondas de energía que golpearon a Valk levantándola del suelo y giró cayendo de cara al suelo y solo terminó algo agitado y temblando por el golpe-

¿Eso fue todo? Ja no fue un reto, fue muy sencillo -dijo Hinata calmada, se acercó calmada pero Valk se levantó y extendió su brazo izquierdo lanzando el látigo de energía pero Hinata lo atrapó sin problemas, al látigo expulsó vapor del contacto con la mano de Hinata, retrocedió un poco pero jaló el látigo, le dio un fuerte jalo y atrajo a Valk para atraparla en la cara con su mano izquierda, la empujó y la estrelló con fuerza en el suelo liberando energía, Valk solo se quejó pero levantó sus piernas empujando a Hinata, giró y lanzó una patada pero Hinata levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Hinata le dio un golpe al mentón alejándola un poco, abrió sus alas y giró liberando energía, la ráfaga de viento empujó a Valk contra el suelo y la estrelló de cabeza, Valk estaba temblando un poco mientras Hinata se acercaba-

No...esto pude estar pasando -dijo Valk molesta, se giró y se acosto, estaba arrastrándose en el suelo, se arrastró hasta una piedra y se sujeto para tratar de levantarse, se puso de pie un momento y vio a Hinata mientras escupía sangre y de su nariz, Va,k vio su cuerpo temblando mientras se cubría con energia- no, aún puedo seguir, tengo que...tengo que...no me daré por vencida -la energía aumento más y se giró para ver a Hinata- ¡No pienso dejar que me mates...sin antes herirte! -lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero la energía pasó rodeando a Hinata y avanzó hacia otro extremo, Hinata la vio confundida y vio como la energía terminó golpeando a Long en el pecho, Long solo se quejó y terminó siendo lanzado a otro extremo cayendo y dejando un gran charco de sangre-

Aaaahf...-Hinata ahogó un grito mientras Lu estaba viendo a Long en el suelo- Long...no

Jajajaja al final sabia que no podía herirte, sabia que tenia que lastimarte de la manera en que mejor sabia hacerlo, matando a tu primer hijo, claro no es el niño pero igual es tu hijo -dijo Valk sonriendo pero Hinata comenzó a gruñir y expulsó fuego del cuerpo formando un anillo de fuego debajo de ellas- ¿que es esto? ¿Que está pasando?

¡Valk! ¡Maldita bruja! -Hinata grito expulsando fuego y energía del cuerpo- ¡Te haré conocer el lugar de donde provienes! ¡Al lugar al que iras cuando termine contigo! ¡Te mandaré al infierno! -Hinata grito expulsando más energía y las flamas se intensificaron, Valk retrocedió viendo las flamas, están asustada pero las flamas la rodearon comenzó a quemar un poco su cuerpo, Hinata grito y avanzó contra ella, le dio un golpe con fuerza liberando fuego y ella grito escupiendo sangre, la levantó con fuerza elevandola un poco, Hinata la siguió volando, le dio una patada en las costillas con fuerza y se escuchó como se rompieron sus costillas, Valk solo grito con fuerza por el dolor, Valk se sujeto el costado y Hinata avanzó con fuerza para golpearla en el pecho liberando fuego- ¡Siente el aletazo del fénix! -Hinata abrió sus alas mostrando un fénix hecho de fuego detrás de ella, el fénix aumento de tamaño y concentró el fuego en su puño derecho- ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Vuelo real del fénix! -Hinata grito y lanzó un golpe liberando el fénix, el fénix grito y avanzó golpeando con fuerza a Valk en el cuerpo, las flamas la lanzaron en el aire creando una gran llamarada, Valk solo grito y terminó siendo consumida por las flamas hasta no dejar nada-

Vete al infierno -dijo Hinata molesta, se giró y vio a Long tosiendo en el suelo- ¿Lu Ann cómo está Long?

Esta muy grave, no hay heridas de salida solo lo golpeó con fuerza -dijo Lu asustada, Hinata se agachó y vio a Long-

Ooouuug lo siento...madre no...fue lo suficientemente fuerte -dijo Long deprimido y tosiendo-

Shhh shhhh -Hinata le acarició la cabeza y lo recostó con cuidado- tranquiló, tal vez pueda curarte...resiste

No...no, esto...esto...es lo que yo quiero -dijo Long sonriendo-

Mi niño -dijo Hinata llorando-

Mi esposa,..y mi hijo...me esperan del otro lado...aaagh no te enfades...aaagh por favor salva el futuro...y recuerda siempre estoy...contigo -dijo Long sonriendo y terminó muriendo en un instante, Lu solo lloro y cerró los ojos, Hinata suspiro y golpeó el suelo llorando-

Maestra Hinata...lo siento -dijo Lu llorando-

No te disculpes niña, esto terminará bien, lo sé, al final de todo...ellos estarán bien, todo...estará bien -dijo Hinata molesta y se levantó limpiando las lágrimas- aún queda uno y mi esposo se encarga ahora del cuerpo de Susanoo de este tiempo, vamos aún hay trabajo por hacer Lu Ann, los animales de tu tiempo ya no existen pero los que están aquí aún viven y rezan por salir con vida

Entendido, iremos ayudarlos -dijo Lu llorando, las dos se fueron con calma mientras en otro extremo Blackheart estaba serio y escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, se giró y vio a James y Boa expulsando energía-

¿Que quieren? -dijo Blackheart serio viendo a ambos-

Venimos a acabar con último jinete, el jinete de la muerte -dijo James sonriendo-

Vamos a terminar con esto rápido -dijo Boa sonriendo- vamos James acabaremos con esta guerra de una vez

¡Resuena...Hierve! -Boa y James gritaron expulsando energía y comenzó a brillar un poco, el cuerpo de Boa se volvió más largo pero más delgado, en su cuerpo apareció una armadura dorada, en el centro del pecho cerca del cuello apareció una armadura dorada que bajaba tomando forma de flecha en tres picos, más arriba tenia dos anillos unidos a la armadura de su estómago con una joya en el centro del segundo, su cabeza tenia un casco rojo con borde dorado con forma de una flecha larga, el casco cubría parte de su cara y sus ojos se volvieron verdes, James usaba una armadura verde oscura, en los hombros tenía hombreras grandes y un poco redondas con borde dorado y centro verde oscuro, el borde tenía un relieve de olas en un tono dorado claro, el cuello era cubierto por una protección dorada abierta en forma cuadrada, su pecho y estómago estaban cubiertos totalmente y en el centro del pecho había un símbolo omega al revés, usaba guantes verdes con nudilleras doradas, la protección iba desde las manos hasta los antebrazos dejando bordes cuadrados y dorados, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un escudo redondo con unos levantamientos afilados en el borde, usaba un cinturón dorado con una protección en la hebilla de color dorada con forma de daga, tenia protección a los lados de forma rectangular, usaba un pantalón negro, botas verdes oscuras con borde cuadrado y dorado en los muslos-

¡Forma celestial de la tortuga negra! -dijeron James y Boa serios viendo a Blackheart y los tres quedaron en guardia-

Bien entonces vengan y atacarme con todo lo que tengan -dijo Blackheart serio, James y Boa gritaron y avanzaron contra el, James lanzó un golpe igual que Blackheart p, chocaron sus puños, Blackheart giró creando una guadaña de energía morada, James retrocedió un poco y levantó su escudo bloqueando el ataque, Blackheart avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical con la guadaña pero James se volvió a defender con el escudo, Boa avanzó y golpeó el suelo levantando una gran roca empujando a Blackheart, el suelo tembló con gran fuerza elevando la roca hasta el cielo, Blackheart grito y golpeó la roca con fuerza cortándola en pedazos, Blackheart solo grito y comenzó a girar la guadaña para concentrar energía en los fragmentos, los lanzó con fuerza mientras James y Boa gritaron levantando un muro de agua a presión alta, los ataques chocaron creando ligeros fragmentos que se dispersaron, James y Boa saltaron envueltos en energía y James golpeó a Blackheart en el pecho, Boa grito y saltó girando para darle un golpe a Blackheart en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, Blackheart se giró y abrió sus alas para volar, se elevó y lanzó tres cortes en diagonal, horizontal y vertical, James grito creando un escudo de energía verde, los ataques chocaron creando una explosión, James levantó los brazos y luego aplaudió con fuerza para extender sus manos, se liberó una gran corriente de aire frío golpeando a Blackheart congelando su cuerpo y alas, Boa avanzó de forma directa expulsando energía y golpeó el hielo con la cabeza haciéndolo pedazos, buscó a Blackheart pero él apareció detrás de ella, chasqueó los dedos de una mano y luego extendió su brazo creando un gran roca, la roca siguió creciendo hasta cubrir más de la ciudad, James grito y avanzó sujetando la roca con sus manos, siguió resistiendo mientras era empujado, Boa grito y golpeó la roca liberando energía-

La roca tembló y comenzó a agrietarse y luego se comenzó a romper, los fragmentos estaban cayendo sobre la ciudad entera, Byakun y Hinata extendieron sus brazos creando una barrera de energía celestial, la roca se destruyó pero James avanzó corriendo con Boa en su espalda, saltó a la izquierda esquivando una esfera de energía de parte de Blackheart mientras este bajaba, rápido, James saltó girando y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando un torbellino e energía amarilla, el golpe le dio a Blackheart en el cuerpo, lo elevó un poco y James saltó hacia una roca que estaba cayendo, la hizo girar un poco y se impulsó con fuerza, llegó con Blackheart concentrando energía en sus puños, Boa expulsó energía y abrió la boca, los dos lanzaron y dispararon energía en forma de dos esferas verdes hechas con energía, el ataque le dio a Blackheart en el cuerpo provocando una explosión, Blackheart terminó estrellándose en una pared de roca firme, James se impulsó con fuerza y llegó con Blackheart, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los dos partieron el fragmento de roca, estaban cayendo deslizándose entre dos paredes de roca y saltaron mientras intercambiaban golpes, James le dio un golpe a Blackheart y Blackheart le había golpeado el pecho a James, expulsaron energía y estaban cayendo hasta que tocaron tierra firme, James se agachó permitiendo que Boa avanzara hacia Blackheart, Boa expulsó energía y avanzó rápido dejándole un corte en el pecho a Blackheart, James solo avanzó rápido expulsando energía y avanzó golpeando a James, pasó al otro extremo y Blackheart estaba sorprendido viendo como su pecho se hundió mostrando una marca del impacto-

No...esto aún no termina -dijo Blackheart serio, se giró y expulsó energía rodeando a James y a Boa con una esfera morada creando una ilusión parecida al espacio- ¡Eterna pesadilla de muerte! -Blackheart grito y levantó los brazos cruzando sus manos desde las muñecas, la energía se liberó y golpeó a James y Boa creando la ilusión de estar perdiéndose en un mundo oscuro y azulado- esta técnica les permitirá morir rápido por medio del sueño, duerman para siempre -la ilusión aumento de tamaño pero todo se destruyó en un solo impacto y Blackheart vio como estaba rodeado por energía azul viendo planetas y estrellas, estaba sorprendido viendo a los lados y comenzó a ver como los planetas estaban girando a su alrededor- ¿qué pasa? ¿Quien rompió la ilusión del sueño? -unas flamas rojas aparecieron y en medio de las flamas estaba Izanamy-

Izanamy tenía el pelo largo y blanco, su rostro y cuerpo delgados pero con musculatura, usaba una armadura de pecho y estómago roja con borde dorado y un relieve de flamas en el estómago, tenia puestas hombreras largas y ovaladas con borde dorado, sus alas eran de plumaje blanco y grandes como de ángel con brazo de color rojo y hecho de metal, usaba un traje azul oscuro de cuerpo completo, sus manos estaban descubiertas pero sus muñecas y parte de atrás en los nudillos estaban cubiertos con una placa roja metálica con borde dorado en forma rectangular, sus botas eran largas y le cubrían hasta las rodillas y parte del muslo, su cinturón era dorada con partes rojas y protección roja hecha de metal con borde dorado rodeando su cintura y muslos, sus ojos eran grises y parecía que su pelo también estaba ganando el tono gris con puntas blancas pero bordes más oscuros-

Tu eres...-dijo Blackheart sorprendido-

¡Guerrero del Sol, Modo Celestial! -Izanamy grito serio expulsando energía carmesí y dorada- ¡Toma esto! ¡Otra dimensión! -Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando la energía y se creó una apertura entre los planetas creando un túnel donde pasaba la materia y planetas, el túnel absorbió a Blackheart y el terminó avanzando en medio del ataque- siente como las dimensiones te devoran -Izanamy apretó el puño encerrando a Blackheart en un círculo y burbuja de energía, el cuerpo de Blackheart terminó siendo golpeado por la técnica escuchando como sus huesos sonaron de manera retorcida y Blackheart apareció en el cielo cayendo al suelo con el traje y armadura hechos pedazos y con agujeros mientras su cuerpo estaba herido y parecía tener huesos rotos-

Bien ya lo derroté -dijo Izanamy calmado, entre los escombros encontró a James y Boa dormidos en el suelo sin perder el Modo Celestial- ¡Muchachos! -se acercó corriendo y sujeto a James, lo movió un poco- vamos James, reacciona, tu también Boa -los golpeó un poco en la cara haciendo que despertaran y se quejaran-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Boa adolorida-

Hay mi cabeza...me siento un poco mareado -dijo James confundido-

Estaban bajo la influencia de la técnica del cuarto jinete por suerte los saque justo a tiempo antes de tener una muerte en sueños -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Gracias por la ayuda...pero ¿no se supone que deberías estar con Po? -dijo James confundido-

A decir verdad iba directo a la isla oscura a encerrar a Susanoo pero sentí como él Ki de todos aumento exponencialmente y no me quise perder de la accion -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Entonces no hay tiempo que perder debemos ir a la isla oscura de una vez por todas -dijo Byakun saltando entre las rocas llegando con Hinata-

Los habitantes de la ciudad están a salvo, ahora solo queda irnos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bien me iré adelantando, Po ya debe estar ahí,los vemos más tarde -dijo Izanamy calmado, levantó el brazo y se cubrió con energía roja- ¡Otra dimensión! -Izanamy desapareció mientras la brecha seguía liberando relámpagos-

Desde hace un tiempo me vengo preguntando, porque Susanoo no baja a pelear -dijo Byakun calmado, James solo se puso de pie junto a Boa- se supone que pudo bajar a sus ángeles ¿porque él no?

Cree que somos inferiores para el -dijo Hinata molesta- de seguro nos está subestimando, por eso no viene a pelear

Es lo más seguro -dijo James serio, todos estaban viendo el agujero pero en medio de la isla destruida Susanoo estaba serio viendo por la brecha-

Son unos incompetentes, les di una tarea, les di la bendición más alta y no pudieron ni acabar simples mortales -dijo Susanoo molesto, se levantó y se acercó más a la brecha- un momento, esas alas son de un ángel, son Modos Celestiales...uno dos tres cuatro...¿donde están el dragón y el sol? -los buscó usando sus ojos y noto como Po e Izanamy se reunieron en la isla oscura, una isla llena de rocas, piedras y sin árboles, solo troncos muerta y algunos restos de lo que solía ser una civilización-

Te tardaste mucho -dijo Po calmado-

Créeme que tuve que ir a ayudar a los demás -dijo Izanamy calmado- el cuerpo de Susanoo debe estar por aquí

Descuida ya se donde está, es débil pero puedo sentir su energía, llegamos justo a tiempo -dijo Po serio, los dos golpearon el suelo y la isla comenzó a temblar mientras del suelo aparecía una gran roca cargando un ataúd negro con cadenas, el ataúd estaba agrietado con un resplandor morado saliendo de la grieta- ahí está, puedo sentir su poder agresivo

Y pensar que estuvo bajo nuestros pies todo este tiempo -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡Eso es! -Susanoo grito sorprendido- ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Esos malditos gusanos piensan atacar mi cuerpo!

Vamos a sellarlo de una vez -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos expulsaron energía y comenzaron a hacer trazos con sus manos, levantaron los dos primeros dedos de cada mano, luego juntaron sus manos doblando los dedos frente a los otros, los dos gritaron expulsando energía-

¡Sello del tiempo y el espacio! -Po e Izanamy gritaron extendiendo los brazos creando un gran círculo dorado con una tres estrellas girando formando una figura de nueve puntas, el círculo creció y se dividió en tres círculos hechos de oro-

¡Cadenas del tiempo! -Po grito y extendió su brazo liberando cadenas hechas de energía dorada rodeando el ataúd, Izanamy aplaudió un poco y giró sus manos friccionando sus planas-

¡Sello del tiempo! ¡Piérdete entre el tiempo y las dimensiones! -Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo bajo a un lado y luego de forma horizontal para volver a conectar con el punto inicial trazando un triángulo dorado- ¡Triángulo de oro! -Izanamy grito y lanzó la técnica creando un resplandor dorado, el triángulo aumento de tamaño dejando el ataúd atrapado dentro de una pirámide hecha de energía mientras las cadenas de Po entraron y lo sujetaron con fuerza-

Bien el sello está casi completo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ahora solo falta un ultimo...-Po estaba calmado pero un relámpago sonó en el campo mientras el cielo se oscureció- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde vino el relámpago? -Izanamy sintió la brisa más fuerte y vio como el mar estaba moviéndose con más fuerza, las olas aumentaban de tamaño mientras del cielo los relámpagos caían golpeando el suelo con fuerza, el viento azoto con más fuerza mientras se creaban tornados en el agua creando tifones que se levantaron-

¡Esto...es..! -Izanamy grito sorprendido y más aún cuando vieron como un relámpago hecho de energía morada golpeó el ataúd con fuerza creando un gran resplandor morado frente a ellos, el cielo se oscureció mientras el ataúd tuvo un gran resplandor morado, el poder que liberó destruyó el suelo de Po e Izanamy- ¡No puede ser el sello del tiempo!

¡El sello se ha roto! -Po grito sorprendido, la energía aumento de tamaño golpeando a ambos, los dos gritaron de dolor y terminaron siendo lanzados contra el suelo cayendo de espaldas- solo fue un rayo de energía...el despertar de una energía maligna y eso fue más que suficiente para...lanzarlos contra el suelo

Es como si...el cielo temblara ante la presencia de este poder maligno y agresivo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y adolorido mientras se ponía de pie, en medio del humo estaba alguien caminando hacia ellos bajando de la pila de rocas- Po mira eso...

Lo sé -dijo Po serio, en otro lado Byakun, Hinata, James y Boa estaban confundidos viendo el cielo oscurecido mientras los relámpagos eran atraídos al suelo cayendo con una extrema fuerza-

¿Qué pasó? La brecha desapareció y a cambio el cielo se ha oscurecido -dijo Boa asustada-

También hay una energía muy fuerte que cayó a la tierra -dijo Hinata preocupada- ¿que está pasando?

Son unos...estupidos...aaarhh -Blackheart solo trato de hablar y levantó el cuello- no saben lo que...han despertado...aaagh

¿Qué dices? ¿Tú sabes qué pasó? Responde -dijo Byakun serio-

Si...el dios...Susanoo...aaagh, ha bajado a la tierra -dijo Blackheart adolorido, los cuatro se asustaron viendo al frente notando un resplandor morado desde lo lejos- escúchenme...aa el dios Susanoo estuvo en el futuro recopilando energía...de todos a los que mataba para recuperar su propia fuerza...para eso mató a todo...ser vivo, planta...y vegetal y cubrió...al mundo en el océano...todo para tener su fuerza de nuevo...la razón por la que no pasó en el túnel de tiempo...fue que su poder...podía haber borrado..el flujo del tiempo y del espacio

Ya veo, no estaba loco, realmente su poder podía haber borrado el flujo del tiempo y del espacio si pasaba con su cuerpo perfecto -dijo Byakun serio- pero .por que llegó hasta ahora?

El...puede separar...su alma...su forma astral...de su cuerpo..y invertirlo en una ecensia, en otras palabras mandó su alma...y su energía pasó junto con ella...aaargh es el fin...se acabó, todos vamos...a morir -Blackheart solo soltó un último quejido y murió con los ojos abiertos-

Ya entiendo, no pudo pasar su cuerpo lleno de poner pero si su alma junto a su poder pasándolo poco a poco, por eso la estabilidad del ambiente se vio afectada -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Po e Izanamy necesitan de nuestra ayuda! ,todos vámonos ya! -Hinata grito asustada y todos asintieron, todos expulsaron energía y abrieron sus alas para irse, Po e Izanamy se levantaron y vieron como Susanoo estaba caminando frente a ellos, usaba su ropa y armadura mientras su cuerpo poco a poco recuperaba su energía, su aspecto joven y sus color normal-

Es el..dios...de las tormentas y de las batallas...es Susanoo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Finalmente bajo para pelear -dijo Po nervioso- _¿Que pasa? Mi cuerpo...no se mueve...y lo que es pero..siento un gran miedo...al verlo a los ojos...¿por que?_ -Susanoo camino un poco y levantó el brazo derecho creando una espada de doble filo, mango corto y hoja negra, levantó el brazo y luego lo bajo mostrando la espada- ¿una espada? -Susanoo abrió los ojos y liberó un resplandor morado de la hoja de la espada-

¡Po agáchate! -Izanamy grito y sujeto a Po empujándolo lejos, los dos cayeron alejados mientras la isla fue cortada a la mirad, Po se levantó y vio sorprendido como no solo la isla sino el mar se había abierto por un simple ataque de la espada-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Que fue eso? -dijo Po asustado-

El dios Susanoo...el dios violento de la batalla, el venció a Yamata no Orochi hace muchos siglos y de su interior encontró una espada muy poderosa, la espada Kusanagi, esa espada es la sombra de la espada Shibari Mangetsu -dijo Izanamy realmente asustado, los dos solo expulsaron energia y se quedaron en guardia- pensé que estabas en el futuro y solo tienes un alma

Así es, mi cuerpo en esta época estaba débil y con poca energía, mi alma estuvo vagando y en el futuro logré conseguir la energía necesaria para resurgir, al no por pasar cuerpo y alma debido a mi gran poder podría hacer que el tiempo y el espacio se desequilibraran y eso me mataría dejándome en un bucle temporal para siempre -dijo Susanoo serio- pero aquí pude pasar primero mi energía poco a poco, cuando mi energía creó la brecha solo fue cuestión de tiempo trasladar mi alma y energía y mi cuerpo regreso más joven y fuerte, ahora destruiré el pasado y en el futuro ya gané, ya no queda nada que puedan salvar, conmigo aquí podré terminar lo que finalmente empecé hace tantos siglos

Conque ya no podremos sellarlo totalmente -dijo Po calmado-

No queda de otra, tendremos que matarlo -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

¡¿Matarme?! -Susanoo grito expulsando energía morada que poco a poco se volvió roja brillante- hmmm mi poder ya está mejor, bien vamos terminemos con esto -lanzó un corte diagonal liberando energía, Izanamy y Po saltaron esquivando el ataque, Po grito y avanzó contra el, Po grito y lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo le sujeto el puño y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada pero Susanoo lanzó una corte de su espada con energía, Po e Izanamy solo desaparecieron, Izanamy cayó a cuatro patas y avanzó, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Susanoo levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe causando que las rocas fueran destruidas elevándose un poco, las rocas rodearon a ambos y se envolvieron en fuego, Po grito y cruzó sus brazos liberando las rocas en forma de lluvia, Izanamy solo se alejó pero Susanoo levantó los brazos y giró la muñeca liberando energía y deshizo las rocas, Po e Izanamy solo vieron como Susanoo siguió expulsando energía y giró la muñeca liberando algunos cortes en forma diagonal, giró y bajo la espada creando diez flechas de energía carmesí, las flechas avanzaron mientras Po e Izanamy gritaron sorprendidos, los dos saltaron a los lados esquivando los ataques, Po abrió sus alas y saltó volando esquivando algunas flechas las cuales cayeron una gran explosión y una línea de fuego con cada explosión, Izanamy estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía; esquivó algunos ataques y saltó en medio del fuego, Po e Izanamy extendieron los brazos y liberaron energía, Susanoo solo giró la espada de forma diagonal liberando energía que se dividió en cinco líneas de energía, Izanamy y Po gritaron expulsando energía, las líneas ardieron cubriendo todo en llamas, Susanoo los buscó con la mirada pero Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando una gran esfera de energía tomando forma de una esfera anaranjada hecha con fuego, Susanoo solo levantó su mano izquierdo bloqueando el ataque deshaciéndolo en pedazos-

-Po expulsó energía y extendió los brazos creando un anillo dorado, el anillo rodeó a Susana y luego Po lanzó dos golpes más creando dos anillos más rodeando a Susanoo y tocó el suelo creando un simbolo del ying y del yang, Susanoo solo se vio cubierto por la energía encerrado en una gran esfera dorada, Susanoo solo grito y deshizo el ataque con su energía, Po fue empujado, Izanamy grito y se acercó a Po, Susanoo apretó la mano creando una esfera carmesí y aumento de tamaño tomando una gran forma, Susanoo solo sonrió mientras Izanamy y Po gritaron expulsando energía-

¡Con el poder celestial! -Po grito expulsando energía formando dos esferas de energía dorada clara, extendió los brazos y luego las junto frente a su pecho formando una gran esfera de dorada clara- ¡Resplandor de...!

¡Kami Hame! -Izanamy grito retrayendo sus brazos creando una gran esfera de energía azul más clara con ligeros tonos dorados- ¡HAAAAAAA!

¡FINAL! -Po grito, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos, ambos liberaron la energía, ambos ataques avanzaron y se mezclaron formando una gran ataque azul con rastros y anillos dorados, Susanoo solo lanzó el ataque creando un ataque negro y rojizo, los ataques chocaron creando una colisión, el suelo tembló mientras la isla comenzaba a destruirse, las rocas se levantaban mientras se destruían formando solo polvo, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras el ataque de Susanoo estaba aumentando de tamaño haciendo girar el aire y el campo, el campo estaba girando atrayendo las rocas y el océano, el cielo se oscureció mientras el ataque comenzó a aumentar y explotó cubriendo toda la isla con fuerza, las nubes de gas eran rojas mientras se formaba una gran esfera destruyendo la isla entera, Susanoo quedó en el aire abriendo seis alas negras de brazo plateado, Po e Izanamy llegaron al aire frente a Susanoo-

Nada mal para ustedes -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- pero los humanos aún no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarme, vamos terminemos esta batalla en el aire, bueno hay una isla más por allá vamos a ver si pueden soportar mas esta batalla -Po e Izanamy estaban un poco cansados sudando- vamos a probar esta pelea cuerpo a cuerpo -Susanoo solo siguió volando envuelto en energía, Po e Izanamy lo siguieron, estaban volando rápido cuando llegaron solo bajaron con cuidado y quedaron en guardia-

¿Como sigues en energía? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aún estoy bien pero lo que me preocupa es como vamos a librar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo -dijo Po preocupado-

Ni modo usaremos armas -dijo Izanamy serio, extendió su brazo derecho abriendo su mano, cuando la abrió liberó energía creando una espada de mango rojo con guardia redonda y dorada con el dibujo de un sol en relieve-

Sabes bien que no me manejo bien con las armas -dijo Po calmado, junto sus manos y creó su báculo solo que un poco más grueso con mango negro con anillos dorados-

Vengan -dijo Susanoo serio, Izanamy y Po avanzaron corriendo, Po giró su báculo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero asustando levantó la espada desviando el golpe y giró pateando a Po en las costillas, Izanamy avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con la espada pero Susanoo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Susanoo sujeto a Izanamy de la cara y lo lanzó contra una roca, Po grito y saltó lanzando un golpe directo, Susanoo saltó esquivando el ataque dejando que Po se estrellara en el suel, Susanoo y Po avanzaron chocando sus armas con fuerzas causando una onda de sonido, el suelo tembló mientras se hundían un poco, se alejaron pero Susanoo lanzó un corte horizontal pero Po levantó su báculo formando un escudo deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy grito lanzando un corte vertical, Susanoo solo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, Susanoo se alejó y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una espada de rayo azul, Po e Izanamy gritaron y avanzaron chocando sus armas con las espadas de Susanoo causando una onda de sonido; los tres expulsaron energía atrayendo un rayo destruyendo parte de las rocas, los tres se alejaron pero Po avanzó corriendo, extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía desde la punta del bastón, Susanoo sujeto la punta del bastón y liberó energía bloqueando el ataque, sujeto y jaló a Po para patearlo en el pecho empujándolo contra el suelo, Susanoo avanzó y saltó lanzando un golpe directo con su espada, Izanamy avanzó y pasó desviando el golpe golpeando la hoja con la hoja de su espada, forcejeo un poco y Susanoo y el levantaron las espadas, Susanoo e Izanamy saltaron a otro extremo y se fueron corriendo-

Izanamy y Susanoo avanzaron chocando sus espadas, Susanoo lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy se lavó de un salto y lanzó un corte diagonal, Susanoo levantó su espada bloqueando el golpe, forcejearon un poco e Izanamy saltó lanzando un rodillazo pero Susanoo levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Izanamy retrocedio un poco y Susanoo lanzó un corte diagonal tras veces, Izanamy levantó su espada bloqueando los golpes, retrocedió un poco más y Susanoo lanzó dos golpes con la punta de su espada, Izanamy levantó la espada y lo empujó un poco, Susanoo avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Izanamy levanto su espada bloqueando el golpe llevándose un golpe y cayó al suelo, Susanoo avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy solo gruñó y algo detuvo el golpe, Susanoo sonrió y tenía la espada de Izanamy sujetada con su mano izquierda evitando el filo de la mano, Izanamy lo había bloqueado pero la espada le había apuñalado el brazo izquierdo pasando al otro lado, Izanamy estaba gruñendo tratando de empujarlo pero Po extendió los brazos liberando energía, Susanoo solo se alejó esquivando el estanque, Izanamy se levantó sujetando su brazo pero liberó fuego quemando la herida para cerrarla-

Los dos guardaron sus armas y se pusieron en postura de combate, el aire comenzó a enfriarse un poco y Susanoo vio como dos pilares de hielo salieron del suelo, Susanoo saltó esquivando el ataque, giró y cortó el hielo, James y Boa avanzaron hacia el James lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo le sujeto la mano con su palma y le dio una cabezazo en la cara alejándolo un poco y lo pateó en el pecho lanzándolo contra el hielo, James solo grito y giró cayendo a cuatro patas pero aplaudió y golpeó el suelo creando ramas de árbol que avanzaron y rodearon a Susanoo, Boa avanzó entre las ramas y avanzó tratando de golpear a Susanoo pero él giró y le dio un golpe a Boa en la cabeza, liberó una descarga provocando que Boa gritara de dolor pero Boa liberó energía y congeló la descarga, se alejó de un salto mientras Susanoo veía una gran cantidad de fuego, Hinata grito y extendió los brazos liberando una gran corriente de fuego, Susanoo solo se quedó de pie y le dio un golpe al ataque, el ataque se deshizo y Susanoo avanzó pero notó como un rayo fue atraído hacia él, guardó la espada y extendió los brazos sujetando el puño de Byakun-

¡Eres un ingenuo si quieres atacarme con un rayo! -dijo Susanoo serio viendo a Byakun- ¡Yo soy el dios de la tormenta! -Susanoo liberó una gran descarga carmesí y Byakun solo grito siendo empujado por el ataque, Byakun grito de dolor y giró abriendo sus alas, cayó al suelo junto a los demás sintiendo descargas sobre el-

Es asombroso -dijo Byakun sorprendido- lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas y él pudo devolverme el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo

Te dijo que es el dios del rayo y de las tormentas, tu elemento desciende del suyo -uno Boa calmada-

Y también es el dios de las batallas, sabe cómo defenderse y contrarrestar los ataques -dijo Po serio- tendremos que hacer cosas diferentes, algo que no se espere

Vamos a tenderle una trampa, pero tengan cuidado -dijo Hinata calmada- mi amor, Izanamy usa la lanza celestial

Bien pensado -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero para invocarla necesito algo de tiempo, peleen con cuidado

¡Listos chicos! -Po grito serio y los demás asintieron-

¡OAAAAAAARGHHH! -Po, Byakun, Hinata, James y Boa gritaron expulsando energía y avanzaron, Hinata avanzó primero y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Susanoo levantó su mano evitando el golpe mientras sujetaba el puño de Hinata, Hinata gruñó y lanzó una patada pero Susanoo levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada, Byakun rugió y cayó junto a Po lanzando un golpe liberando energía, Susanoo grito liberando energía creando una burbuja en su cuerpo, bloqueó los ataques evitando el contacto, Po, Byakun y Hinata cayeron al suelo pero desaparecieron y Susanoo vio como James y Boa gritaron liberando hielo, Susanoo solo grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga, los ataques chocaron creando una colisión y luego se evaporaron pero Po grito y lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Po lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo bloqueó el golpe con su codo derecho y lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Po lo esquivó, los dos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando varios golpes más rápidos, Susanoo y Po estaban intercambiando varios golpes, Susanoo y Po se alejaron un poco saltando, se escucharon un par de impactos y Susanoo se alejó pero Byakun grito y giró lanzando una patada de talón liberando una descarga, el impacto sonó con fuerza y Susanoo fue empujado arrastrando sus manos y pies en el suelo, Byakun grito y chocó con Susanoo causando una onda de sonido y energía eléctrica, los dos estaban intercambiando golpes y patadas, Byakun y Susanoo chocaron sus puños, siguieron peleando y Byakun saltó y extendió los brazos liberando descargas azules pero Susanoo extendió los brazos atrayendo las descargas, levantó los brazos y luego los brazos liberando la descarga en un ataque concentrado, Po apareció junto a Byakun y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un escudo de energía, el ataque chocó causando una fuerte explosión mientras ambos guardianes se trasladaban a otro extremo-

Hinata y James avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe creando un tornado de fuego detrás de susanoo, Susanoo giró y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando la energía y cortó el ataúd pero James y Hinata llegaron chocando con Susanoo, Boa se trasladó por debajo del suelo y apareció detrás de Susanoo lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Susanoo levantó la cola bloqueando el golpe, Susanoo extendió los brazos y los tres cayeron al suelo, James y Boa golpearon el suelo liberando rocas y Susanoo fue volando junto a las rocas, Hinata saltó de una roca a otra expulsando fuego del cuerpo, avanzó más rápido y golpeó a Susanoo liberando fuego, Susanoo solo expulsó energía y le dio un golpe a Hinata en la cara, le dio un golpe en el estómago y levantó los brazos golpeando a Hinata en la espalda lanzándola contra el suelo estrellándola con fuerza, Susanoo solo avanzó rápido pero vio un resplandor dorado y se alejó viendo que Izanamy usaba la lanza celestial en sus manos-

La lanza celestial -dijo Susanoo poco sorprendido- mi padre los preparo demasiado bien para matarme

Bien Susanoo vamos a terminar con esto rápido -dijo Izanamy serio, todos se levantaron pero Izanamy le dio la lanza a Hinata- cúbrenos, nosotros iremos al frente

Aaargh yo también ayudaré desde el frente -dijo James calmado mientras Boa se quedó junto a Hinata-

Te apoyare desde aquí -dijo Boa sonriendo- vamos a brindarle apoyo

Usaremos nuestros poderes para cambiarlo todo -dijo Po serio, todos gritaron expulsando energía y sus ojos brillaron en un tono blanco plateado, todos avanzaron corriendo, Susanoo también avanzó expulsando energía, los cinco chocaron expulsando energía y liberaron una onda de energía y sonido, los guardianes cayeron derrapando en el suelo, Byakun y James gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando energía, el ataque avanzó rápido pero Susanoo grito y le dio un golpe al ataque deshaciéndolo en cenizas, Po e Izanamy avanzó y le dieron un golpe a Susanoo en el pecho, el golpe lo empujó un poco pero él lanzó un golpe y Po quedó frente al los extendiendo los brazos creando un escudo de energía, los ataques chocaron creando una explosión afectando a ambos lados, James grito y extendió los brazos liberando energía roja, Susanoo solo se preparó pero Po, Izanamy y Byakun avanzaron corriendo, Susanoo le dio un golpe a los ataques deshaciéndolos con sus golpes, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo levantó los brazos y se agachó esquivando una patada de Byakun, Byakun aterrizó y lanzó una patada pero Susanoo levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada pero Po se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Susanoo se sorprendió pero comenzaron a intercambiar golpes entre ellos, Po lanzó dos golpes pero Susanoo esquivó el ataque y le dio un golpe al mentón, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Susanoo en las costillas, Susanoo le dio un golpe con el codo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo pero Byakun avanzó y le dio un golpe en la espalda empujándolo, siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes, Po e Izanamy lanzaron un golpe y Susanoo levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe de ambos pero lo empujaron, Byakun y James corrieron pero James saltó y golpeó el suelo liberando algunas rocas, Susanoo saltó y cayó sobre una roca, James e Izanamy saltaron expulsando energía, James grito y lanzó un golpe liberando un tornado amarillo, Izanamy levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera naranja de energía y fuego, Izanamy lanzó el ataque pero Susanoo grito y levantó sus brazos liberando energía creando una esfera de energía causando una explosión, Po y Byakun llegaron a los lados de Susanoo y lanzaron un golpe pero Susanoo levantó los brazos bloqueando los ataques-

Susanoo grito expulsando energía empujando a los cuatro, Izanamy grito expulsando energía y lanzó un golpe directo pero Susanoo levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Susanoo lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Izanamy lanzó un golpe con el codo pero Susanoo levantó la mano deteniendo el golpe, los dos chocaron sus brazos creando una onda de sonido, siguieron peleando con fuerza intercambiando sus golpes y latas, Susanoo se alejó rápido y apareció en otro extremo, lanzó un golpe liberando energía y golpeó a Izanamy en el pecho estrellandolo contra una roca, Po apareció detrás de Susanoo y levantó los brazos para lanzar un golpe liberando energía, Susanoo solo grito y se escuchó un fuerte impacto destruyendo la roca, los dos expulsaron energía saltando de una roca a otra chocando, volvieron a saltar chocando en otra roca causando otra onda de sonido, Susanoo y Po chocaron sus puños liberando energía pero Susanoo le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra una roca estrellándolo con fuerza, Byakun y James llegaron con Susanoo y le dio un golpe en los hombros, Susanoo le dio un golpe a James en el estómago y luego le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, Byakun le dio un golpe al mentón y giró lanzando una patada pero Susanoo retrocedió un poco y le dio un golpe a Byakun en la cara, estaban intercambiando algunos golpes rápidos pero desaparecieron escuchándose varios impactos en el campo, se vieron dos descargas chocando entre ellas generando un campo electromagnético, Susanoo le dio un golpe al estómago con fuerza y le dio una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy saltó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía en varias esferas, Susanoo se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque y expulsó energía, Po avanzó y chocó con Susanoo, los dos estaban cayendo pero Susanoo enterró sus pies en la roca, estaba cayendo pero Po lo siguió y Susanoo le dio un golpe en el pecho liberando algo de viento y una grieta apareció en la armadura, Po giró y cayó sobre una roca, Po extendió los brazos liberando energía y este ataque estaba por chocar con Susanoo pero Susanoo levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo detuvo, Izanamy estaba por encima de Susanoo y grito extendiendo los brazos liberando energía azul golpeando a Susanoo, James y Byakun extendieron los brazos liberando energía, los cuatro ataques chocaron con Susanoo causando una explosión pero Susanoo solo salió del humo y extendió los brazos liberando energía golpeando a los cuatro machos causando que gritaran de dolor, los cuatro fueron lanzados a otro extremo mientras sus trajes tenían rasgaduras y grietas, Hinata y Boa gritaron avanzando hacia el, Hinata extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego, Boa grito y enrolló su cola atrayendo dos rocas hacia Susanoo golpeándolo y el ataque de fuego lo golpeó causando que la roca se quemara, Po, James, Izanamy y Byakun solo expulsaron energía sujetando a Susanoo en una esfera de energía dorada-

Sucios mortales ya me tienen arto -dijo Susanoo molesto y expulsó energía, rompió el ataque de energía de parte de los cuatro empujándolos un poco, Susanoo vio a los lados y solo vio a los machos y se sorprendió- ¡Las hembras!

¡Arriba! -Hinata grito, junto con Boa lanzando un corte diagonal con la lanza, Susanoo solo se quedó sorprendido y el ataque le dio un corte liberando energía, Hinata sonrió pero notó como la lanza le había cortado en la mejilla pero una ligera cortada- ¡¿Que?! -Susanoo grito y extendió sus brazos liberando energía golpeando a ambas hembras lanzándolas contra el suelo mientras en su armadura aparecían grietas y faltaban algunos fragmentos- carajo...

Pensé que lo matarías con eso -dijo Boa cansada-

Se atrevieron a cortar mi cuerpo e hirieron mi orgullo al atacarme constantemente, y no solo eso, cada uno de ustedes me dio un golpe al cuerpo probando ligeras heridas, eso yo no se los perdonare, preparence para su castigo supremo -Susanoo levantó sus brazos y luego los bajo tocando sus palmas frente a su pecho- ¡Castigo supremo del Cielo! -los relámpagos sonaron con fuerza y comenzaron a caer cayendo en forma de dragones, fueron un total de seis dragones y cayeron encima de todos provocando una gran explosión cubriendo todo el campo con el relámpago azul, toda la isla comenzó a fragmentarse y a destruirse mientras la estática estaba rodeando la isla mientras más alejado Lu, Himiko, Isao y Kajo estaban sorprendidos viendo la explosión-

¡Ahí viene! -Isao grito sorprendido, todos cayeron al suelo para protegerse del impacto, estaban sorprendidos y asustados, los fragmentos y escombros del lugar estaban alejándose siendo empujados por las ondas de aire, estaban sorprendido mientras se ponían de pie- esta batalla es espantosa, pero ninguno de los seis está avanzando, Susanoo está ganando esta pelea

Cálmate, aún no es momento -dijo Himiko calmada- debemos tener fe

Aaah...amigos -Kajo estaba nerviosa viendo sus manos- algo me pasa -todas la vieron y notaron viendo como desaparecía poco a poco-

Es el tiempo, la línea de nuestro tiempo al igual que su continuidad están cambiando drásticamente -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ellos están haciendo el cambio ahora

Recemos para que ganen -dijo Lu asustada, en la isla, Susanoo estaba bajando con cuidado viejo un gran cráter donde se podía ver tierra quemada, ligeras descargas azules en el campo, en la tierra se podían ver a los guardianes heridos y acostados en el suelo, sus armaduras y alas estaban dañadas por el ataque, sus cuerpos tenían heridas, Po salió de las rocas cansado viendo al frente derramando sangre de su cabeza pasando por su frente y nariz, estaba temblando un poco para ponerse de pie, solo se puso de pie y vio a sus compañeros por un momento-

Eso fue la muestra de mi poder divino, ustedes no pueden compararse con eso -dijo Susanoo molesto- ahora ríndanse -Po solo gruñó y vio la lanza celestial clavada en el suelo, se acercó con cuidado y la tomó, en sus manos-

Dios de la creación...aaargh por favor préstame tu poder aunque sea una última vez -dijo Po cansado, la lanza brillo liberando energía blanca, las heridas de Po se curaron lentamente mientras Susanoo se acercaba corriendo, el suelo tembló y se creó una pared de roca frenando a Susanoo, Po desapareció y Susanoo vio que el lugar estaba vacío, Po, Byakun, James, Hinata, Boa e Izanamy estaban sentados en el suelo sudando y respirando agitados mientras el suelo se manchaba un poco con su sangre-

¿Qué hacemos? Este monstruo puede adivinar nuestros ataques, nos ataca con perdición incluso puede guiar los elementos naturales a nosotros -dijo Byakun molesto-

Estamos en una clara desventaja -dijo Boa molesta pero Izanamy se quedó viendo a la lanza celestial-

Debí haberlo apuñalado cuando tuve la oportunidad -dijo Hinata molesta-

No es culpa tuya, nosotros aprendimos del Migatte no Gokui pero el nació con el, el ha tenido millones de años de práctica -dijo Izanamy serio- pero creó tener una idea

¿Que tienes en mente? -dijo Po calmado-

Yo seré el sebo ustedes concentren su energía en la lanza celestial -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué cosa? No, no te dejaré hacerlo -dijo Hinata molesta-

No hay otra opción Hinata, yo puedo pelear con el, aún tengo una técnica que puedo usar a mi favor, pero las condiciones de que salga con vida son...muy pocas -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No, no iras tú solo yo te ayudaré -dijo Hinata sería-

Gracias pero recuerda que ustedes son los únicos que pueden vencerlo, no esta en mi destino hacerlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- nosotros lo decidimos, nosotros lo sabíamos, pelearíamos hasta que nuestras vidas se extinguieran

¡Pero no puedes dar tu vida! ¡No ahora que nuestra familia está comenzando! -Hinata grito llorando un poco pero Izanamy la sujeto de sus manos-

Hinata te amo mucho, te amo demasiado pero tengo que proteger el futuro, el tiempo y el espacio, a nuestros hijos ya todos nuestros amigos, ya que mi deber es proteger lo que les dará ese futuro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dio un beso a Hinata ella le regresó el beso- amigos fue un honor pelear con ustedes

¿Que? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Adiós...a todos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy abrió sus alas y se alejó de un salto-

¡Izanamy no lo hagas! -Hinata grito asustada y Po trató de ir corriendo pero Byakun lo sujeto-

No espera, el tiene razón, debemos derrotar a Susanoo pero para eso necesitamos el poder de la lanza celestial -dijo Byakun serio- Po la lanza reaccionó a tu poder

Todos nosotros te daremos nuestros poderes solo tendrás una oportunidad de atacarlo, todos confiamos en ti -dijo James serio, Po vio a todos y asintieron, los cinco se reunieron rodeando la lanza en los brazos de Po, Izanamy se coloco frente a Susanoo y quedó en guardia-

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes tú solo a morir? -dijo Susanoo sonriendo-

Me tienes impresionado, tu habilidad, tu fuerza y control de técnicas son algo admirable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero aún así tu no eres un dios para mi, lo que has hecho son ofensas hacia tu padre, el mundo y la humanidad misma por eso jamás te perdonaré

Lo que dices son ridiculeces, esas estupideces de los sentimientos son solo palabrerías -dijo Susanoo calmado- aunque digas que darás todo para derrotarme, aunque lo des todo jamás podrás vencerme, solo perderás tu energía y la vida

Yo estoy listo para morir, aquí y ahora -dijo Izanamy serio- esto lo hago por mis hijos, mi familia y mi esposa

Entonces muestra tu verdadera fuerza -dijo Susanoo sonriendo- veamos cuando dura la instantánea vida de ustedes los humanos

Bien te lo mostraré -dijo Izanamy serio, apretó los puños volviendo su energía blanca ligeramente- _Espero que este resulte...pero las posibilidades de que mi cuerpo lo soporte por más de treinta segundos es muy poca, espero que para ese tiempo Po y los demás hagan un cambio, odio decir esto pero te lo dejo en tus manos Po_ -Izanamy apretó los puños y abrió sus piernas doblándolas un poco- Kaioken...¡HAAAAAAAAARH! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía de su cuerpo, la energía se volvió blanca con tonalidades rojas y descargas doradas en el cuerpo, el suelo tembló y la arena y piedras se movieron- ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! -Izanamy estaba gritando expulsando energía mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño un poco marcando sus venas en los músculos, sus ojos brillaban de una tonalidad blanca mientras las descargas aumentaban volviendo la energía carmesí y blanca-

Su energía está aumentando rápida mente, es diez veces mayor...no veinte veces más -dijo Susanoo sorprendido viendo la energía de Izanamy- treinta veces...cuarenta...

¡GRRRRRR...! -Izanamy se agachó un poco aumentando la energía- ¡CIEN VECES! -Izanamy grito expulsando la energía, estreso su cuerpo y retrajo sus puños, los rayos y relámpagos fueron atraídos a su cuerpo y su energía explotó creando un gran tornado en el campo, las rocas fueron empujadas creando un torbellino mientras la isla comenzaba a derrumbarse y abrirse con fuerza provocando que la marea subiera y las olas aumentaran de tamaño-

¡¿Que...que está pasando?! ¡Esta energía impresionante le pertenece a Izanamy! -Po grito asustado viendo las grietas en el suelo-

¡No pierdas la concentración Po! ¡Vamos date prisa -dijo Hinata llorando extendiendo los brazos mientras todos expulsaban energía- _Adiós...mi amor_

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHH! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo-

¡¿El tenía toda esa energía escondida en su cuerpo?! ¡Es algo impresionante! -Susanoo grito sorprendido-

¡MODO CELESTIAL...COMBINADO CON EL KAIOKEN AUMENTADO CIEN VECES! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía, Susanoo se puso en guardia e Izanamy solo avanzó con rapidez- ¡HAAAAAAAAHHH! -Izanamy grito y golpeó a Susanoo casi enterrando su puño en su cuerpo, Susanoo se sorprendió un poco e Izanamy lo pateo con fuerza en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo, Susanoo giró y cayó a cuatro patas, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, lo levantó con fuerza haciendo que gritara de dolor, Susanoo solo se giró y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara, Izanamy giró y expulsó energía, avanzó contra Susanoo de nuevo y chocaron sus puños expulsando energía, estaban intercambiando golpes rápidos, Izanamy se agachó y le dio un golpe al estómago provocando una onda de sonido, Susanoo grito y le dio un golpe a Izanamy haciendo que escupiera sangre y levantó los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical no ambos puños pero Izanamy desapareció, se sujeto de una roca y se impulsó con fuerza hacia Susanoo, le dio un golpe en la espalda y levantó los brazos golpeándolo de nuevo con fuerza en la espalda lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, Susanoo se estrelló con fuerza haciendo un agujero de gran tamaño pero Izanamy parecía muy agitado derramando sangre de su nariz, boca y mano derecha-

Haaaf...haaaf...maldicion no puedo...-dijo Izanamy cansado-

¡HAAAAAAAAAARHHH! -Susanoo grito expulsando energía y se levantó viendo a Izanamy- Maldito ¿como te atreves a lastimar a un dios? ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonaré!

¡HAAAAAAAARHH! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía para estabilizarla en su cuerpo y su cuerpo obtuvo un brillo rojizo-

Vamos a ver qué pasa, ¿me matan o tú pierdes la vida con esa técnica? Vamos -dijo Susanoo sonriendo-

Izanamy y Susanoo avanzaron hacia el otro expulsando energía, chocaron creando una onda de sonido, Izanamy y Susanoo estaban peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos, los golpes e impactos se escuchaban en todo el campo, Izanamy levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando un golpe y giró lanzando un golpe directo pero Susanoo levantó su brazo izquierdo sujetando el golpe con su mano y lanzó un rodillazo pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, los dos seguían peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos, Izanamy se alejó volando y se impulsó con su energía, le dio a Susanoo un golpe en el pecho, Susanoo se enojo y lo golpeó en el estómago, los dos desaparecieron y chocaron sus puños, volvieron a trasladarse y se dieron un golpe mutuo liberando energía, la energía explotó empujándolos a ambos contra unas rocas, Susanoo expulsó energía y avanzó con fuerza hacia Izanamy, Izanamy escupió sangre pero mantuvo su postura y avanzó, Izanamy grito y disparó una esfera naranja de energía, Susanoo grito y sujeto el ataque con sus manos, lo apretó y los deshizo pero Izanamy llegó y lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo se cruzó de brazos bloqueándolo causando una onda de sonido que hizo hundirlo más en el suelo, Susanoo le dio un golpe a Izanamy en las costillas y lo sujeto del rostro para estrellarlo con fuerza y liberó energía lanzándolo con fuerza entre rocas, Izanamy grito y expulsó energía deshaciendo la técnica y energía que lo rodeaba, los dos chocaron sus puños peleando, Susanoo le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara pero Izanamy se lo regresó con fuerza, los dos comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes rápidos y cada golpe se escuchaba con más fuerza haciendo que la isla temblara, chocaron sus puños, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Susanoo lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, Susanoo le dio una patada a Izanamy en las costillas pero Izanamy grito de dolor al sentir como una d e sus costillas se rompía, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el mentón y le dio un golpe al estómago pero el golpe hizo que los huesos de su brazo izquierdo se fracturaran-

¡HAAAAAAARRRRGHH! -Izanamy grito de dolor y se sujeto el brazo-

¡Estupido! -Susanoo grito sonriendo y levantó los brazos creando una esfera roja de energía, los bajo y la energía golpeó a Izanamy lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo-

¡HAAAAAAAHHH! ¡No voy a permitir que esto caiga en la tierra! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía y terminó deshaciendolo frente a él, el ataque explotó y Susanoo sonrió viendo como la armadura de Izanamy se destrozaba en el hombro izquierdo y parte del pecho dejándolo más desprotegido- ¡A ver qué te parece esto Dios de la Guerra! -Izanamy grito y avanzó concentrando energía en su puño derecho, la energía se volvió dorada con descargas, avanzó rápido y Susanoo se sorprendido- ¡Golpe del dragón celestial! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe liberando la energía tornándose blanca mostrando un dragón blanco hecho de energía, el golpe solo llegó liberando energía pero Susanoo sonrió y sujeto el ataque con ambas manos, forcejeo un poco mientras era empujado con fuerza, Susanoo solo retrocedió un poco por la fuerza mientras Izanamy gritaba expulsando energía, Izanamy pasó la energía y terminó golpeándolo con fuerza en el pecho liberando la energía, la energía explotó afectando a ambos, Izanamy terminó cayendo al suelo temblando y perdiendo el resplandor carmesí, su brazo izquierdo tenía múltiples fracturas mientras él parecía perder la vista de su ojo izquierdo y termina múltiples quemaduras en el cuerpo, el humo pasó y Susanoo salió del humo con pocos rasguños-

Jajaja maravilloso, eso sí fue digno de llamarse técnica -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, Izanamy se sorprendido mientras Susanoo solo levantó su brazo izquierdo- ahora te matare como respeto hacia lo que hiciste y como te desarrollaste en esta pelea

¡No te dejare! -Po grito avanzando y le dio un golpe en él estomago a Susanoo, Susanoo se sorprendió pero notó algo en el cuerpo de Po, Po estaba cubierto por una energía plateada brillante con leves rastros dorados, el golpe de Po arrastró a Susanoo un poco por el campo, los dos chocaron sus puños pero Susanoo notó como no hubo ninguna reacción, solo se alejaron viéndose de forma directa-

¿Que es esto? ¿Que es esa aura? -dijo Susanoo serio pero Po estaba tranquilo expulsando energía, grito y expulsó energía de nuevo-

Esta es la energía de la lanza celestial y el poder de los cuatro Guardianes juntos -dijo Po serio, solo avanzó y Susanoo levantó sus brazos, Po le dio un golpe a Susanoo y Susanoo le regresó el golpe al estómago, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos, Susanoo le dio un golpe a Po en la cara, Po se quejó y le dio una patada al pecho a Susanoo, los dos siguieron peleando, Po lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo lo esquivó y saltó abriendo su alas, bajo y le dio una patada a Po en la cara, Po se quejó y saltó sujetando a Susanoo del cuerpo, lo levantó y luego giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Susanoo giró y avanzó contra Po, los dos chocaron sus puños liberando energía, la onda de sonido hizo temblar el campo, Po y Susanoo siguieron peleando pero Po le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el pecho liberando energía y lo empujó alejándolo un poco de la isla, Susanoo avanzó y chocó con Po causando una onda de sonido que hizo que el mar creara olas más grandes por el impacto, Po expulsó energía y golpeó a Susanoo en el pecho, Susanoo le dio un golpe al mentón y los dos siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos, los golpes de ambos sonaban con fuerza creando ondas de sonido con cada impacto, Po y Susanoo avanzaron mientras peleaban, Po inclinó su cuerpo esquivando un golpe y lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo lo esquivó moviéndolo la cabeza, siguieron peleando con fuerza pero Po levantó su rodilla derecha y golpeó a Susanoo alejándolo un poco, lo siguió y le dio un golpe en el pecho alejándolo más, Susanoo terminó en una isla y expulsó energía, avanzó contra Po y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo liberando energía y después le dio un golpe en la cara lanzando a Po a otro lado dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Susanoo avanzó pero Po extendió los brazos liberando una descarga de energía dorada, Susanoo solo lanzó un golpe liberando energía creando una esfera de energía, los ataques chocaron creando una colisión provocando temblores y que el oleaje subiera más, las rocas e islas comenzaron a fragmentarse mientras los lugares más cercanos temblaban con fuerza-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recuerden que pueden ver los Modo Celestiales y diferentes dibujos en mi página de devianart, como rizeneowolf**_

Esto está mal...si continúan a este ritmo...la nación entera no tardará en destruirse -dijo James sorprendido, las técnicas explotaron afectando el campo, Po y Susanoo siguieron peleando mientras intercambiaban golpes, Susanoo lanzó un golpe pero Po desapareció, Po apareció a su izquierda y le dio una patada en la cara, lo empujó y lo siguió pero Susanoo desapareció, Susanoo apareció a su izquierda y le dio un golpe a Po en el cuerpo, Po se quejó y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en la cara, lo empujó y lo siguió pero Susanoo voló y desapareció, Po se detuvo y Susanoo lo pateó en el estómago, lo empujó con fuerza y lo lanzó contra una isla, Po giró y cayó a cuatro patas, Susanoo lo siguió y se estrechó con él causando que la isla se fragmentara en un solo impacto, Po y Susanoo estaban peleando con más fuerza e intensidad intercambiando sus golpes, Po le dio un golpe a Susanoo en la cara y Susanoo le dio un golpe al mentón, Po lanzó un golpe pero Susanoo le sujeto el puño y le dio un golpe en el pecho y liberó energía, Po fue empujado pero levantó su brazo izquierdo concentrando energía, abrió la palma y junto sus deseo simulando una espada, bajo el brazo liberando la energía formando una onda cortante, el ataque avanzó y cortó a Susanoo en el hombro izquierdo, Susanoo se sorprendió pero avanzó y le dio un golpe a Po liberando energía empujando a Po, Po solo grito y avanzó contra Susanoo, le dio un golpe empujándolo y Susanoo se elevó, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Po en el pecho liberando energía, los dos siguieron peleando pero Po le dio un golpe en la cara liberando energía, Susanoo le dio una patada en las costillas liberando energía causando que algunas islas fueras destruidas-

Increíble...la lanza celestial liberó su verdadero potencial en Modo Celestial pero solo es por unos cuantos segundos -dijo Byakun molesto, Po y Susanoo avanzaron liberando energía, chocaron sus puños creando una gran onda de sonido y energía causando que se creara un tifón en el agua, Po y asustado no siguieron peleando creando un fuerte tornado en el agua levantando el agua y moviendo el viento a una gran velocidad, los dos cayeron expulsando energía y avanzaron chocando sus manos entrelazando los dedos, estaban forcejeando mientras liberaban energía hundiéndose en el suelo, Po terminó siendo lanzando al aire por un golpe y Susanoo solo le dio un golpe en la cara, lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza en el cuerpo, lo liberó y siguió golpeándolo mientras el ojo izquierdo Po estaba poniéndose algo rojo, su nariz se rompió un poco y sus labios se cortaron mientras escupía sangre y su armadura parecía romperse un poco, Po terminó siendo lanzado a otro extremo de una isla-

¡Hinata Po ya alcanzó el límite! ¡¿Ya terminaste?! -Boa grito asustada e Izanamy se puso de pie y expulsó energía plateada del cuerpo revelando sus ojos grises y brillantes con el pelo gris en la cabeza y cola-

Esta listo, ahora todos denme sus alas -dijo Hinata sería, Byakun, James y Boa extendieron sus brazos y cola liberando energía, la energía se volvió multicolor, sus marcas brillaron en un tono rojizo mientras sus alas brillaron de multicolor y crecieron un poco más, Byakun, James y Boa estaban cansados usando el Modo Celestial aún- con esto será suficiente

Entre los tres acabaremos con esta pelea -dijo Izanamy serio, en otro lado Po mantenía la pelea con Susanoo pero Susanoo le dio una patada en el pecho y lo alejó, Izanamy apareció y atrapó a Po-

Te tardaste mucho -dijo Po cansado-

Lo lamento pero romperse el brazo y repartir energía de la lanza celestial no es prácticamente fácil -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata grito y cayó frente a ellos liberando energía, golpeó el suelo y del suelo aparecieron varias rocas avanzando hacia Susanoo y lo golpearon con fuerza, Susanoo solo grito y deshizo las rocas pero notó como su armadura sufrió una grieta, Hinata avanzó y le dio un olor en el pecho, Susanoo lanzó un golpe pero Hinata abrió sus alas y giró esquivando el golpe, avanzó y giró pateando a Susanoo en el cuerpo, Izanamy y Po avanzaron corriendo, lanzaron un golpe cada uno pero Susanoo giró y extendió sus brazos sujetando los puños de ambos, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara liberando algo de fuego, el fuego cubrió el campo y los tres fueron alejados mientras Po abrió sus ojos mostrando una iris verde clara brillante-

Sabemos todo lo que tengamos muchachos -dijo Hinata sería, los tres avanzaron hacia Susanoo, Po e Izanamy avanzaron más rápido, Po e Izanamy lanzaron un golpe pero Susanoo avanzó y extendió los brazos golpeándolos a ambos en el cuello, los dos tiraron y le dieron una patada en la espalda p, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Susanoo pero susanoo le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo, Po llegó y le dio un golpe en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo, los dos avanzaron corriendo pero Susanoo tomó su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía, Hinata avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada de energía, los ataques chocaron causando una explosión, Susanoo y Hinata avanzaron y chocaron sus espada d forma diagonal, Po llegó y giró pateando a Susanoo en el pecho alejándolo, Izanamy llegó por detrás de Susanoo y grito extendido los brazos liberando la energía azul golpeándolo con fuerza, la isla comenzó a destruirse mientras las montañas estaban cayéndose mientras se derrumbaban, Susanoo grito liberando energía y las rocas comenzaron a girar rodeándolo un poco, Hinata saltó entre roca y roca y avanzó hacia Susanoo, extendió los brazos liberando la energía, está golpeado a Susanoo pero Susanoo solo la frotó por la mitad con su espada, Po llegó y le dio un golpe a Susanoo-

¡Izanamy ahora! -Po grito serio, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en las costillas a Susanoo, Izanamy expulsó energía y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en la muñeca haciendo que soltara su espada-

¡Po! -Izanamy grito y Susanoo le dio un golpe en la cara pero Izanamy le dio una patada en las costillas, los cayeron en otro extremo y siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos, sus golpes sonaban con fuerza causando ondas de sonido con los impactos-

¿Qué sucede? No luces satisfecho -dijo Susanoo sonriendo, los dos seguían peleando intercambiando golpes y chocaron sus puños-

No, no lo estoy, nunca imaginé que existiera un mundo así, un mundo al que no puedo acceder yo solo -dijo Izanamy molesto, los dos saltaron mientras Izanamy retrajo sus manos a las costillas creando energía- ¡No! ¡No me gusta! -Izanamy extendió sus brazos liberando la energía creando una explosión, mientras Po expulsaba energía-

¡Triángulo de oro! -Po grito y trazó un triángulo con su energía, extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó una onda de energía encerrando la espada en ella-

¡No mi espada! -Susanoo grito sorprendido y avanzó pero Izanamy apareció frente a él, Izanamy lanzó un golpe con su codo pero Susanoo movió la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Izanamy perdió el aire y Susanoo le dio un golpe con el codo en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo y escombros, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en el pecho, liberó energía creando una gran esfera, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza y extendió los brazos liberando fuego, Susanoo solo le dio un golpe y lo deshizo, Hinata avanzó pero Susanoo avanzó más rápido y un golpe en el estómago, la golpeó en la cara y luego en el mentón, la siguió golpeando con fuerza pero Po grito y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Susanoo solo salió de los escombros expulsando energía, Hinata, Po e Izanamy avanzaron corriendo y chocaron con Susanoo, los cuatro estaban pelando rápido pero Hinata lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía, Susanoo retrocedió un poco un poco ganando un corte en su pecho pero Hinata le dio un golpe a Hinata en el estómago y luego en la cara liberando energía, Izanamy la atrapó y los dos levantaron la mano creando una bola de energía anaranjada-

Juntos -dijeron Izanamy Hinata serios, lanzaron la esfera formando una gran esfera con forma del sol, Susanoo solo le dio un golpe liberando energía pero fue empujado un poco, Izanamy y Hinata gritaron liberando energía aumentando el atarlo, la colisión de energía aumento pero Po apareció junto a los y extendió sus brazos liberando energía, los tres ataques explotaron creando una gran nube de humo y fuego, Po avanzó y comenzó a pelear contra Susanoo, siguieron peleando pero le dio una patada a Po lanzándolo a otro extremo, Po giro y golpeó el suelo liberando energía creando su símbolo del ying y el yang-

¡Gran anillo danzante del cielo! -Po grito y levantó su brazo derecho creando un pilar de energía, Susanoo grito y liberó energía deshaciéndola técnica, Po y Susanoo avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, Susanoo le dio un golpe a Po lanzándolo contra el suelo, avanzó corriendo pero Izanamy le dio una patada en las costillas a Susanoo lanzándolo a otro extremo, Susanoo solo se quedó de pie e Izanamy apareció frente a él, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos pero Susanoo le dio un golpe en el pecho y levantó su brazo derecho liberando energía, Po apareció junto a él y lanzó una esfera de fuego dorado, el ataque chocó con el de Susanoo causando una explosión frente a él, Izanamy Po gritaron y avanzaron contra Susanoo lanzando un golpe, los tres estaban peleando intercambiando varios golpes, Po lanzó un golpe y le dio a Susanoo en la cara, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada en a Susanoo en el estómago, Susanoo solo gruñó y expulsó energía empujándolos un poco, Po avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara, Po lanzó otro golpe pero Susanoo levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, Susanoo golpeó a Po en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza pero Izanamy grito y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Susanoo se quejó pero sujeto a Izanamy de su pierna y lo levantó estrellándolo con fuerza al suelo, Po e Izanamy saltaron y extendieron sus brazos liberando cadenas de energía sujetando los brazos de Susanoo-

¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! -Susanoo grito molesto y vio al frente notando como las alas de Hinata ardieron igual que su cuerpo- ¡No!

¡Alas reales del Fenix! -Hinata grito y extendió los brazos liberando el fuego en forma de ave fénix volando, el ave avanzó y lloró a Susanoo en el pecho causando una gran explosión, Susanoo solo grito siendo golpeado por la técnica, Po e Izanamy fueron empujados mientras Susanoo terminó algo herido y quemado-

Ese sujeto..no se muere con nada -dijo Po sorprendido-

Con un demonio -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿habrá un método para derrotarlo?

Maldita sea, vamos muchachos aún no se rindan, debemos darlo todo por esta pelea -dijo Hinata molesta- aún queda la lanza en sí pero ya casi no le quedan fuerza, todo dependerá de cómo la usemos, aunque tengamos los poderes Divinos del Migatte no gokui completo aún nos cuesta seguirle el ritmo pero he notado que se confía mucho y se desprotege cuando ataca con su energía y sus ataques más fuerte

Si pudiéramos atacarlo con la lanza mientras está desprotegido -dijo Izanamy molesto- Pero lo único que puede frenar sus ataques es la lanza celestial y es lo único que puede darle un golpe grave, si pudiéramos fabricar una

No se si esto sirva pero te todas maneras lo tengo -dijo Po calmado y mostró la espada Shibari Mangetsu de Isaac- era la espada de Isaac

¿La tomaste? ¿Por que? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Tu dijiste que era la sombra de la espada Kusanagi y que se había había hecho con el colmillo de Izanagi, si usamos esta espada podremos hacer otra lanza celestial -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien pensado Po, eso puede servir -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡RRRAAAAAAAARHHH! -Susanoo grito y levantó los brazos expulsando energía, luego los bajo liberando la energía, Po, Izanamy y Hinata gritaron expulsando energía y extendieron los brazos liberando energía, los ataques chocaron creando un gran temblor, las descargas llegaban llegaban al cielo mientras la isla entera estaba temblando, fragmentándose poco a poco, Po, Izanamy y Hinata estaban gritando expulsando más energía, Susanoo solo gruñó pero el hielo lo cubrió, poco a Po lo fue cubrieron hasta que algunas rocas lo golpearon en el cuerpo provocando que perdiera un poco la concentración, Byakun rugió y avanzó golpeando a Susanoo con su puño liberando relámpagos blancos-

¡Desgraciados! -Susanoo grito molesto-

¡Ahora! -Hinata, Po e Izanamy gritaron expulsando energía, sus ataques avanzaron y golpearon a Susanoo creando una gran explosión, Susanoo solo grito y terminó siendo estrellado hasta el fondo del mar, el grito y deshizo parte de la energía y se levantó viendo a los seis-

¿Como consiguieron más energía? -dijo Po confundido-

No la tenemos, tús hijas nos dieron la energía que les quedaba -dijo Byakun calmado-

No tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo James serio- vamos muchachos terminemos con el siguiente ataque

Vamos creen esa segunda lanza celestial -dijo Boa seria- nosotros les ganaremos tiempo

Mi amor, confiamos en ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso a Izanamy en los labios y se retiró- vamos a ganar esto te lo prometo

Vamos -dijo Po serio, Izanamy y Po dejaron la espada y báculo de Po en el suelo- ¿listo?

Más que tú sin duda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos extendieron sus brazos y liberaron energía-

¡El poder de la creación! ¡Sōzō! -Po e Izanamy gritaron expulsando energía creando un círculo dorado con las armas en el suelo, Susanoo gruñó y avanzó volando, Hinata, Byakun, James y Boa avanzaron rápido hacia, James y Boa se juntaron expulsando energía, James giró y golpeó el suelo liberando una lluvia de rocas, Susanoo solo gruñó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía destruyendo las rocas, Byakun solo corrió más rápido y saltó girando pateando a Susanoo en el pecho alejándolo más, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe a Susanoo en la cara, Byakun avanzó y levantó los brazos golpeando a Susanoo en el pecho liberando un relámpago, Susanoo cayó al suelo y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe de parte de James, el golpe lo empujó un poco pero Susanoo le dio un golpe horizontal a James lanzándolo a otro extremo, Boa grito y liberó energía, abrió la boca y liberó una esfera de energía golpeando a Susanoo en el cuerpo, Susanoo la sujeto del cuello pero Boa enrolló su cuerpo en el brazo de Susanoo y lo jaló con fuerza atrayéndolo al suelo, James grito y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo, Susanoo grito y liberó energía lastimando a Boa, lanzó un golpe y liberó una esfera de energía roja golpeando a Boa y James destruyendo parte de las armaduras, Byakun grito y avanzó golpeando a Susanoo en el pecho, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos haciéndolos sonar con gran fuerza con cada impacto, Susanoo grito y le dio un golpe a Byakun en el pecho, Byakun grito pero Susanoo solo llegó y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza en el cuerpo haciendo que escupiera sangre, cada golpe era más rápido y fuerte pero Byakun levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo bajo atrayendo un rayo blanco, el rayo y Byakun golpearon a Susanoo en el cuerpo causando una explosión de energía, Byakun grito liberando energía peor Susanoo estiró su cuerpo liberando un arduo rojizo carmesí, Byakun grito siendo empujado y electrocutado-

¡Ya te lo dije yo soy el dios del rayo! ¡Tu jamás podrás ganarme! -Susanoo grito molesto y extendió sus brazos liberando un rayo rojizo pero Byakun grito y extendió sus brazos liberando una esfera de relámpagos azules y blancos-

¡Tu no eres un dios para mi! ¡Y yo soy el gran guerrero de las tormentas! ¡Ya jamás me doy por vencido! -Byakun gritó liberando la esfera, ambos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión liberando descargas, tanto Byakun como Susanoo fueron golpeados sintiendo las descargas, Byakun cayó al suelo pero Susanoo estaba ligeramente herido, Hinata grito y avanzó golpeando a Susanoo liberando energía, lo golpeó en la cara liberando más energía hasta que ambos extendieron sus brazos liberando fuego y energía, sus ataques chocaron creando una explosión frente a ellos, Hinata fue lanzada a otro extremo y cayó casada pero aún le quedaba algo de energía-

¡Miserable! -Susanoo grito molesto expulsando más energía, se levantó en el cielo y atrajo una gran cantidad de rocasjuntándolas en una solo gran roca en forma de esfera- llegó el fin, tu serás la primera en irte -las rocas comenzaron a caer formando una gran esfera y Susanoo la cubrió con energía rojiza-

¡Por favor Phoenix, diosa Amaterasu denme sus energías! -Hinata grito expulsando energía y levantó sus brazos creando un anillo de fuego debajo de sus pies, el fuego se levantó y cubrió sus manos formando una gran esfera- ¡Las estrellas marcan el destino! ¡Las estrellas brillan por siglos pero a veces ese brillo se termina y cuando eso pasa otra estrella brilla con más intensidad! ¡Yo no pienso perder aquí, guiaré a mi familia a otro camino lleno de paz! ¡Por el amor y la justicia! ¡Arde mi poder! -Hinata grito liberando más energía haciendo la esfera más grande- ¡Observa como destrozó las estrellas! ¡Explosión galáctica! -Hinata giró y extendió los brazos liberando nueve esferas de fuego, las esferas avanzaron y chocaron con el ataque de Susanoo, la esferas explotaron destrozando el ataque de Susanoo, la esferas explotaron cubriendo a Susanoo y a la isla de fuego y humo, el humo había quedó en una gran nube mientras Hinata parecía más cansada aún manteniendo el modo celestial-

Así se hace Hinata -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ahora me copia

Si pero le quedó mejor a ella -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero estoy cansada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy y Po terminaron creando una lanza de mango negro, cuatro anillos dorados y la hoja afilada y más grande- esta lista

¡Malditos insectos! -Susanoo grito liberando energía, su energía hizo crear un fuerte tormenta mientras mostraba su cuerpo ligeramente herido, sus heridas estaba derramando poca sangre, sus alas parecían crecer más, su armadura estaba rota y fragmentada en algunos lados, los relámpagos sonaron siendo atraídos, Byakun, James y Boa estaban asustados- nunca los perdonaré, es un acto imperdonable, yo soy un dios, soy un ser sagrado, los voy a matar a todos

Ahora lo hicimos enojar -dijo Hinata asustada-

Será nuestro fin -dijo Byakun asustado-

Castigo divino -Susanoo levantó su brazo atrayendo algunos rayos, los rayos golpeando a todos provocando que gritaran de dolor, los rayos siguieron bajando dándoles descargas todos, todos cayeron al suelo temblando y retorciéndose en agonia, Susanoo bajo con calma y vio a Hinata- tu...tu sobre todo creaste un gran pecado -Hinata solo se levantó viendo asustada a Susanoo, Izanamy se giró temblando un poco y se acosto boca arriba-

Hinata...-Izanamy tembló un poco y trató de moverse-

Tu heriste mi cuerpo, rechazaste mis técnicas y encontraste mis puntos débiles -dijo Susanoo molesto y concentró energía formando una flecha de energía, Po se giró y tomó la lanza celestial, ambos estaban tratando de levantarse pero sus cuerpos temblaban recibiendo descargas- ¡Eso es un pecado! ¡Levantarle la mano a un dios! ¡Un dios como yo!

¿Qué es un dios? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Susanoo calmado-

¿Qué es un dios? ¿Un ser eterno? ¿Un ser con más fuerza que los demás? -dijo Izanamy molesto, se levantó y caminó tambaleándose un poco- ¿un ser que solo contempla algo que él cree inferior a él y lo destruye cuando se aburre? Un dios que no siente amor por la humanidad o que no ve lo bueno de algunos o de lo que puede ser capaz alguien con un poco de esperanza entonces...yo no necesito de ese tipo de Dios, tu para mi nunca serás un dios, solo eres un miserable queriendo ocupar el lugar que jamás le correspondió

No me importa si me crees un dios o no, para mi solo vale una opinión la mía y eso es todo -dijo Susanoo serio- tu un mortal débil merece ser destruido ahora -Izanamy escupió algo de sangre y se limpió la herida-

Puedes llamarme como se te de la gana pero tu serás derrotado por un mortal y eso te lo puedo asegurar -dijo Izanamy serio, expulso energía y sus ojos brillaron con un poco mas de intensidad- Amaterasu tenía razón tu solo eres un malcriado esperando a que su padre lo reconozca, pensándolo bien toda esa parlotearía de ser un dios es solo una fachada para evitar decir que tus sentimientos también son como los de un mortal

¡CÁLLATE! -Susanoo grito molesto liberando energía en una onda golpeando a Izanamy y este se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, cayó al suelo herido y de espaldas pero se levantó- eres un sucio animal, no puedes entender lo que siente un dios, tu no eres nada más que un simple error que cometió mi padre

No importa como llames, no importa que creas que soy -dijo Izanamy molesto pero sonrió- pero tú jejeje ya fuiste herido por una mortal, por Hinata, has sido golpeado por los puños y ataques de simples mortales , esos golpes...esos golpes fueron la marca de que simples mortales te hirieron

¡Ya basta! ¡No pienso seguir con esta discusión estupida! ¡Yo soy un dios y no pienso perder contra simples mortales, yo decido quien vive y quien muere! ¡Todos ustedes han cometido ofensas hacia mi, y yo no pienso perdonarlos! -levantó la flecha y vio a Hinata- y comenzare con ella... ¡Muere! -Susanoo grito y lanzó la flecha con fuerza hacia Hinata-

¡Hinata! -Boa, James, Byakun, Po e Izanamy gritaron, Hinata solo vio como la flecha avanzó rápido, lo siguiente que se vio fue como perforó algo y se creó un resplandor blanco, Susanoo grito viendo un ataque de energía azul mientras la flecha golpeaba a alguien derramando su sangre en el suelo, Susanoo grito siendo golpeado por la energía y terminó cayendo entre algunas rocas derramando sangre de su cabeza-

Malnacidos...hirieron demasiado mi cuerpo,ningún humano me había herido de esta manera...¡Me las pagarán! -dijo Susanoo molesto mientras se levantaba poco a poco, los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo una mancha de sangre en el suelo-

¡NOOOOO! -Hinata grito asustada viendo a Izanamy con los brazos extendidos pero la flecha había perforado el centro de su pecho, justo cerca del corazón donde no tenía armadura, la flecha había pasado al otro extremo perforando su cuerpo, Izanamy solo se ahogaba en sangre tratando de respirar pero no pudo y terminó cayendo de espaldas y Hinata lo atrapó en sus brazos- ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no por favor! -Hinata estaba asustada llorando pero ,a flecha desapareció dejando la marca de su ataque-

¡Te vas a morir por eso! -Po grito molesto y se levantó temblando un poco-

Izanamy, no por favor...por favor...no no me dejes -dijo Hinata llorando, Susanoo se reía un poco y vio a Izanamy en el suelo-

Te ganaste mis respeto Raizar, lastima que para cuando termine no habrá nadie que te recuerde -dijo Susanoo calmado-

El tuvo razón -dijo James cansado y se puso de pie- nosotros te herimos

Eso marca una gran parte de la historia -dijo Byakun cansado y todos se sorprendieron notando algo- No puede ser

La defendió pero recibió el ataque por ella -dijo Boa sorprendida, Hinata lloraba pero sus lágrimas caían en la herida pero no la curaban- sus poderes curativos no funcionan

¡Izanamy! -Hinata grito y sujetó a Izanamy para que cayera en sus brazos- ¡No te mueras! ¡No por favor todos te están esperando! ¡Po ven rápido por favor! ¡Rápido ayúdalo! -Po solo cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada-

No puedo..Hinata...sus heridas...sus heridas son fatales -dijo Po molesto-

¡No digas eso! ¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayudenlo! -Hinata grito llorando pero nadie atendió a sus gritos-

Hinata...no..llores...el deber..que tenia te lo paso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo escupiendo algo de sangre- por...favor...el...clan..todos...protégelos..

¡No debiste! ¡Por todos nosotros, tienes hijas, hermanos y muchos te esperaban con vida! ¡No tienes que irte así por favor! -Hinata grito llorando- por favor no me dejes

No lo hice por ellos...no lo hice por Po, ni por James, Byakun o Boa...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lo hice...por ti...y nuestra familia...Hinata...te amo...lamento haber...roto mi...promesa, cuídalos a todos...por fa...vor -Izanamy cerró los muriendo en brazos de Hinata-

El poder de Izanamy -dijeron Po y Byakun llorando-

Su poder está desapareciendo -dijeron James y Boa llorando-

¡NOOOOO! -Hinata grito llorando- ¡No aaaaargh! ¡No me dejes! ¡También te amo! ¡No por favor Izanamy! ¡Tu prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre! -Hinata gritaba con más fuerza abrazando el cuerpo de Izanamy pero en un momento su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad dejando la gema del sol a un lado- Nooo...

Que patético, llorando y gritando por la muerta de un compañero -dijo Susanoo molesto- ustedes y sus sentimientos son algo inútil, el ataque de ese guerrero les abrió la oportunidad pero perdieron esa oportunidad hay sólo hablar de su amor perdido

Tu no sabes lo que es el amor, tu padre tuvo amor y lo perdió, pero el amor que él tenía creo este mundo, está nación todo este mundo, las personas y las vidas, todo esto fue creación del amor hacia tu padre y fue ese amor lo que también te dio la vida y a tus hermanos -dijo Hinata llorando- pero tu no sabes que eso

¡Ya silencio! -Susanoo grito molesto y avanzó corriendo- ¡ahora verán que el amor no existe! ¡Corregiré los errores de mi padre! -Susanoo se detuvo notando un resplandor dorado y se giró para ver a Po avanzando y gritando-

¡Susanoo! -Po grito molesto y lanzó la lanza celestial, Susanoo solo lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero la lanza avanzó directo como flecha y se clavó en el suelo cortando el ataque, Po solo fue más rápido y tomó la lanza para darle un corte en diagonal en el pecho dejándole la marca, la lanza quedó quieta ya que Susanoo la había sujetado evitando un corte cerca del corazón, Po la mojó y apenas el final se introdujo más-

¡AAAAAARHHH! -Susanoo grito de dolor mientras algo de sangre caía en la hoja-

Te dije Susanoo...que morirías por eso -dijo Po molesto-

Debiste...aaaffg -Susanoo se quejó un poco y concentró energía en su mano derecha- debiste apuntar a la cabeza...-Po lo vio confundido y se sorprendió sintiendo como Susanoo lo apuñalo en el estómago, Po se sorprendió viendo la espada de energía cerca de las costillas, la espada se hundió un poco más mientras Po retrocedió escupiendo sangre, el cayó al suelo sujetando el agujero del ataque, Susanoo se levantó y quitó la lanza de su cuerpo viendo una herida que estaba curándose poco a poco- cobarde, no tuviste las agallas para matarme y eso te costara la vida

El no tuvo las agallas -Susanoo se giró y vio como Hinata avanzó sujetando una lanza de mango café como de madera, una tela roja en el final del mango, una guardia con forma redonda pequeña hecha de plata y una hoja larga y recta, Hinata grito y perforó directamente el pecho de Susanoo, Susanoo solo grito sorprendido viendo cómo Hinata penetro con más fuerza y terminó sacando la lanza del otro extremo dejando un agujero en el pecho de Susanoo- como te dijeron...tu morirás por lo que hiciste, por todos a los que has matado

Desgraciada...¿que es esto? -dijo Susanoo sorprendido-

Esto es la verdadera lanza celestial, esa fue una copia...por eso no pudo matarte -dijo Hinata molesta- esto es lo que te mereces...por todo el dolor y muerte que causaste

Yo..aaargh no puedo...ser derrotado...por seres como ustedes -dijo Susanoo sorprendido-

Nosotros no...tu padre lo hizo -dijo Hinata molesta- ahora muere de una vez

No puedo...morir...no así -dijo Susanoo molesto- los cielos, los océanos...todo mi...dominio y la batalla...todo el mundo

Estará en paz -dijo Hinata molesta, tomó la lanza y cortó el pecho de Susanoo haciendo que su sangre se derramara en el suelo, pero su cuerpo poco a poco comienzo a volverse gris, su cuerpo perdió color y algo de calor- aaargh soy una vergüenza...un dios tan poderoso..siendo asesinado por simples mortales...aaargh eso es...demasiado...maldicion -Susanoo cayó al suelo mientras sus piernas y cuerpo comenzaban a desaparecer en partículas de energía- ¿por que perdí?

Porque no entendiste la creación más humilde de tu padre -dijo Hinata calmada- tu naciste del sentimiento de batalla, del sentimiento del odio y por eso fuiste incapaz de sentir amor ahora solo vete de mi vista y del mundo -Susanoo solo desapareció y el cielo se vio claro, los relámpagos se calmaron y el mar se calmó dejando el agua clara, Po estaba sujetando su herida pero Byakun, James y Boa lo curaron usando su energía, Po volvió a la normalidad igual que Byakun, James y Boa, Hinata camino y cargó el cuerpo de Izanamy en sus brazos, tomó la gema y la guardo-

Es hora de ir a casa -dijo Hinata calmada- vámonos amigos -Byakun, James, Boa y Po asintieron mientras eran envueltos con energía de Hinata y se fueron, en China todos estaban saliendo de los escombros, sólo vieron a Hinata llegar con los demás, Po y cayó al suelo herido mientras Lu se acercaba corriendo-

Papa -dijo Lu preocupada, Himiko lo ayudó a ponerse de pie pero Po no pudo y cayó sentado- tranquiló

Toma un respiro -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Estoy bien niñas...descuiden -dijo Po cansado- pero...-Isao se acercó llorando viendo el cuerpo de Izanamy-

Papá...¿mamá ahora que va a pasar? -dijo Isao llorando un poco-

No lo sé, hijo...yo...trate de defenderlo pero..no pude -dijo Hinata llorando- créeme que lo intenté pero al final...

El dio su vida por ti, por todos, gracias papá -dijo Isao llorando- ¿lo llevarás a casa?

Si también -dijo Hinata llorando- vamos a casa mi niño -Isao asintió llorando-

¿Que vas hacer Byakun? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Iré a casa...a estar...bueno tu me entiendes -dijo Byakun cansado-

Todos tenemos algo que hacer -dijo James calmado-

Si pero antes...queremos darles las gracias por pelear contra Susanoo...nosotros no pudimos -dijo Kajo calmada- pero...nuestro tiempo se acabó -todos la vieron desaparecer poco a poco-

¿Que te paso? -dijo Boa asustada-

Mi tiempo, bueno la línea del tiempo de donde pertenecemos está reiniciándose un poco -dijo Kajo sonriendo- mi tiempo se acabó pero al menos a donde voy será un futuro muy feliz sin problemas

Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, te lo prometo hija -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Yo también lo espero mamá...y adiós -dijo Kajo sonriendo, el cuerpo de Kajo desapareció dejando un leve rastro de energía, la lanza que Po había hecho se deshizo dejando el báculo y el báculo se deshizo-

La línea de tiempo de Isaac también cambió -dijo Lu sorprendida, Po solo asintió y vio a Hinata caminando junto a Isao cargando el cuerpo de Izanamy-

Hinata...¿ya te vas? -dijo Po calmado-

Si, aquí no hay nada para mi -dijo Hinata calmada- Po...si necesitas ayuda de Japón, envíame un mensaje, eso es todo y gracias por la ayuda -Po asintió mientras se retiraban-

Así el tiempo paso rápido, en Japón la noche estaba llegando, Hinata estaba llorando, Long, Hanabi y Rena estaban llorando juntándose a Hinata la cual vestía un traje negro con vendas en su cuerpo por las heridas, se agachó y los abrazó con calma, Luceli estaba llorando abrazando a Isaac el cual lloraba viendo algo de fuego, el equipo de Izanamy estaban reunidos derramando algo de lágrimas, Isao le dio una antorcha a Hinata, Hinata se acercó y encendió una flecha en su mano, se preparó y la disparó la flecha con un arco, la flecha cayó en un grupo de troncos donde estaba el cuerpo de Izanamy cubierto por una sábana, la madera se comenzó a quemar cubriendo el cuerpo de Izanamy, las flamas lo envolvieron dejando más que fuego y flamas, todos solo vieron el fuego dejando una bandera ondear, al final de la media noche Hinata dejó unas flores en una tumba junto a otras cuatro-

Mi amor...cumpliré lo prometido lo haré te lo juro -dijo Hinata calmada-

Se que lo harás mamá -dijo Isao calmado- mi línea de tiempo también cambio, mi vida lo hizo -su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer- Long e Isaac me esperan, mi hermana me espera

Adiós Isao me dio gusto ver que mi hijo se convertirá en un valiente guerrero -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Me dio gusto verte mamá -dijo Isao calmado, en un momento también desapareció dejando un ligero rastro de partículas-

Adios hijo -Hinata solo suspiro viendo el cielo, en el palacio de Jade, Po estaba siendo vendado en su herida por Tigresa-

Lamento llegar así -dijo Po sonriendo-

No hay problema, ya sabía que se vendría esta situación -dijo Tigresa calmada- sólo debiste ser más cuidadoso pero al menos agradesco que llegarás a salvo

Claro -dijo Po sonriendo- te amo Tigresa

Y yo a ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero ten más cuidado, debemos darle un buen ejemplo a nuestros hijos y futuros nietos

Eso me recuerda...¿que va a pasar con ustedes? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pues nuestro tiempo cambio, regresaremos a una nueva línea de tiempo donde podremos ver cosas diferentes, pero similares -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No entendí -dijeron Lu y Po sonriendo-

Bobo -dijeron Himiko y Tigresa-

Mamá, nos tenemos que ir, iremos a casa finalmente -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Está bien sean felices hijas y cuídense mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Himiko y Lu asintieron mientras retrocedían y comenzaban a desaparecer- ¿crees que serán felices en el futuro?

Lo serán, y nosotros nos aseguraremos de cuidarlas para bien -dijo Po sonriendo- estarán bien en el futuro -Tigresa asintió sonriendo-

Así el tiempo paso formando un total de tres años, Po, Byakun y Boa tenían a sus estudiantes tal como el tiempo había en la línea del tiempo pero Hinata tenía a Long, Hanabi, Isaac y Rena frente a ella en Japón, cada uno de ellos era más alto y pero mayores, Isaac parecía tener el pelo blanco completamente igual que sus hermanas-

Niños, hoy, comenzarán su entrenamiento para ser maestros en combate y artes marciales, tengo conocimiento en karate, kung fu, esgrima, kendo, pelea con diferentes armas y demás artes marciales de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estan aquí para que los entrene como futuros maestros -dijo Hinata calmada- hace tres años su padre, Izanamy dio su vida para que ustedes fueran grandes guerreros, para que tuvieran una buena vida, pero cada generación siempre tiene un equipo, un líder, un animal alfa y los demás son los beta, soldados que lo siguen sin cuestionar -los niños mantuvieron silencio mientras Hinata los veía calmada-

Hanabi, tu eres la hermana mayor, tu eres la más fuerte, tu deber ante todo es proteger a tus hermanos menores todos y cada uno, a los cinco -dijo Hinata calmada-

Entendido mama, no, maestra -dijo Hanabi sería-

Bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- todos aquí están reunidos para ser grandes guerreros pero recuerden no se sumerjan en el odio, aquí peleamos por amor como yo y sus tíos, aquí empezarán la madures antes de tiempo, bien si no hay dudas empecemos niños -todos asintieron serio-

El tiempo paso continuando con sus historias, el tiempo paso, ahora Hanabi tenía veintinueve años, había madurado como quería Hinata, ella usaba una camisa de manga larga de borde blanco con el cuello en v, su pantalón era negro con una insta azul en la cintura, usaba botas femeninas rojas, tenía el pelo largo en una cabellera larga y sedosa con los mechones rojos frente a su cara, en su cuello tenía la gema del sol, y tenía un anillo de oro en su dedo cuarto de la mano izquierda, Rena le seguía por la misma edad, ella había crecido tanto como Hanabi pero tenía un traje de chaleco blanco con borde rojo en v, una cinta roja en la cintura en la cintura, usaba un pantalón negro, guantes negro y botas blancas de suela roja, Hinata seguía siendo igual a pesar de su edad, en China una vez más se llevó a cabo la pelea entre los alumnos de los guardianes sobrantes-

En el exterior del salón del encuentro que era un estadio de gran tamaño para el combate estaba Lu con unos veinte años, ella usaba la gema del sol, vestía un chaleco blanco de borde negro y dorado con un pantalón negro, una cinta negra y dorada con muñequeras negras y unos zapatos blancos-

Lamento la tardanza -Himiko llego corriendo mientras Lu se rasco la cabeza, Himiko estaba vistiendo casi el mismo conjunto solo que su ropa era azul en el chaleco y muñequeras- mamá y papá no querían levantarse

Sabes escuche más que suficiente anoche no quiero recordar más de eso, Sai me hizo una mala broma con eso hace poco -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Si fue un desastre -dijo Himiko nerviosa- bueno mama y papá no tardarán mucho

Lamentamos la tardanza -dijo Po nervioso acercándose a Lu y Himiko- es que..estábamos dándonos un baño...

Si y nos tuvimos...que bañar dos veces por el sudor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

Mamá...las paredes son de papel -dijo Himiko un poco pálida-

Si papá...mamá creo que necesitamos muros de acero y concreto para no escuchar -dijo Lu nerviosa- o ponerme dos conejos en las orejas

Jajaja perdón niñas pero así se hacen los bebés -dijo Po nervioso-

¡Papá! -Himiko y Lu gritaron sonrojadas y se cubrieron las caras-

Hay que vergüenza -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

Hay niñas no sean tan inocentes, ejendramos a Lu en la mesa de la cocina y cuando te encontramos Himiko nos costaste meses sin eso que mamá disfruta mucho -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¡Hay por dios...creo que voy a vomitar! -Lu se sujetó el estómago y la boca con una mano-

Ya no sean dramáticas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Maestro Po, ya estamos por comenzar -dijo Sparks sonriendo acercándose a los cuatro- sus alumnos están dentro esperando por usted

Entiendo, gracias Sparks -dijo Po sonriendo- vámonos niñas

Oye Himiko...ten mucha suerte -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Claro amiguito -dijo Himiko sonriendo rascándole la cabeza a Sparks un poco avergonzándolo- ¡Vamos a ganar! -los cinco entraron mientras Sparks sonrió un poco viendo a Himiko de espalda, Himiko se detuvo un momento y vio la gema del tigre en el brazo de Sparks- ha Sparks ¿desde cuando eres un guardián?

Hmmm hace un par de semanas -dijo Sparks sonriendo- se siente increíble, al menos se que siempre puedo proteger la gente que me importa

¿Gente que te importa? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Si ya sabes...mi mamá, mi hermana y mi papá dice que no necesita ser protegido pero me gusta pensar que puedo protegerlo -dijo Sparks sonriendo- tu también estás incluida, me importas mucho -se sonrojo un poco pero Himiko tuvo un recuerdo por un momento, sólo vio a Sparks y recordó algo d Nuevo pero esta vez vio a Sparks en el suelo muriendo- ¿qué pasa?

Yo...aaah tengo el presentimiento que diste mucho por mi -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Bueno yo siempre estoy a dispuesto a darlo todo por ti -dijo Sparks sonrojado, Himiko se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco, los dos se acercaron pero Himiko le sujeto el rostro ligeramente, lo atrajo a darle un beso en los labios, el beso fue algo largo pero los dos se alejaron respirando un poco agitados y se sonrojaron hasta tener toda la cara roja- ¿y eso?

Bueno...no lo menciones ¿ok? No yo se porque te bese -dijo Himiko sonrojada- solo digamos que sentía que te lo debía

¿Al menos te gusto? -dijo Sparks calmado-

El beso si me gusto...y a ti te quiero mucho -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

Si...se pude...¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? -dijo Sparks sonrojado-

Claro..-dijo Himiko sonrojada, escucharon el sonido del gong y los dos despertaron- vamos a pelear

Claro y aunque se gane o pierda espero esa cita con ansias -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Himiko asintió sonrojada y fue caminando junto a Sparks dentro, Kajo, Boa y James estaban sonriendo mientras una panda se acercó a Kajo sentándose junto a ella-

Listo amiga, todo esta listo para la pelea pero no puedes usar los árboles -dijo Rosa sonriendo-

Hay que mal -dijo Kajo sonriendo- es mi mejor técnica, la venganza de la naturaleza

Lo sé pero igual debemos mantener todo en su lugar o lo tendremos que pagar con nuestro dinero -dijo Rosa sonriendo-

Así es niñas, tengan mucho cuidado o tendrán que trabajar en este estadio -dijo Boa sonriendo- oigan pongan la vista de alcon para ver un hombre por ahí

Hay mamá no tengo interés en los hombres de momento -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Yo si -dijo Rosa riendo un poco- ya pelee por el mundo ahora mami quiere un jugoso macho que morder

Hay Rosa que loquita caliente -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Oye esta flor aún tiene espinas -dijo Rosa sonriendo, Boa solo se reía un poco pero vio a Hinata hablando con Hanabi y Rena, ella suspiró y vio como una tigresa más joven que ella con ojos rojizos se acercó, la tigresa vestía un chaleco rojo con cola larga y falda roja con cinturón amarillo y short negro con botas rojas y muñequeras rojas de borde amarillo-

Bien hijas recuerden que el premio es mucho dinero, así que sin piedad -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y Jeanne -vio a la tigresa la cual asintió- ¿donde están tus hermanos?

Hay esos tres dijeron que tenían algo preparado -dijo Jeanne sonriendo- por cierto hermanas, Darién y Shigure mandaron un mensaje están en camino a casa, misión cumplida

Que bueno ya podré ver a mi esposo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- le daré sus nalgadas por dejarme sola en esto

Yo por mi lado espero ver a mi prometido Shigure ya paso mucho tiempo -dijo Rena sonriendo- ¿qué hay del pequeño Haru?

Mi hijo está con su tía, estarán viendo las peleas desde las gradas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- estoy muy contenta por tener un hijo tan lindo

Y yo agradesco que no tuvieras que casarte por la fuerza -dijo Hinata sonriendo- por cierto ¿donde están Isaac, Long e Isao? Les dije que estuvieran listos hace media hora

No te enojes mamá, porque no tengo ni jota idea de donde están -dijo Hanabi calmada-

A veces los machos son muy irresponsables -dijo Jeanne calmada-

¡Damas y caballeros de último momento parece que tenemos un espectáculo de apertura! -Ichirou llegó al centro del lugar sonriendo y levantó un brazo señalando el dedo- esto es de parte de unos invitados del torneo pero primero..los voy a cautivar con mi increíble voz -Po, Lu, Himiko, Sparks, Tigresa y Byakun se pusieron nervioso abriendo los ojos- ¡Aquí voy!

¡NOOOOO! -los seis gritaron nerviosos-

 _ **El sonido de las campanas, resuena desde lo lejos, hacen que mi corazón se acelere, como el viento sus me lleva hasta el cielo**_ _-_ Ichirou estaba cantando usando una voz suave sorprendiendo a Po pero Lu, Himiko, Tigresa y todos los felinos y lobos cercanos contando también a los conejos se taparon los oídos quejándose por la voz- _**desde que te encontré mi corazón a ha estado iluminado intensamente, siempre hemos estado juntos, y cuando el momento llegue te dire todas las cosas y palabras que había guardo**_

Waou Ichirou canta de forma maravillosa -dijo Po sonriendo y llorando un poco- qué bonito

Se nota que no tienes buen gusto -dijo Tigresa un poco confundida-

Tu, _ **tu eres mi sol, siempre sonriente nuestro prólogo es esta palpitante historia**_ -Ichorou sonrió y termino cantando mientras hacía una reverencia pero sólo recibió aplausos de parte de los panda-

Se nota que un panda solo le gusta la comida -dijo Hanabi sorprendida tallándose los oídos-

Creo que perdí la audición -dijo Rena molesta-

Bien ahora sí damas y caballeros aquí está lo que tanto querían, los hermanos Shiba -dijo Ichirou sonriendo-

¿Los hermanos Shiba? -dijeron las hembras Shiba confundidas, Isao con veinte años apareció, usaba una gabardina e negra de cuello algo y bordes rojos, muñequeras rojas, un pantalón negro, una camisa roja con cinturón blanco con la cabeza de un lobo negro dentro de una luna a cuarto menguante y botas rojas-

Long salió mostrando un chaleco negro con una gabardina roja carmesí de cuello negro, un cinturón rojo carmesí, un pantalón negro, botas rojas oscuras y tenía la gema del fénix en su cuello-

Isaac salió ya mayor con el pelo corto en puntas y dos grandes mechones hechos con tres mechones pequeños pasando por su frente, usaba una camisa de manga larga negra de bordes rojos abierta del pecho, una playera blanca debajo de cuello redondo, usaba un cinturón blanco con un pantalón negro y botas blancas de suela roja-

Lu se quedó viendo a Isaac directamen, de sólo verlo se sonrojó y se quedó perdida notando su cuerpo-

Vaya están muy guapos -dijo Rosa sonriendo-

Si sobre todos los lobos...y el más bajo el de ojos verdes tiene un trasero para darle una mordida -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Si me encantaría apretárselo al lobo de ojos cafés o lamerle los músculos al tigre -dijo Rosa sonriendo-

¡Niñas por favor controlen sus impulso carnales! -Boa grito sonrojada y sorprendida-

Vaya esos lobos son guapos, pero si el tigre no fuera mi medio hermano jaja -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿tu que opinas Lu? -espero respuesta pero no la obtuvo y en cambio vio a Lu llorando un poco- ¿Lu que tienes?

No lo sé...de repente comencé a llorar viendo al lobo...de ojos cafés -dijo Lu llorando- no se porque pero me siento...muy feliz y aliviada de verlo...¿por que? ¿Por que no puedo parar de llorar? -la música comenzó a sonar mientras Isaac, Long e Isao sonrieron tomando lugar-

 **Con todas mis fuerzas aferro mis pies sobre el asfalto...** -Isaac comenzó cantando usando una voz profunda- **mientras veo la habitación en la que estás en los brazos de ese tipo** -las hembras gritaron sonrojadas un poco viendo a Isaac sonreír-

 _ **Al verla con el se me rompe el corazón**_ -Isao canto sonriendo y camino un poco viendo al frente sonriendo- _**Miro hacia arriba y encuentro la luz encendida...ah made me cry**_ -los tres cantaron bajando el tono un poco haciendo las voces poco gruesas-

 _ **Cada vez que ella es rechazada por un tipo**_ -Long canto rápido mientras Isao e Isaac hacían coros- _**Siempre me pide prestado el pecho y llora, yo soy tu amigo mas que cualquier cosa**_ -Long canto subiendo el tono y sonó en el estadio mientras varias suspiraron sonriendo-

 _ **¿Casas vez qué pasa tengo decirme esto a mi mismo?**_ _-_ Isaac canto algo serio viendo al cielo- _**Llora mi corazón -**_ Long canto de forma rápida y un poco aguda- _**Me escondí en lo más profundo de mi corazón, i love you, you, you...**_ -Isaac, Isao y Long cantaron sonriendo y luego levantaron el brazo izquierdo sonriendo- _**Kamisama help, help, help, help, help, help, help, help**_ -los tres hermanos cantaron sonriendo lanzando un golpe al aire y los espectadores los imitaron sonriendo- _**Te ruego que me ayudes o va a besar a otro tipo**_ -Isao canto sonriendo- _**Me lastima**_ -los tres se sujetaron el pecho en el corazón y siguieron cantando- _**help, help, help, help, help, help, help, help, siempre te ame, desde el inicio hasta el final**_ -los tres cantaron sonriendo y el público aplaudió con fuerza-

Las presentaciones pasaron pero Lu se acercó caminando hacia Isaac con cuidado, cuando lo vio noto como una loba de pelo blanco en la cara y manos con tono café en la cabeza, su pelo estaba suelto y largo y sus ojos eran verdes claros se acercó primero, ella usaba un kimono azul claro, era hermosa, alta y con un buen atractivo por su rostro y cuerpo, esa loba, era Aira la primera novia y amor de Isaac, Isaac sonrió y la abrazó para darle un beso en los labios, Lu comenzó a llorar y se sujetó el pecho un momento para alejarse, sólo lo vio un momento y se alejó mientras Isaac se retiraba caminando con Aira-

¡Empecemos los combates! -Ichirou grito sonriendo- ¡Primero tenemos a Isaac Shiba del elemento oscuro y del hielo! ¡Una perfecta combinación del salvajismo y maldad! -Isaac saltó sonriendo y cayó de rodillas, se levantó y comenzó a sonar sus nudillos apretándolos en sus manos-

 _ **Una ventana de 70 cm**_

Vamos a pelear -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¿Quien será mi oponente?

Contra -Ichirou sonrió y saltó cayendo frente a él- mi

Bien príncipe, lobo o leon veamos quien gana -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac grito expulsando energía carmesí mientras congelaba parte de la plataforma-

 _ **El tiempo ya estaba muy bien, la lluvia fue fugaz.**_

 _ **Y aunque mi ventana abrí otra vez fue sin ninguna razón.**_

 _ **Esos recuerdos que son de ayer en esta habitación matare al suspirar**_

-la pelea seguía entre ambos peleadores, Po y Lu estaban gritando sonriendo emocionados apoyando a Ichirou, Himiko y Tigresa estaban calladas viendo la pelea, Byakun solo estaba sonriendo junto a Kira y una pequeña leona de pelo amarillo con ojos azules, Kajo y Rosa estaban viendo haciendo una apuesta con James y Boa les siseo un poco, Hanabi, Rena, Jeanne estaban gritando lanzando golpes al aire apoyando Isaac mientras los machos sólo gritaban sonriendo, Hinata estaba sonriendo pero sintió como si alguien le tocó el hombro y escucho que alguien dijo " _Bien hecho y te amo",_ Hinata giro sorprendida pero no vio nada-

 _ **Siempre en mi interior yo te voy a recordar.**_

Izanamy...jeje...viniste a decirme eso...jaja -Hinata estaba sonriendo un poco deprimida- Gracias

 _ **Mi corazón ya no lo puede resistir, siempre con tu pensar que yo te te podré encontrar.**_

 _ **Paso a paso me motiva a caminar.**_

El tiempo paso y todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Jade, Sai, Isao y Sparks estaban hacia dos un equipo frente a Po hablando de algo de una misión.

Y así es como tenemos ideas para atrapar a los traficantes de animales -dijo Isao sonriendo-

Los rastreamos sólo necesitamos algo de ayuda para atraparlos en la cueva -dijo Sai sonriendo y Sparks comenzó a bostezar- ¡Bueno ya! Te la has pasado bostezando toda la mañana ¿que tienes?

Lo siento, es que estoy desvelado -dijo Sparks sonriendo- alguien le estuvo dando mucho anoche

¿Que? -dijeron Sai, Isao y Po sonriendo y Sparks asintió-

Sparks -dijo Po sonriendo-

Shhhh, no me lo despierte, esta muy desvelado -dijo Sparks sonriendo y Po sonrió- hicimos la del misionero, un perrito, un gatito y una extraña combinación de corcho humano

¿Como fue? -dijo Isao confundido-

Pues ella estaba acostada en la cama de cabeza y yo de lado y como atorado -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Ven y dame amor niño -dijo Po sonriendo, Po le dio un ligero abrazo a Sparks y lo apretó con fuerza- ¿y quien es la boba?

Po, Himiko ya terminó su misión -dijo Tigresa calmada entrando con Himiko, Long, Ichirou y Kajo-

Que bueno -dijo Po sonriendo- estamos resolviendo el caso de los piratas

Hola Himiko -dijo Sparks sonriendo sonrojado- ¿cómo estás?

Ya sabes...bien y ¿tu? -dijo Himiko sonriendo sonrojada, Sai e Isao los vieron confundidos, Isao la vio y luego a él y reaccionó-

No es cierto...-dijo Isao sonriendo- ¡hay wey! -Isao grito sonriendo viendo a ambos- estan saliendo

¡¿Que?! -grito Tigresa molesta-

Bueno si, Sparks y yo somos novios desde hace unas semanas -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

¡¿Pero qué pedo?! -Po grito sorprendido- y tú dijiste...tu dijiste...

¡Hay wey! ¡Hay wey! ¡Jajajajajaja! -Isao grito riendo y se alejó aplaudiendo mientras Tigresa estaba gruñendo clavando sus garras en sus brazos sin sentir dolor, Sparks se puso un poco azul viendo la mirada de muerte de Tigresa- ¡Hay wey! ¡No! ¡Que alguien me diga que no es cierto! ¡¿Oyeron Sparks se tiro a la hija de Tigresa?! -Isao se acercó a los demás y comenzaron a reírse con fuerza, Po estaba suspirando mientras Himiko estaba nerviosa viendo a Po el cual permanecía en silencio pero le tenían más miedo a Tigresa-

Cada vez que diga eso...ser otra patada en los bajos, y si lo dice tantas veces que ya no aguanto te cortare las herencia y haré que te las tragues -dijo Tigresa molesta y Sparks se encogió asustado-

¡Sparks te lo juro es el mejor día de mi vida! -Sai grito riendo-

¡Sparks se tiró a la hija de Tigresa! ¡Se tiró a la hija de Tigresa! -Isao y Sai gritaron riendo-

¡En serio! ¿Qué pedo? -Sai grito riendo y se acercó a Po- le presumiste Po, le presumiste todas las posturas, se lo presumiste en la cara, ¡esa cara! ¡Y lo que es pero lo presumiste frente a Tigresa y ella te escucho! -Sparks estaba asustado-

¡Y tu lo felicitaste! ¡Lo abrazaste y demás! -Isao grito riendo-

Yo sólo quiero...decir que...la amo y no pienso hacerle daño -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Sparks no creo que ayudes -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Voy a hacer que te tragues el tigre -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¿Y si lo golpea en la cara? -dijo Isao sonriendo-

No, tengo una idea mejor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa tomó el bastón de Po, lo giró y golpeó a Sparks entre las piernas con fuerza hasta levantarlo del suelo-

¡OOOOUUUUUGHH! -todos los machos gritaron asustados viendo a Sparks cayendo al suelo sujetándose entre las piernas y quejándose-

Ahora díganme ¿donde esta Lu? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

 _ **Dime ya...que será...otra vez...creyendo en ti**_

 _ **Dime ya...que será...otra vez...**_

 _ **Dime ya...o después...que será...otra vez...creyendo en ti**_

 _ **Dime ya...que será...otra vez...**_

-Lu estaba caminando junto a un templo, camino en el pasto y se agachó viendo entre los arbustos, justo frente a ella estaban Isaac y Aira tomando una siesta, estaban tan relajados que no se dieron cuenta del resto que pasaba, Aira sonrió y le dio un beso a Isaac en la frente-

Perdón me dormí -dijo Isaac sonriendo y la abrazó con más fuerza- es que estaba muy cansado

Y es muy cómodo teniéndote junto a mi -dijo Aira sonriendo- dime Isaac ¿no irás a ver a la familia Ping?

No, no tengo porque ir, estoy más que satisfecho si estoy contigo Aira -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Qué piensas hacer para ganarte la vida? -dijo Aira sonriendo-

Recibo dinero cada vez que termino una misión -dijo Isaac sonriendo- estuve ahorrando por más de tres meses y te tengo algo -de su bolsillo Isaac saco un anillo de oro y Lu solo se sorprendio igual que Aira- Aira cásate conmigo

 _ **Cantando una canción a ti quise escuchar**_

 _ **Siempre en mi interior te voy a recordar**_

Si lo haré -dijo Aira sonriendo- un millón sí y nunca me apartaré de ti -Aira e Isaac se dieron un beso-

Jajaja soy muy feliz, ojalá mi padre estuviera aquí para verlo jaja -dijo Isaac riendo, Lu lloro y cayó de rodillas viendo al suelo-

También hay algo más -dijo Aira sonriendo y tomó la mano de Isaac para que tocara su vientre- ahí esta -Aira sonrió y asintió-

 _ **Aún no estando aquí recuerdos me quedarán**_

Aira...vamos a ser padres -dijo Isaac sonriendo y la abrazó con fuerza- te amo, te amo -Aira asintió sonriendo, Lu solo salió de su escondite y vio a ambos-

 _ **Paso a paso me motiva a caminar**_

No se porque me duele, no se porque me siento así pero me siento muy contenta de que haya ras la felicidad Isaac...-dijo Lu sonriendo y llorando- te deseo lo mejor

 _ **Ya no me importa más**_

 _ **Ya no me importa más**_

 _ **En esta canción recuerdos de ti están y tu imagen grafiteada en mi corazón**_

-Isaac sonrió mientras Lu se alejaba, Isaac por un momento solo suspiró y se alejó con Aira-

Vamos Isaac tenemos un brillante futuro que vivir -dijo Aira sonriendo, Isaac solo asintió y se fue con ella-

 _ **El fin**_


End file.
